Falling and Catching
by Juliette Taylor
Summary: After the 5th year at Hogwarts, Lily Evans notices the "arrogant toerag" James Potter has changed. While it should be a welcomed changed why are Lily's feelings towards him suddenly conflicted? She is supposed to hate him, isn't she? But hate is not supposed to feel this way, right? Too many questions cloud Lily's mind as they enter their 6th year at Hogwarts. (T rated to be safe!)
1. Chapter 1

Lily still remembered it like yesterday. When she ran through the corridors to her dormitory after her fall out with her then best friend – Sev – _Snape_. She sighed and rolled her eyes, only thinking about that memory made a lump form at the back of her throat. It was also the time when she had told James Potter that she would rather go out with the giant squid than with him. She was glad that school year was over, and she got to go home soon after the incident. Getting a chance to ignore both Snape and Potter.

She had spent most of the summer in her room, crying, which made her parents very worried. When Snape had come over that summer, Lily remember shutting the door in his face. After telling him not to visit her anymore. Since she had chosen the path he desired, and she had chosen hers.

In the middle of summer, one night, Lily had received a letter via an unknown owl which was as dark as the night. She remembered opening that letter. And at first, she did not recognize the handwriting. She went ahead to read the letter, almost half asleep.

' _Evans,_ ' the letter read. ' _I am so sorry what happened that day after O.W.L.S. I never intended it to advance to that level. Neither did I want you to get caught up in everything. I have spent most of my time since then thinking that you must be hurting still. Perhaps still crying, and I hate to think that I am the reason you are crying, or that you are crying at all. I will make sure it never happens again and though you might not forgive me ever, I hope someday you stop hating me._ '

The letter was not signed but Lily knew exactly who wrote it. She couldn't believe that James Potter was actually apologizing. The guy she considered nothing more than an arrogant, bullying, toerag. The same James Potter who would always annoy her by trying to flirt with her and show off.

At first Lily considered not responding to the letter. But she couldn't hold herself back from pulling out a small parchment and her quill.

She wrote back, ' _James, it isn't completely your fault what happened that day. Though I do hope you mend your ways._

 _Lily.'_

Trying the parchment to the owl's tiny legs, Lily watched the owl take flight. It disappeared in the darkness over the horizon.

When Lily wok up the next day, she believed she might have imagined the whole situation. _James Potter_ sending her the letter and apologizing in the letter? Until she felt herself holding something in her hand. She realised that she had fallen asleep holding the letter James Potter had sent her!

Lily still kept the letter hidden in her possession. Though she couldn't figure out why she could never get herself to throw it away. The first actual, civil, conversation she ever had with James Potter.

Lily hated to admit but she waited for the rest of the summer for James to respond. But the letter she was waiting for never came. She found herself lying in her bed, late at night, looking out the window. Waiting for the dark owl to approach her, which never came. She found herself questioning why she was waiting for a letter from James Potter? She also found herself thinking if she had been too harsh on James Potter when she asked him to mend his ways?

The day she had to board Hogwarts Express for her next year, Lily had been enthusiastic. Much to the surprise of her parents and herself. Given that she had returned inconsolable the previous year.

She was hoping for a better school year. And given that she would not be wasting her time defending Snape. And she believed she could be enjoying a lot more with her friends. Who had been as worried about Lily.

After the prefects meeting on board Hogwarts Express. Where a smiling Remus Lupin greeted Lily. She settled with her friends Dorcas, Mary and Alice in the compartment they had occupied.

She watched as James Potter, and his three of his friends, walked past their compartment. James had looked at Lily as he was walking past and stopped dead in his tracks. He opened his mouth as if to say something, while his hands reached forward to open the door of the compartment. And Lily hated that her heart almost leaped and she had to hold herself back from spring up from her seat. But James had lowered his gaze, dropping his hands to his side, looking at his shoes. He turned his face straight ahead and walked away from Lily and her friends.

"What was that about?" Dorcas mumbled in a low voice. Lily noticed that all her friends were exchanging puzzled glances.

"Looked like he was coming in to see Lily," Alice shrugged, and Lily dropped her gaze.

"Why didn't he? He has never stopped before," Dorcas was right of course. James would always run his long fingers through his dark hair and smile. He would say ' _Alright there, Evans?_ ' but not today.

"I guess he has finally wrapped his head around the fact that Lily is not interested in him," Mary sighed.

Lily bit her lower lip and then looked up with a smile. "I am looking forward to this school year," she said, in a delightful manner.

It seemed as if she was finally getting her biggest wish fulfilled. James Potter was no longer planning on bothering her. But then why was she not as happy as she thought she would be? Her friends exchanged glances before they agreed with her. And all the awkward silence faded away once the banter started between the girls.

During the feast in the Great Hall, Lily sat with her friends at the Gryffindor table. Her back towards the Slytherin table, ignoring Snape. She didn't want to talk to him, look at him or talk about him and it seemed that he was happy with his crowd – Lily was happy for him.

When James and his friends finally came to the Great Hall, Lily shifted her gaze on her food in front of her. For the second time in the first day back to school, James stopped right in front of Lily. He opened his mouth but closed it in an instant. And without as much as a smile, he walked away, shoving his hands in the pockets of his robe. This time, everyone noticed it. Though none of Lily's friends said anything about James's behaviour.

Lily looked at James from the corner of her eyes. The Marauders were talking to the first year Gryffindors after the sorting ceremony. Rather than pulling any pranks like they usually would. They were answering their excited questions and comforting the shy 11-year olds.

What had happened to the James Potter Lily had seen growing up in this very hall? He looked so different – not in physical aspect – James had not changed one bit over the summer. Only a – heart-warming smile replaced his annoying smirk.

' _Heart-warming?!_ ' Lily's eyes grew wide; her own thoughts shocked Lily.

James turned his head in Lily's direction. And when he looked straight in her eyes, heat started rising to Lily's cheeks and she looked away in an instant. Not daring to look his way the entire evening after that.

"You all go ahead; I will meet you in the common room," Lily told her friends after dinner.

"Alright," Alice smiled, getting up from the bench, with Dorcas and Mary following her lead. Waving at Lily, they walked away to the common room.

Lily was going to escort the new Gryffindor students to the common room with Remus Lupin. Their duty as Gryffindor prefects.

"Hello Lily," a soft voice spoke from behind her.

"Remus," Lily smiled, getting up from the bench and straightening her robes.

"How was summer? I didn't get a chance to speak with you on the train," Remus asked with a small smile.

"Summer was great," Lily answered, shrugging.

"Shall we?" Remus asked, and Lily noticed a group of new Gryffindor students looking at Remus and her. She nodded in an instant.

"This way please," Remus instructed the first years, his voice soft. Lily joined Remus as they led the first years through the Grand Hall to the Gryffindor common room.

The astonished look on the first-year students face was priceless. It made Lily grin as she watched them pointing towards the moving painting or the staircase.

"Be careful now, the stairs like to change," She said, eyes gleaming as she looked over her shoulder.

She remembered her own reaction the first time she walked through those corridors. And next year would be her last time. The thought alone made her frown, and she pushed it away. She didn't want to frown the first day she was back at Hogwarts.

It was surreal to her – this whole world – even though she has been a part of it for six years. She could not believe that a world like this existed, let alone that she was a part of it, no matter how insignificant. And the painful end to fifth year didn't overshadow the happy times in a place she felt she belonged.

Hogwarts was her home and she treasured being there. As a matter of fact she treasured that place more than her home. Everyone treated her as a normal person rather than as a freak, like back at home. And although there was a war going on right now, she would never give up Hogwarts only to be safe.

"This is the Gryffindor common room," Remus started explaining the first-year students. The first years looked astonished as they entered the common room. But his voice faded in the background when Lily's eyes fell on a certain black-haired boy.

He was sitting with his friends on the couch as usual. This time it wasn't this boy who caught Lily looking at himself. Rather it was Peter, who at first, smiled at Lily and then in a subtle manner gestured Sirius to follow his gaze.

"Oi Evans!" Sirius smirked, bringing Lily out of her trance.

James threw a dirty glance at Sirius. "I mean, Hi Evans," Sirius corrected himself, without dropping the smirk.

James and Sirius's reaction baffled Lily and for a moment didn't know what to do. She thought it was better if she would drop her gaze and focus on her duties rather than the pranksters.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Remus asked Lily. They were walking back to the common room after patrolling the corridors for the last time for the night.

"Sure, go on," Lily smiled, looking up at Remus.

"I noticed you were looking at James," Remus started. ' _Shit!_ ' Lily thought to herself, "Are you waiting for him to talk to you?" he asked.

How does Remus Lupin always know what was the other person thinking?

"No!" the words tumbled out of Lily's mouth as soon as Remus finished his question. And much to Lily's dismay, it did not sound convincing at all.

Lily had to look away before her cheeks turned the same colour as her hair. "He – seems different," Lily confessed in a low voice.

"Because he is not talking to you?" Remus jested, making Lily shake her head as rolled her eyes, trying to supress a smile.

"No, he is not joking around," Lily replied after a brief pause.

"He would not go around hexing anyone," Remus stated, looking straight ahead. His hands in the pocket of his trousers.

"Why? He used to enjoy doing that," Lily sighed, much to her surprise, her voice sounded accusatory. She immediately felt guilty about sounding that way. "I didn't mean –" she started correcting herself.

"He did enjoy pranking people," Remus nodded, chuckling. "Do you believe people can grow up?" Remus asked after a pause.

"Of course," Lily nodded; her brows creased together. But could James Potter grow out of his habit of being arrogant and a show off?

"James is not the same person you have known until now," Remus said. "In fact, he has always been very different from what you see on the outside. But he has matured even more." Remus had tremendous respect in his voice for his best friend. It made Lily curious about what did she not know about James Potter? What was it about him that made Remus so grateful for him to be his friend?

"So, you mean he is not a prat?" Lily jested, trying to keep her curiosity under check.

"He might be arrogant, but he is not a prat," a playful smirk played on Remus's lips, which was a very rare sight. "And his heart is always in the right place," Remus completed in a matter-of-fact.

Lily and Remus had become good friends since last year. When they started their prefect duties together. He was the only one of James's friends that addressed Lily by her first name and who Lily addressed by his first name. He was the only one who was not annoying to Lily and was friendlier than the rest.

"Well, Good night," Lily said once they reached the common room. The other students had already dispersed from there.

"Good night Lily," Remus responded. The two of them proceeded to climb the stairs on the opposite end of the common room leading to their rooms.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **This is my first attempt at writing a Harry Potter fanfiction. I was initially going to write a one-shot but I got inspired to write more. Please support it till the end.**

 **Thanks!**

 **- _JT_**


	2. Chapter 2

The Marauders were sitting in their dormitory room. When Remus came back after his prefect duties with Lily.

"The sensible one is back," Sirius started, reclining on his bed, his hands tucked under his head. "Ask him," he jerked his head in Remus's direction.

"Ask me what?" Remus asked, as he undid the laces of his shoes and kicked them off. He let out a sigh as soon as his body touched the bed.

"Lily was staring at James, wasn't she?" Peter mumbled, sitting on his bed, cross legged.

The mere mention of Lily's name made James's heart skip a beat. How was he ever going to prove Lily that he had indeed changed if his heart kept acting in this stupid way?

"Everyone saw it", Remus said in a matter-of-fact voice, his long fingers undoing his tie.

Remus wouldn't make fun of James, right?

James could feel his ears getting hotter. "How is that even possible?" James mumbled, "She hates me."

James couldn't believe that Lily was staring him, and not the other way around.

"Are you sure she wasn't giving me a death glare?" James asked, looking at his friends in disbelief.

"Honestly Prongs," Sirius balled up a dirty sock lying on his bed and threw it at James, hitting him on the head. It made James snicker. " _How_ thick do you have to be?" Sirius asked.

"It is hard for him to believe," Peter defended James, shaking his head.

"Thanks for being the only one who understands me here Wormtail." James added dramatically. and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Then you wouldn't believe what I am about to tell you next," Remus sprang up, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"What?" James's eyes grew wide, unable to contain his nervousness; he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Lily and I talked about you," Remus replied nonchalantly.

James could not believe his ears, he stayed glued to his bed, unable to move a muscle. About him? Why would Lily talk about him?

As if a thousand fireworks went off in James's head at once. His heart skipped a beat. The Marauders always said that nothing in the world could make James tongue-tied. This was an unusual situation.

He had always loved Lily Evans from afar. Sure, he had flirted with her, showed off his talents. But she had always shooed him off, she has never looked his way let alone talk about him.

"What did you talk about?" Peter asked Remus, as shocked as James and Sirius, his jaw hitting the floor.

"Don't –" James voice was almost inaudible, he looked at Remus with his eyes wide open.

"C'mon we want to hear too what Evans said," Sirius protested; brows furrowed together.

"Don't leave anything out," James completed, and the whole room erupted in laughter except James.

The next day in the Transfiguration class, the Marauders made their way to the class. Only seconds before Professor McGonagall entered the class.

James sat with Sirius in the row next to Lily's. He could see the back of her head as she searched for something as if her life depended on it. Professor McGonagall started the class. But Lily was hardly paying attention, which was very unlike her.

James placed his elbow on the table and placed his chin on top of his hand as his eyes fixed on Lily. Alice who was sitting next to Lily was talking to her, and Lily gave her whole attention to Alice. Sirius somehow believed it to be the perfect time to send a note shaped as a rose towards Mary sitting behind Lily.

"Mister Black" Professor McGonagall's voice bloomed through the classroom. "Miss Evans" her voice was softer, but disappointment clear in her voice.

It startled Lily. James straightened up, tearing his eyes away from Lily. Fixing it on Professor McGonagall.

"Today is the first day back at Hogwarts. I do not want to start off the day giving detentions," Professor McGonagall huffed. "Since we have to start our class working as pairs, I suggest you both exchange your seats." Professor McGonagall said, and waited for Sirius and Lily to get up from their seats.

James's eyes widened as he looked at Lily and his mouth went dry. His heart was beating so loud that it felt as if it would escape his ribcage. He was going to sit with Lily Evans? Lily did not even turn around to look at him. Sirius looked at James with a crooked smile as he proceeded to collect his books and quill. Lily showed no signs of protest either as she collected her books and quill and proceeded to get up from her seat.

James shifted in his seat and dropped his gaze on his books when Lily turned around to walk towards her new seat. With every step Lily took towards James, James could feel his heart beating faster.

Never has this happened to him before. All he had ever done since he developed a crush on Lily was dream about sitting with Lily. So that they could talk or at least enjoy each other's company. And now that it was happening everything seemed surreal. James could not believe his luck, were his dreams finally coming true?

As Lily was about to take her seat next to James, the strap of her bag got stuck in James's chair. It came off her shoulder falling on the ground.

"Oh! For Merlin's sake!" Lily mumbled under her breath.

Without a second thought, James reached down to pick up Lily's bag for her.

He looked up to her, his hazel eyes staring right into her green orbs. For a moment, Lily stood as dumbstruck as James. Looking into his eyes. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, asking Sirius and Lily to take their seats.

Lily looked away and mumbled a "Thank you" as she took her bag from James and sat down beside him.

James had a hard time keeping his eyes to himself once Lily sat down beside him. He would have to keep his mouth shut. Not say something stupid that would make him sound ignorant or arrogant.

He remembered the countless nights he had spent thinking about the day Lily's eyes welled up. When Snivellus had called her you-know-what. He had finally decided to send her a letter apologizing. Since he could not bear the thought that she must be hurting because of his actions. And that in two years they would be out of Hogwarts and she would go on hating him for the rest of their life.

He had to mend things with her, that was the only way he could be at peace.

It didn't matter if Lily fell in love with some other guy, started dating him or even married him. Although it would crush James's very soul. But if it meant she was happy, that was all James could ask for. But he did not want them to part ways with Lily's heart filled with hate for James, that is one thing he could not bear.

He had assumed that Lily would not respond to his letter. But when Wrinky had returned with a small parchment tied to his feet, James couldn't help but jump up from his bed. His trembling hands untied the parchment.

He opened the parchment as if it would disappear any moment. And read Lily's response in her neat handwriting that he knew all too well.

He hadn't felt upset about her response. As a matter of fact, it felt like it was the wake-up call he needed. To realise that he had to mature and stop making a fool of himself.

He sat on his desk with a large parchment and his quill in the dead of the night. And by dawn he had filled the whole parchment with things he would stop doing that Lily hates.

It included things like flirting with Lily. Hexing Snivellus in public. Ruffling his hair. Making unnecessary comments, things like that.

When he had read the list to Sirius. Who was now as much a part of Potter household as James. And Remus who was spending a few days of summer with them, Sirius had his eyes wide open and his nose scrunched up.

"You are going to become boring?" he had asked in disbelief.

"Lily hates these things; and I need to stop doing it," James answered with a shrug.

"What about pranks?" Sirius asked in urgency.

"He is doing the right thing," Remus responded, pursing his lips.

"Don't pretend like you don't partake in our pranks Moony," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Lily asked him to mend his ways. And it's time you also stop hexing people for the fun of it," Remus huffed but his voice was nothing more than a mumble.

"Yes, that's all we are doing, we won't hex people for the fun of it. I never said we would stop being fun or pulling pranks," James assured Sirius with a grin.

"I hope Evans goes out with you otherwise this will be all for nothing," Sirius voiced his opinion out loud.

It took every ounce of self-control on James's part to not respond to Lily all summer. He had decided if he had nothing logical to say, he would keep his mouth shut. Which was why he had not talked to her since he had seen her onboard Hogwarts Express. And even now when she was sitting right beside him, something he had dreamt of for so long.

Professor McGonagall talked about the spells they were going to learn in sixth year. Nonverbal spells were very difficult for obvious reasons. But something that excited all the students very much, including Lily.

They were of course going to start with something very simple. And by the end of the year progress to much difficult spells. But the easiest you could get from McGonagall's class was difficult for many students.

James enjoyed transfiguration very much. But now even more because Lily was going to be sitting next to him. Professor McGonagall was already his favourite teacher. But he had a new sense of admiration for her after she made Lily sit with him.

James tried to keep his eyes on his books or Professor McGonagall. But he kept failing time in and time again when his eyes drifted towards Lily's gentle face.

He would see a twinkle in her eyes as she listened to every word Professor McGonagall spoke. He looked at how Lily's slender fingers twirled her fiery red hair around before tucking it behind her ear. Lily smiled every time she heard Professor McGonagall speak something she knew. And he realised that this was the first time he was watching her from this close.

The Marauders were sitting in the Great Hall catching up on the homework for the day. It was unreal how much homework they already had in the first day itself! Peter especially was struggling a lot with homework. But thankfully for him, Remus was there to spend extra time with him to help him through with his homework. Along with Sirius and James.

James saw neither Lily nor any of her friends in the Great Hall like most of the sixth- and seventh-year students. Who were there during the free time they had before the next class.

' _I guess they are studying in the library,_ ' James thought to himself. He wished that he could somehow come up with an excuse to visit the library.

He heard urgent footsteps entering the Great Hall and his eyes immediately shot up. It disappointed him when he saw a third year Gryffindor student, Craig Derwood. Craig idolised James as the Quidditch Captain and for his pranks. Going as far as running his fingers through his hair to make them look like James's hair.

He came to a halt near the Marauders, panting as if he had been running around the castle. James turned his attention towards Craig. Craig's voice windy. "Do you know what happened to Lily Evans?"

James's brows creased together and his mouth went dry at Craig's words. "No, what happened?" James asked, ignoring the storm inside his head.

"Someone pushed her down the stairs as they stairs were changing! It was horrible! She is in the Hospital wing" Craig replied, the corner of his lips turning into a frown.

James's heart was thumping so fast, he felt like it would explode. Uncomfortable thoughts flooded his mind at once, it was working in an overdrive. Sirius, Remus and Peter exchanged worried glances before looking at James. He had already sprung up from the bench and pushed his feet off the ground. Darting past people entering the Great Hall who turned to look at him.

Cold air bit into James's lungs as he made his way to the Hospital wing. His thoughts were running faster than his feet. His breath become quicker, trying to appease his need for oxygen as he climbed two stairs at a time. The ground blurred below James's feet. And he continued running for what seemed like eternity to make his way to Lily. The anger James felt knowing someone had pushed Lily off the stairs only added to his strength. Until it turned into fear of how hurt Lily could be.

James pushed open the Hospital wing's doors and all eyes turned towards him; he froze in an instant. He saw a few people horded near the bed at the end of the Hospital wing – Madam Pomfery, two Hufflepuff students. James walked in without a word when they looked away. Resuming whatever it was they were doing before he interrupted. His eyes scanning the bed in a desperate search for Lily. Hidden behind the privacy screen.

James could feel his pulse in his head. Not only because he had been running but also because thoughts about Lily petrified him. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Miss Evans, your fellow Gryffindor student is here," Madam Pomfery said, straightening up.

James came to a realisation. He had never talked to Lily before. At least not without getting hexed. He wasn't qualified as someone who could visit her in the Hospital wing. He had not thought this out well.

' _It's too late now,_ ' James thought, gulping in hard.

Lily came into James's view when he walked up close enough. She was lying on the bed, her eyes unfocused and lips trembling. Though there were no injuries visible now, it was clear that Madam Pomfery had healed her wounds. Because her uniform had some nasty blood stains on them.

"She is pretty shaken," the female Hufflepuff student said. James tried to remember her name, but his mind wasn't cooperating. He nodded without looking away from Lily. He was feeling overwhelmed by emotions. Anger riled up in his stomach, fear still clouded his brain and looking at Lily like this, he wanted to cry!

"What happened?" James's voice was inaudible, he hadn't asked anyone in particular, looking from faces to faces.

"What happened was two students took things too far. I am going to Headmaster Dumbledore right away to report this. It is unacceptable what they had done. The girl could have been in a worse state!" Madam Pomfery's face turned red with anger, hands crossed in front of her chest.

"Let her rest here for the day. Everyone can return to their classes," Madam Pomfrey said after a pause. "I am reporting this to the Headmaster immediately," Madam Pomfery added in a stern voice. She made her way out of the Hospital wing with quick steps. Hufflepuff students following after her with a last glance towards Lily.

"Who was it?" James asked Lily, shifting his weight from one leg to another once everyone was out of earshot.

"Avery and Mulciber," Lily responded after a long pause, her voice stoic.

James clenched his fists to his side, gritted teeth from an effort to stay silent. His face was turning red from repressed rage. It was the hot burning anger that demanded to those a lesson who had dared to hurt Lily.

"What actually happened?" James spoke from between his teeth and that was the first time Lily looked into his eyes, her eyes full of tears.

James gripped the end of bed to keep himself from rushing to Lily's side to hold her against himself. He knew Lily wouldn't appreciate it even if he only meant to do it as a way to comfort her.

"I was walking to the Library," Lily's voice wobbled as she spoke. "Avery and Mulciber stopped me in the middle of the stairs and insulted me as usual.

"When I tried to walk past them the staircase started to change, and I stopped but Mulciber pushed me off the stairs. Apparently, I was holding them up. If there hadn't been another flight of stairs to catch me, I would have fallen – to my death." Lily wiped away the tears from her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

James only saw red. "Wait here Evans," he said, turning around ready to hunt Mulciber and Avery.

"James," Lily called out, and his heart skipped a beat as he stopped dead in his track, unable to move a muscle.

' _James?_ ' he thought, ' _Not Potter?_ '

"Don't leave please," Lily pleaded, too scared to even think what she was saying. James turned around, his eyes wide open and mouth agape, his breath caught in his throat.

Was Lily Evans asking him to stay with her?

He looked at her, his anger been back burnered when a single tear dropped on her cheek which she wiped away in a haste.

James made his way to Lily's side with unsure steps, his heart threatening to escape from his ribcage. On one hand, he wanted to stay with Lily but he also wanted to teach those filthy prats a lesson they would never forget.

"Evans," James whispered, but could say anything further Lily spoke again,

"I am scared," her voice was a whisper too, eyes glistening with tears. How could he leave her alone now? As long as she wanted him by her side, James was willing to stay.

"Don't worry, I am not going to leave you alone," James promised her, a small smile tugging on his lips. "And you don't have to be afraid," James added, in a serious tone.

Lily looked into James's eyes that had softened only a little. But she could still see rage trying to poke its way around and it sent a shiver down her spine.

James noticed the fear in Lily's eyes that she had admitted to. He wondered if it would be too much for him to put a comforting arm around Lily's shoulders. After all that was how he comforted his friends too.

James lifted his arm in an attempt to provide some comfort to Lily. But he jumped back when the doors opened, straightening up right away.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and Headmaster Dumbledore entered with Madam Pomfery.

"Mister Potter, if you could please step out," Professor McGonagall spoke in a low but stern voice.

James nodded. He knew he was in no position to challenge Professor McGonagall's authority. And gave Lily a last assuring glance before he dashed out of the Hospital wing.

Now that there were people around Lily, he knew what he had to do next. Find Avery and Mulciber and show them what it would be like if they tried to be in Lily's proximity the next time.

Rage burned through James once again like wildfire when he spotted them in the courtyard. Laughing with the rest of their friends, while Lily was in the Hospital wing. James hadn't even seen the rest of the Marauders joining him. Too single tracked, as he made his way towards them, pulling out his wand from his robe. As soon as they spotted the Marauders, they pulled out their wands too.

"Expelliarmus!" James's voice was loud and clear, the wands flew out of their hands, leaving them bewildered.

James could hear the crowd gathering as he made his way towards them. Putting his wand back in his robe, James dashed towards Mulciber. And without holding any of his strength back, James's fist greeted Mulciber's face.

Mulciber succumbed to the floor. And though James's knuckles sting, he held Mulciber in his place by gripping his robe around his neck. Saddling him and smashing his fist to Mulciber's cheekbone. Until his skin was an angry shade of red and blue, and James's knuckles were raw from hitting.

"Prongs!" Sirius tried to pull James off of Mulciber, holding him by his hand. But James only seemed ignited by the sudden interference.

"Let him go!" Remus joined in, holding James by his torso in a death grip and only then were they able to pull James off.

Once they let go of James, hoping he would not jump right back, James pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Avery.

"Mister Potter!" James hesitated to tear his eyes from Avery to look at the source of the voice. Only to find Professor McGonagall rushing towards them, eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mister Avery and Mister Mulciber, report to the headmaster's office." Professor McGonagall spoke in a low voice. " _Immediately_!" she added, her already thin lips getting thinner.

Avery helped Mulciber get up from the ground and the two glared at James before leaving the scene in a haste.

"The four of you, follow me," Professor McGonagall turned to the Marauders. The crowd had started to disperse.

James wondered if Professor McGonagall was going to punish them for what James had done. She must've understood why James had done what he had done. And it was evident that she wasn't pleased with what had happened to Lily.

The Marauders exchanged subtle glance as Professor McGonagall gestured them to follow her.

James had made up his mind. He would tell McGonagall if she ended up punishing them, his friends weren't involved.

The four boys could hear the mumbles of students they passed by in the corridor and feel their eyes on them. James took a wild guess that it was because of the show he had put on only a few minutes ago.

Now that the adrenaline faded in James's system, he noticed the sharp pain in his knuckles. Looking at his right hand with which he had hit Mulciber, he understood why it was hurting.

The skin looked raw and he couldn't move his fingers. He had to supress a wince forming behind his lips as he bit his lower lips hard.

Peter was the first to notice James's discomfort. He threw an alarming glance in his direction. His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to say something to Professor McGonagall. Asking her to excuse James to get his hand treated but James held him back, shaking his head.

Professor McGonagall led the Marauders to an empty classroom on the first floor. Not uttering a single word the entire way.

"Mister Potter, I will only ask you this once," Professor McGonagall turned around, bring the boys to a halt. "Did you get involved in a fight with Mister Mulciber over what happened to Miss Evans?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes ma'am," James nodded, without thinking twice before answering. It was the truth and there was no reason for James to lie.

Professor McGonagall sighed, pushing back the glasses resting on her nose. After a small pause spoke again. "You know that it is not acceptable to get into fist fights with other students, no matter if they are at fault?"

"Yes ma'am," James responded, but he wasn't sorry. He gave Mulciber what he deserved, and he would have taught Avery a lesson too.

"Or at least don't do it out in the open for everyone to see," Professor McGonagall added under her breath.

James's eyes widened as he exchanged glances with his friends who looked as stunned as him.

"What Mister Mulciber did was beyond imaginable. Miss Evans could have been in a worse condition. More than she already was. And I understand your concern for your fellow Gryffindor's wellbeing." Professor McGonagall said, shaking her head. "But you can end up in detention too; and I don't promise that you won't be. Headmaster will write a letter to their parents about their behaviour. But if they question with what authority you jumped in to get in a fight with Mulciber. You realise it's a problem for you too Potter?"

"I am not scared, I didn't do anything wrong Professor," James spoke in a low voice, shrugging.

"I can see that. But I condemn this behaviour on your part. You should also understand that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Which is true in Mister Mulciber and Mister Avery's case." Professor McGonagall replied, her lips set it in a straight line.

"If it comes down to it, you can punish me Professor," James's voice was clear, no hint of fear.

"I wouldn't punish you for standing up for your friend. All I want to tell you is don't let rage blind you, handle it more – effectively. As for those two, Headmaster Dumbledore already has a pile of complaints against them. I know what they have been doing around on the school grounds. I assure you, it's not taken lightly." Professor McGonagall huffed, crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"Mister Lupin," Professor McGonagall said after a long pause. Looking over James's shoulder where his friends stood, Remus straightened up. "Take Mister Potter to the Hospital wing. His hand needs medical attention," she instructed looking at James's hand from the corner of her eye.

"Yes Professor" Remus responded diligently with a single nod.

"I hope I will not see this type of behaviour on any of yours part. Otherwise, I will have to take points from Gryffindor. Go now." Professor McGonagall jerked her head towards the entrance of the classroom. The four boys hurried out of the classroom.

Once out of earshot, Sirius looked behind himself and then whispered, "Blimey Prongs! I thought you were going to kill that bastard."

"I would have if you hadn't held me back," James mumbled, gritting his teeth.

"Professor McGonagall is right. You should at least do it where there are less witnesses," Peter replied, rolling his eyes,

"I thought you were in for a week's detention when she saw you," Sirius added, grinning from ear to ear.

"Who cares?" James mumbled as he shrugged. The pain in his hand was becoming more and more unbearable.

"Do you know the whole school saw you beat the crap out of that prat?" Peter asked James, who only shrugged again.

"James Potter – who is as good with his hands as he is with his wand," Sirius jested. It made both Peter and Remus chuckle. But James didn't give as much as a smile.

"Lily is going to be fine," Remus said, putting an assuring arm around James's shoulder.

"I reckon I will go to the class," James told his friends, remembering that Lily must still be in the Hospital wing. The last thing he wanted was for her to know what he did. He assumed it would make her think that he was showing off again.

"You are going to the hospital wing, look at your hand – you can hardly move it!" Peter cried, his brows creased together.

"Are you uncomfortable because Evans is there?" Sirius asked, serious all of a sudden.

"Yeah, what if she sees me?" James looked at Sirius, a frown on his lips.

"Of course, she is going to see you, she has two perfectly working eyes," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No – what if she asks what happened?" James asked, gritting his teeth again.

"Tell her the truth," Sirius shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"No! She would hate it!" James exclaimed, shaking his head. It hasn't been even two whole days and he had already gotten in a fight with someone. Lily would think he had still not changed.

"We will come up with something, but let's get you to the hospital wing," Remus assured James. His arm hung around James's neck. He pulled him towards the stairs leading to the Hospital wing.

Sirius opened the doors of the Hospital wing and was the first one to enter. James followed him with timid steps, followed by Remus and Peter. James eyes drifted towards Lily in an instant. She was sitting on the bed, her legs stretched out in front of her.

A puzzled look crossed her face when she saw the Marauders enter the Hospital wing. She had her friends sitting by her bedside, their eyes as wide as a saucer.

"I told you, didn't I?" Mary whispered to Lily, but the room was too quiet to not hear her words.

James wondered what had she told her? Lily's friends were not looking at James the way they used to look at him. That is as if he was an inconvenience or a disgusting being invading their privacy. But right now, they looked at him with gentle eyes – something James wasn't used to.

"I will get Madam Pomfrey," Peter mumbled as he stopped near the doors before making a swift exit.

James sat on the bed farthest away from Lily's bed, his back towards her. If he kept his head low and didn't speak, she would ignore him as always. And he could be out of the Hospital wing without any problem. Though his two best friends had other plans.

When Remus and Sirius caught Lily still looking at James. With timid steps they made their way towards her, ignoring James's baffled big hazel eyes.

"Lily, are you okay now?" Remus asked Lily, and James screwed his eyes shut.

"Yes," Lily at least sounded like her usual self.

"When is Madam Pomfrey going to let you leave?" Remus asked, and James was praying to whoever was listening to make him shut up!

"By the end of the day, though I insisted I want to attend my classes," Lily responded, and James had to supress a chuckle. Anyone in her shoes would be happy with an excuse to not attend classes, but not Lily Evans.

"It's only the first day, your friend can help you catch up," Sirius added, and James rolled his eyes.

"What happened to Potter?" Lily asked after a pause and James's eyes flung open, though he did not turn around to look at Lily. She was back to ' _Potter_ ' rather than ' _James_ '. He closed his eyes and dropped his head again – she was going to hate him again.

"Quidditch," Sirius lied after a long pause, not convincing anyone in the room.

"I suppose you should rest," Remus added, and James let out a sigh of relief. "I will cover your duty tonight" he changed the topic. Merlin bless Remus for his quick thinking.

"Oh no! Remus, I am fine, I will come for the duty," Lily spoke in an urgency, making James smile.

Peter returned, with Madam Pomfrey right behind him, a goblet in her hand. She gave James an apologetic glance as if she knew what had happened. But of course, she did, Peter must've told her.

"Mister Potter show me your hand," she instructed, placing the goblet on the side table next to James's bed. She turned towards him. He extended his hand towards Madam Pomfrey, who pushed the sleeves of his robe out of the way.

His ears were still on the conversation Remus was having with Lily.

"Don't be ridiculous, resting one day wouldn't hurt you," Remus had told Lily. James wanted to agree but he stayed mum, knowing it wasn't his place.

Madam Pomfrey straightened James's fingers. Without giving him a chance to prepare himself. He winced a bit before biting his lower lip and closing his eyes. The room grew dead silent, were all the eyes on him? He could feel his ear getting hotter.

"Only what I thought," Madam Pomfrey said, placing James's hand on his lap. "Drink this, it will heal within an hour. You can go to your class then," Madam Pomfrey instructed. She picked up the goblet from the side table and handed it to James. He drank it all in one gulp, too embarrassed to even think about the taste.

The potion was bland and blue in colour and as soon as James drank it, his hand felt a lot better.

"The rest of you can make your way to your class," Madam Pomfrey said straightened up.

"Don't!" James pleaded to Sirius who was passing by James. Sirius had no choice in the matter and gave James a shrug before making his way out with the rest of his friends.

James was once again alone with Lily for the second time. But this time he didn't even know if he should look at her or sit on the bed as a statue till an hour was up and he could leave. His heart was already in his mouth.

The silence was deafening for both of them. Lily especially since she had so many questions to ask James. But she wondered if it was okay for her to actually go ahead and ask. Considering James and she had never talked to each other in a proper way before today.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lily finally gathered up the courage to speak up. "Potter" her voice was low and unsure.

Gulping in hard, James turned around to face Lily, his eyes looking everywhere but at her.

"How did you get hurt?" she asked, her green eyes looking straight at James's face. He felt his mouth go dry, unable to avoid eye contact any longer.

"Quidditch, Pa – Sirius told you," James stammered, cursing himself mentally.

"I suppose Mulciber's face can qualify as a Quaffle," Lily mumbled with a shrug, making James chuckle.

"So, Mary was right. You got in a fight with Mulciber," Lily said in a matter-of-fact voice. But James did not respond, he only dropped his head. "Why would you lie about it?" Lily asked.

"It might sound stupid," James spoke under his breath, but the room was dead silent, Lily could hear it clear as the day.

"Try me," she sighed, straightening up in her bed.

"I don't want you to hate me," James said looking at Lily. His mind was working in an overdrive, he wondered from where did he get the courage to say that to Lily of all people!

For a moment – and only for a moment – Lily felt her heart skip a beat. That was the first time James Potter had made Lily's heart skip a beat. "Why would I?" Lily's voice was almost inaudible.

"You hate me for being – well – arrogant and doing stupid things," James answered. He looked away once again.

"I wouldn't hate you, in fact I don't – hate you. I hate that you are, or should I say were arrogant, it seems you have grown up." Lily's words made a warm fuzzy feeling grow in James's heart. "Besides you should be more careful about where you are getting in fights with someone if you want to hide it." Lily added.

"Everyone's been telling me that" James confessed, letting out a chuckle.

"Perhaps because the whole school saw you," Lily shrugged, chuckling herself. That was the first time James and Lily have had such a long and comfortable conversation. But like every great thing should come to an end, so did their conversation. When the doors opened again, it made James jump.

He saw Madam Pomfrey and another Slytherin student accompanying Mulciber inside. He looked in pain and baffled when he saw James, who had gotten up from his bed.

From the corner of his eye, James saw Lily stiffen up, James made his way to Lily's bed side in an instant, shielding her. His hand was in his robe, ready to pull out his wand if need be. Though he doubted that Mulciber would do anything to Lily or him. Given that he could not even open his left eye, where James had hit him.

Lily's eyes widened when she saw the amount of damage James had inflicted on Mulciber. Her eyes drifted towards James's hand which was almost healed, at least on the outside.

James sat on Lily's bed side stool, still shielding Lily from Mulciber and his friend. They were throwing dirty glances their way. Once James glared at him, he averted his eyes in an instant.

"James," Lily whispered, making his eyes go wide. James turned towards Lily after regaining his composure. "I want to get out of here if he is staying," Lily mumbled, jerking her head towards Mulciber.

"Alright, I will ask Madam Pomfrey to let us go," James replied with a nod. "Where is your wand?" he asked.

Lily looked at the bedside table and then touched her socks, her usual place to keep her wand, but it was missing.

"I must've dropped it!" Lily's eyes widened, a feeling of dread looming over her.

James pulled out his wand and kept it near Lily's hand. Lily gave him a puzzled glance, brows knitted together.

"Use it if they do something," James instructed in a haste. He saw Madam Pomfrey giving Mulciber last instructions before making her way out. "I will be back," he sprang up and jogged out after Madam Pomfrey, leaving the doors open, in case Lily needed help.

"Madam Pomfrey!" James called after the Hogwarts matron, who turned around with a small smile.

"What is it Mister Potter?" she asked, her voice soft and calm.

"Miss Evans and I would like to leave," he said, a pleading smile on his face.

"Miss Evans should rest," Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"I will make sure she gets to the common room before I leave for my class," James promised, still pleading with his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey looked inside the Hospital wing and saw Mulciber looking at Lily. She understood James's request and let out a sigh. Lily looked uncomfortable with Mulciber in the same room as her. After all it would take at least a day for anyone who had such a terrible accident to get back on their feet.

"I am only letting her go because you said to get her to the common room." Madam Pomfrey said in a stern voice as she raised her eyebrows. Sometimes she reminded James of Professor McGonagall.

"I promise," James flashed one of his charming smiles and earned a smile in return.

He thanked the matron and made his way back to Lily, who seemed anxious for his return.

"Let's go," James smiled, making Lily smile too. James's heart felt lighter!

Lily jumped up from her bed, losing her balance, her ankle twisting. James extended his hands, catching a hold of Lily's shoulders in time. Lily's own hands rested on James's strong forearms.

Both of their hearts were thumping against their chest. Lily allowed herself to look up at James Potter from under her lashes. She had never noticed that the hazel eyes that followed Lily everywhere. They had a language of their own. And right this moment they were taking in every inch of beauty that was right in front of them. Lily also noticed that James was tall – taller than she had anticipated. Every inch of Lily's skin where James's fingers lingered felt as if it was on fire and Lily's stomach leaped.

Every nerve in James's body was screaming to kiss Lily right there, as he held her close to himself. "Alright there Evans?" James finally spoke, swallowing in hard. Stopping himself from leaning in to brush his lips against Lily's.

"Sorry," Lily said, pulled out of a trance it seemed. Her cheeks bright red and her heart finally deciding to stop doing summersaults in her chest.

James helped her stand up and stabilise herself before he let her go. But his fingers lingered on her hands a moment longer. He didn't want to let her go not knowing when he would be able to hold her in his arms like that again – if ever.

When Lily dropped her hands, James wondered if it would be wise to pull her in his arms once again. For a little bit longer, to feel her skin against his but decided against it immediately.

Lily picked up James's wand from her bed. Turning around, she extended it towards James, looking at their hands.

Taking the wand from her, James put it in his robe, straightening it out.

"Let's go," he gestured her to lead the way with a smile.

On their way out, James glared at Mulciber, before walking ahead of Lily to open the doors for her. Lily smiled and mumbled a shy "Thanks" as they both made their way out.

"I will join you in the class once I find my wand," Lily told James, coming to a halt near the staircase.

"Not a chance," James shook his head. "I promised Madam Pomfrey that I would get you to the common room," James told her looking straight ahead.

"But –" Lily started to protest; her brows furrowed together.

"Let me help you find your wand and I will take you to the common room," James hushes her, leading the way down the stairs.

"I don't want to lag behind on the first day itself," Lily complained, following James close by.

"I am sure your friends can help you catch up," James replied, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"My transfiguration homework –" Lily started coming up with more excuses. It was shocking for Lily herself that she was finding excuses to attend the classes. Even though she knew she wouldn't be that far behind if she took a day off.

"I will help you," James said, absent-minded, focusing on finding Lily's wand. It made Lily turn towards him. James stopped dead in his tracks when he realised what he had said. "I mean if you want," James added as nonchalantly as possible.

Lily wanted to say yes but she did not want to sound desperate, but she did not want to say no either!

"I fell from there," Lily changed the subject and pointed towards the staircase on their right.

James looked down, standing near the edge of the staircase. He spotted Lily's wand on the side of staircase on the first floor. It was one of the least travelled staircases, which is why James assumed no one had found Lily's wand.

"I see it!" James told Lily with a grin. "I will get it for you, wait here" James said. Before Lily could respond, he started descending the staircases, two at a time.

He picked up Lily's wand that had a speck of dust on it. And wiped it off from the sleeve of his robe as he climbed back up to hand the wand to Lily.

"Thanks" Lily told him, with a smile, holding the wand close to her chest.

"Now, to the common room," James pointed upstairs, the smile disappearing from his face. Lily knew he was being serious. Knowing better than to argue Lily took a roundabout and her lips curved in a frown. She dropped her head and without another word she started climbing up the stairs. She was holding onto the railing for her dear life.

James noticed how she would scoot over to one side every time a group of students would pass her. Her discomfort was evident every time she had to move too close to the railing.

He fell a step back, to put his hand on the railing behind Lily's. And his other hand would hover in the air beside Lily every time they would pass a bunch of students. Making enough room for her to not bump into anyone and feel safe. He wanted her to know that he wasn't going to let her fall and if she did, he would be there to catch her.

Lily noticed how James was covering her from three sides. He was walking a step behind her, his left hand was on the railing like hers, and his right hand hovered next to her. She felt safe in his presence, as if he would not let anything get to her. She looked over her shoulder and saw James face pulled in concentration. He kept the students away from her so that she could be comfortable and not scared to be on the edge of the staircase. It made her smile to herself.

"Get some rest Evans," James told her, standing outside the entrance of the Gryffindor tower.

"Thanks Potter," Lily smiled, ' _For everything_ ,' she wanted to add, but decided against it. She made her way inside the common room, her eyes on the ground.

James wanted to follow her inside, and he almost did; but he knew he had to get to the class. It was going to be boring without Lily but he knew all he had to do was wait till the classes get finished. And then he could see her again in the common room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **A huge shout out to 'caitlynevans94' for leaving a review on the story and for everyone's overwhelming response. Please leave a review and let me know if you like the story? I promise it would only take a moment.**

 **P.S. This is my first time writing in third person, hope I am doing well! :)**

 **Thanks! Happy reading!**

 ** _-JT_**


	4. Chapter 4

There was change in the air for Lily and James. While Lily started spending a lot more time with her friends now that Snape was out of the picture at last. Not that he did not try to talk to Lily. But she had completely shut him off, especially after the staircase incident.

Snape had come to ask Lily how she was doing. But when she saw him still hanging out with Avery and Mulciber, Lily walked away. Since then she was always surrounded by friends, giving Snape no chance to reach out to Lily.

James had become even more desirable in girls' eyes. After all, the Marauders had stopped hexing people. Their pranks became funnier and less harmful, they were easier to talk to.

The biggest reason was " _If James stood up like that to the future death eaters for the girl who didn't like him back. Imagine what he would do if he fell in love with a girl who loved him all the same!_ "

Even the rest of the Marauders had become more attractive. Much to the annoyance of male students' body.

Sirius had no complaints with the attention every time a bunch of girls passed them. They would giggle and whisper amongst themselves. If Sirius would pass them a smirk or a wink ( _sometimes both_!), it would turn into a giggle fest.

Remus still kept to himself, though girls would approach him even more than before. He would talk to them in a polite manner before moving on.

Peter would blush a furious shade of red every time a girl would even look into his eyes.

There was another thing that changed – or did it go back to normal? Lily and James went back to not talking. They would smile when they crossed each other's path but that was about it.

It confused Lily that in a span of a few hours, James went back to not talking to her. Not that she wanted to talk to Potter, right? Why would she want to talk to him?

As for James, he had nothing sensible to talk to Lily about. And their progress to being acquaintances was too precious for James to put in jeopardy.

His heart would still try to jump out of his chest when Lily would pass by him in the corridors. It was as if everyone else was moving on their usual pace. But Lily and James were in their own bubble where things were moving slower – or was it only James? His eyes would still follow her everywhere as if they had a mind of their own. No matter how crowded the place would be, James's eyes always seemed find Lily.

On a particular night when it was raining cats and dogs outside. Most people could not sleep due to the storm disturbing the whole Gryffindor tower. The Marauders, Lily, her friends and some other Gryffindors, were in the common room.

The Marauders were as usual on the couch near the fireplace. Lily and her friends sat on the stairs leading up to the girls' dormitories. They were looking out the windows as they talked. Other Gryffindors spread out throughout the common room.

"I have to go to the bathroom," James told his fellow Marauders as he got up, from the couch.

"Alright," Peter nodded, smiling at James.

Lily watched him strode towards the portrait hole that would lead him out of the common room, his eyes on the floor. A fellow Gryffindor, Aubrey Cole, blonde and beautiful, followed behind James. Her friends giggled.

"James!" she exclaimed before the portrait hole closed. Lily frowned, feeling cut off from the conversation.

"Lils," Alice's voice bought Lily back to the common room.

It was then that Lily realised that she was sitting at the edge of the staircase. She was ready to sprint towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked, brows furrowed together.

"Nowhere," Lily mumbled, shaking her head before settling down again.

Lily could not concentrate on what her friends were talking about. Her mind was somewhere else. She felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. What were James and Aubrey talking about? But why should she care? Lily shook her head as if to shake the thoughts away.

But it got worse when Aubrey returned after a few minutes with a grin plastered on her face. She skipped across the common room to her friends, who were sitting at the edge of their chairs.

"He said yes!" she squealed, and her friends erupted in an ear deafening giggle session.

Lily felt her heart sink to her stomach, but why? It wasn't the strangest feeling in the whole world. As if there was a hole in Lily's chest where her heart used to be once. Her lips set in a straight line. And her mind clouded with thoughts and feeling she could describe. She was a sane individual, then why did it felt like she was going insane?

Lily noticed Sirius looking at her from the corner of his eyes and she forced a smile on her face. Not wanting to give anyone wrong signals – ' _Especially not Black_ ,' she thought.

"What was that about?" Mary raised one of her eyebrows, jerking her head towards Aubrey and her friends.

"James said yes for a date or something," Dorcas sighed, shaking her head.

"They are so noisy!" Lily snapped, glaring at Aubrey and her friend. The room grew silent; Mary, Dorcas and Alice exchanging confused looks. "I am going to my room," Lily spoke from between her teeth before stomping up the stairs to her room.

She shut the door behind her with a loud thud. The tears that were on the verge of falling from her eyes finally dropped to her cheeks. She threw herself on the bed and covered her face with her arms and let out a groan. Undoing her shoes, she kicked them off; followed by throwing her jumper on the floor with all her might.

What was going on with her? Why did her mind feel so suffocated? She could not organize her thoughts. Why was anger swirling in her blood? ' _So, what if Potter agreed to go on a date with Aubrey?_ ' Lily asked herself, wiping away her tears.

' _Why did Potter agree to go on a date with Aubrey?_ ' The other part of Lily questioned.

She crawled under her sheets in a haste when she heard footsteps coming towards her room. She covered her face with the comforter and closed her eyes. Staying as still as possible, she pretended to sleep.

When her friends came inside, she heard them speak in hushed voices.

"She is asleep already?" Alice asked in a worry stained voice.

"I guess so," Dorcas replied, shuffling inside the room.

"Let's all go to bed then," Alice said after a long pause. And then there was silence in the room. except for the occasional shuffling around and quiet footsteps. Until the lights went out. Lily didn't realise when she slipped into dreamless sleep. Or when her eyes stopped shedding tears that night.

When James came back from the bathroom, Sirius pulled him up the dormitory's stairs, startling him. They left Remus and Peter in the common room. Remus invested in some muggle novel. And Peter resting his head on Remus's lap, already fast sleep, curled on the couch.

"Padfoot – what are you doing?" James asked, shrugging out of Sirius's grip as he shut the door of their room behind them.

"Are you and Aubrey going on a date?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" James asked, his brows creased together. "No!" he exclaimed,

"Evans thinks you are – even _we_ thought you are!" Sirius told James, rolling his eyes.

"Why?" James questioned, puzzled, his nose scrunching upwards. All Aubrey asked him was if he could help her with her Transfiguration homework tomorrow. And he had said yes, thinking Lily would appreciate him helping others.

"She came in squealing and screaming ' _yes_ '!" Sirius replied, throwing his hands in the air. "And you know the who had the best reaction?" Sirius asked after a pause, raising his right eyebrow and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Evans," Sirius said with a smirk. James stood frozen in his spot.

"What was her reaction?" James asked, fixing his glasses.

"She shouted ' _They are so noisy!_ '" Sirius replied in a shrill voice, doing his best Lily impersonation. James let out a chuckle. "Before she stormed off to her room," Sirius added, grinning from ear to ear.

"Perhaps she was – pissed by all the noise," James tried not to get ahead of himself. He knew how dramatic Sirius could be.

"Oh c'mon Prongs!" Sirius cried, slapping James on his back. "According to me, you keep up the charade" Sirius suggested with a shrug. "Evans is jealous," he added after a pause.

"No, she isn't," James breathed, shaking his head.

"Wanna bet?" Sirius asked, raising his left eyebrow.

Sure, what did James had to lose? If he is right, he'd get something from Padfoot, and if not. Well, he did not want to go there yet otherwise he won't be able to sleep.

"Sure," James nodded, ignoring the gleeful feeling.

"I swear Evans was going to cry," Sirius told James with a grin, walking to his bed.

Lily? Crying? A frown crossed James' face. He should clarify it to Lily. The last thing James wanted was for Lily to cry because of him – again.

"No, don't make that face!" Sirius threw his hands in the air.

"What face?" James asked, blinking his eyes.

"You are not telling Evans the truth," Sirius creased his brows together.

"I am not lying to her!" James exclaimed as he shook his head.

"Fine, don't say anything then," Sirius huffed, dropping on his bed. "C'mon! This might be it! Jealousy might get you a chance to snog Evans after all this chasing!" Sirius grinned when James hadn't said anything.

James glared at Sirius, rolling his eyes as he turned away from Sirius.

Lily could be jealous? A small smirk appeared on James' face – could it be true? He was feeling deliriously giddy, no longer able to hold back his grin.

The next day when everyone was either enjoying their weekend outside. Or lazing around in their rooms after breakfast. James was escorting Aubrey to the library. To help her with her Transfiguration homework. His eyes though – they kept searching for Lily. He had not yet registered that Aubrey had dressed up to impress him.

"James," she said in a honeyed voice, looking at him from under her lashes,

"Yes?" James asked. James didn't pay her much attention but that didn't seem to matter to Aubrey.

"Thanks for helping me today," Aubrey smiled, giggling as her cheeks turned pink.

"It's nothing," James gave her a small smile. Before he went back on his search for Lily as they walked through the corridors.

James frowned when he didn't find Lily on his way to the Library. He followed Aubrey inside with a heavy heart, his eyes now on his feet, as he let out a sigh. He wondered if Lily was spending time with her friends in the room and Sirius was wrong after all. What was James expecting? Was he thinking he would find Lily sulking?

James gestured for Aubrey to take her seat first, a polite smile on his lips. He then copied her actions by sitting on the bench opposite to her. He turned his head to the right and his mood improved a thousand times!

Lily sat a few benches down from where James was sitting, hardly concentrating on her books. Flipping through the pages, her head in her hand. Lily wasn't happy; her usual smile was upside down.

"Did you listen to me?" Aubrey asked, drawing James's attention back to herself.

"Sorry?" James apologized, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from Lily.

"I am going to get the book," Aubrey said with a frown.

"Oh alright!" James without thinking twice gave Aubrey a charming smile. It made Aubrey blush a deep shade of red, it reminded James of Lily's hair colour.

Aubrey walked away from their bench, disappearing around the corner. It allowed James to go back to look at Lily.

Lily shuddered and pulled her robe close to herself. She didn't look up from the page she found interesting enough to not flip. James wondered if she was cold. It was getting colder, especially after yester night's thunderstorm.

She looked up, letting out a deep breath, after what seemed like an eternity. And her eyes landed on James and widened a bit. James could hear his pulse in his head, sitting frozen in his bench.

Lily's lips curled into a smile. But something obstructed his vision before James could smile back. It was Aubrey standing right in front of him, blocking his vision. He looked up at her.

"Will this one do?" she asked, showing him the book she was holding.

"Yes," James nodded. Aubrey walked around to take her seat next to James. As opposed to their previous seating arrangement. James glanced at Lily and her eyes were back on her book, her jaws clenched.

"Alright, let's start," James breathed, letting out a sigh. If he wanted to talk to Lily, he needed to get Aubrey's homework done as fast as possible.

Every now and then, he couldn't help but steal glances of Lily and catch her stealing glances of him. But looking away before James could be sure and into her book with resolute.

Aubrey kept brushing her knee against James. And every time James tried to pull his legs away from Aubrey, she would lean closer to him some other way. It didn't feel right, knowing full well what Aubrey was trying to do.

When Aubrey rested her hand on James's forearm and chuckled at James's joke, Lily have had enough. She sprang up from her seat and with a thud closed her book. Picking up the books spread out in front of her, she bit her lip, till it was white and darted out of the Library.

James had noticed Lily's shift in mood, and couldn't help but get up too. Aubrey put her hand on his arm, restraining him from moving. His gaze shifted to her.

"What happened?" she asked, brows knitted together.

"Nothing," James lied, shaking his head and tried to move out of her grip. "I will be back" he said, snaking away his arm from under her hand.

"But James, my homework? I am sure Lily can wait," Aubrey blinked her doe eyes.

"I wasn't going after Evans," James lied, feeling the tips of his ears getting hot.

"Oh! I am sorry," Aubrey dropped her head. James reckoned it was out of embarrassment of jumping to conclusions.

"There's no need to apologize," James assured her, sitting back to help Aubrey finish her homework. Even though his mind was already miles away. His long fingers pressed into the skin of his forearms and he bit the inside of his cheek. He threw a last glance to the door from where Lily disappeared.

He could catch Lily up once he was free from Aubrey. He was sure if he talked to Lily and came back to Aubrey it would make things worse with Lily. It wasn't like Lily was going to disappear in an hour.

Lily was being pathetic! What did it matter if Potter was flirting with Aubrey? No! it was pathetic that she thought coming out of her room today was a good idea. She should have stayed in her room!

Of course, it ought to bother Lily if Potter started dating Aubrey out of the blue! He was confessing his undying love in front of the whole Gryffindor house till last year. Embarrassing her to say the least. And then today he wanted to rub his new girlfriend in everyone's face? He is never going to be anything more than a show off!

' _Good for him to have a girlfriend but why did he have to get her in the library?_ ' Lily thought. There were many other places where he could snog her!

' _But no, it is Potter. Of course, he wanted to show off his beautiful girlfriend to everyone!_ ' Lily gritted her teeth. She stomped through the corridor.

How foolish of her to think that Potter had actual, genuine feelings for her? He was Potter after all – incapable of real feelings! Lily was fuming with anger, and if anyone tried to come talk to her right now, she would punch them in the face!

Lily was so lost in the moment. An emotional volcano ready to burst any moment. She didn't notice until it was too late that she was going to bump into someone.

 _Thud!_

The books in her hands fell on the ground, hitting her toe in the process.

"I am sorry," Lily apologized in an instant, without looking up from her books now lying on the ground.

"It's Alright Evans," a familiar voice replied, she looked up to see none other than Sirius Black smiling back at her.

He bent down to pick up Lily's books before she could do it herself and handed them back to her with another word.

"Thanks Black," Lily mumbled, holding her books against her chest.

"You look in a hurry?" Sirius asked Lily, raising his eyebrows.

"No, my thoughts were elsewhere," Lily replied without thinking as she shook her head.

Sirius smirked as if he was trying to say, ' _I know_ '. "One might think you were angry," Sirius jested.

"I am not angry," Lily lied, it sounded pathetic even to herself.

"I am sure," Sirius mumbled, wiping off the smirk on his face. "Where are you going?" he asked, shoving his hands in the pocket of his trousers.

"To my room," Lily mumbled with a shrug. Why was she talking to Black of all people? They never talk!

"What? On a sunny day like this? Join us in the courtyard," Sirius offered, gesturing towards the courtyard.

"Uh—" Lily didn't know what to say. She had never been good at saying 'no' but she wasn't close enough to Sirius to spend her free time with him.

"C'mon we don't bite! Though – I am not sure about Prongs," Sirius said with a smirk.

' _Prongs? As in Potter? Isn't that what his nickname was?_ ' Lily thought to herself. Leave it to Sirius to make things more uncomfortable than they already were. Lily could feel her ears getting hot, good thing her hair covered her ears.

"Let's go," Sirius said, linking his arm to Lily's, dragging her to the courtyard before she could protest. Lily wondered if she had gone too soft on him to make him forget that she could hex him.

"Black I have to do my homework," Lily tried to wiggle out of the situation, too tired to put up a physical fight.

"You can do it with us," Sirius said. Placing Lily's hand in the loop of arm and holding it there, as if restraining her from escaping.

Lily noticed a lot of glances thrown their way as they made their way to the courtyard and she knew those glances. It mortified her, going as red as a beetroot, her eyes on the ground.

Remus's eyes bulged out and Peter's jaw hit the floor when they saw Lily and Sirius walking towards them hand in hand.

"Am I dreaming?" Peter asked in disbelief, rubbing his eyes.

"If you are, I reckon I'm sharing your dream," Remus mumbled. Blinking his eyes before recomposing his face as Sirius and Lily joined them.

Remus's eyes demanded at explanation as his eyes travelled to Lily's hand in Sirius's. James would throw himself off the Astronomy Tower if he knew that Sirius got a chance to hold Lily's hand before him!

"Evans was sulking in the corridor alone, and going to her room. So I bought her here," Sirius said, grinning before letting go of Lily's hand.

"Hello Lily," Remus smiled, ignoring what Sirius had said.

"Hi Remus," Lily greeted, giving Remus a small smile. "Hello Peter," she mumbled, waving at Peter.

"Hello" Peter mumbled, his shy eyes drifting towards the ground.

"Come, sit with us," Sirius said, taking the empty space next to Peter. He looked at Lily to sit down with them.

Unsure at first, Lily sat down next to Remus, resting her books in her lap. She had no idea how she let Sirius Black rope her into this situation. She must've lost her mind to let him do something like that.

"Evans are you uncomfortable with us?" Sirius asked, turning towards Lily. She was too dumbfounded to even think straight. Her brain was stuttering, trying to form a coherent answer.

"Of course, she is, you git" Remus answered in her place, rolling his eyes, for which Lily was thankful.

"Why?" Sirius leaned forward to look over at Lily, his brows creased together. "We are fun once you get to know us," Sirius promised.

"I don't think I agree with your definition of fun Black," Lily jested, her brain catching up at last.

"That is because you aren't as open minded," Sirius started. "Tell me the prank we pulled on the Slytherins last week wasn't fun?" Sirius narrowed his eyes at Lily.

She chuckled remembering the faces of the worst bullies in school. They were screaming on top of their lungs last week after the Marauders' prank. They set off dung bombs in their dormitories, as a payback for picking up on first year students.

"You should come to the Hogsmeade outing, _that_ would be fun," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you planning another prank there?" Lily asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"No, it would be different type of fun," Sirius winked. Lily couldn't help but chuckle once again, shaking her head as she looked away.

Lily found herself settling into an easy conversation with the Marauders. Sirius spoke most of the time, followed by Remus and then Peter, who spoke the least. They made her laugh till she was on the verge of tears and she realised that they were not as bad as she had thought them to be.

Of course, she knew Remus. His occasional witty remarks during their duties together would make her snicker. but Black and Peter were not bad either.

Black especially was amusing and charming. Lily understood why everyone fell for him. He could make anyone smile! His personality was warm, and his smile was contagious.

When James had finished helping Aubrey with her homework, he went to look for his friends. He knew were in the courtyard waiting for him. But when he reached the courtyard, he stood planted to the ground. His face frozen in an expression of stunned surprise.

He saw Lily sitting there with his friends, doubling over as they laughed so hard that he could hear them from afar. Lily looked gorgeous now that she was laughing after the whole day she had spent with a frown on her face. His heart warmed up in an instant and he couldn't supress his own smile.

Lily spotted James from the corner of her eyes. She mumbled something like "I should get going" James assumed. But he couldn't be sure since he wasn't close enough to hear. Sirius protest with a frown and she proceeded to shake her head. Getting up and turning her back towards James. She looked at his friends and mumbled something James could not understand.

She waved goodbye to the Marauders and walked in James direction.

At first, James assumed Lily was making her way towards him. A feeling of elation spread through his chest. His eyes watching her in anticipation to stop in front of him, a smile tucking on his lips.

Her eyes on the ground the whole while, as she inched near him and then walking past him without looking up. James's heart sank to his stomach, the smile disappearing from both their faces. His eyes still followed her and he turned around trying to reach out of her. A failed attempt to stop her by holding her wrist, but she slipped away from him. James closed his eyes – defeated, watching her walk away.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **A huge shout out to 'Scdreader', thank you for your review! Please silent readers, leave a review and let me know your opinions. Hit the favourite and follow button if you like the story.**

 **Thanks! Keep reading!**

 **- _JT_**


	5. Chapter 5

Lily tried to avoid James as if he was the plague. She had nothing to say to him and there was no need for them to talk. It wasn't as if they were on talking terms before 6th year anyway.

Every time Lily would see James walking towards her, she would turn around and walk away. And some days she would not even try to conceal it. It was plain as the day that Lily Evans was ignoring James Potter, like the previous years.

Sirius insisted that Lily was jealous of James and Aubrey's new found friendship. And that he should keep up the charade, for a little longer. Though James wasn't sure if this advice was working in James's favour or against him.

"Or maybe," Peter spoke in a low voice, one night when they were sitting in their dormitory. "You should actually consider dating someone else," he completed with a shrug.

"You don't know how much I _can't_ ," James mumbled, shaking his head.

"Why? Being rejected more than 50 times is not enough for you?" Peter asked as he raised his brows. James snickered in response.

"On a second thought, Wormtail is right mate," Sirius chimed in. "You cannot spend the rest of your life chasing after Evans," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Weren't you the one who told James that it is only a matter of time before Lily comes running to him?" Remus narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"Doesn't mean he cannot date other girls while waiting for Evans," Sirius said in a matter-of-fact voice. "There are so many girls ready to snog you, all you have to do is say the word," Sirius winked.

"I actually _cannot_ get over Lily," James stressed on the fact once again.

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried. He was no idiot. He had other flings, but his heart had always belonged to a certain redheaded. And the flings would end as soon as it started. He didn't know why he couldn't get over Lily. It was often so frustrating that James wanted to punch his own self or slap some sense into his head.

"Are you ready for the Quidditch match this weekend?" Remus asked, sensing the biting silence.

"I cannot wait," James grinned, forgetting the knots in his stomach. Quidditch was one thing that would put James in a good mood no matter what.

"Slytherins; we cannot wait" Sirius had twinkle in his eyes. He was as much into Quidditch – maybe a little less than James.

On Wednesday was Lily and James's first interaction after what felt like an eternity to both to them.

The flamboyant colours of the summer had become sepia toned. The leaves danced from the tree branches to the ground. The sky above blanketed by grey clouds, the sun playing hide and seek.

The cold air blew against Lily's face, lifting her bright red tresses. She shuddered and pulled her robe closer to herself. For James, the sight in front of him was like no other.

Everything about Lily complimented the autumn colours. Her green eyes – a simple glance could calm a torrid sea of restless soul. They stood out in the golden and brown colours surrounding everyone. Her pale skin and the freckles on it that James would like to count someday shone bright against the dull sky. Her red hair that could touch her breath-taking face, seemed as much a part of the picturesque view.

Lily had seen the mesmerising hazel eyes looking at her from afar. The fact that Potter did nothing to conceal the affection in his eyes made Lily's head spin. Lily couldn't help but admit that he had the face that would make anyone stop dead in their tracks. He must be use to it. The sudden pause in anyone's expressions was a dead give away that they swooned over his handsome features.

Lily had tried to avoid those brilliant hazel eyes, keeping her eyes on her feet. They were his giveaway. When Potter was cheerful, they were lively and sparkled. But when he was downcast, they seemed to covered by the despair and grow dim. His eyes weren't any old shade of hazel. His eyes could put the autumn colours to shame. Lily would like to gaze into those eyes, hiding behind his spectacles, all day long.

"Are you going to avoid me again?" Potter asked, his voice made Lily stop dead in her track. He'd had enough with Lily running away at the sight of him.

She turned to her right to face Potter. Thinking she would be able to think straight if she looked into those hazel eyes she had dreamt about. She was wrong.

"I – I am not avoiding you," Lily stammered, and a smile played across James's lips.

"Then why do you start running every time you see me?" his courage to ask this question to Evans shocked him.

Last year she would have hexed him before he could get the question out of his mouth. But today, she seemed to at loss of words.

"I am not running, I am late for class," Lily shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"We are in the same class Evans, let's go together," James offered, and Lily froze once again.

"I am not sure if it is a good idea," Lily mumbled, clutching her books against her chest.

"Why?" James narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the left.

"Because –" Lily thought for a second and then sighed, "I don't want to attract any attention," she shook her head. James's gaze dropped from her face and so did Lily's heart.

She opened her mouth to tell James that he could come with her, but James beat her to it.

"Well, see you in class Evans," James said, before he walked away. Lily's heart felt heavy as she watched the tall boy, his shoulders slouched. Walking away dejected, his hands in his pocket.

The whole morning Lily felt uneasy after what had happened with Potter. The weather felt colder, more biting and it extended to her heart. She had trouble breathing. For the first time her mind clouded by the expressions that had clouded Potter's eyes. She had rejected him more time than she could count on both her hands and he always looked as heartbroken. Then why did it seem to bother her this time?

Lily was walking to the Great Hall when she spotted James. Exiting the Greenhouse with Aubrey. Lily wondered why they were there in the first place at the beginning of the lunch break. Aubrey was blushing a fierce shade of red, fixing her hair and smiling at James. Lily felt as if someone had walked all over her heart, breaking it into a million pieces.

The sane part of Lily had told her that she shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. But the demon sitting on shoulder made the decision for her. ' _Had they been snogging in the greenhouse?_ ' Lily thought, a wave of rage almost knocked her out. Her fists clenched around her books, and she darted to the Great Hall.

She dropped her books on the table with a thud and everyone around her glared at her. Lily's cheeks turned red and she mumbled an apology, taking her seat.

"What's got you so worked up?" Dorcas asked, arranging Lily's books for her.

"Nothing," Lily lied, gritting her teeth.

James joined his friends soon after on the table, keeping his eyes to himself. He had seen a distressed Aubrey in the courtyard and asked her if she was okay. She told him that she couldn't find her herbology book anywhere. And James had asked if she had checked the greenhouse.

"Could you – if you are free come with me? I am scared to go there alone," Aubrey requested, looking at him from under her lashes.

"Uh—sure," James shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

They had found the book in the greenhouse and walked out. Then why was Lily throwing daggers at them when she spotted them walking out of the Greenhouse? It couldn't make her angry that he was helping someone, could it? Everything James seemed to do was backfiring and he didn't know what to do anymore.

James had preoccupied himself with the Quidditch practise. The only thing he seemed to do correctly these days. He had to be at his best for this match. Gryffindor had been on a winning streak and if it continued like this, they would be lifting the house cup. The new additions on the Gryffindor team were a delight to work with. They were as hard working as James and as dedicated.

Of course, once James was up in the air on his broomstick, everything felt wonderful. All his worries would melt away and he would feel a new sense of calm and clarity. Flying was so enticing. James was weightless up in the sky, the wind swirling around him was cold on his face. James glided through the evening sky.

"Oh! C'mon Lils!" Alice frowned, "We are going to the Quidditch match" she pressed.

"I don't feel like going," Lily said for a millionth time, pulling her covers up to her chin.

"Why?" Alice whined, stomping her feet like a child.

' _Because Potter_ ,' Lily thought, the last thing she needed was to see him show off. "I would rather laze around," Lily mumbled, shrugging.

"If you aren't going to get up from that bed, I am going to come there and drag you out," Dorcas put her hands on her hips. "I will tickle you till you climb out of there," she warned with a pout, and Lily's eyes widened. Potter wasn't worth getting tickled over.

She was ticklish, and her roommates knew it too well and often used it as an advantage over her. Lily threw her legs off her bed and stood grumpily.

"Fine," she mumbled, pushing her lower lip out.

"Put on your robe and scarf and let's get going," Mary threw Lily's robe towards her that Lily caught mid-air.

Lily shrugged her arms inside the robe, her uniform already in place. Wrapping her Gryffindor scarf around her neck. She followed her friends out of their room once she had put on her shoes.

"Why do you try to put up a fight when you know we will drag you out?" Mary teased, and Lily stuck her tongue out like a child.

"C'mon!" Alice chimed with a grin, seeing her excited made Lily giggle.

Alice's new boyfriend Frank was saving them seats and Alice couldn't wait to meet up with him.

"Let's walk faster before Alice has a heart attack," Lily jested, and Alice rolled her eyes before grinning.

The girls rushed down stairs and Lily noticed the common room was almost empty. The Quidditch game between the Gryffindors and Slytherins excited everyone. Hufflepuffs did not favour any team and would cheer for both the teams when their team wasn't on the pitch. Ravenclaw secretly pinned for Gryffindor and/or Hufflepuffs. Due to their long-standing friendships. But it wasn't hidden that people rarely cheered for Slytherins. Since they would often cheat and left a lot of people with sour feelings.

As promised, Frank had saved four seats for Alice and her friends. They had a great view of the pitch from where they sat.

Alice greeted Frank with a huge grin and Franks returned it with a light squeeze to Alice's hand. The two of them sat hand in hand, stealing glances of each other and whispering into each other's ear.

Lily had a rush of warmth wash over her heart when she saw her best friend so in love. A smile appeared on Lily's lips and her happiness for her friend was almost overwhelming. She had never seen Alice happier than she was with Frank. Lily could see that never in a million years would Frank hurt Alice. She was too precious for him.

Fourteen players stepped out on the pitch and the crowd roared. Lily's heart leaped at the sight of James, who smirked.

"Prat," Lily whispered under her breath, and found herself smile.

Sirius Black patted James's back, making his way to the pitch beside his best friend. Sirius Black was another chaser on the Gryffindor them. Nothing pleased him more than playing with his best friend. And beating the Slytherins.

Though, he took extra precautions to stay away from his brother Regulus Black, who played on the Slytherin team. Regulus in return didn't even spare a glance in Sirius's direction until it was necessary.

The Quaffle was in the air. The chasers almost clashed before James snuck it under his arm and headed for the goal hoops. He was cutting through the air, with a good 20-yard advantage over his opponents. And as if rolling a ball on flat surface, James sent the Quaffle through the middle goal hoop. The Gryffindor crowd cheered, Lily clapped as well.

"10 points to Gryffindor! James Potter puts the Quaffle through the goal hoop! In the first thirty seconds of the game," the commentator's voice bloomed through the pitch.

There was no doubt that Potter was great at Quidditch. The look on McGonagall's face was a proof of how extraordinary his talent was. McGonagall always kept her expressions under control. But she couldn't put away her smile when she watched James Potter on the pitch.

The score was 60-30 for Gryffindor and Slytherin and James was heading for another 10 points. The Gryffindor cheer was echoing throughout the pitch.

A Bludger headed straight for James. Lily felt her heart jump out of her chest. She watched James whirling about of the broomstick and avoided the Bludger.

"Oh my god!" Lily had her hands on her mouth. James passed through Lily and gave her a glance. The look on her face made James so satisfied that he almost forgot to put the Quaffle through the goal hoops.

"James Potter passes the Quaffle to Sirius Black and Gryffindor scores! 70-30 Gryffindor leading" the commentator sounded cheerful.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" Lily joined the rest of the crowd. Her eyes twinkling, fixed on James. He sailed through the air and scoring for Gryffindor again and again.

She was so engrossed the way James moved through the air. She hadn't noticed a Bludger heading straight towards their seats.

The Gryffindor beaters had sent the Bludger towards the Slytherins. Their beaters had diverted the Bludger away from themselves. But sent it flying towards the spectators!

James's eyes grew wide when he saw it heading straight towards where Lily was sitting. She hadn't even registered what was going on. James leaned forward and cut through the air to reach Lily before the Bludger, his heart was pounding.

A Bludger had hit him before. And he never wanted to see Lily in half as much pain as it would hurt if the Bludger touched her.

People around Lily ducked but she froze as she watched the Bludger inching its way towards her face. All she could do now was close her eyes shut and wait for the impact which never came. She opened her eyes and saw James Potter hovering on his broomstick in front of her. Diverting the Bludger away from her by hitting it from the rear end of his broomstick.

"THAT'S A FOUL!" James yelled. Enraged was an understatement. James glided down towards the ground to the referee, who blew the whistle.

"Lils are you okay?" Mary asked, who was sitting closest to Lily. Lily could still hear her heartbeat in her ears.

"I am fine," she nodded, in almost inaudible voice.

"If Potter hadn't stepped in – " Dorcas shook her head.

"He is furious," Mary mumbled looking at James. He was shouting at the beater who had sent the Bludger towards the spectators.

"Lils, do you want something? Water?" Alice asked leaning over, she was as shook at Lily since she was sitting right beside her.

"No, I am fine," Lily shook her head and gave a weak smile, her heart hammering.

The foul had earned Gryffindors a free shot at goalpost that James was going to take for the team.

His eyes were rigid, cold, hard. The warmth was long gone, and replaced by tension he wasn't even trying to mask. His rage held the power of a wildfire and you could see the flames in his hazel eyes.

It was as if James had put all his anger in the Quaffle that he put through the goal hoops. The Slytherin keeper tried to keep himself out of the Quaffle way. It sent shivers down Lily's spine.

The game resumed, and Lily gave James a weak smile. But James looked at her with his jaws still clenched before dropping his gaze, as did his head and he sighed. Lily would give anything to read his mind right now. She could talk to him in the common room and thank him for saving her.

The Slytherin beaters caught James off guard for a moment and they preyed on it.

The Bludger hit James straight in his leg, throwing James off his broom. James tried hold onto with his dear life with his right hand. He looked at his knee where the Bludger had hit him while his heart was in his mouth. The leg below his knee was numb till he hadn't moved it.

 _Merlin_! He wished he hadn't moved it at all! The excruciating pain replaced the numbness. He knew the discomfort and pain all too well – he had broken the bones of his knee. There was another collision but this time it was with his head and that engulfed him in darkness.

"James!" Lily bellowed, getting off her seat. The panic began like sparks plugs in her abdomen. Tension grew in her face and limbs; her breathing became shallow and rapid. She felt a need to move towards James. He was falling off his broomstick. From such height that she dreaded what would happen when James comes in contact with the ground.

Sirius caught James by his arm and broke his fall from 20 feet off the ground. The Gryffindor seeker caught the snitch, but no one cheered. The Gryffindor won the game. Lily darted out of seat and descended the wooden staircase. Ignoring the voices of her friends calling after her.

By the time she was running across the pitch to see James, a lot of people had already gathered around him. Her feet pounded as she tried to cover the distance between James and herself. Her rasping throat was as parched as the desert in a hot summer. Her red locks whipped back and forth.

Closest to him were his friends, and Professor McGonagall. Sirius Black was being held back by Remus Lupin, though Remus looked furious as well. But he restrained Sirius from beating the beaters of Slytherin to a pulp.

"Calm down Padfoot! It's a violent game!" Remus spoke from between his teeth, but the words seemed to bounce off Sirius.

"I'll show him _unnecessary_ violence!" Sirius shouted, flailing around in Remus's grip.

James's head was bleeding and his right leg was limp on the ground in a position it shouldn't be in.

"James!" Lily cried, pushing past the crowd gathered around James. Everyone exchanged curious glances – especially the Marauders.

It made Sirius freeze, and Remus let him go. They look at her with their eyes widened and mouth agape.

Lily's knees buckled and she dropped next to James Potter who looked as if he was in a deep slumber.

"Well," Lily's voice was wobbly as she looked up at the Marauders, "Take him to the hospital wing!" she cried, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"Miss Evans is right," Professor Dumbledore said, joining the crowd. He instructed Sirius, Remus, Peter and a few other boys on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Lily moved out of their way as they straightened James's body and bent down next to him to pick him up.

"1 – 2 – 3," Remus counted and the boys picked him up at the same time.

Lily wanted to follow them to the hospital wing, wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

"Lils!" Mary exclaimed and Lily stop dead in her tracks. Turning around to face her friends as she recomposed herself.

Her friends exchanged glances but didn't say anything. Lily watched as they carried James away. Once the crowd started dispersing, she saw Snape with his friends. His glare fixed at Lily, before he turned away. She guessed it was because of her outburst, but she did not care – she did not care what _anyone_ thought!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **A huge shout out to 'powerofthename' , 'AleBu95' , 'Sonali13' and 'alwaysforjily' for such wonderful reviews, it made my day. Thank you so much!**

 **I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope you people are enjoying reading this. Please leave a review and let me know your honest opinions, it would mean the world to me. Keep reading!**

 **Thanks**

 ** _-JT_**


	6. Chapter 6

People say not knowing what is going on is the hardest thing to deal with. But ask Lily Evans and she would tell you knowing and not able to do _anything_ about it is what is actually hard. She knew exactly how hurt James Potter was and yet she wasn't able to visit him. It wasn't that she didn't try. For Merlin's sake! she was camping outside the Hospital Wing most of the day and evening but Madam Pomfrey refused to let her in.

"Those three won't come out, I cannot let another in to crowd the poor boy," Madam Pomfrey said hotly.

"It's only for a moment," Lily didn't even understand why she was begging to see James Potter of all people.

"I am sorry Miss Evans. But I am as it is heading to Professor McGonagall to help me get those boys out of here. If one of them leaves _maybe then_ I will let you visit him," said Madam Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall, Slughorn and Headmaster Dumbledore walk towards the Hospital wing.

"Minerva!" Madam Pomfrey cried, letting out a sigh of relief. The three Professors hadn't payed any special heed to Lily, who shied away in a corner.

"How is Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, worry tainted her sharp features.

"He is still unconscious; the three boys refuse to leave his side. I told them only the sick or injured could stay in the hospital wing. Mister Black insisted he would punch himself to stay there as an injured student!" Madam Pomfrey looked as if she hadn't heard something as ridiculous in her whole life!

Lily had a hard time supressing her smile. That was exactly something she would expect from Black; it wasn't out of character at all.

"Let them be in there, Madam Pomfrey," Headmaster Dumbledore insisted.

"But – the boy needs rest," Madam Pomfrey replied, shaking her head.

"Only for tonight. Otherwise they would try to sneak in tonight," Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

"Alright," Madam Pomfrey mumbled and sighed.

"Can we go in?" Professor Slughorn asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Only for a little while," she said making way for the three Professors. "Potter needs rest," she added in a mumble before disappearing to her office.

"Professor Slughorn," Lily decided to take the opportunity.

Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore gave Lily a glance. Before they opened the Hospital wing doors and entered.

"Yes Lily?" Professor Slughorn smiled, turning towards her.

"I was hoping if I could visit Po – James," Lily mumbled, a frown on her lips.

"Madam Pomfrey said not to?" Professor Slughorn guessed and Lily nodded. "I am sure once his friends leave, you can visit him tomorrow. He is unconscious anyway," he added, his voice tainted with sympathy.

"Yes Professor," Lily sighed, there goes her last hope.

"Try not to worry too much," Professor Slughorn gave Lily a small smile. He then opened the Hospital wing doors to enter.

Lily stood on her toes to peek inside, too many people gathered around the bed where James must be lying down. She could only see his hand before the doors closed and Lily felt shut off again.

She turned around, feeling dejected and helpless and made her way to her dormitory. Her shoulders slumped, like how James would walk away when she would reject him. Her head hanging low, and the smile turned upside down, lips set in a semi-pout. She felt a strange hollowness. It started from somewhere deep within herself. And held a thousand pieces of glass wedged in her heart. The nausea swirled unrestricted in her stomach. The memory of James falling off his broom replaying in her mind.

"Let's address the elephant in the room," Mary spoke in a clear voice.

Lily had come back to her dormitory and there was silence ever since, only exchanging glances. They were all sitting on Alice's bed, under one blanket to keep their legs warm.

"Lils, what was that back at the Quidditch game?" Mary asked, raising her eyebrows. Lily had hoped to avoid this question for all eternity. Her eyes were on her hands in her lap.

"Mary!" Dorcas exclaimed, shaking her head.

"What? Everyone's been meaning to ask it," Mary defended herself, throwing her hands in the air.

"It's alright," Lily shook her head and looked up. Three pairs of eyes focused on her, thousands of unspoken questions lit those eyes up. "I don't know myself" Lily was being honest.

"Do you – like James?" Dorcas asked, cautious.

"What?" Lily exclaimed in disbelief. But her heart betrayed her, she could hear it thumping and heat started to raise to her ears.

"C'mon, it's not farfetched. He is a nice bloke, he has changed, and he is handsome," Mary contemplated.

"I don't like him," Lily lied through her teeth, but she knew her cheeks were crimson already.

"It's not about liking; the sight was shocking," Alice injected. "Had Sirius not caught him, he would have ended up in a worse shape. Half the students were shouting not only Lils," Alice put her hand on Lily's hands and gave them a light squeeze. It made Lily smile.

"Look," Dorcas started, "There is nothing wrong with liking James. Especially after what he did with Mulciber and almost did with Avery, it could be possible." She shrugged.

"And it's plain as the day that you like him on some level. We aren't saying you have a crush on him," Mary added, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I don't hate him anymore" Lily admitted, her eyebrows raised.

"Then why didn't you visit him?" Dorcas asked, leaning forward.

"Where do you think I was all this while?" Lily snorted. "I tried, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me in" Lily told her friends with a loud sigh.

"Why?" Mary's brows creased together.

"His friends were there, and she thought I would be 'too many people'," Lily mumbled looking down at her hands again.

"You can ask Remus for help," Alice advised. For the first time today Lily felt something heavy lift off her chest.

Yes, Remus could help her with that, she would ask him when she goes for her prefect duty in a few minutes. But that is if he shows up tonight, or she will ask him tomorrow morning.

"I still think it is incredible how James is so fiercely protective of you. He would put himself between you and whatever it is trying to hurt you," Dorcas said with a grin.

"It's nothing like that," Lily tried to supress a smile of her own. Was it true? Did James actually liked her enough to do it? It wasn't something childish from James's side? But of course, Lily remembered that.

"You know Aubrey and James," Lily muttered.

"What about them?" Mary asked, scrunching her face in disgust. "It's something from Aubrey's side," she added.

Then why did she see them coming out of the greenhouse? Whatever it was, it was none of Lily's business and all she had to do was focus on trying to meet James.

"I will ask Remus for help," Lily said after a long pause. She threw her legs off Alice's bed and bent down to tie her shoelaces and got up. She turned around to give her friends a smile who were all grinning and nodding. Lily walked to the door and gliding out of the door, shutting it behind herself.

Remus joined her for the prefect duty outside the common room. His usual smile was not there, worried about his best friend, that much was obvious.

"How is James?" Lily asked, looking up at Remus.

"Still unconscious," Remus mumbled, a grim look on his features.

That was worrisome, Lily's teeth dug in her lower lip, she tried to keep any negative thoughts away from her head.

"Madam Pomfrey says he should be up by tomorrow," Remus added when he saw Lily's face.

"I will cover your duty tonight, you can go back to James," Lily offered, seeing as Remus was not able to concentrate.

"Can you?" Remus's face almost lit up, "No – I shouldn't –" he started, shaking his head.

"It's alright, but I need to ask you a favour as well," Lily told him, chewing on her lower lip.

"What is it?" Remus asked, his brows raised.

"I want to visit James," Lily replied, and an expression of amusement and surprise crossed Remus's face.

"Why didn't you come?" Remus asked him, tilting his head to the side.

"I camped out in front of the Hospital Wing all day. But Madam Pomfrey won't let me in" Lily sighed in defeat, and Remus chuckled. "Unless one of you step out, if only for a minute I could visit him," Lily said. She couldn't believe that she was begging to meet James Potter.

"We all will have to get out of there for some time tomorrow, I will let you know when I step out," Remus assured her with a smile.

"Oh! Thank you, Remus!" Lily cried, both of them grinning, for reasons of their own. "Go on now, I will cover your duty," Lily patted his shoulder.

"Thank you, Lily," Remus told her with an earnest smile.

Lily bolted down the corridor like an Olympic champion on the start gun. Quickening her pace to an all-out sprint. Rasping throat, chilling autumn air, heavy legs, nothing matter. James Potter had opened his eyes at 6:50 a.m. and the news had reached Lily.

"Careful there!" one of the portraits had told Lily but she did not slow down. Her heart was about to escape her ribcage, but she did not slow down. At last, she burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing. And only stopped when the four boys turned their faces in her direction.

"Oi Evans, you are here early," Sirius Black grinned. She ignored him and walked straight up to the hazel eyed boy who was still lying on the bed. He was wearing his spectacles, and looked straight into Lily's eyes.

She couldn't tell if her heart was still pounding because she had been running. Or if it was because James gazing into eyes.

She stood a few feet away from the bed and Sirius broke the silence again. "Sit here," he offered, getting up from the stool that he had placed beside James's bed.

Lily was panting and not sure if she would be able to respond to Sirius, so she kept mum. "Are you scared to sit here?" Sirius asked her, "He has not gone insane," he added, pointing towards James. Everyone in the room, except Sirius, rolled their eyes.

Lily creeped closer to James and sat on the stool beside his bed.

"What a pleasant surprise Evans," James spoke in a hoarse voice. Lily felt every ounce of breath knocked out from her lungs.

"How are you?" Lily somehow managed to ask James, his face reflected the pure bliss his heart was feeling.

"Never been better," James gave her an honest answer. Lily shook her head, chuckling. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, it made his world stop and his heart hammered at the same time.

"Are you okay?" his eyes turned serious. Lily blinked her eyes, confused.

"Me?" she asked, why was James concerned about her?

"The Bludger," said James in a low voice. Lily couldn't believe her ears. James had his leg broken, knocked unconscious, fell from a height that could have killed him. And he was still asking about her. A lump formed at the back of her throat and an unexplainable warmth spread from her stomach to all over her body.

"You saved me," Lily's voice was almost inaudible.

"I am glad," James closed his eyes for a brief moment and smiled to himself. Lily hadn't realised that her body inclined towards James and she was closer to him than she should have been. She galloped back. The rest of the Marauders beamed looking at Lily and James.

The doors of Hospital Wing opened again, making Lily jump. "James!" a woman's voice echoed. Lily turned around to see a elderly couple walking inside the Hospital Wing. While the man was a good few paces behind the woman, both looked distressed.

"Mum, Dad!" James exclaimed, Lily turned to face him and saw a huge grin spread across James's face.

He propped up on his elbows and Peter, who was standing closest to him, helped him sat up on the bed.

"We received a letter from Professor McGonagall. It frightened me!" Mrs. Potter made her way to her son. She engulfed him in a hug, James wrapped his arms around his mother and patted her back as if to soothe her.

"I am alright Mum," he comforted her, and she sat on the bed, holding onto her son as if he would disappear if she let him go.

"Sirius," Mr. Potter smiled at Sirius and opened his arms.

Sirius grinned and clasped his arms around Mr. Potter, "Dad" his voice wobbled.

' _Dad?_ ' Lily thought, If Lily wasn't mistaken, that was Mr. Potter. How could he be Sirius's father?

"Remus," Mr. Potter went on to give Remus a hug as well.

"Mr. Potter," he addressed him with great respect and then Mr. Potter moved to Peter.

They had still not noticed Lily sitting beside James's bedside. She was watching everything unfold in front of her with a bewildered look on her face.

"Euphemia insisted that we come here as soon as we received the letter," said Mr. Potter. Making his way to embrace his son and Mrs. Potter let go of James as she got up from his bed.

Mrs. Potter went on to give James's friends a hug as well and when Sirius called her Mum, it confused Lily. Why was Sirius calling them Mum and Dad?

Mr. Potter's eyes landed on Lily once he let go of his son and he turn his attention to her. "And who are you?" he asked, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Hello Sir, I am Lily Evans, James's classmate," Lily introduced herself. She got up from James' bedside.

James's mother and father exchanged surprising glances; Lily wondered why was that?

"Oh, so you are Lily, we have heard so much about you" Mrs. Potter walked over to Lily's with a grin.

"Mum!" James cried. Lily wondered what had James told his parents about her? Lily felt her ears heat up a little.

"We have of course heard about the Gryffindor prefect," Mrs. Potter said in a matter-of-fact voice. She beamed at James first and then at Lily.

Lily smiled back at Mrs. Potter, who looked very pleased to meet her. Lily could not understand why.

"I should go now," Lily said after a pause, "Take care James," she managed not to call him Potter in front of his parent. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter" she smiled turning towards James's parents.

"It was a pleasure meeting you dear," Mrs. Potter said, her hand giving Lily's shoulder a light squeeze. Mr. Potter smiled as well and then Lily turned around to make her way out of the Hospital Wing.

"She is stunning James!" Lily heard Mrs. Potter squeal as she stepped out of the Hospital Wing and turned to look over her shoulder.

"Mum!" Lily saw James cover his face with his hands and a smile crept on Lily's lips before the doors closed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **I know it's a rather short chapter, I have been having headache for the past few days now and it refuses to go away but I wanted to update ASAP. Leave your reviews and let me know your opinions. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story.**

 **Thanks! Happy reading!**

 ** _-JT_**


	7. Chapter 7

James Potter returned to his common room after resting for 2 days in the Hospital Wing. His parents visiting him had to be the best thing that could happen. He loved his parents. And knew that he was the centre of their universe ever since he was born. He knew how lonely they got once he left for Hogwarts. And how worried they have been about his well-being ever since the war started.

On Thursday morning after class, James's friends accompanied him to the common room. Aubrey Cole greeted them in the common room near the fireplace.

"James," she spoke in a low voice, but James's eyes were scanning the room for someone else who wasn't in the room. "How are you?" she asked when James acknowledged her with a smile.

"I am fine now," James responded, going back to searching for Lily.

"I was so worried," said Aubrey.

Sirius snickered at the words, promoting Peter to elbow him in the ribs. "Oof!" escaped Sirius's lips as he rubbed his ribs.

"I tried visiting you; but Madam Pomfrey told me not to," Aubrey explained herself. She was feeling self-conscious because of Sirius's reaction.

"It is alright," James assured her with a smile. If anything, he was glad she didn't visit.

She padded near James. Too close for his liking, making his eyes go wide, while the rest of the Marauders took a few steps back. She put her arm around James's torso, clasping him in a side hug, as if testing the waters to give him an actual hug.

"I am so glad you are okay," Aubrey told him. James fumbled, patting her shoulder. Until he noticed certain doe shaped green eyes looking at him.

As soon as their eyes met, the green eyes dropped their gaze.

"Yes," James replied to Aubrey and tried to step out of her embrace, without trying to be rude.

"I will see you around," Aubrey grinned, and James nodded with a smile. Aubrey walked past Lily on her way, "Hi Lily," she greeted her and without looking up Lily smiled and nodded.

James hoped that Lily would meet him in the common room. She had spent so much time outside the Hospital wing when he was unconscious. And from what his friends told him, when he injured himself, she was pretty much crying. But of course, nothing was ever simple when it came to Lily and James.

Lily took a deep breath and ignored the pang of jealousy spreading through her heart. She had a sudden urge to pull Aubrey away from James and take her spot.

But why was she bothered about that stupid prat James Potter and his girlfriend?

She wanted to wrap her arms around James's torso and press her body flushed against his. Feel his arms on her waist and feel his breath on her neck. Every urge that she ever had couldn't come close to the urge she felt to hug James Potter. And she couldn't figure out why she wanted to do that? How was it fair that every fibre of her body wanted this and yet she couldn't do it?

Lily darted out of the common room. To where? She wasn't sure but if she stayed in the room with James, she knew one of the two things would happen. She would either engulf him in a hug or she would burst into tears, either of which would be a nightmare.

"Go after her you prat!" Remus shoved James towards the portrait hole.

"She –" James started, blinking his eyes .

" _is jealous_!" Peter, Remus and Sirius said in unison.

A smirk appeared on James's face as he jogged after Lily, trying very hard not to burst into laughter.

Evans was jealous? James thought every version of Lily Evans – Happy, studious, funny, angry – was adorable. But nothing came close to the jealous version of Lily. James wanted to tell her that there was nothing to be jealous about.

"Evans!" James called after Lily, who stopped dead in her tracks in the corridor but did not turn around.

"Where are you going?" he was standing right behind her, Lily could tell by how close his voice was.

Why did he have to follow her right now? He was doing a good job avoiding her ever since the year started, was he going back to his previous self now?

"Why do you care?" Lily whispered, but rather than sounding rude – like she wanted to – she sounded upset. She closed her eyes and mentally cursed herself.

A pair of hands held her shoulders and Lily's eyes flung open. She turned her face to the right and saw the hands she recognized all too well. Her heart immediately went erratic, but her mind was blank.

James turned her around. Lily was reluctant at first, she understood there was no escape.

"I do care Evans and I think you know the reason why," James had a smirk playing on his lips. "Are you jealous?" he asked after a long pause and Lily turned scarlet. ' _Could he read minds now?_ ' Lily thought.

"What – Wha – No!" Lily looked at him as if he was crazy which made James chuckle.

"Evans you are bad at lying," James accused her, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Well" Lily swatted James hands away that were still resting on her shoulders. Lily's reaction hurt James, but that forgotten once Lily spoke again. "Isn't it bad that you are still flirting with me when you have a girlfriend now?" She bit her lower lip and looked away from James.

"Girlfriend?" Lily's leap of conclusion surprised James. "Blimey Evans! I thought you would think Aubrey and I were dating but girlfriend?" he didn't drop his smirk.

"I saw you coming out of the greenhouse," Lily told him, he cannot fool her now. Her eyes bore into his.

"And?" James was clueless about why it was even important in this conversation. Did she assume they were going on a date there? Because James would like to clarify that he would never take anyone on such boring dates.

"You were snogging her there, weren't you?" Lily asked her, narrowing her eyes.

"The _only_ girl I want to snog is you Evans," James told her coolly, but it had quite an effect on Lily.

Not long ago, James's words would've been enough to trigger Lily to pull her wand out and hex the hell out of James. But right now, her heart was doing all sorts of funny things and her ears were heating up.

"You – You –" Lily wanted to shout at James. She could feel her cheeks heating up too, she knew she was a bright shade of red by now.

"Don't worry, I said it I _want_ to I never said I am going to do it right now," James shook his head, holding his hands up in the air.

"Merlins!" Lily mumbled under her breath and turned around, flushed.

"I think it is progress, you didn't deny it," James bent down, his lips close to Lily's ears. It sent shivers down Lily's spine.

"I am not saying _yes_ ," She had no idea that his face was this close to her own face when she turned around. Their lips were centimetres away, and James's eyes found Lily's, making her gasp. The smirk on James's lips disappeared and his lips parted a little.

Lily had never been more distracted by James's lips than she was at this moment. She lowered her gaze and swallowed in hard. James straightened up almost as soon as Lily dropped her gaze and took a step back.

He had finally done it! His idiot self had opened his mouth and something stupid had come out of it as always. James ran his long fingers through his hair and tried to think of something to say that would not offend Lily.

"I am happy that you came to see me," He had one of those heart-warming smiles on his face.

"I am happy that you are okay," Lily admitted to James, who couldn't believe his ears.

Any other day, she would have whooshed at the sight of his face. Today Lily was telling him that she was happy he was okay.

"What have you told your parents about me Potter?" Lily asked with her eyebrows raised. She remembered what Mrs. Potter had said when Lily was visiting James.

It was James's turn to go scarlet.

Ever since Sirius had started living with the Potters, he had told James's parents all about his crush on Lily. It was an accident when it all started. Though Lily piqued Mrs. Potter's interest in an instant. It took some time for James to open up to his parents about Lily – by time, one would point out it was a matter of few minutes.

"I am sure Evans would be proud of you Prongs!" was what started the whole conversation. James and Sirius had been helping Mrs. Potter. James was proud that they had helped without causing any disaster. Which was how their helping would usually end up in Potter household.

"Who is Evans?" Mrs. Potter had asked,

"No one!" – "His crush!" James and Sirius said at the same time, and James glared at Sirius who rushed to Mrs. Potter at once.

"His crush?" Mrs. Potter asked turning to Sirius.

"Prongs is crazy about her," Sirius answered with a dramatic eye roll.

"Padfoot!" James warned him, glaring.

"What's her name James?" Mrs. Potter asked, her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

"It's no one mum," James assured her, his eyes still on Padfoot.

"What's her name Sirius?" Mrs. Potter turned to Sirius. James knew too well that Sirius could never not tell Mrs. and Mr. Potter something they ask him about. Neither can he say no nor lie to them.

"Lily Evans, she is in our year," said Sirius.

"Is she beautiful?" Mrs. Potter asked ecstatically.

"Mum, I don't see what James sees in her" Sirius jested, looking at James from the corner of his eyes.

James had picked up the wash cloth on the kitchen counter and threw it at Sirius, hitting him square in the face. It turned Mrs. Potter's attention to himself.

"James!" she scolded; brows knitted together.

"She is very beautiful mum, the most beautiful girl you will _ever_ see," James held his mother by her shoulders. Mrs. Potter's anger melted away in an instant when she saw her son's eyes lit up.

Sirius was smirking in the background, having done what he was planning to do. His best friend had at last fessed up to his mother about his crush.

"Like she said, I told her that you are the Gryffindor prefect with Remus," James lied in an effortless manner. but Lily did not believe him.

"Is that all?" Lily asked him, she could see how his cheeks had turned a deep shade of scarlet, almost the same colour as her hair.

"Sirius might have mentioned you look pretty," James lied again. And now his face was exactly the colour of her hair, making Lily chuckle.

"I think I heard the word _stunning_ ," Lily jested, James's eyes grew wide in horror, had she heard that? How could she?

"You _are_ stunning," James mumbled under his breath and Lily's heart skipped a beat.

It was not the first time James had said those words to Lily. She had heard it a million times, albeit in different circumstances.

He had shouted on top of his lungs in Professor McGonagall's class, earning himself a detention. In the corridors; in the Great hall; in the Gryffindor common room. And every time, Lily had hexed him. Except in Professor McGonagall's class but she had done it as soon as they were out of the class.

"I will get back to the common room now," James said after a long pause. He put his hands in the pocket of his trousers, turning around.

"James," Lily had to ask it, she needed to know, she couldn't understand why. It shouldn't even matter!

Yes, Lily did not think James was as bad as he was last year. But she was liking this new version of him more than she should have.

James turned around, and his hazel eyes were sparkling like a kid's innocent eyes.

"So, Aubrey is not your girlfriend?" Lily asked, twirling around the hem of her robe.

A genuine smile broke on James's face, "No, I was just helping her to you know, stop being a prat in your eyes," James admitted.

Lily huffed. She didn't want James to help girls who had a crush on him. Her lips were set in a semi-pout.

"Don't you like it?" James asked, his curious eyes trying to hold her gaze.

"She likes you," Lily pointed out, her lips still set in a pout.

"Well, I don't," James shook his head.

' _But you might if you spent more time with her_ ,' Lily thought to herself. Somehow the filter between her brain and mouth disappeared for a few seconds.

"I don't want you to help her," she blurted out and her eyes grew wide.

"You _are_ jealous Evans," James had a crooked smile on his face that he couldn't seem to put away.

"No! what I mean is – she likes you – and – and – you shouldn't lead her on if you aren't interested," Lily stammered.

"Neither should you if you aren't interested in me," James's smile disappeared.

"What?" Lily blinked her bright green eyes.

"I know these are my feelings but if you are not interested in me as you are pointing out, don't give me hope. By crying for me when I get hurt. Or by waiting several hours outside the hospital wing to see me. Or come running when Remus sends you a message that I am awake. Or really anything that gives me hope. That one day I might be able to call you mine – that one day I might be able to sway your heart in my favour," James said in one go.

Lily knew James was right. He had been crystal clear about his feelings ever since he developed a crush on her. Lily had been leading him on this year. If she did not like Potter, like she had pointed out not just to him but to herself, she should stop doing that.

"I am sorry," Lily mumbled, dropping her head.

James regretted saying that. He wondered if Lily would start pushing him away now? He would rather have his soul and heart crushed by her daily than to not to be able to talk to her ever.

She could lead him on all she wants and then leave him heart broken. Because he will mend his heart, but he could not bear the thought of Lily pushing him away. He knew how pathetic he was but all he has ever wanted was Lily – as a friend if nothing more. He couldn't imagine never looking at her for the rest of his life. Which he thought would be too miserable if he couldn't see Lily.

"Lily," James started, although he didn't know how to tell her that she could continue.

"James, I think I don't – hate you like I used to," Lily told him looking at her feet.

James's heart skipped a beat. Of course, Sirius was right, he was whipped.

"I don't know what I feel, it is so confusing –" Lily mumbled, "I am not saying I like you" Lily added at once. "You keep doing all these things, you confuse me!" she exclaimed, letting out a sigh.

"Well, I will continue being me, I guess," James jested. Lily's eyes shot up, terrible idea really since James was looking ardently at her gorgeous face.

"I am glad you came to see me," James told her before giving Lily his infamous wink. Turning on his heels, James walked away. Leaving a very stunned Lily standing in the corridor alone.

Her heart hammering in her chest. A million questions running through her head. And somehow everything revolved around James Potter.

When Lily returned to the common room, James was sitting by the fireplace with his friends. He grinned at her, not concealing his gaze at all. Lily blushed but shook her head, as if trying to shake away the thoughts. She dashed to her room, where she would have some time alone. Away from James's intoxicating gaze to think about everything.

She threw herself on the bed, her hands on her stomach, and she looked up at the ceiling. She could still see James's eyes in her head. How can someone possibly like her that much? She never understood why James liked her at all let alone the intensity of his feelings. He was a pure-blooded wizard and she was a muggle born witch. With the war going on, he would put himself at risk if he associated with her, but it was as if he didn't care _a bit_!

"Prat" Lily mumbled, but unlike before when she would call James a prat out of loathing. Lily chuckled and shook her head. Turning to her side and closing her eyes, seeing his face as clear as if he was standing right in front of her.

Lily would figure out her feelings for James, but she did not know where to start from and it scared her. What if his feelings got swayed if she let down her boundaries? Not that she would, after all why should she?

Without a doubt, he had been there for her. He was the reason why Lily wasn't scared of changing staircases after her accident. Or walking in the corridors alone because she knew that he would always be around, as he had been for all this time. He wasn't afraid to protect her if need be.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **A huge shout out to 'powerofthename', thank you for your review! Please silent readers, leave a review and let me know your opinions. Hit the favourite and follow button if you like the story.**

 **Thanks! Keep reading!**

 **- _JT_**


	8. Chapter 8

Lily clutched onto the letter in hand, looking at the fireplace. She was trying to contain the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks any moment.

The moment she had received the letter from Petunia, Lily knew it was stupid to expect anything nice. After all, Petunia had ignored her existence for past six years. She had never once sent her letter. There couldn't be anything nice she would want to say now. But Lily had hope, and she held onto it. After all it was 2 days until Christmas and Lily was hoping for a Christmas miracle.

' _Stupid girl! I never learn_ ,' Lily thought, cursing herself.

Petunia had sent Lily a letter, asking – no, _telling_ her not to come home for Christmas. Petunia's boyfriend Vernon Dursley was coming over for Christmas to meet Mr. and Mrs. Evans. She had been upfront about her feelings in the letter. She did not want to introduce her freak sister to her perfect boyfriend and scare him off. Petunia had told Lily that she was an embarrassment for the family. That having her there on Christmas would ruin it for everyone. So she told Lily write back to mum and dad and tell them that she was too sick to travel. Or was spending Christmas in ' _your freak school_ ' as Petunia had put it, with ' _your freak friends_ '.

"Evans?" an all too familiar voice startled Lily. Lily wiped away her tears with her index finger and turned around.

"Potter," her wobbling voice betrayed her, and she looked away.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" James walked up to Lily and sat down beside her on the couch. He left enough space for another person to sit down between them.

"I – uh – received a letter, I didn't want to disturb anyone. So, I came down here to read it," Lily told James, looking at the letter in her hand.

"Is everything alright?" James asked, worried about Lily. Because no matter how hard Lily tried to look normal, James could tell something was off.

"Yes" Lily lied and took a deep breath, hoping it would calm her down. But all she wanted to do was cry.

"Don't lie" James mumbled and turned his body towards Lily, getting a better look at her face.

That was it, Lily could not hold it back anymore. Tears burst through her eyes like water from a dam and spilled on her face. Lily felt vulnerable. The sobs were stiff at first, as she tried to conceal her heartache. But then when Lily was overcome by emotions, she broke down all the way.

James was frantic to do something about it! He had never seen Lily cry like that. He wanted to find the source of her agony and put it to end. But more than that, he wanted to comfort her. Tell her that whatever it was, he was going to make it alright, she only had to tell him.

"Lily, tell me what it is?" James asked, scooting close to her. He saw her empty hand lying on her lap. Without a second thought took it in his own huge hands and give it a light squeeze as if to assure her that he is there for her.

Lily looked up, her eyes widened at the sudden gesture. But even in this ridiculous situation, her heart was pounding. That was the first time Lily and James have had made any intentional physical contact.

James went ahead and wiped the tears off her cheek with his index finger and went back to holding her hand.

"You can tell me, I will make it alright," the sincerity in James' voice made another tear roll down Lily's eyes.

He couldn't make it alright, but even then, Lily opened up to James. "My sister sent me a letter" Lily paused, drawing in a deep breath.

"Is everything okay at home?" James asked. He didn't want to assume the worst. His head filled with things that could have gone wrong. That he couldn't fix.

Lily snorted, "Yes, she doesn't want me to come home for Christmas."

James blinked his eyes a few times. Why would her sister have problem with Lily spending time with her family? Christmas was celebrated with family, wasn't it? Did Lily have issues at home like Sirius? James's heart dropped to his stomach thinking about the possibilities.

"Why?" his voice was almost inaudible, he held onto Lily's hand tighter.

"Her boyfriend is coming over for Christmas. And she does not want to introduce her _freak_ sister. And embarrass herself," Lily mumbled, shaking her head.

' _Freak_?!' James thought, his brows creased together. Who in their right mind would think of Lily as a _freak_?! She was anything but that!

"She has told me to stay back at Hogwarts," Lily completed, and her eyes fell back on the letter in her hand.

"That's pathetic! You can visit your home whenever you want, it is your home too. Don't your parents know what your sister had asked?" James asked Lily from between his teeth.

"My parents would be heartbroken if they ever find out and I cannot put them through it. And even if I go home, I know Petunia would find a way to kick me out – throw a tantrum. I don't want to ruin Christmas for my family," Lily shook her head. "Besides, I am neither liked in the wizarding world, nor in the muggle world – I am only a freak. Why wouldn't it embarrass my sister? _Who_ wouldn't it embarrass to know me?" Lily chuckled without any humour.

"Lily Evans, you are not a freak! You are the most beautiful human inside out, and the most brilliant witch I have ever met. I am privileged to have met you and know you. Anyone who knows what kind of a human being you are would agree with me. That you are anything but a _freak_ ," James huffed, his brows creased together. He couldn't believe Lily would actually believe something like that. Did she have no idea how special she was?

James saw Lily's cheeks turning a light shade of red, and her lips curling up in a smile. "Thanks Potter, I will stay back in the castle," Lily sighed.

"Do you know there are only two other students staying back?" James asked Lily. But Lily couldn't understand why it would be of importance. " _Snivellus_ and some Hufflepuff first year student," said James and Lily let out a groaned.

Not Snape, anyone but _him_!

"Which is why you cannot stay back –" James mumbled in a low voice, " _alone_ ," he added with a shrug.

"You aren't –" Lily was unable to get the words out of her mouth. He did not have to stay back with her. That was absurd!

"I will stay back if you will," said James with a nod.

"You don't have to," Lily told him, shaking her head.

"I have another plan, you might like that a little less," James shrugged, his gaze on Lily's hand that he was still holding.

"What plan?" Lily asked, her eyes suspicious.

"You can go home, and on Christmas you can visit me. Sirius will be there too and I know my parents would be happy to have you there. You can stay over for Christmas. Tell your parents that Gryffindors are having a party at my house, if you want. I can invite everyone who is available," James knew she was going to reject his offer, but it was worth a try.

"How can I interrupt your family gathering? I had thought about going to one of my friends' house. But I am dropping that because they have families coming over or they are going out over the holidays. Then how can I interrupt your family gathering?" Lily asked with a frown.

Alice and Mary had their relatives coming over. About 50 family members if not more gathering in their house. Dorcas was travelling to France with her family. Which was why Lily was not going to tell any of them that she was staying back. Otherwise they would force her to come with one of them.

"You are not interrupting anything; we don't have anyone coming over. It's only the four of us. And if you come over, I know my parents will be happy. You don't have to say no right away. Think about it. And if you decide to come over, we will be happy to have you." James smiled at her as if he was smiling at a kid, trying to comfort them.

Now that Lily knew Snape was staying back, there was no way that she was going to stay back. But Petunia would kill her if she tried to stay at home for Christmas. Could she actually stay at Potter's?

"You don't even have to share a room with me," James winked, making Lily roll her eyes as she tried hard to supress a smile. "Send me an owl, if you decide to take me up on my offer. Get packed, the train leaves today," James instructed Lily. He let go of her hand and Lily craved for the warmth.

"Potter," Lily said as James got up. "Thank you," she smiled and in return earned a smile back from him.

As expected, when Lily showed up at her doorstep rather than a letter; Petunia was about to burst. Face red from anger and tears threatening to spill from her eyes as soon as she saw Lily. Lily said an awkward hello to her elder sister who dashed to her room and shut the door with a loud thud. If she stayed home, Christmas was spoilt. Lily had gone to her room after her parents had talked to her for two hours, asking all about school. Lily had decided to take up James on his offer. As soon as she pulled out her quill and parchment, Petunia burst through the door.

"You _freak_! I told you not to come!" Petunia growled, Lily sighed and turned to Petunia, who was still red faced, eyes widened. "Vernon would run away because of you and I will _never_ forgive you, _ever_!" Petunia's voice made Lily flinch. Rather than responding to Petunia, Lily stood up from the chair and walked out of the door, Petunia hot on her heels.

"Mum, Dad!" Lily called out, finding her parents sitting in the living room.

"If you tell them –" Petunia started to threaten Lily under her breath.

"What is it love?" Mr. Evans asked Lily with a smile.

"I know it is Christmas but my friends from Hogwarts are having a party. This is the only year we'd be able to do it. Because next year we'd be too busy with N.E.W.T.s and after that we will be out of Hogwarts. _Please_ , can I go?" Lily lied through her teeth.

"Honey, but Vernon is –" Mrs. Evans started after exchanging glances with Mr. Evans.

"I am sure he would understand. Please mum dad, _please_?" Lily pleaded. "He would understand right?" Lily asked Petunia who was looking as surprised as Mr. and Mrs. Evans but nonetheless nodded.

"Please say yes, I will be here for every other Christmas," Lily pleaded to her parents.

"Alright, but which friend is having this party?" Mr. Evans asked, brows creased together.

"James Potter, he is a boy in my year, Gryffindor. I told you about Remus Lupin? He is his best friend," Lily told her parents. "His parents would be there too," she added in an instant. Not wanting to give her parents any wrong impressions.

"Are you sure his parents would be okay with hosting so many kids on Christmas?" Mrs. Evans asked, and Lily bit her lower lip, feeling bad about lying to her parents.

"Yes, they are beyond okay with it," Lily nodded.

"Are you going to be staying there?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yes?" Lily said more like a question than an answer.

"Alright fine, but only for this time," Mrs. Evans replied putting her hand on her husband's hand.

"Thank you so much Mum!" Lily grinned and gave her mother a tight hug, making her chuckle. "Thanks dad!" she proceeded to do the same with her father.

"And please _don't_ brag about Hogwarts or me being a prefect in front of Vernon. You know that it is to be a secret," Lily thought of solving her sister's last problem.

"Yes, of course," Mr. Evans assured her, with a nod.

"I will be packing for my short trip then," Lily grinned before running back upstairs.

She wasn't sure yet how she felt about everything. She was sad about not being there with her family on Christmas. Guilty about lying to her parents. Distraught that her sister hated her. And anxious to spent Christmas with the Potters.

On top of it all, she still had to let James know that she was coming. What if he backs out of the offer? Or his parents are not pleased? She'd have to sleep on the park bench for the whole night then. Putting the thoughts aside, Lily continued writing her letter to James.

' _Potter, Is the offer for celebrating Christmas with your family still open? If so, I would like to take you up on the offer. I hope I am not a trouble for your parents. Please ask them if it is okay if I come to your home. I don't want to be a burden and don't feel pressurized because I cried in front of you. I will wait for your reply. Lily Evans._ ' she opened the cage of her snowy white owl, that she had named Snowy. She knew it wasn't anything original, but she was 11!

"I want you to go on a short trip," she told Snowy, with her big black eyes, "Find James Potter." If Snowy could, she would have shown expressions of shock on her face. Only her eyes widened.

"Don't look at me like that," Lily told her, tying the letter on her tiny leg. "At least you don't judge me," Lily frowned and Snowy put her head on Lily's hand. Lily ran her index finger on her tiny head and smiled. "Alright then. Off you go," Lily opened the window of her room and Snowy stepped out of her cage, flying off in the cold winter air.

Lily shivered and closed her window, hoping that Potter would reply as soon as possible.

When the letter reached James Potter in Godric's Hollow he immediately recognized Lily's owl. He untied the letter as fast as he could. He gave the little owl place to rest, water to drink and something to eat. He proceeded to open the letter and as soon as he read the first line, a grin appeared on his face. He sprinted to tell his mother about Lily visiting and staying with them over Christmas.

"Mum!" James found her in kitchen alone, Sirius was in the library with his father.

"What is it James?" Mrs. Potter asked him, wiping her hands on her apron.

"You remember Lily, right?" he asked unable to hold back his excitement.

He had his mother's whole attention, "Yes" she nodded.

"Well, there was some problem with her sister, who did not want her to come home. And Snivellus – _Severus_ – was there at Hogwarts so it wasn't like she could stay back," James spoke in one breath.

"What happened with her sister?" Mrs. Potter asked, brows creased together.

"I will tell you," James assured her before continuing. "So, I told her that she could come over at our place to celebrate Christmas and she could stay over. She asked me if you are okay with her coming over. She can come, _right_?" James asked, looking at his mother with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, she can! It would be a delight," Mrs. Potter exclaimed.

"I will send her a letter right away!" James ran back to his room like a child, Mrs. Potter following after him, so many questions in her head.

' _Evans, It would be a delight for my parents to have you over. Do you want Sirius and me to come pick you up? Would you come on your own? I live in Godric's Hollow, do you know how to reach me? Thank you for taking me up on my offer. Potter_ ' he scribbled in his messy handwriting. Which was messier since his hands were shaking. Lily Evans, in his house?! He could not believe his luck.

He tied the letter on Lily's owl and said, "Please take it to Lily as soon as possible."

"James tell me what happened with Lily?" Mrs. Potter asked once Snowy had returned on her journey to Lily.

"Mum, her sister is horrible," James started narrating the whole incident to Mrs. Potter. She felt horrible for Lily.

"That poor girl had been through so much already. She must be distraught. Now James, when she is here, you and Sirius will behave yourself, no pranks on her. I want her to feel at home, do you understand?" Mrs. Potter said in a stern voice.

"Yes mum" James nodded.

"Aren't you going to go buy her a present?" Mrs. Potter asked James, who grinned at the idea.

Lily was standing outside the Potter cottage in Godric's hollow. She could see the tiny quaint village flooding with witches and wizards. Lily had never seen such a beautiful cottage in her life. She wondered if she was at the right place, but it was pretty clear that she was. All witches and wizards would point in the direction of this cottage when she asked for Potter's home. Her heart was racing. She had come to Potter's home; was it was going to be fine?

Lily opened the small gate and found herself in a front yard. It seemed like she was in a fairy-tale. The stone path in front of Lily stretched out to the entrance of the cottage. The front yard covered in white snow and she wondered what it would look like in summers. Lily walked on the stone path, closing the small gate behind her. The heels of her black boots clicked on the stone path.

She was about to knock on the huge brown wooden front door of the cottage, but it flung open which startled Lily. She stood face to face with none other than a smirking Sirius Black. She knew he was going to be here.

"Evans is here!" Sirius shouted, "Come on in Evans," he stepped aside to let her in.

With cautious steps, she entered the house to find herself standing in a posh foyer. Something you would see in movies. The stairs leading upstairs had footsteps running down. From the left she could hear heels clicking on the marble floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **A huge shout out to 'caitlynevans94' and 'powerofthename', thank you so much for your reviews! It made my day. Please silent readers, leave a review and let me know your opinions. Hit the favourite and follow button if you like the story.**

 **Thanks! Keep reading!**

 **- _JT_**


	9. Chapter 9

Lily looked at Mrs. Potter in her navy blue, long sleeves, dress robe. Compared it to her black capelet coat. Underneath it she was wearing her red skater skirt and black tights. she immediately knew why the witches and wizards were giving her odd looks. She was out of place! She was even more conscious about removing her coat to reveal the black woollen top.

"Lily dear, it is so nice to meet you again," Mrs. Potter stepped forward and held Lily by her shoulders. She kissed her on the cheek like a posh upper class woman.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Potter," Lily said with a smile.

"It is so wonderful to have you here," Mrs. Potter gave her shoulders a light squeeze before letting her go.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Potter," Lily greeted Mr. Potter who had only joined them.

"Merry Christmas Lily," Mr. Potter greeted Lily with a smile.

"Come on in dear," Mrs. Potter smiled at Lily.

"Merry Christmas Evans," Sirius smirked. Following Mrs and Mr Potter.

"Merry Christmas Black," Lily smiled back.

"Merry Christmas," James finally spoke, his grin plastered on his face.

"Merry Christmas, thank you for letting me stay," Lily told him.

"I am happy that you agreed to stay," James told her. He took the small duffle bag from her hand and said, "I will put this in your room," before gesturing her to follow Sirius.

"Thank you," Lily told him with a smile and followed Sirius to the drawing room. It was as picturesque as the rest of the house, as posh, Lily still felt like she was in a movie.

She sat down next to Sirius, who was grinning like an idiot – or like James.

"Tea, dear?" Mrs. Potter asked Lily passing the cup and saucer to Lily in which she had poured Lily some tea.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Lily responded taking the cup and saucer from Mrs. Potter.

James joined them in the drawing room and sat next to his father, opposite from Lily.

"I hope it wasn't difficult for you to find our home dear?" Mrs. Potter asked Lily.

"Not at all, everyone was kind enough to point me in the right direction," Lily told her.

"Oh! I am glad, James was so worried," Mrs. Potter smiled. Lily glanced in James' direction who sat flushed at his mother's words.

"Mum!" he groaned, dropping his gaze.

"He was being insufferable," Sirius added.

"I am sure it was because I was coming here alone," Lily smiled at James, who at last seemed at ease.

"No, he is generally insufferable when it comes to you Evans," Sirius shrugged. He earned a death glare from James.

"I wish Remus was here rather than you," James mumbled under his breath to Sirius.

"I am sure he would have the same thing to say about you," Sirius assured him, making Lily chuckle.

"So, Lily how do your parents celebrate Christmas?" Mr. Potter asked her. "Are Muggle Christmas different than the Christmas in wizarding world?" he continued, and all eyes turned towards Lily.

She realised that all these pureblood wizards had no idea about the muggle world.

"Oh, it is different in some way, but the spirit of Christmas is the same. One difference you can point of right away is in the decorations. Muggles decorate their trees with light bulbs and wizards do it with candles," Lily said. Remembering the decorations outside the Potter house.

"Fascinating," Mr. Potter nodded.

"We exchange presents at home and have a nice meal for Christmas. We have a family tradition of baking cookies together. There is nothing better than spending time with family," Lily felt her a lump forming at the back of her throat.

She remembered that she had left so early in the morning. Leaving her parents and sister's present under the tree that she bought for them. Without opening the presents her parents had gotten her.

"I have a meal prepared, though I was not sure what you liked," Mrs. Potter said.

"I am sure it will be fantastic Mrs. Potter," Lily smiled.

"Do you bake?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yes, I do, my mother says I am quite good at it, though I am not sure if she says it to make me happy," Lily replied with a smile.

"Would you like to bake with me? I don't have any girls around this house. James and Sirius make more of a mess than doing something worth eating," Mrs. Potter said. She turned her body towards Lily.

"I would love to," Lily beamed, for the first time since she had received Petunia's letter, Lily felt happy.

"She is such a wonderful girl Fleamont," Mrs. Potter cooed.

"I know love. She is smart and beautiful. No wonder our James like her so much" Mr. Potter agreed.

"Like? He is in love with her, you can see it in his eyes," Mrs. Potter shook her head.

"What are you both talking about?" Sirius entered the kitchen.

"Sirius come here son," Mr. Potter called Sirius close to them, who walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Does Lily like James?" Mr. Potter asked him.

"As much as both of them would deny it. Remus, Peter and I believe Lily likes James," Sirius told them in a matter-of-fact voice.

James had the task to show Lily her room by Mrs. Potter. They were walking up the second floor in silence, passing glances at each other. James was admiring Lily as always. Unable to believe his luck that Lily was going to spend the next 24 hours in his house, so close to him. They can talk all they want, they can be in each other's company for as long as they want for the next 24 hours.

"That is my room," James pointed towards his bedroom near the staircase. "That is Sirius' room" he pointed towards the room next to his bedroom.

"Does Sirius visit you often?" Lily asked James.

"He lives here," James told her.

She wanted to ask why but decided against it. She did not want to sound too nosy.

"This is your room," James stopped in front of a door opposite to Sirius's room. There were four bedrooms on this floor alone, how many people could this cottage hold?

"Was it bad when you reached home?" James asked Lily.

"Petunia was angry to say the least, but I managed to leave alive," Lily shrugged.

"What did you tell your parents?" James had his hands in the pocket of his trousers.

"That I'd be staying over at your place. There is a Christmas party," Lily felt horrible confessing she had lied to her parents.

"I guess we'll have to party then," James winked. Lily ignored the wink and the effect it had on her.

"Aren't Peter and Remus going to join you?" Lily asked.

"No, they are spending Christmas with their families," James shook his head.

"I must tell you dear. I am not very good at baking like muggles, I usually use magic," Mrs. Potter told Lily.

She had joined her in the kitchen. "We can use magic," Lily assured her.

"No, I want to do it like muggles do it," Mrs. Potter said, beaming. "You will have to guide me through it," she added.

Lily was enjoying herself more than she had expected. She was nervous when she was on the train to Godric's hollow. After all, she did not know much about James. It seemed ridiculous to her that she was going to spend her whole Christmas with his family. She had been emotional and taken James up on his offer. But when her head was cool again, she had realised that it was an absurd idea!

Lily Evans had spent her Christmas at James Potter's house? How did it happen that they were close enough to be spending Christmas with each other's family?

More than that, Lily had spent time buying a gift for Potter. Something she had never anticipated she would do in her life.

"James may come off as arrogant, and I reckon it is our fault," Mrs. Potter said. She and Lily were talking about various topics. It jumped from childhood to family, to Hogwarts and now to James.

"You see, Fleamont and I were so sure we were going to spend the rest of our lives childless. It was the only thing I ever wanted. And we weren't getting any answers about why I could not have the only thing I wanted so _desperately_. They advised us accept the truth. That we would be childless," Lily's brows creased together. Mirroring the pained expressions on Mrs. Potter's face.

Lily was only sixteen. She did not understand the feeling of motherhood. And neither did she saw herself as a mother anytime soon. But, somehow, she could still feel the pain Mrs. Potter must have gone through.

"But, James, our miracle child came along. And it made us overjoyed. As if all an answer to our prayers in the form of this precious boy. He was more precious than my own life. I would put myself between death and James if it meant protecting him."

Lily could understand the words that Mrs. Potter had said. But the intensity of her feelings for her son were alien to her. If one day Lily became a mother herself would she be able to understand what Mrs. Potter felt for her son.

"As you may have guessed, we spoilt him. Of course, it was never our intention. It was impossible not to give everything we have to this precious boy in our life. But my dear, his heart has always been in the right place, he isn't immoral," Mrs. Potter looked at Lily at last.

"I have to agree, having seen it first-hand myself," the words slipped out of Lily's mouth. She remembered when James had stood up for her to Mulciber and Avery.

"Are there any stories you would like to share of my son?" Mrs. Potter had a grin playing on her lips.

"I am not sure if James had told you this," Lily started, unsure if she should tell Mrs. Potter. She did not want to get James in trouble. "Someone pushed me off the staircases in Hogwarts at the beginning of this year," she said. Mrs. Potter's expressions change to that of horror. "I am – a mu—muggle born" Lily had a hard time getting those words out of her mouth.

"Merlin! Is that what Hogwarts has come to?" Mrs. Potter was furious. To know that muggle-born witches and wizards were in such danger inside the school. The safest place.

"When James heard, he sort of got in a fight with the boy who pushed me," Lily told her in a low voice.

"Of course, he did, he can never stand injustice. Especially against the people he care about," Mrs. Potter said. Not seeming bewildered at James' action.

"He helped me around to get comfortable on the staircase again. I was afraid at first" Lily told her, and Mrs. Potter had a huge smile on her face, as if she could not be prouder of her son.

"It must have been terrible for you. I have heard from James and Sirius about the troubles going on at Hogwarts. But this was unacceptable,"

"I think it is everywhere now, the war is getting out of control," Lily

"I hope it ends soon, it terrifies me that people have such extremist ideas and are willing to take lives for it!"

"I hope so too Mrs. Potter," Lily agreed.

Their first batch of chocolate chip cookies were ready. It had been the first time Mrs. Potter had not used magic to bake and she could not be prouder of herself.

"It smells delicious!" Lily said as soon as the oven opened. The mouth-watering smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the kitchen.

"Are you done baking?" Mr. Potter entered the kitchen with a grin on his face.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Potter took a cookie in her hand and turned to her husband.

"Tell me how it is?" Mrs. Potter asked.

Mr. Potter took a bite from the cookie which Mrs. Potter was holding. His eyes grew wide, his face engulfed in an expression of satisfaction and Lily could not hide her smile.

"Euphemia love, it tastes like my mother's. I never thought I would get to taste this again," Mr. Potter said.

The compliment was better than any compliment Lily had ever heard.

"It is Lily who taught me," Mrs. Potter turned towards Lily whose ears were turning red.

"You _are_ a wonderful baker dear," Mr. Potter patted Lily's head with a smile.

"I have always missed my mother's cookies on Christmas. I am delighted I got to taste it again this Christmas," Lily saw Mr. Potter's eyes sparkle. He was remembering mother with fondness.

"I am so glad you liked it Mr. Potter," Lily smiled.

She had been wrong, this entire time. She was wrong to be nervous to come here. Everyone had made her feel welcomed. More welcomed than any place, for the first time she had not wondered all this time what was going back at home.

"Lily, could you take these for James, Sirius and yourself? You three can enjoy it in James's room" Mrs. Potter had her wand in her hand.

With some nonverbal spell, three glasses were being filled with milk and being set in a tray. Mrs. Potter was putting the cookies on a plate and finally put the plate on the silver tray.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," Lily smiled taking the tray from her hand.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Potter smiled, and Lily returned her smile.

She was careful in balancing the tray on one hand, Lily knocked on James' door. She waited for a response and held the tray with both her hands to avoid dropping anything. The door swung open and Lily came face to face with James.

Words left James when he saw Lily's green eyes staring into his. Every single muscle in his body froze. Before a grin crept on his face, stretching from one side to another, showing all his teeth. His long fingers ran through his unruly black hair without a thought.

"Evans, come inside," James stepped aside to let Lily in; who seemed to be unsure whether she should come inside or not.

After a short pause, Lily finally stepped inside. She found herself in a rather large bedroom covered in Gryffindor colours. It reminded her of the dormitories in Hogwarts, but only for a single person.

"Hi Evans!" Sirius was lying on James' bed, and when Lily came in, he straightened up. Lily smiled back

"Your mother and I baked some cookies, she asked me to bring it here," Lily said.

James shut the door behind them with a soft thud.

"Join us" Sirius crawled on all four on the bed towards Lily. He took the tray from her hands and placed in on the bed in the middle.

"Come," James gestured for Lily to sit on the bed. Lily sat on the corner of the bed and James sat on the other side, while Sirius sat cross legged on the middle of the bed.

"Your room looks like Hogwarts room," Lily noted.

"The only difference is _that_ ," James pointed towards a wall behind Lily. He had stuck posters of seven players in Quidditch uniform.

"Your favourite team?" Lily asked James, his eyes light up and he nodded like a child.

"If Prongs could, he would join the team," Sirius told Lily and took a cookie from the tray.

"Do you want to be a Quidditch player?" Lily asked.

"Yes, if I am good enough," James replied with a nod.

"These are bloody delicious Evans!" Sirius held the cookie as he was holding a gold coin in his hand.

"Thank you, I guess," Lily chuckled at Sirius' reaction.

"Try it Prongs," Sirius scooted over towards James. He held another cookie near his mouth, almost touching his lips. It made Lily chuckle again.

"Padfoot can be an idiot sometimes," James took the cookie from Sirius' hand, who went back at eating his own cookie.

"Have some" James gestured towards the cookie; Lily shook her head.

"I want you to have it first," Lily was waiting to see James' reaction. It would be the first time he would taste something that she had made, even though it wasn't only her who made it.

She held her breath as she watched James take a bite of the cookie. "It is nothing like I have tasted before, _so_ delicious!" James exclaimed with almost identical expressions as Sirius.

"Have one Evans," Sirius held up a cookie for Lily who took it.

She could not supress the smile from her face as she watched James and Sirius look at the cookies in awe. Filling their mouth faster than they could chew. Lily had to agree that the cookies were delicious. Mrs. Potter had done a wonderful job. No one could tell that this was the first time she had baked the muggle way. someone might think she is a professional!

"Isn't James a great Quidditch player?" Sirius asked Lily.

"I am sure you can be a Quidditch player if you want," Lily agreed.

"I am not as good as them," James pointed towards the posters.

"Almost as good," Sirius told him.

"Have you ever been to an international Quidditch match?" James asked Lily.

"No, I never had the chance," being a muggle-born, Lily never knew how to get tickets for such events. Even if it interested her.

"You can come with us next time!" Sirius exclaimed, "The four of us _always_ go for the big matches," he added. Lily looked at him with an awestruck look on her face.

"Are you enjoying yourself here?" James asked.

"Very much," Lily nodded with a grin.

James let out a sigh of relief, "I am glad," said James. "Wait!" he exclaimed, "I have a gift for you," he got up from his bed.

"Can I go and bring my gift for you?" Lily asked James, making him stop dead in his tracks.

He couldn't believe Lily had bought him a gift! No matter what it was, James was going to keep it safe and cherish it forever!

"You didn't have to," James told her, but he could hardly contain his excitement, Lily had bought him a gift!

"I will be back," Lily said. She jumped up from the bed and with quick steps walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Prongs, where is the present I bought for Evans?" Sirius asked.

"I have it here, I knew you would lose it," James told him opening the first drawer on the nightstand. He had kept the gifts Sirius and he had bought for Lily.

Sirius refused to tell James what he had bought for Lily. But he assured him that it was not offensive, and both Lily and James would love it.

Sirius wrapped his present in a Santa Claus paper, it was a small box, the size of a ring box. Whereas James' present was a rectangular box, the size of his head, wrapped in a snowflakes paper.

They had both gone to a muggle town nearby and picked Lily the gifts, by themselves. And laughed at the childish gift wraps.

Sirius got up from the bed and took the present he was so proud of from James and waited with a huge grin for Lily. He could not wait to see Lily's reaction, but more so, James' reaction.

James hoped that Lily would like his present. He had spent two hours to pick up what he thought would be the perfect present for Lily. Something that would leave a good first impression on Lily. It had never been a secret that he wanted to impress her, but it was more than to impress Lily. He wanted to see her smile on Christmas, and hoped that the present he had bought her would make her smile.

Lily came back with two gifts in her hand, wrapped in a similar gift wrap – an elegant white gift wrap and huge red bow on it. Sirius and James exchanged glances, now self-conscious of their own gift wraps.

"Merry Christmas Sirius," Lily walked up to Sirius. She stretched out her right hand in which she was holding on of his present. Sirius took the present from Lily's with a bright smile. He held out the small box in his hand.

"Merry Christmas Evans," he said.

Lily looked at the box in an awe and with a warm smile took it, "Thank you" she nodded.

Lily then walked up to James who was very self-conscious about his gift wrap. He thought of hiding the present and running to his mother. Asking to help him wrap the present in something more elegant.

"Merry Christmas James," Lily held the other present out for James with a grin.

The sullen look on James' face disappeared, his hazel eyes sparking. He took the present from her hand and held it against his chest, cradling it like it was the most precious thing for her. _Because it was_!

"Thank you, Lily," James sounded like a child who now had an endless supply of candy.

Self-conscious, James held out his own present for Lily, "Merry Christmas," he mumbled.

Lily gasped, and her eyes twinkled looking at James' present. He felt something heavy taken off his chest. No longer feeling self-conscious, James' smile returned to his lips.

"Thank you," Lily held the present and looked into James eyes.

Some moments in life could described as perfect, and this was one such moment for Lily and James. It was one of those moments that were going to freeze in time for both of them. Not tainted by the cruelty and sorrow this world had to offer.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Massive shout outs to 'powerofthename' and 'Sonali13' for making my day so wonderful with their amazing reviews! Please silent readers, leave a review and let me know your opinions. Hit the favourite and follow button if you like the story.**

 **Thanks! Keep reading!**

 **- _JT_**


	10. Chapter 10

James and Sirius began opening their presents at the same time. But Sirius was much faster with tearing apart the gift wrap.

"Blimey Evans!" he exclaimed, pulling out the leather jacket Lily had bought him as Christmas present. "You know, I had posters of motorcycles in my old room. And every rider had this or something similar on, I have always wanted this!" Sirius shrugged his arms in and pulled the jacket close to himself.

Twirling around to see himself from every angle he could, with a grin plastered on his face.

Lily let out a sigh of relief that Sirius liked his present.

James opened his present to reveal a soft, plain black muffler. James had never laid his hands on something as soft as and as cosy as the muffler. It was definitely going to be something he would wear the whole winter and every winter from now onwards.

Lily bit her lower lip. Waiting for James to say something given that his expressions were almost unreadable.

James pulled the muffler around his neck with a huge grin on his face, running his fingers on the muffler.

"I love this so much," James breathed, looking up from his muffler. "Thank you so much," an unmatched sincerity in James's eyes. He had his fingers still running on the muffler.

"Open our gifts Evans," Sirius told Lily, who nodded and proceeded to open Sirius's gift first. James inched closer to Lily to take a glance at Lily's gift, hoping it was not anything inappropriate.

It was a dark blue velvet jewellery box, and James let out a sigh on relief. Sirius would not put anything inappropriate in a jewellery box. But what exactly had he bought for Lily?

Lily glanced at Sirius, a smile playing on her lips and she opened the lid of the jewellery box.

She gasped, "Sirius!" her voice mirrored the surprise on her face.

She picked whatever it was from the jewellery box and held it up. James's eyes widened at the jewellery in Lily's hand; it was a silver leaping stag pendent with a thin box chain.

"It's a—" James started.

"Stag!" Lily completed. "Thank you, Sirius, It's beautiful!" Lily breathed, her eyes twinkling.

Sirius smiled, giving her a single nod.

James didn't think Lily had any idea what the Stag meant. It was his Animagus! He wished that he could tell Lily why Sirius had bought her the pendant.

He glanced over at Sirius who winked, making James chuckle.

Lily put the pendant around her neck and clasped the chain. Touching the leaping stag resting right under her neck, she smiled.

Then, she proceeded to open James present. She looked over at James who was fidgeting with the muffler around his neck, making Lily chuckle.

Lily had no idea that James had his heart in his mouth the whole while she opened the present. Lily had given him something useful. Something he could always keep around himself. And something that he can remember Lily by when they leave Hogwarts and if she ends up serving ties with him. He wanted to give Lily something she could remember him by.

"Merlin Potter!" Lily gushed when she realised that James had bought her a camera.

It was a small camera. Perfect to carry around. And Lily knew she could use developing solution on the film to make the photographs move!

She felt self-conscious about the gift she had given James and looked at him from under her lashes. Even though James seemed beyond happy and contended with his gift from Lily. Lily wished knew James was going to gift her something extravagant. She'd have spent a lot more on the gifts she had bought. Not only for James, but also for Sirius and James's parents. "I hope you have a lot of happy memories that you can capture in this camera," James told her.

That urge overwhelmed Lily again. She wanted push aside everything lying between them and wrap her arms around James's neck. She had to hold herself down to not rush over to James and press her body against his.

"Hold on," she said, distracted as she put the film in the camera. The first photo she was going to take from this camera was going to be of James.

She held it up against her face and click! She captured a very astonished James.

Lily grinned, putting the camera in her lap, "It is amazing, Thank you!" she told James.

"Let's go out and take Evans's pictures on her first Christmas at the Potters" Sirius smirked and winked at James. James smiled back nodding.

"Let's go Evans" Sirius gestured her to get up from the bed.

"Wait, I need to get the gifts I bought for Mrs. And Mr. Potter" Lily said. She placed the camera on the bed and started picking up the gift wraps.

"Let that be Evans, we can clean it up later," Sirius assured Lily, who looked at James.

"Yes," James agreed with a nod.

"Alright then. Take this," Lily held out the camera for James. "I will be downstairs in a minute," James took the camera. Their fingers brushed, making them both go all red faced and looking away. Lily pulled her hand back and shoved her hands in the pocket of her coat. Without a word, she walked out of James's room.

"Let's go Prongs," Sirius said, impatient for the delay.

James was standing right where Lily left him dumbfounded and still red faced.

"Yes," he responded as if coming out of a trance.

A smile appearing on his lips. He walked towards Sirius, who draped his hand around James's neck and the two walked out of the room.

"Oh!" Mrs. Potter grinned looking at James and Sirius, "Are those your gifts from Lily?" she ran her hand on James's muffler and Sirius's jacket.

"Isn't it beautiful mum?" Sirius asked with a grin, fussing over his jacket.

"Without a doubt! It suits you," she cooed, "Did Lily like your gifts?" Mrs. Potter asked both her sons in a hushed voice.

"She is wearing mine, and we are taking her pictures with James's gift. It's safe to say she loved it with the look on her face," Sirius replied.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Potter asked looking behind James and Sirius.

"She went her room to get your and dad's gift," James told her mother.

"She didn't have to buy us gift!" Mrs. Potter seemed touched by Lily's thoughtfulness. "I will get hers' from our bedroom then," she patted Sirius on his cheek first and then James on his.

Lily walked downstairs and found James and Sirius standing in the foyer. "Where are your parents?" she asked.

In an instant, She saw Mrs. and Mr. Potter walking in from the drawing room. Mrs. Potter had a large rectangular gift box, covered in white elegant wrapping paper and a big blue bow on top of it.

James frowned. His mother had wrapped Lily's present in an elegant wrapping paper. While his gift wrap must have looked too childish to Lily.

"Lily dear," Mrs. Potter stepped forward and held out the gift she had bought for Lily towards Lily.

"Merry Christmas dear," Mr. Potter smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," Lily beamed.

Mrs. Potter embraced Lily in a loving embrace before handing her the gift.

"I would very much like it if you could wear this for dinner tonight," she whispered in Lily's ear who nodded smiled.

"I got something for you as well," Lily said. Holding Mrs. Potter's gift out first which she wrapped like James and Sirius's present.

"You didn't have to," Mrs. Potter told her.

"I wanted to," Lily replied with a smile.

Lily wanted to not only get something nice for James but for his whole family. After all she was grateful to them for letting her stay with them for Christmas. And somewhere deep down, no matter how much she would deny it, she wanted to have a good first impression.

"Mr. Potter," she held out the gift she had bought for Mr. Potter. He was ardent in thanking her before taking the gift.

"Can we go out now?" Sirius asked Lily.

"Go on, I will put this in your room," Mrs. Potter took the gift from Lily's hand and gestured her to go on.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Lily smiled.

"Oh! don't be silly dear!" Mrs. Potter patted Lily on her cheek.

Lily followed James and Sirius out to the backyard. It was the similar to the front yard. Only much bigger, trees more far apart, and more candles on the trees. Soft snow covering everything reminded Lily of a Christmas card.

"Give this to me, stand with Evans" Sirius instructed James, taking the camera from him. He pushed James toward Lily.

They both stood next to each other, facing Sirius. Awkwardly glancing in each other's direction and then looking down at their shoes.

"For Merlin's sake, get closer," Sirius rolled his eyes, gesturing them to move closer with his hand.

James looked at Lily, and did not know why but wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, pulling her closer into him. She collided to his side. Her hand landing on his chest in surprise at the sudden movement. She gasped, her eyes widening, she immediately looked up at him.

 _Click_!

A flash went off, and Sirius grinned smugly.

For Lily and James, Sirius had disappeared. James's hand still lingered. Lily had a tingling feeling on her waist. His tight grip made her heart leap and a thousand butterflies erupt in her stomach. Her mind was completely blank. She was standing so close to James that she could smell his intoxicating woody and fresh scent.

Underneath her own fingertips, she could feel his heart beating as fast as hers. James ran his fingers through his hair as a nervous tic. It took every bit of self-control to not press his lips against Lily's lips. Who was making it harder by biting her lower lip.

Her divine floral scent was not helping either, James could not think straight. James almost leaned closer and for a moment he thought Lily was going to close her eyes too.

Sirius cleared his throat and both James and Lily jumped back. James releasing Lily from his grip and Lily taking her hand off of James chest.

"My turn!" Sirius stepped closer to James and Lily and handed out the camera to James.

James looked away from Lily's flushed face and took the camera from Sirius.

"Come here Evans!" Sirius draped his hand around Lily's shoulder and grinned at the camera.

James didn't even look away from Lily and clicked the photograph, the flash going off. Sirius took his hand off Lily's shoulder. Almost skipped across the backyard like a child towards the house. It made Lily chuckle and James's heart skipped a beat at the most beautiful sound of Lily Evans' laughter.

"Mum! Dad!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning, only half entering the house.

Mrs. And Mr. Potter must be coming to the backyard as it is, because they stepped out as soon as Sirius called them.

"Take a photograph of them" Sirius instructed James. Pointing towards Lily, Fleamont and Euphemia.

"Of course," Mr. Potter chuckled.

"Stand between them Evans," Sirius instructed Lily. Mrs. Potter opened her right arm for Lily to join them, who was glad to stand with them.

After one picture, Sirius joined the trio for a picture. Standing on Mr. Potter's side, Lily standing where she stood.

Sirius then took the camera from James. He told him and Lily to stand on either side of Mrs. And Mr. Potter and took their photo. And at last Mrs. Potter asked Sirius to join them too. With the help of little bit of magic (resulting in a floating camera), Sirius stood on James's side. They captured a wonderful photograph.

Lily could not wait to see the photographs, especially the one Sirius took of James and her. But she would never admit it, not even to herself.

Lily asked if she could take one photograph of Mrs. And Mr. Potter with James and Sirius. She always wanted to remember that they made her Christmas more special than they would ever know. And to remember these people once they would leave Hogwarts. If James decided not to stay in contact with Lily.

A lump formed at the back of Lily's throat. Thinking it was only a year and half left before she would have to part ways with James.

Mrs. And Mr. Potter went back inside, leaving James, Sirius and Lily in the backyard. Sirius asked Lily what she would do outside had she been with her friends.

"Build a snowman given that you haven't built one here," Lily said looking at the backyard.

"We can build it in seconds," Sirius shrugged.

"Not with magic," Lily shook her head.

"Let's do this!" James's eyes sparkled at the idea, and immediately the three of them bent down to pick up snow in her gloved hands.

Sirius had thrown a fit to make the biggest snowman they could make, James joining him in an instant. But Lily knew better how tired they are going to be after doing this but joined them, nonetheless. Half way through the process, Sirius crouch down on the ground. His back towards James and Lily, who both stopped at Sirius's sudden stillness.

"Wow!" Sirius breathed, scooping something up in his hands. "It's okay little guy," he cooed in a low voice.

"What is it Padfoot?" James went to bend down at Sirius's level and saw whatever it was in his hand, making Lily curious.

"Evans look," Sirius turned around his right hand covering his left hand as he bought it close to Lily.

He lifted off his right hand to reveal a big enough spider to give Lily a heart attack. She jumped back.

"Black!" Lily screamed.

"Don't shout you will scare him!" Sirius looked at Lily his brows creased together, cradling the spider in his hand away from Lily.

"Throw that away!" Lily exclaimed.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," he shook his head. "Look at it," he held it out for Lily to see, who took a few steps back, terrified to say the least.

James tried to hold back his laughter.

"No, get that away from me," Lily warned Sirius.

"You are going to hurt his feelings," Sirius mumbled.

" _Feelings_? Honestly!" Lily huffed.

"Let's go show it to Mum," Sirius looked at James, who nodded.

"No!" Lily hissed, but the two of them dashed across the backyard to the house. Lily waited for whatever was going to come for them.

"Sirius! Get that filthy thing out of this house!" she heard Mrs. Potter shout.

"You heard mum, James get out of the house," Sirius's voice was low, making Lily snort.

"James Potter! If another thing breaks in this house, I swear to Merlin – get out _both of you_!" Mrs. Potter pushed James and Sirius out of the house who were wrestling on top of each other to get back inside.

When Lily saw Sirius's hands empty, her eyes grew wide in fear,

"Where did the spider go?" she asked.

Sirius's eyes looked as if they'd pop out of their sockets. He looked around along with James.

"If it is inside, Mum will be so angry," James warned him.

"Don't get all happy, you agreed to take it inside, Evans saw it," Sirius narrowed his eyes at James.

"There it is! Kill it!" Lily pointed behind Sirius. She took a few steps back.

Before either Lily or Sirius could do anything, James scooped it up. "I am going to leave it on the fence," he told both of them. "No one is keeping it" he looked at Sirius. "or killing it," then at Lily, who nodded, and James walked away with the spider in his hand.

"Spiders scare you Evans," Sirius smirked.

"They bite," Lily shuddered.

"You were so hilarious," Sirius grinned.

"Oh shut it Black!" Lily tried to cover her own smile that was forming on her lips with an eye roll but gave in and laughed.

Mrs. Potter had prepared a lavish dinner. She had instructed everyone to get ready so that they can celebrate Christmas. James had asked Lily if she could like to go out with him and Sirius after dinner. To the village to see the festivities and Lily had agreed.

It was then, that Lily opened Mrs. Potter's present and gasped, her eyebrows raised.

She held it up to reveal a fit and flare silhouette dress. It was a beautiful shade of forest green, with plain red, half an inch thick border. The O neck dress was floor length. It had princess bell full sleeves and a red belt with golden leaves embellishment. The belt would sit on her waist. The other end of the belt would fall down a few inches above her ankle. The dress had a hoodie, it was what witches used to wear.

Lily had never bought herself a dress like this, even though she had admired dresses like these so much. Because she did not think she would fit in the wizarding world only by wearing a dress like this. As a matter of fact, people had pointed out, that it might look she was trying too hard to fit in.

But tonight, Lily put it on without any hesitation. The dress fitted till her waist and then flowed down, hem whispering against the floor. The sleeves sat on her wrists and it was the softest garment she had ever worn.

Lily twirled around and watched the lights dance on her gown. Smiling ear-to-ear, Lily could not hold back her excitement. She ran her hand on her dress and looked in the full length mirror. She did not look odd as she had expected, in fact she looked normal. The only out of ordinary part of her outfit was going to be her boots. she had to wear them because she had not packed any other footwear. But the dress would hide that too, like the fact that Lily was a muggle-born.

If James had thought that Lily could not do anything more that would sweep him off his feet, he was wrong. Lily Evans walked to the dining hall, her beautiful green eyes on the floor. Her curly red tresses dancing on her waist as she moved. James's mouth hung open, his heart threatening to escape from his chest. Lily Evans looked gorgeous in everything she worn. After all, It was her that added beauty to every outfit she picked.

But in this dress, something that he had not seen her wear ever, Lily looked breath-taking. James had not even realised that he was walking towards Lily until they both stood inches away. Lily looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Lily – you look – gorgeous," his eyes bore into her. Such was the effect of his words that Lily had to look away to hide her smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

James had no idea how he was going to keep his eyes to himself for the whole dinner. But he made it a point to thank his mother after the dinner. After all, it was not only a gift for Lily, it was a gift for James.

"Oh Lily! You look so beautiful," Mrs. Potter held Lily by her shoulders at an arm's length, admiring her.

"Thank you for this beautiful dress Mrs. Potter," Lily thanked her,

"It seems someone made it keeping you in mind!" Mrs. Potter gushed, and James couldn't help but agree with his mother.

As expected, James had a very hard time keeping his eyes to himself. Everyone noticed it on the table.

Mrs. Potter couldn't keep her excitement to herself. She would give her husband's hand a light squeeze every time James would steal glances of Lily's face.

Lily would blush but pretend as if she did not notice.

Mr. Potter would smile and then take a deep breath to keep his expression neutral.

And Sirius kept stuffing his mouth with delicacies prepared by Mrs. Potter. He watched the exchange between his best friend and the girl his best friend was in love. Remembering every detail to tell Remus and Peter after Christmas. And betting that it would be only a matter of time before Lily agrees to go out with his best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS! A huge shout out to 'goldie24' and 'sonali13', thank you for making my day so special with your reviews. Hope you all are liking the story, and leave a review to let me know your opinions! Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story!**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful holiday, Merry Christmas once again!**

 **Lots of Love**

 ** _-JT_**


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs. Potter insisted on giving Lily one of her dress robe to stay warm outside. She helped Lily put it on before sending the three out for the evening.

When the front door closed, as if James had remembered something, he turned towards Lily.

"Give me a second," he said, and met Lily's puzzled eyes. For a moment, Lily thought he was going to cup her cheeks and her heart went erratic.

But rather, he pulled up the hoodie of her dress over her head. "So that you stay warm," he gave a heart-warming smile, making Lily smile too.

Lily looked around herself in an awe. If Godric's Hollow looked a master piece in the morning, the night view was to die for! The only thing that could make it look any more like a Christmas card was if Santa's sleigh somehow appeared in the sky. The snow was falling from the sky. The streets were lit up, filled with people, everyone wishing each other Christmas. Lily had never seen anything like it before! The whole neighbourhood seemed to be enjoying Christmas and Lily felt as much a part of it as anyone else.

"Butterbeer?" James asked Sirius and Lily with a grin when they stood outside an inn and pub.

"Sure," Sirius shrugged and so did Lily.

"Wait here, I will get it," James told them. Opening the door, and Lily could hear loud chatter before the door closed, drowning out the chatter.

"Are you having a good Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I am enjoying myself very much," Lily nodded as she beamed. "Do you celebrate Christmas with Potter often?" she asked after a long pause.

"I live with James," Sirius shrugged.

"If you don't mind me asking –" Lily started, and a small smile appeared on Sirius's lips.

"Why I live with James?" he guessed, and Lily nodded, hoping it was not an offensive question.

"A year ago, my family disowned me. You see, I come from _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_ ," Sirius's voice was taunting. "It is one of the houses of the Sacred twenty-eight, have you heard of it?" he asked.

Lily nodded, a frown on her face thinking Sirius's family disowned by him.

"My family has pure-blood mania, that I don't share. Of course, I was the biggest disappointment. I disappointed even the house elves," Sirius smirked.

"And you know me. I took it to another level. I stuck photographs of motorcycles and muggle woman on the wall of my room. With permanent sticking charms. But sorted into Gryffindor was the worst blow, while the rest of my family is Slytherin," he told Lily.

"It's safe to say my parents, especially my mother along with the rest of my family and extended family loathes me. And I had to run away. Of course, I did not tell anyone that I had decided not to go back when I came back for our fifth year. I had planned to stay at Hogwarts, get a job at Hogsmeade. But Prongs being Prongs figured out something was wrong," Sirius sighed and then a smile grew on his face.

"He demanded what had happened and I told him everything. He forced me to come live with him, telling me there is no way he is going to leave me alone at Hogwarts. I hate to admit but I might've I got a little teary eyed that day," Lily knew that Sirius must have cried. But he would never say it.

"We have a family tree in the drawing room of our house. My younger brother was polite enough to tell me that the disappointing son that I was. My mother had blasted off my face from there," Lily had her brows creased together.

His family struck him off the family tree. Because Sirius did not share his parents' ideologies? That's absurd!

"I shifted with James and his parents had adopted me as their second son. I have never had a more loving and accepting family," Sirius sighed with a smile on his face.

"I am so sorry," Lily did not know what else to say. She thought she had it bad that her sister hated her. But hearing this from Sirius, his whole family hating him without any fault of his, Lily felt a beyond upset.

"Don't be, I am not; I have a family and a brother," Sirius shrugged. "I did hear that something happened with between you and your sister," Sirius's words were well chosen. Hoping not to offend Lily.

"I am not sure if my story is a big deal," Lily mumbled. She felt stupid to even think that she cried because of Petunia, when people around her have it worse.

"If it hurt you, it is a big deal," Sirius mumbled. Lily looked at Sirius, who was looking down at her with an apologetic smile.

"My sister and I were close" Lily started and narrated her history with Petunia. Sirius listened with an unexplained seriousness on his face.

"That's horrible!" he did not hide the disgust he felt towards Petunia.

"What can I say?" Lily shrugged.

"I guess this is one common ground we can bond over," Sirius raised his right eyebrow. A crooked smile played on his lips and he added, "Except our liking for Prongs."

"I don't – li" Lily started to deny.

"Save it Evans" he winked and the door of the pub and inn opened.

James was struggling with three mugs of the butterbeer, exiting the establishment. He tried very hard not to drop any of the mugs. Sirius took one mug from his hand and waited for James to hand one mug to Lily.

"Here," James held out one mug for Lily.

She mumbled a thanks, still self-conscious about Sirius's comment about liking James.

The three of them sipped their butterbeer and started walking down the road ahead of them. Lily walking between James and Sirius, looking around in an awe.

Lily didn't want the night to end. She knew for a fact that she would've died of boredom had she been home with Petunia and her boyfriend.

"Oi Prongs, Look!" Sirius pointed towards their right, where a group of wizards and witches seemed to gather.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"People are celebrating," Sirius replied.

"Can we go see?" She asked looking at both of them, who nodded in an instant.

When they got close enough, Lily could see it was a decorated community space. Music was being played and people were dancing in pairs to the song. James saw the twinkle in Lily's eyes watching people dance, and her grin made him smile too. He wondered what was going on in her mind.

Sirius walked over to James and whispered in his ear. "If you don't take her to dance, I will," he jerked his head in Lily's direction.

"I don't want to push my luck," James rolled his eyes at Sirius.

"Evans," Sirius started, and James gave him a death glare, trying to shake his head without being too obvious.

Lily turned her attention to them, looking at them with her big doe eyes.

"Do you dance?" Sirius asked her with a smirk; Lily blinked her eyes a few times before nodding.

"Would you rather dance with Prongs or me?" Sirius asked.

In her heart, Lily knew the answer, but of course she was not going to say it out loud! That would be beyond insane. She swallowed hard and ransacked her brain to think of a clever response, but nothing came to her mind.

All she could think was ' _James_ ', neither did she know why, nor she wanted to know her true feelings.

"Prongs, would you show Evans what a great dancer you are?" Sirius pushed James towards Lily, making them both go red.

For a moment Lily thought that James was not going to do anything. She admitted to herself that she was a little disappointed. But much to her surprise, James offered her his hand, palm facing upwards. His heart hammering against his chest, he was sure everyone could hear it.

He hoped that Lily would not reject dancing with him, little did he knew, she couldn't! Lily took James's hand and looked up to him from under her lashes with a small smile. James couldn't believe his luck as he led Lily to where other couple were dancing.

The slow music was a welcome sound to their ears. Lily liked the sensation of James's warm hand on her back. He pulled her closer, their other hand intertwined and Lily placed her hand on James's shoulder.

Lily could smell the intoxicating woody and fresh scent of James, whose hazel eyes fixed on her face. And so, they started dancing and spinning.

The lights were twinkling on Lily's dress as she spun in delicate circles. The feeling of her small agile feet gliding across the floor was almost as if she would take flight any moment.

James felt as if he had fallen in love with Lily all over again that night. Her hair bounced more and more as they went around the dance floor. The lights were dull in comparison to Lily's beautiful green eyes. And her smile kept growing as he glided them across the floor. The sound of her laughter made James's heart swell up with joy he had never experienced before. How would he ever let this wonderful woman go?

Sirius watched the two of them dancing around the floor. He knew that for neither of them anything else mattered. It was beyond obvious that the two were in love but why would Lily reject his best friend was beyond him. Sirius knew if Lily gave Prongs a chance, he would love her more than anyone had ever loved another. Sirius chuckled at the love struck look on both their faces, when their eyes met and neither of them looked away. And _just maybe_ , Sirius was actually teary-eyed looking at these two love-struck idiots.

When the three returned home, Mrs. And Mr. Potter were making their way to bed. The three had decided to warm themselves up by the fireplace in the drawing room for a little while. But even Sirius left for bed a few minutes later, leaving James and Lily alone in the drawing room.

The light emitted by the fire's flames danced across James's face. Lily watched the bespectacled boy.

"I have never had such a fun Christmas," Lily said in a low voice.

"Neither have I," James's gaze shifted on her face. "Everything here is so – different" Lily played all the memories of the whole day in her mind.

"Would you have wanted to do something more? Something we missed?" James asked her.

"No," Lily shook her head. "It was so perfect, I don't want this day to end," Lily admitted with a grin, and James could not believe his ears.

"Stay over for tomorrow," he said without even thinking, Lily looked at him as if he had lost his mind and chuckled. "I am serious," James scooted closer to Lily.

"I cannot, what would I say to my parents?" Lily asked.

James frowned. "Don't frown, it's not like we aren't going to meet again," Lily sighed and looked at the fire, trying to avoid James's gaze.

"Never like this," James mumbled.

"James" Lily started after a long pause. "I am sorry I judged you too soon" Lily said. She felt like she owed an apology to James, she had not even known him as a person and only tagged him as an _arrogant toerag_.

"I saw you doing things and thought that was all there was to you. As if you could not be a whole different person than what I perceived you to be. I am sorry for that," Lily finally looked at James. He was smiling, not in an arrogant way, rather in a heart-warming way, something he does a lot lately as noted by Lily.

"I am an idiot, I did do a lot of wrong things. I am not proud of it," James admitted. "Thank you for replying to the letter that night, it made me realise that I should stop being an idiot," James said.

"But you are such a different person, why aren't you like this at Hogwarts?" Lily teased.

"Because not everyone can have the privilege of meeting this James Potter," he jested back.

"I am glad I got a chance to meet this James Potter," Lily smiled. "And I am glad that you have stopped being an idiot," her smile turned mischievous.

"I am glad too. It seems my popularity among the female student body has increased." Lily snorted at James' joke.

"Must be good to have even more females lining up to ask you for dates," she rolled her eyes.

"Jealous Evans?" James raised his right eyebrow and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Not in the slightest," she told him.

"So, you will be fine if I date someone?" James asked.

"Yes," Lily pretended as if it would not bother her at all, but they both knew better.

"It would bother me if you dated someone else though," James shrugged, and it made Lily's heart leap.

"You cannot say something like that," Lily huffed, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

"Why? Is it wrong to be truthful?" James asked. "I am not saying you _shouldn't_. I am only saying it would make me jealous," James added.

To be honest, it would crush James's soul but he was not going to say that to Lily.

"Do you not have interest in any other girl?" Lily asked, her curious eyes studying him. He could not be that crazy about her, it was insane!

"You wound me Evans," James started. "I have only one heart and you have claimed it all," his words made Lily's heart leap again.

"You are crazy," Lily chuckle and shook her head looking away.

"Is your sister going to be alright when you go home tomorrow?" James asked after a long silence.

"I hope, once her boyfriend had left, it should be fine," Lily shrugged.

"You must have missed your family tonight," James mumbled.

"To be honest, no" Lily noted James's surprised reaction. "I know I am surprised too, but I know had I been home, I would have died of boredom" Lily rolled her eyes.

"So, I saved your life," James grinned.

"Yes Potter, I owe my life to you," Lily replied with a dramatic undertone, making them both chuckle.

"The fire is dying, we should get in bed, you'll be cold" James said getting up and Lily copied his action.

Though James did not want to go to bed and waste the hours left with Lily in the house, he didn't want Lily to get cold either. If only, he could stay with her the whole night, talking and watching her. They had never been this close, and he doesn't think that they would ever get another chance like that.

As they were walking upstairs, James had a sudden realisation. If they were back at Hogwarts right now, they would've been the only two people in the Gryffindor common room. And now he was hypervigilant of Lily's presence beside him.

' _Only Lily and me_!' his mind kept repeating. He tried to block out everything that was coming in his mind had it been only Lily and him!

"Good night James," Lily said stopping outside James's room.

"Good night Lily," his voice was almost inaudible.

"Go on," Lily waited for him to go to his room.

"No, you go on," he jerked his head towards her room.

"I – I" Lily stammered. James could see Lily was struggling to say something.

"What is it?" James encouraged her. He watched her with a puzzled look on his face, tilting his head to a side.

It almost felt like Lily was going to step closer to him but then she turned around. "Nothing," she said and rushed to her room, leaving behind a very confused James.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily breathed, sinking against the closed door, her hand on her thumping heart. She had almost hugged James! Had she lost her mind completely?

"Why would you do that Lily?" she asked herself. She walked to the huge bed in front of her and sat down, breathless. Her heart was still hammering, she could not get it under control.

She had a sudden realisation and her eyes widened. It was not a Eureka experience. Deep down Lily had already known this but she had never accepted it. But today her brain could not mask what her heart was feeling.

Her heart told her ' _I like James Potter_!' and her brain did not have enough time to deny it.

"No!" she breathed. Not James Potter, she could not like him! But she did! There was no denying that. Lily let out a chuckle.

Lily had no idea for how long she walked around in the room. How many stupid ideas she had. How many times she stopped herself from going out of the room to tell James, or when she fell asleep.

The morning after breakfast Lily had her bag bought to the foyer as she said goodbyes to Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter and Sirius. James had insisted that he was going to drop her to the railway station.

"Keep visiting us dear," Mrs. Potter said, and Lily promised that she would. James picked up Lily's bag and they both walked out of the front door.

It was hardly snowing as Lily and James walked side by side. The train station was at walking distance from James's house.

"Godric's Hollow is so beautiful," Lily noted.

"You should visit in summer, you wouldn't have seen anything like it," James told her.

"I can only imagine what spring must be like here," Lily said, sighing in awe.

"Have you never been to this side?" James asked.

"Never," Lily admitted, "Have you been around where I live?" she asked him.

"I would love to, but I am not accustomed with Muggles things, so it is a little hard" James told her.

"I can take you around Muggle places, I am sure you would love it," Lily offered.

"Can you?" James asked, beaming, and Lily nodded.

When James and Lily reached the train station, James looked around in an awe. It was the same as Lily had been at Godric's Hollow. Lily could tell muggle things fascinated James. It made her chuckle.

"Wait here, I will get a ticket" Lily told James who nodded like a child.

When Lily came back to where she had left James, she saw James still looking around the train station. He bumped into someone and then apologize in an instant. The man eyed him up and down in confusion, especially because of his clothes.

"James!" Lily called out, and James came running to Lily. "My train is from platform 4, will you be able to get home without any problem?" she asked him.

"Of course!" he scoffed, as if he had not heard something more absurd.

"Alright, I will see you after holidays then" Lily said. "Thank you for _everything_!" she told him with sincerity.

"Thank you for coming," he told her, handing her the bag. "Do you want me to come with you to Platform 4?" he asked as soon as he handed her the bag.

"No, you should go home," Lily did not want James to get lost on the train station.

"Are you sure?" James asked, worried about Lily.

"Yes, go now" she instructed him and the two parted their ways, glancing back at each other. They waved back and forth when catching each other's eye. Neither of them could wait to meet again at Platform 9 again after holidays.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Oh my word! Thank you 'powerofthename' and 'AleBu95' for such heartwarming reviews, both made me grin and get a little teary-eyed at the same time! Thank you to everyone for the support. I hope you all are enjoying this story, leave a review to let me know. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story.**

 **Thanks!**

 ** _-JT_**


	12. Chapter 12

After prefect meeting on the train, Remus and Lily were walking back to their friends. When they met James and Sirius on their way.

"Evans," Sirius smirked.

"Black," Lily smiled and nodded and then looked over to James.

He was running his fingers through his messy hair. "James," Lily's voice was soft.

"Lily," James noticed the change in her voice as well as the pink cheeks when he called her name.

People around them stopped and gave the two astonished looks. They could not believe that James and Lily were actually being civil to one another and also polite!

Things were silent for a while after they came back from Christmas break. But when had things ever been silent for too long at Hogwarts? Lily was walking to Potions class with her friends. They saw a bunch of students gathered near the greenhouse.

"What is going on?" Mary squinted her eyes to see what the chaos was all about.

"Sirius Black got into a fight with some of the Slytherins," A Ravenclaw student told the girls as she passed them by.

"These Slytherins!" Mary shook her head. The argument got a lot louder and the girls exchanged looks.

Dorcas said, "Let's go look what is going on."

When they reached the crowd, Lily could see the back of Sirius. He was standing closest to the Slytherin students he got in a fight with. His brother was also the part of the group, but stood furthest away.

"You, son of a –" the crowd gasped when the angry Slytherin made that remark and all eyes shifted to Sirius.

"That – sounds about – right," Lily snorted at Sirius' response.

James and Remus let out a roar of laughter. Mary, Alice and Dorcas gave Lily a puzzled look and Lily composed her face.

"Was that supposed to offend me?" Sirius asked to the tongue-tied Slytherin. Lily looked over to Sirius's brother Regulus, who looked as if he would lose his cool any second.

"What are _you_ laughing about _scar-faced_?" A Slytherin boy turned his attention towards Remus.

Lily's jaw dropped, and the students gasped again. Remus, who would usually remain unaffected by anything thrown his face, stood frozen. The laughter disappeared.

Lily had a strong urge to punch the Slytherin student in the face for making that remark. Before anyone could react, he flew back a few feet away from the crowd. And a bunch of things happened to him at the same time.

Lily could identify some of the hexes. Like knee reversal hex, Sardine hex, _Redactum Skullus_ incantation. Tail growing hex, soap spurting out of his mouth.

The students started backing up and Lily could see now. Both James and Sirius were hexing the student at the same time.

"What are ye both doin'?" a blooming voice startled Lily.

She turned around to see Rebus Hagrid making his way through the crowd of students. Most of whom came up only to his waist.

"James, Sirius, Stop!" he warned the boys, "ye want to kill him?" his voice bloomed, making the boys lower their wands.

"Pick him up, take him to Madam Pomfrey, will ye?" Hagrid pointed his large finger towards the bunch of scared Slytherins. They rushed to the boy's side and picked him up.

"Yer comin' with me" Hagrid pointed towards Sirius and James. Who still looked angry but followed Hagrid. He kept looking behind himself as if to check if the boys were following him.

Without a word, Remus took his bag and with his head lowered started walking to the next class. Lily and her friends were walking a good few steps behind Remus. Lily felt horrible with all that happened with Remus.

"Go ahead, I will catch up with you in the class," Lily told her friends who nodded and started walking faster to the class.

"Remus!" Lily spoke loud enough for Remus to hear, he stopped and when he turned around, he had a smile on his face.

"Lily" his voice gave away whatever he was feeling inside, Lily fought an urge to frown.

"Mind if I walk with you to the class?" Lily asked.

"Not at all," Remus smiled.

"Where is Peter?" Lily asked, remembering not seeing him during the confrontation a few minutes earlier.

"He is sick, taking a day off" Remus told her. "Where are your friends?" he asked.

"They were in a hurry," Lily lied.

"I see," Remus started, "and how was Christmas? I heard you were at James'" he asked after a pause.

"Christmas was wonderful," Lily replied with a grin. Remembering the most fun Christmas she had ever had.

"I heard you took some photographs, when will you develop those?" Remus asked.

"I was going to do it tonight," Lily told him.

"Show it to us when you do," now Remus had a genuine smile on his face. They reached the classroom and walked inside together.

"Of course, how was your Christmas?" Lily asked him and without a second thought the two of them sat down together.

"You know my mother is a muggle?" Remus asked Lily as they took their books and quill out.

"Yes" Lily nodded.

"It was a mix of muggle and wizard Christmas as always," Remus and Lily settled into an easy conversation.

When James and Sirius came to the class rushing, they were more than happy to find Remus sitting with Lily. Laughing as they talked about muggle stuff that confused them both.

"Alright class," Professor Slughorn said. Entering the class a few minutes after James and Sirius took their seats.

"Today we are going to learn about a potion you might have heard about," he started. "Amortentia, who can tell me what it is?" he asked.

Lily's hand shot up. "Miss Evans," Professor Slughorn looked at Lily, impressed as always.

"It is the most powerful love potion in the world, and very dangerous too," Lily answered.

"Correct, take 10 points, and do you know what it smells like Miss Evans?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"It smells different to every person. According to what attracts them," Lily replied with a smile.

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor. Alright now, first I will tell you all about the ingredients. And then I will have some of you come up here to smell Amortentia," Professor Slughorn turned to his table.

He started picking up one ingredient at a time. Telling the students about its properties and how to use it to brew Amortentia.

"Miss Evans, would you join me and tell the class what it Amortentia smells like?" Professor Slughorn asked.

Lily was dreading this. She herself did not want to find out what it smelt like let alone the whole class, but nonetheless she got up.

"We are going to find out what Prongs smell like," she heard Sirius. Students around Sirius chuckled. She shot him a death glare as she stood beside Professor Slughorn.

"Go on Miss Evans," Professor Slughorn encouraged Lily.

She looked at the cauldron. She watched the spiralling steams rising from the potion that shone like mother-of-pearl. Lily took a sniff and could immediately tell what it smelt like.

"It smells like –" she started and noticed Sirius and James sitting on the edge of the chair. Even Remus looked curious.

"Old books, cherries and –" Lily could not bring herself to say the third thing that. She knew it smelt like woody and fresh aroma, she knew that aroma too well. "Chocolate" Lily lied, and her gaze dropped.

' _Why chocolate?_ ' Lily thought, she did not even like chocolates that much. And Amortentia smelt _nothing_ like chocolates.

"Very well Miss Evans, you can go back to your seat" Professor Slughorn told Lily who dragged her feet back to her seat.

"Mister Potter," Professor Slughorn had a smile on his face. "Join me here," Lily did not even dare look at James, who stood up from his seat.

"Oi Evans, are you sure it smelt like chocolate?" Sirius whispered, leaning close to Lily.

"Yes" Lily lied.

"Are you sure you did not confuse the smell with James's smell?" he asked, and her ears started to turn pink.

"No!" she lied again.

"That's not possible," Sirius mumbled.

Remus shifted in his seat, inclining away from Lily. Lily looked up to see James sniffing the potion.

In a very low voice he said, "fresh flowers, broomstick handle and lilies."

A roar of laughter echoed throughout the classroom and Lily turned a shade of red. Lily wore a perfume that smelt like fresh flowers, she knew that. She could understand his love for his broomstick, but he liked lilies?

"Thank you, Mister Potter, who would like to come next?" Professor Slughorn patted James on the back and then turned to the class.

A smell hit Lily's nostrils, it was – chocolate. Lily was sure she could not smell Amortentia from her seat. And even if she could, it smelt nothing like chocolate. She let her head follow the smell and it turned in Remus' direction. She remembered, and her eyes widened. Remus always carried chocolates, he smelt like chocolates! She looked back immediately. Without concealing the fact that she was looking behind her where James sat.

He had his head lying on the table, his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping. Her eyes drifted to Sirius. He looked as if he was solving an Advanced Arithmancy Studies question. And he was nowhere close to the answer. She then, hesitated to looked at Remus, who was still looking uncomfortable.

Is this what axing one's own feet felt like? Not only had she ruined her friendship with Remus but lost any chance of anything with James. Not that she would want anything more than friendship but even that was gone now; and for what? Because she didn't want to give James the satisfaction that Amortentia smelt like him! She wanted to shout on the top of her lungs that it did not smell like chocolate!

James could not believe his ears. He must have heard wrong – chocolate? Not him but chocolate? Now, someone would ask what the big deal in liking chocolate is? Many people love it and Lily might be one of them. But he had seen her for six years and she almost never ate chocolates! And anyone with an average sense of smell could sniff chocolate off of his best friend Remus Lupin. Moony was practically chocolate!

He would sometimes forget to eat the chocolate he had put in his trousers. And in the morning wake up with a stain on his trousers and sheets. And even now James could bet he had at least 5 pieces of chocolate in his robe pocket and 2 other in his bag.

James wanted to bang his head against the table or hit the wall. Not smelling him was bad enough but smelling his best friend. James should have understood. Remus was charming and mysterious, sassy too if you were close enough to him. Lily could fall for him. Besides they stroll the castle corridors together every night! But then why did James not want to understand it? Why did it feel like Lily had walked all over his heart?

Lily was walking around the corridors at night – alone. Since Lily didn't want it to get more awkward than it already was with Remus and James. Lily stumbled upon a hushed voice.

"This is why mother hates you!" she heard a boy spat.

Hiding behind the corner, Lily peaked to see who it was, it sounded like a familiar voice.

"You hexed Vincent for insulting your friend. While you stood there mocking your own mother!" it was Regulus Black talking to Sirius.

" _You_ stood beside the boy who was insulting your mother," Sirius told him. "And she is only the woman you gave birth to me, I was not loved by her" Sirius added.

"It is good that they disowned you," Regulus spat.

"Do you think I care?" Sirius' voice was still cool. "I am after all the disappointing child. But imagine the _perfect_ son who stood there. And did _nothing_ while a fellow student abused his mother," Sirius mocked.

Lily turned around and walked away as fast as possible. She felt as if she was intruding on something very private.

As she turned around the corner she bumped into Remus.

"Lily," he jumped back as if he had been burnt.

"Remus," she replied, her eyes everywhere but on Remus.

"I would not go there" she said in a low voice when Remus started walking in the direction from where Lily was coming.

"Why?" his brows creased together.

"Sirius and his brother are – arguing," Lily told him in a whisper, looking at her shoes.

"Then we should not go there," Remus agreed.

The two started walking in the direction from where Remus was coming.

' _Tell him_ ' Lily thought to herself, ' _But what would I say? I lied, Amortentia did not smell like you, it smelt like your best friend!_ ' It was ridiculous Lily thought.

Lily was sure that a lot of other people could smell like chocolate. She could have smelt chocolate because of chocolate! It only seemed like a big deal because she was thinking too much!

So, Lily did not say anything that day or the day after that or the day after that or for the next few weeks.

James stopped flirting with her or talking to her in general, he would not even smile in her direction! He would drop his gaze and walk past her as soon as he saw her.

His smile would disappear every time she would enter the room. To Lily it seemed like she had become the source of his agony. She felt more and more guilt with every passing day.

But it had been so long since she had lied that she could not rectify it even if she tried.

In the meantime, Lily had (alone), developed the photographs with the developing solution. And sometimes, she would look at those photographs and it was enough to tell why James was so upset. Lily hid the photographs with the letters of James in a box in her trunk.

On a particular night when she could not fall asleep, she walked out of her room, which felt too suffocating. A walk around the common room could clear her head and then she can fall asleep in peace.

Making no noise, she opened the door of her room and walked out, closing it with as little sound as possible. She tip-toed down the spiral staircase and found herself in the common room. She heard a shuffling sound coming from the couch near the fireplace. And for a moment thought it would be best if she went back to her room.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice spoke. It sounded like this person had cried or has a very bad case of cold.

"Black?" Lily's voice was a whisper.

"Evans?" his voice was almost inaudible.

Lily walked around to the couch and found Sirius curled up on the couch in nothing but thin pjs.

"You must be cold, what are you doing here?" she asked, he sat up on the couch cross legged.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Go back to your room, it's freezing" Lily instructed, frowning as she looked at Sirius.

"I – can't" he told her.

"Why not?" Lily asked sitting beside him.

"Don't ask me that," he looked away.

"Wait a minute, I will be back," Lily got up from the couch and rushed up the stairs to her room.

Without making a sound she walked in her room. From the trunk near her bed she picked up a blanket that she always kept handy in case it got colder. It was one of those warm and fuzzy blankets that reminded her of home. Closing the door on her way out, Lily rushed to the common room and saw Sirius's puzzled eyes looking at her.

She opened the blanket and put it around Sirius as if he was a little kid in need for some comfort. "It is too cold to be sitting like that," she told him.

Sirius looked at her as if he would cry any moment. "You should not be nice to me, I am a horrible person," Sirius told her.

"Did you do something?" Lily asked him, and he nodded.

"Was it harmful to someone?" Lily asked, and Sirius' head dropped, it was a yes.

"Was it intentional?" Lily asked.

"No," Sirius's voice cracked, "But I don't think my friends would ever forgive me."

So, Sirius had hurt his friends?

"I am sure they would. If you have hurt your friends, apologize" Lily looked at him.

"I did" Sirius told her.

"Then wait for them to heal and forgive you. And even if they don't, you must understand that your sorry isn't an automatic card to earn you forgiveness. It is your responsibility to apologize and it is their choice to forgive. But I am sure they will forgive you," Lily told him, giving him a small smile.

"What if they never forgive me?" Sirius mumbled, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"That's not possible, you are like family to them, one day they will forgive you," Lily assured him.

"They would not even hear my explanation, not that it is a good one" Sirius said.

"Give them time Sirius, they are hurting," Lily told him.

"Are you going to sleep here?" Lily asked Sirius, who nodded. "Did they kick you out of your room?" she frowned.

"No," he shook his head.

"Are you going to talk to them in the morning?" Lily asked.

"I will try, but they will avoid me," Sirius told her.

"If they do, let them have their time," Lily said.

"What will I do till then?" Sirius frowned. "I don't think I have spent a day without talking to them. It is killing me that I have hurt them to the point where they won't even talk to me!" Sirius' voice was wobbly.

"Well, in the meantime, you can join me and Mary, and Alice and Dorcas," Lily offered. "We might not be as fun as Prongs, Moony and Worm—" Lily started.

"Wormtail" Sirius smiled.

"Wormtail" Lily nodded, "But we are a good company" she completed. "Give it time to heal, and don't sleep in the cold" Lily patted Sirius's hand.

"Thanks Evans," Sirius gave a weak smile to Lily, who smiled in return.

"Why were you here so late?" he asked after a long pause.

"I could not sleep, but I am going to go to bed now," Lily told him.

"Good night" Sirius said, giving Lily a tight smile.

"Good night," Lily replied getting up from the couch.

Before walking up the stairs of the girls' dormitories, Lily gave a last glance at Sirius. Who was preparing to lie down on the couch again and covering himself with Lily's blanket.

When Lily went down to the common room with her friends next morning, to head for breakfast, she saw it. Sirius was standing alone, a hopeful glance at his friends, who walked past him as if he did not even exist.

Peter was frowning. Looking between James and Remus, and Sirius. James looked angry and disappointed and Remus looked not only tired but also hurt.

"Now I have seen it all," Mary said in disbelief.

"What was that about?" Dorcas asked, blinking her eyes.

"Don't ask about it, I am going to ask him to join us, be nice" Lily told her friends. "Black," Lily called, Sirius looked at Lily and gave her a weak smile. "Want to come for breakfast?" she asked.

"No, I am not hungry" Sirius mumbled, giving her a tight smile.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, come with us," Lily told him, holding him by his forearm and dragging him with her.

"I am telling you Evans I am not hungry," Sirius told her as Lily made him sit beside her.

"And I am telling you that you have to eat, even if it is only a little bit," Lily told him, passing him some toast.

Lily noticed James, Remus and Peter looking at them in disbelief. Lily passed them a smile, all three of them looking away in an instant.

In the classes that day, Remus and James sat together. Peter sat with some other Gryffindor student and Sirius stood dumbfounded.

"Alice, is it okay for you to sit with Frank today?" Lily asked Alice, who usually sat with her.

A grinning Alice nodded, and turned around to invite Frank to sit with her.

"Mind if we sit together?" Lily asked Sirius who shrugged.

"Thanks Evans," Sirius whispered to Lily at the end of the day.

"Are you going to sleep in the common room tonight?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Sirius shrugged, making Lily frown.

"Would you mind if I use your blanket for a few days?" Sirius asked.

"Not at all," Lily shook her head.

"Thanks Evans," Sirius mumbled with a weak smile.

For the next few days it was like a routine. Lily would find Sirius standing alone in the common room, his friends walking away from him. She would take him for breakfast and sit with him in the classes. Take him for lunch and dinner and find him sleeping in the common room. It got to the point where Sirius had visibly started losing weight. His sassy comments had stopped, he had been so quiet that it was hard to tell if he was even there!

Lily have had enough of it! Lily knew that it was not her place to interfere. She knew the only way this whole ordeal would sort out if these four would sit and talk.

One night, she saw James walking out of the common room and ran after him.

"James!" she caught his hand and he stopped immediately, frozen in his place. Lily's heart skipped a beat, and butterflies emerged in her stomach, it was stupid!

"I want to talk to you," she told James, why had she not let go of his hand? He wasn't running away.

He turned around, his eyes on their hand, his ears were the same colour as Lily's hair.

"About?" his voice was a whisper and when their eyes met, for a moment Lily forgot that she was going to talk about Sirius.

"A lot of things," Lily told him, and James froze in his place.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **'powerofthename' THANK YOU again for being an amazing supporter. I hope all you silent readers are also enjoying the story, leave a review and let me know. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like it.**

 **Thanks!**

 ** _-JT_**


	13. Chapter 13

Lily let go of James's hand and James immediately craved for the warmth. He shoved his hand in his pockets to keep himself from holding Lily's hand.

"James," Lily started, he loved the way how his name sounded when she spoke it. "I don't know what is it between you and Sirius, but can you please hear him out?" Lily started.

"Lily, we –" James did not even know what to tell Lily.

Was he supposed to tell her that her ex-best friend had been sneaking around as always? Following them as always and Sirius had told him how to follow them on a full moon?

"No, James, it devastated Sirius, and he knows he made a mistake. He is aware, but he did not do it on purpose, it is killing him but give him a chance to explain," Lily pleaded.

"Lily I cannot do that," because if he did it felt like he is already telling Remus that what Sirius did was okay.

"Why?" Lily demanded.

"You don't know anything, please leave it be, it's not your –"

"Place to intervene? I know that, and I would have never, but have you seen Sirius? He has eaten ever since the first day I saw him sleeping in the common room"

"He is sleeping in the common room?" James said, his brows creased together.

"You didn't know?" Lily looked shocked.

"No, we assumed he is sharing a room with someone," James shook his head.

"He sleeps in the common room," Lily told him.

"In the cold? Did you give him that blanket?" James asked remembering the first day he brought in a strange blanket with him.

"Yes," Lily nodded.

"You have been caring for him all this while?" could Lily do something that would make James love her less?

"You say it like I have been a mother to him," Lily snorted. "Anyway, James, I promise it would not be a waste, if you talk to Sirius, it would be worth it. If it isn't – don't talk to me again" Lily shrugged, James frowned, he can never _not_ talk to Lily.

"Sit down and listen to him, he is hoping to talk to his friends," Lily sighed.

"I can't promise anything," James told her.

"Well, if you talk to Sirius, I am going to tell you a secret, my secret" James's eyes lit up at Lily's words. What secret?

"Tell me now," James pleaded making Lily chuckle.

"No, talk to him first, come and find me after that and I promise I will tell you my secret," Lily said in a low voice.

"Will it be worth it?" James raised his right eyebrow.

"Yes," Lily nodded with sincerity.

"I will talk to Sirius," James said. He should listen to him, if Lily is asking him to there has to be some sincerity in Sirius's apology.

"I am glad," Lily broke into a smile.

James walked down the stairs of boys dormitories to the common room. If Lily is right, Sirius must be sleeping here. Sirius was lying with his eyes open, wrapped in Lily's blanket, watching the ceiling.

"Padfoot," James's voice made Sirius jump.

"Prongs? What – are you –" he could not even complete his sentence.

"I came to talk," James walked up to sit down beside him.

"Lily believes that I should listen to what you have to say," James turned to face him.

"Evans vouched for me?" Sirius frowned.

"I want to hear what happened Padfoot, why did you tell Snivellus how to get past Whomping Willow?" James asked him.

"I swear on Merlin it was not because I wanted to get him killed or find out about Moony. That _Snivellus_ was going on and on about clues he had found how to get past the Whomping Willow. And he was – I realised later – only trying to piss me off. Which actually worked, because I am so bad at controlling my temper. I told him that there is a knot he must press, it wasn't intentional. When I realised what had happen, I came to you," Sirius narrated.

"I know I have hurt Moony, but he needs to know it was not intentional. I would never let his secret out, I would rather die than expose any of our secrets," Sirius told James.

"It hurt Moony that he could have become a murder. If either Snivellus or I had gotten any closer that night," James told him.

"I know. I know I messed up. I am a pathetic friend, there is no excuse for it. But Prongs I promise I would never let my temper get the best of me. You know me, I would never rat anyone out," Sirius looked at James.

He desperate to make James believe that he did not mean any harm.

"I swear as idiotic as it sounds, it only slipped, if I actually wanted actual damage done, would I have told you?" Sirius asked him.

"No," James agreed with Sirius.

No one but Snivellus and Sirius knew the conversation they had. Had Snivellus died at Remus's hands, no one would have known except those involved. Sirius would never let his friends in such a predicament. No matter how careless, Sirius was not someone who would ever betray his friends. Not even in his dreams, not even if it meant to take the hit for it.

"Padfoot, I am sorry we did not listen – I didn't listen to you," James wrapped his arms around his surrogate brother.

"I am sorry, I should have been more mature, Moony is right, I am an immature git," Sirius sobbed into his brother's arms.

"Get up, you are not sleeping here anymore," James got up first and took Lily's blanket in his arms. Sirius followed his actions.

"Is Moony going to be alright if I come to the room?" Sirius asked James in a timid voice.

"It's your room too mate," James shrugged.

Both the lads walked up to their room together. They hoped to restore their friendship with the other two as well in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" James woke up to the sound of someone shouting.

He opened his eyes and wore his glasses. Remus and Sirius were standing face to face,

"Moony," Padfoot started.

"I am not talking to you," he said, his words were blunt and sharp.

"Listen to him Moony, it's a big misunderstanding," James injected.

"Misunderstanding? I thought you understood how I felt about it. I hate myself as it is, I hate who I am. _You_ would have given me another thing to hate about myself. I get that _you_ hate Snape but that was a new low even for you," Moony said. He darted out of the room, shutting the door with a loud thud.

Peter frowned, still in his bed, "What happened Padfoot? What was the misunderstanding?" he asked.

Sirius turned to him and narrated the whole incident to Peter.

"I told you Prongs! Padfoot would never do that to Moony, it had to be Snivellus. He always has his nose up in other people's business," Peter huffed.

"You believed in me?" Sirius asked, his voice wobbled.

Peter nodded. "I mean it is Snivellus, that greasy smile ball has been finding ways to get us expelled," Peter shrugged.

"Moony is angry, let's let him calm down first. Then we will try to talk to him," James said.

"He is never going to talk to me, he hates me," Sirius looked at his feet.

"Of course he is, he cannot live without talking to you, put that stupid frown away. What time is it?" Peter yawned.

"Time to get up, we will be late for breakfast," Peter replied jumping out of his bed.

"I have no idea how you have so much energy early in the morning," James wiggled out of bed.

"It's probably the breakfast," Sirius joked first time in weeks, making James chuckle.

"Mind if I sit here?" Remus asked Lily.

Seeing the only empty place beside her, other would have to be beside Sirius and Remus was not going there. Lily looked up from the newspaper she was reading. while having the breakfast. She then looked at where the Marauders usually sat. A frown formed on her lips as she realised it was now Remus who had broken away from the group,

"No!" she sighed.

"Alright then, I will go" Remus mumbled, walking away.

She caught his hand, "You can sit here of course, why would you even ask?" she looked at him as if he was an idiot for even asking that question.

"Thanks Lily," Remus replied, and when Lily let go of his hand, he sat down beside her.

"Remus, are you okay?" Lily finally asked.

"Yes," he lied.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" she narrowed her eyes.

"It's nothing," he shrugged, lying again.

"Alright, it's fine" Lily shrugged too. If Remus did not want to tell her, she was not going to force it out of him, especially not in the Great Hall.

"Do you mind?" Remus pointed towards the newspaper.

"Not at all," Lily passed it to him.

James watched from a distance, he saw everything, how Lily had held Remus's hand and he sat beside her. The two of them walking together to the classes, sitting in the classes together. Only one word rang in his ears as if Lily was saying it standing right in front of him ' _Chocolate'_.

When Sirius, Peter and James tried to catch up with Remus, he only walked away faster. Lily gave an apologetic smile before running to catch up with him. Why did she had to like his best friend? Worst of all, Remus knew she liked him, why did he have to befriend her? Was this betrayal?

"Evans, can I talk to you?" James asked Lily at the end of the day.

"Sure," she nodded getting up from the bench at the Great Hall.

She followed him outside, but he did not stop until they were away from the crowd, almost near the lake. Standing face to face, the sun setting behind them made a halo appear behind Lily's head. As if James needed a reminder of the angel that Lily Evans was. Her green eyes were lit up.

"I talked to Sirius, your turn to keep your promise," James reminded her. Immediately, Lily turned a bright shade of pink.

"James—" Lily started, letting out a huff.

"You cannot back out now," James told her, shaking his head.

"Back in the Potions Class," Lily looked at her feet.

 _Crap_! She was going to do it! She was going to admit that she liked Remus! Merlin! She knew how much James liked her – no loved her, how could she be so heartless and tell him that she liked his best friend?

"Which class?" James tried to stall, hoping Lily would back out. She frowned and looked up, as soon as their eyes met again, Lily turned pink.

"When Professor Slughorn made us smell Amortentia, remember?" she looked down at her feet again.

' _Clear as the day_ ,' James wanted to say but kept mum and nodded.

"I said I like the smell of old books, cherries and well –"

 _Crap! Crap! Crap!_

"Chocolate," James's voice was blunt.

"Yes," Lily chuckled, nervous because of the conversation.

' _Don't do it Lily_!' James begged, can her secret not be this but anything else? How must he react when she tells him she likes Remus?

' _Wow_!' is that a satisfactory response?

"You won't ask me any further questions; can you promise me that?" Lily said, raising her eyebrows

' _That'd be no problem_ ,' James wanted to say. "I won't" James's voice was tight.

"No matter how tempting" Lily added.

It won't be tempting at all, what would James ask? ' _When did your crush on Moony start_?'

"Not at all, I would not ask you any questions, I promise" James told her.

"Okay good. Well, I did smell old books and cherries. You might have figured out old books part, because I love reading" Lily looked at James. Who only nodded. "Cherries, because it reminds me of home," Lily then dropped her gaze again.

' _And chocolate because Moony_ ' James thought bitter.

"But I – James, I"

"No! Don't tell me!" James cried, he could not take it anymore. He could not hear it.

"What?" Lily blinked her eyes, confused.

"I already know, I figured it out!" James cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"You did?" Lily was a violent shade of red.

So, it was true then! James knew now whatever he felt before had not been what a broken heart would feel like. Because this was so much worse.

"Of course, Padfoot and Wormtail, even _Moony_ figured it out Evans!" James cried, his lips settled in a frown.

"What?" Lily asked in disbelief, but James did not dare look at Lily now, especially now that he had mentioned Moony.

"I know you don't like chocolates" James started, shaking his head.

"I don't," Lily confirmed, and James wanted to burst into tears.

"But you smelt chocolate because you like Moony," James cried. It felt as if thousands of knives were piercing his heart at once.

"What?!" Lily almost shouted, making James look up.

"You like Moony?" it sounded more like a question and now James was questioning if he was sane to think that.

"You – the four of you think I like Moony?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Well – chocolate, Moony, have you never smelt chocolate on him before?" the inner James was asking himself to stop but James's mouth was working on its own.

"Yes, I have but you git! I wanted to tell you this, I did not smell chocolate at all, I lied," Lily threw her hands in the air.

James could not believe what he had heard. Lily did not smell chocolate when she smelt Amortentia? So, she did not smelt Remus's scent? Which meant she did not like Moony?

 _Bliss_! Everything seemed brighter to James and his grin returned.

"Evans, let me get this straight," he started, "You don't like Moony?" he asked.

"No!" Lily exclaimed.

James paused and let the elation soak into his bones. For the first time in forever, not only his body but his mind relaxed too. He wanted to hang onto those words and remember this feeling forever.

"As long as it isn't Moony!" James smiled from ear to ear.

"Why – why would you – you are the biggest idiot James Potter!" Lily was still annoyed that not only one or two but all four of them thought she liked Remus.

"What did you smell then?" James asked, now curious.

"You promised no questions," Lily reminded him through her teeth.

For a moment, it upset James. He would have to stop promising things without knowing their conclusions. But then he repeated his words again. "As long as it is not Moony," he mumbled under his breath. "Merlin Evans! I could kiss you right now!" James was ecstatic.

"Potter don't you dare!" Lily warned James.

But James had already leaned forward and pressed his lips on her cheek. Only centimetres away from her lips. Had Lily moved her head _slightly_ , James lips would have – no Lily could not even dare to think about it!

Lily froze and tried very hard to keep her cheeks from getting red, but she knew she failed. Her heart was beating like a gun machine as soon as James's lips touched her cheek. It took her a moment to realise she had closed her eyes! She flung it open and saw James grinning like an idiot!

"Potter – I will" she shouted, trying to sound as angry as she could manage, but her voice was weak. "I will hex you!" she tried to pull out her wand, but her hands were shaking.

James turned around, "Hex me Evans!" he shouted, his feet pushing off of the ground as he broke into a sprint, "You don't like Moony!" he exclaimed again, running back to she assumed his friends. For a moment, Lily stood there dumbstruck but then she broke into a laughter too.

That idiot had thought she liked Remus and not only that he had been so dramatic about it! How in the world did she fall for this idiot? And what was she going to do about it? She shook her head and touched her cheek where only seconds ago James had kissed her. She had not realised she had held her breath, that she let go. James Potter had kissed her, and Lily Evans liked that.

"Lily what are you going to do?" she asked herself before putting her wand back in her robes and walking back to the castle. The sun was gone, only a few more moments of light before the night falls on them. She could not believe her heart was still racing.

When James reached the door of his room, he realised he had kissed Lily Evans. And not only that, Lily Evans let him get away with it.

He flung the door open and found utter silence in the room, although his three friends were right there. Remus was reading a book; Sirius was trying to do his homework and Peter was looking between them.

"I kissed Lily," the book fell from both Remus and Sirius's hands and Peter's jaw dropped.

"Liar," Sirius said, disbelief clear on his face.

James closed the door behind himself.

"You would not be standing here if you attempted that," Remus added.

"Thanks for your confidence in me, I appreciate that," James replied to the two of them, narrowing his eyes.

"Did you really?" Wormtail asked, inching towards James.

"It was on the cheek" James shrugged.

"Why – why would you kiss her?" Peter asked, his brows furrowed together.

"Why would Evans leave you alive?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Look, I had to do something to get a secret from her, I did that. So, it was time for her to tell the secret. She said that she would only tell me if I don't ask any questions, to which I agreed. She started asking me if I remember the potions class?" James started.

"So, she said she liked Moony and you wanted to stir some feelings into her for yourself, and you kissed her?" Peter guessed; Sirius snorted.

"No," James's face twisted in disgust. "I asked her which class, she said where we smelt Amortentia. And I replied yeah, and she reminded me how she smelt old books because she likes to read. And cherries because it reminds her of home and then she paused. I told her I already knew what she was going to say next. It shocked her to say the least. and I told her that _we_ , as in the four of us together, know that she likes Moony," James looked at each of them.

"Prongs, you idiot!" Sirius remarked and Remus shook his head, Peter only watched in horror.

"She got pissed, I think" James squinted his eyes, as if trying to remember the exact expressions Lily's face.

" _You think_?" Remus asked him, raising his brows.

James ignored him and continued, "Then she told me that she did not smell chocolate at all, she lied!" James completed with a grin.

"Then what did she smell?" Moony asked him.

"I asked her that, but she reminded me that I would not ask her any questions," James shrugged.

"You! Idiot!" Sirius threw his parchment at James and hit him in the head.

"I would throw my book at you, but it would hurt a lot more" Remus told him. "Don't make promises without knowing the consequences," Remus shook his head.

"I know, I made a mistake. But I thought she would tell me how much she liked you or when she started liking you. And I didn't want to hear about any of that," James replied in his defence.

"When did you kiss her?" Peter asked and the room grew silent again.

"I got very excited that she did not like Moony that I told her I would kiss her. And she objected as always but I did what I wanted to," James shrugged.

"As always," Sirius and Remus said in unison, they both glanced at each other and looked away.

"Then she did not hex you?" Peter broke the awkward silence.

"She shouted that she would, but I think she was too taken aback to do anything," James smirked.

The three of them started talking all at once, James joining them soon after. It became so noisy that Frank Longbottom from the next room had to come in to ask them to keep their voices down. After all people around them had gotten used to the sudden silence from their room.

When Frank left the room returned to the awkward silence.

"No one is leaving this room until we talk about what happened that night," James locked the door with his wand. "It is getting sorted out tonight," he looked at Sirius first and then at Remus.

Lily rushed to her room and saw her friends peeping up from their books.

"What happened? What took you so long?" Mary asked.

"Can I tell you something crazy?" Lily asked, her hand on her chest where her heart was still thumping.

"Yes," Alice replied, the three girls put their books down.

"James – well," Lily could not bring herself to say those words.

" _James_?" Mary asked smiling, "I thought he was Potter," she continued.

"Shut up! What did he do?" Dorcas sat on the edge of her bed.

"He – okay, look away the three of you! I can't tell you like this if you keep ogling me," Lily instructed looking at the three of them.

"Lily tell us" Alice asked but Lily waited for them to look away.

"He – James," only by thinking about it, Lily's heart was hammering against her chest. "James kissed – me" _me_ was almost inaudible.

"Lily!" Alice squealed, Dorcas almost fell off her bed and Mary's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open.

"Quick tell us, where is the body?" Mary jested.

"No! you are joking right?" Dorcas got up from the bed and walked over to Lily.

"No, I am not, and I did not kill him," Lily told her friends, was she sure she was not hallucinating? "He kissed my cheek" Lily told them in a low voice.

"This is crazy!" Alice covered her mouth with her hands, but Lily could tell she was grinning.

"Can I tell you something crazier?" Lily asked her friends who nodded at once. "I l—liked it."

The room erupted in a series of squeals and "Shut up!" and giggles.

Gryffindors had no idea why were there so many noises from these two rooms. Which continued till late that night. Little did they know, it was not only Lily and James's another first (their first kiss). But also the fact that their best friends were as excited about it!

Of course, they wanted every detail, especially Lily's friends who had been out of loop for so long!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Two chapters within 24 hours?! Yes, because I have zero self control while writing Jily fanfiction and especially when I have awesome supporters like 'powerofthename' 'goldie24' and 'LadyGely92' with their amazing reviews. I am sick, so next chapter might take a while, but who knows like I pointed out I have zero self control! Please leave a review and let me know if you like this chapter, also hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Thanks!**

 ** _-JT_**


	14. Chapter 14

Lily opened her trunk and from the deepest end of that trunk she pulled out a wooden box.

"I will _show_ you everything," she told her friends sitting on her bed. The three other girls looked at each other, puzzled, but rushed to sit on Lily's bed. The four of them sat in a circle, Lily had opened the wooden box and kept it on her lap.

"Do you remember what Snape told me on the last day of O.W.L.s in fifth year?" Lily asked them.

"Yes," Alice replied, lips set in a straight line.

"Well, I received this letter from James," Lily opened the box and pulled out the letter she had read so many times. She handed it to Alice who was sitting closest to her.

The other two girl rushed to Alice's side to read the letter. Lily watched her friends' expressions change from surprised to be awestricken.

"What did you reply?" Dorcas asked.

"I told him he should mend his ways," Lily shrugged.

The girls continued talking through the night. Lily finally showed them the photographs they had taken on Christmas.

"Why didn't you tell us about the letter from Petunia?" Dorcas asked, brows furrowed together.

"You could have come to stay with one of us," Mary added.

"I didn't want to ruin your Christmas. You were so excited and I did not want to ruin it," Lily shrugged.

"Ruin?! Lils! How can you even think that?" Mary exclaimed, scoffing.

"Alright, I am sorry, I was not thinking straight," Lily apologized. "Now do you want to see these or not?" Lily asked holding the photographs.

Alice took the photographs from her hand and the girls squealed.

There they were. James and Lily, looking into each other's eyes. James had pulled her to himself, his hand on her waist, and her hand resting on his chest. Lily still remembered the exact feeling she had when that had happened, as if it was only yesterday.

"How romantic!" Alice squealed, and Lily snorted, trying to hide her red ears.

"Of course, you would fall for James, look at this!" Dorcas pointed at the photograph.

"There are other photographs too, you know!" Lily shook the photographs she was holding in her hand.

"Give it here," Mary took the photographs from her.

There was one with Sirius, his hand around Lily's shoulder and the two smiling. The photographs with James's parents, James, Sirius and Lily. The photograph with James's parents and Lily.

"What all happened on Christmas?" Dorcas asked, curious to know more.

Lily took a deep breath and started telling _everything_ to her friends. Including how she danced with James, her presents for them, their presents for her. How she baked cookies with his mother and talked to his father.

"I had judged him too soon, he isn't as bad," Lily sighed.

"We had already told you to give him a chance," Mary replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"But this doesn't get out of this room," Lily shook her head.

"Wait, you are not going to tell James your feelings?" Alice questioned, puzzled.

"Not yet, I want to be sure of what I feel for him," Lily replied.

"Well, he is for sure head over heels in love with you Lils, I don't think there would be a better guy for you," Alice told her.

"I know that but with the war going on and the hatred against muggle-borns he should not be stuck with me. He deserves better than this," Lily told her deepest fear to her friends.

"Lily Evans! How could you even think like that?" Mary exclaimed.

"No, honestly, do you think I would be happy to put him in that position? Do you think he deserves it? You know what happens to witches and wizards for associating with muggle-borns. No matter if they are pureblood. Now, I cannot get you girls away from me, but at least I can cut the damage I do," Lily mumbled.

"Lils, you are being absurd," Alice shook her head.

"You tell me, can you put Frank in such danger?" Lily asked Alice, "We will be out of Hogwarts in a year, out of Dumbledore's protection. If James and I get involved, and something goes wrong, he gets roped in too," Lily stated.

"So, it's blood status that is going to keep you and James apart?" Dorcas asked, brows creased together.

"Yes," Lily replied, in a stern voice.

"Unbelievable!" Dorcas exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"That bloke is in love with you. And you are in love with him, don't do this Lils, you might lose the love of your life," Dorcas continued. "Don't you believe he can protect you and you can protect him?" she asked.

"Remember what he did to Mulciber?" Lily asked, her lips set in a straight line. "That's how impulsive he can be to protect me," she continued when no one replied. "Now imagine hundred Mulciber. But not pushing me down the stairs, instead using killing curse or torture curse, or anything else. I know my fate, I have to fight or die, that is the fate of all mudbloods" Lily huffed, and the girls gasped at the use of _that_ word. "I am going to fight but I am not dragging James with me," she completed.

"Alright, if you believe that this is the right thing to do. Then we would not tip James off on your feelings for him," Mary started. "But mark my words Lils, there would not be another bloke like James. And he is your epic love, and you will realise it very soon" she shrugged.

Lily already knew that there would not be another James Potter. There would not be another who could love her the way he does, and that is what scared her. She wondered if she did not tell James her feelings, he would move on. She believed he would find another Aubrey Cole and fall for her. And once they are out of Hogwarts, she believed then it will what they say, " _Out of sight, out of mind._ " Or will it be " _Distance makes heart grow fonder_ "? Lily knew what it would be for her and hoped that would not be for James.

When the next day Lily reached the Potions class, she was not sure if Remus would sit next to her or someone else. Dorcas and Mary were sitting together. And although Alice had offered to sit with her, Lily had told her to join Frank. She wanted her best friend to have the time she deserved with her new boyfriend. Frank seemed very pleased to be sitting with Alice.

The Marauders entered the class, laughing at one of their inside jokes as always. James's eyes immediately found Lily, who was sitting alone. "Padfoot," he whispered, his eyes still on Lily.

"What?" Sirius whispered back.

"Push me towards Evans," he told him, giving Sirius a quick glance.

"I am not doing that," Sirius looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I want to sit with her," James whined, frowning.

"Then just go sit with her you git," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Alright just touch me," James turned to Peter, who did so.

"Stop it! Don't push me," James exclaimed, making Lily's head turn in his direction. Peter immediately withdrew his hand but James caught it in time. He put it against his back, dragging Wormtail with him. "Come on, stop it!" James whined.

"We aren't even touching you Prongs," Sirius spoke out loud. Taking his seat right behind Lily, who was watching this exchange.

"Stop!" James fell in the seat next to Lily and turned to give her one of his charming smiles. He let go of Peter's hand; Lily in return only rolled her eyes, knowing full well what was going on.

"Alright Evans?" James asked, putting his arm on the back rest of Lily's chair.

"I see you have turned back to your old self," Lily mumbled, and James immediately took his hand off of Lily's chair.

"Does that annoy you?" he asked, straightening up in an instant.

"Why does it matter?" she shrugged, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Because I have been trying to impress you for so long. I want to know the progress I made," most students in the class chuckled at that.

"No progress," Lily lied, shrugging.

"I reckon you are lying Evans," James's words made Lily's heart leap.

"Prat," Lily mumbled under her breath, making Padfoot snort.

"Alright, I will stop annoying you" James spoke only loud enough for them to hear.

"Thank you," Lily replied with a tight smile.

"If you tell me what did the Amortentia smell like to you," James shrugged.

"Keep dreaming Potter," Lily smiled and looked ahead.

"Alright then I will continue impressing you," James shrugged. Before Lily could respond to that, Professor Slughorn entered the classroom.

As promised, James continued impressing Lily in his own unique way. Every time they would cross each other's path, James would wink in her direction. Before giving her his charming smile, making Lily's heart skip a beat. In classes, he started sitting right next to her. Most of the time he would not disturb her but rather only keep glancing in her direction. Sometimes, their hands would brush against each other and James would turn to her and grin. But James's favourite thing was to work with Lily in classes as her partner. That way, not only he got to watch Lily but to actually interact with her. And on subjects that interested both of them like transfiguration, it would be the most fun class.

"Should I send her a note?" James asked no one in particular.

"She is studying and so should you," Remus told him.

"She looks bored, if you ask me," James was sitting with his friends in the library. And Lily was sitting with her friends. They all were studying for their exams, this year they had to start earlier than ever.

"I will write her a poem," James decided, pulling out his parchment.

"Prongs no, you are disastrous at writing poetry," Peter commented.

"Yes, you are right," James agreed after remembering how Lily had once shouted on him in the Great Hall. He sent her a poem it was pathetic and she had warned him never to send her such poems.

Half way through studying, James yawned, bored to say the least. "How long do we have to stay here?" he asked Remus.

"You and Padfoot can leave, don't you have Quidditch practice?" Peter asked without looking up from his book.

"Can I leave with you?" Peter frowned, as Sirius and James started collecting their books to rush out of the library.

"You are still lacking in Potions, once you complete that. Come to the pitch" James told him and Peter sank back in his seat.

"I want these exams to get over soon! It takes all the fun away," Sirius complained as he walked with James to change to their Quidditch uniform.

"At least we have an escape, poor Wormtail, he looks miserable," James shook his head.

"He should find some other way of studying," Sirius added.

"He will pass," James sighed.

"Hopefully," Sirius shrugged.

As the practice got over, James spotted Lily walking somewhere. She had her books cluched held against her chest.

"Oi Padfoot," he shouted, who turned towards him, "I will be back," he said and Sirius nodded.

James leaned forward and zoomed towards Lily, who had not noticed him as he hovered over her head. Watching her walk to where ever she was going, James had an idea.

As if out of thin air, James hung upside down on his broomstick right in front of Lily, making her jump back. "Alright there, Evans?" James grinned.

"Potter, I was going to hit you in the face you idiot!" Lily shouted, her heart beating faster than ever. James still studied her expressions, upside down in the air.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, curious.

"To the lake, is that comfortable? Hanging upside down?" Lily pointed towards his broomstick.

In an instant, he turned around, now upright. He landed gracefully on the ground and unmounted his broomstick.

"It isn't uncomfortable," he shrugged. "Why are you headed to the lake this late?" James asked her, the sun was already setting.

"It is too noisy in the library or the common room," Lily shrugged.

"Want me to join you?" James winked, expecting a firm "no".

"If you want," Lily shrugged, and for a moment James froze.

"I can come with you?" he asked in disbelief, blinking his eyes, his mouth agape.

"If you want to," Lily repeated.

"Of course, I want to, Let's go!" he replied with a grin, making Lily chuckle.

"Don't you think you should change first?" Lily asked, looking at his Quidditch uniform.

"I can _accio_ my clothes right here," James shrugged.

"And change in front of the whole school?" Lily tried to supress her laughter. It was clear that James was very excited to join her. But he could still find her once he had changed into his regular clothes.

"You can find me near the lake after you have changed," Lily told him.

"I will be back before you know it," James promised. Pushing his feet of the ground and breaking in an Olympic runner sprint.

Lily continued walking towards the lake. Hopeful to get some studying done before dinner. Not that she was lagging behind, but she liked to be on top of things. If she would be lagging, she would lose her sleep thinking about it. She frowned thinking that she didn't want to lead James on. But every time he asks her to let him join her, anywhere and now even to the lake, she had a hard time saying no. Earlier, it used to be so much easier to tell James to stop following her. But now, she enjoyed his company as much as he seemed to enjoy her company.

On that evening, the lake was as flat as any mirror. It lay without a ripple as if time itself had frozen. The air around was pungent with the fragrance of various flowers, grass and mud. It was so quiet; the only sound made by the wind touching the trees and Lily's own footsteps. With the setting sun came a sky of fire, the clouds spread across, giving a purple hue.

"Lily," the voice startled her.

Lily turned around to see none other than the boy she once called her best friend.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was as flat as the lake.

"I saw you coming here and thought I could talk to you," Snape took a step forward.

"Well, you thought wrong," Lily took a step back.

When James saw Lily talking to _Snivellus_ , he grew not only angry but also protective.

"So now I am Snape and he is James?" _Snivellus_ shouted. "You have no idea how bad they are Lily, you think you know them, but you don't," he continued.

"I don't think I need your opinion, thank you very much," Lily told him sharply.

"Lily, I can prove to you what that _Potter_ is," Snivellus stepped forward.

"His name is James, and you can leave," Lily spoke from between her teeth.

"Don't tell me – you have – feelings for _Potter_ " the venom in his voice for James was clear.

"It's none of your business," Lily replied, rolling her eyes.

"Lily it's _Potter_!" he exclaimed.

"I told you it is none of your business, leave before I say or do something that I don't want to," Lily warned him.

"Lily –" he started again but James had heard enough of it.

"She said leave, _Snivellus_ " James shouted. Making both Lily and Severus turn in his direction.

"Sod off _Potter_ ," Severus spoke from between his teeth.

"Say that again and you would not be able to say anything more," James pulled his wand out, but Severus was only as fast.

"James!" Lily stepped between them, her back towards James, her green eyes staring Severus down.

"He was who you were waiting for?" the feeling of betrayal was clear in Severus' voice, and he lowered his wand a little.

"Let's go James," Lily took James's hand without looking away from Severus and dragged him with her.

"Did he do something again?" James asked, looking over his shoulder towards Severus.

"No, he only wanted to talk," Lily told James, still holding his hand. James stopped, making Lily stop too.

"Then why are you upset?" he asked, but Lily did not even look up, her gaze stayed fixed on the ground.

"I am not upset," she mumbled.

"Evans, trust me I know you better than you think I do," James told her, taking a step closer to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lily mumbled. Finally looking at him from under her lashes for a split second and then dropping her gaze again.

"Alright, I would not ask you then," James said. Hesitant as first, as if to test the water first, James intertwined his fingers with Lily's.

"I will take you to a quiet place to study," his voice was calm, his eyes studying Lily's face.

"I don't want to study anymore," Lily mumbled, her mood was spoilt.

"Then do you want to stay out for some fresh air? Or do you want to head inside?" James asked.

"Outside sounds good," Lily replied, shrugging.

James put his wand away and took the books from Lily's hand, holding it to his side.

"Let's go," he told her, pulling her to his side. Much to James's surprise, Lily did not protest against holding his hand. And the two of them walked hand in hand together.

"Do you want to sit here for a while?" James asked, they were on the other side of the lake, a little away from the school.

"This looks so beautiful," Lily's eyes glistened looking at the picturesque view in front of her. It made James's lips turn up in a small smile. He hesitated to let go of Lily's hand and sat down. Patting the ground next to him, gesturing Lily to sit beside him and she immediately did.

"You should see the view from above," James pointed towards the sky.

"I am sure it must be breath-taking but as you know I am not particularly good at flying," Lily turned towards James.

"I can give you two options," James started, "I can take you up on my broomstick."

Lily wanted to reply with " _I would love that_ " but kept mum.

"or I could levitate you" he joked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Prat!" Lily chuckled, shaking her head.

"Why don't you fly?" James asked, curious.

"Broomsticks and I don't have a good chemistry, and I am scared of falling" Lily told him.

"You? Scared?" James could not believe that something scared Lily Evans!

"Yes, aren't – you? Especially after – your fall?" A shiver went Lily's spine, remembering the horrid accident.

"No, I don't even remember the fall, I was unconscious" James shrugged.

"Do you have any idea what had happened?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Padfoot told me you cried," James teased.

"I did not mean _that_ ," Lily could feel the heat rising to her ears.

"The Quaffle hit me, and I blacked out, Padfoot said, I fell," James told her.

"You were falling from such height! Had Sirius not caught you – you would have—" she could not even complete the sentence,

"Died? Would that have made you cry harder?" James jested, making Lily punch him in his arm. "Ouch!" he rubbed where she had hit him.

"You are an arse sometimes, it isn't a joke, you would have died!" she exclaimed, looking away.

"I would not die, because then I would not get to see you everyday" James told her.

"Is that why you don't want to die?" Lily rolled her eyes, trying to supress a smile.

"And of course, who would ask you if you are alright, who would wink at you in the corridors, who would flirt with you? I am the _only_ source of entertainment you have Evans. I am thinking how hard it would be for you," James jested. and Lily turned towards her,

"I am so _thankful_ that you are around Potter, what would I _ever_ do without you?" she replied with a smirk.

" _I am_ a joy to be around," James grinned.

"Sure," Lily replied in a sarcastic tone but in her heart, she knew it was true, he was perhaps her only source of joy.

"Tell me Evans, would you let me take you on a ride on my broomstick?" James asked her, raising his brows.

"I told you I am scared," Lily replied, shaking her head.

"You can hold onto me, I would not let you fall," James promised her.

"I don't know," Lily chuckled, nervous.

"Do you trust me?" James asked, looking into her eyes. His hazel eyes seemed to bewitch her.

In an instant she replied, "Yes".

"Do you—want to go tonight?" James asked her in a low voice,

"Tonight?" Lily's brows creased together.

"After the whole castle is asleep," James's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I don't want to get caught," Lily had never felt this rush that she felt at the moment.

"Don't worry Prefect, I would not let you get caught," James winked. "How?" Lily asked her, curious. She leaned towards James.

"I am going to introduce you to one of my secrets to success," James smirked, "That is if you want to come."

Lily's heart was beating fast, pounding, banging, as if trying to escape. Her senses seemed to be on high alert, and a thousand butterflies in her stomach. Adrenaline rushed through her and she smirked, saying "Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Wishing you all a very HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you all have the most wonderful year ahead. Thank you 'LadyGley92' and 'powerofthename' for your reviews, a huge shout out! Thank you for your unconditional support and thank you to all the readers for their unconditional support! It made my year! Please continue giving the story the same support this year, leave a review and let me know your opinion. Hit the favourite and follow button if you like the story!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Lots of Love**

 ** _-JT_**


	15. Chapter 15

" _Lumos_!" Lily whispered. The tip of her wand illuminated. Spreading a soft light around her, making it easier to walk down the spiral staircase. Had she lost her mind? Most likely. Lily would never try to sneak out of bed like this, or break school rules. Was she excited? Definitely! Lily _wanted_ to do something crazy once! Having spent all her Hogwarts career without putting a toe out of line. Lily had never felt the rush of doing something crazy. Never felt brave; but today she wanted to.

She was walking down the staircase in her full sleeves grey romper pjs, which covered half her thighs. Any other time Lily would never wear something like this outside the dormitories. But James had told her to not change and come in her regular night clothes, whatever they may be. And hoped not a gown.

Lily reached the end of the staircase. She could see the fire spreading bright yellow light in the whole common room. She whispered, " _nox_!"

A messy haired boy turned around and rendered speechless. There stood Lily Evans, James could not believe his eyes. Her curly bright red hair were touching her slim waist. Her deep V neck, body hugging romper fitted against ever curve of her body. Her long toned legs, tucked behind one another. Yes, Lily Evans was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. James already knew that but Merlin! Lily Evans was also hot!

James looked away in an instant, trying to think of something else. ' _Kittens, think of kittens – crap! That would make Padfoot angry, think of angry Padfoot – and puppies_!' James told himself. He looked back at Lily. "Shall we?" he smirked.

"What is the plan?" Lily walked towards him, standing a few inches away.

"Right, time to introduce you to the secrets of our success," James grinned and turned around to the couch.

He picked up what looked like an old cloak and a parchment to Lily. "This" he first held the cloak up, "and this," and then the parchment.

"How is that going to help us sneak out?" Lily asked, brows furrowed together.

"You see Evans, _this_ is no ordinary cloak, hold this for me," he held out the parchment and Lily took it from him, it was blank. James opened the cloak and wrapped it around his body and for a moment Lily thought she had actually lost her mind! James' body disappeared, his head seemed to be flying in the air. She could see the objects that should hide behind his body!

"Is that –" Lily could not even complete her sentence.

"An invisibility cloak," James nodded.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily's mouth hung open, "That's really rare!" She could still not believe her eyes. And kept closing them and then opening as if James' body would appear.

"I happen to own a lot of rare and valuable things," James grinned.

"Now, give me the parchment," his hand seemed to appear out of thin air. It made Lily jump a little but nonetheless, she handed him the parchment.

With a huge grin on his face as if he was proud of what he was going to do next, James tapped the parchment with his wand. And spoke, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A lot of things started to appear on the parchment. Lily stood next to James to read whatever was being written on the map. ' _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers. Are proud to present, THE MARAUDER'S MAP_ ' Lily read on the map.

"James!" she exclaimed, opening the parchment that revealed itself to be a map; and not any map at that. It showed not only all the classes, corridors, every corner of Hogwarts. But it showed every inch of the school ground, every secret passage. And every person at their current location, even the ghosts were not exempted from it!

"Did the four of you make this?" the surprise in her tone was very evident.

"Honestly Evans, the surprise in your tone is very discouraging," James jested.

"James! This is ridiculously advance magic, how did – how did you manage to make _this_?!" Lily examined the whole map, front to back.

"Is that Professor McGonagall?" she pointed towards a dot that showed Professor McGonagall.

"Yes that is," James nodded.

"James Potter, you are brilliant!" Lily's words made James blush a furious shade of red. "No wonder the four of you never get caught," she added.

"Why Marauder's?" she asked, her brows creased together.

"That is what we collectively call ourselves, Marauders," James told her with a shrug.

"Marauders," Lily repeated, smiling.

"Are you ready?" James asked, picking up his broomstick, hiding it under the cloak.

"Yes," Lily nodded, grinning wide. James opened his arms and held the cloak over his head. Lily could see James' whole body and his broomstick, as well as the cloak.

"Well, come on," James smiled. Timid at first, Lily walked up to James, standing under his arm towering over her. He held the cloak over their heads. He let the cloak fall around them, concealing them from the whole world.

"We will have to be very quiet," James whispered, and turned his head to look at Lily. Who was looking straight ahead, her bright green eyes sparkling. She nodded with excitement. Her excitement reminded him of his own eleven year self, when he had used this cloak for the first time with Sirius. James chuckled. "Now, guide us with the map," he instructed Lily and she nodded.

"Come closer, we need to walk on the same pace," James said. Even saying those words out loud made James' heart pound. Lily actually stepped closer to him, their bodies touching. He swore his heart was trying to escape his ribcage.

How could James think straight when Lily Evans, with the way she was looking. And her intoxicating scent, was standing not even an inch away from him? Was it wrong that he wanted to drop his broomstick and push Lily against a wall and snog her senseless? Was it wrong that he want to hold her in his arms for the rest of the night – or even their whole lives? Was it wrong that right now in this moment, James wanted to tell Lily how much he loved her?

' _Don't ruin it_ ,' he reminded himself.

Lily held onto James' PJ shirt, matching his footsteps, James swallowed hard. The portrait hole opened and the two of them stepped out together.

"Who's there?" The fat lady asked them, and James put his finger on his lips to remind Lily to stay quiet. Lily fixed her eyes on the map, and James had his eyes fixed on Lily's face. He was biting his lower lip so hard, it was white. He had to engrave these moments in his memory, for nothing could compare to these moments ever.

James and Lily made their way out to the Great Lake and James finally dropped the cloak.

"Your arms must be sore," Lily frowned, folding back the map. To be honest, yes, James' arms were a little sore. But it was worth it and he hoped, he would be able to give Lily one of the best flying experiences. Something that would be a happy memory for her. Something she would remember forever – like he knew he would.

"No," James lied, shaking his head. "Now, here," James put his wand on the map in Lily's hand and spoke, "Mischief managed."

The contents of the maps disappeared, and the map turned into the empty parchment that it was before. The surprise on Lily's face was exceptional.

James folded his invisibility cloak and handed it to Lily. She clutched it close to her chest and took the map from her hand, shoving it in his pocket.

"Are you ready?" James asked, smiling.

"You promise you won't let me fall?" Lily asked, sighing.

"I promise," James nodded.

"Why don't you stand on that rock? It will be easier for you to mount once I am in the air" James told Lily, pointing towards the stone.

"Alright," Lily agreed, nodding.

James offered his hand to Lily, who took it without hesitation and climbed the huge rock. James didn't want to let go of Lily's soft hand; the warmth of her hands were perfect. Without thinking, James gave a little squeeze to Lily's hand. She lowered her eyes, a tint of pink coloured her fair cheeks. He let go of hand, but it felt like she didn't want to let go of James' hand. James thought that was absurd.

James mounted the broomstick and as if without any effort, he started hovering in the air. His feet only three inches off the ground.

"Give me the cloak," James held out his hand. "Don't you need both your hands?" Lily's heart was pounding, though she did not know if it was because she was going to mount the broom or because of James.

"Lily, I am a chaser, do you think I could be a chaser if I used both my hands on the broom?" James snorted.

"Right," she mumbled and handed him the cloak.

"Come on, hold onto me" James said and Lily did as told.

She rested her hand on James' shoulder and threw her left foot over to one side of the broomstick and mounted it. The broomstick was as stable as a mountain in the air. It did not move even a millimetre when Lily mounted it behind James. Hesitant at first, she moved her hands from his shoulders to his waist, holding onto his shirt. James' eyes flickered to Lily's hand. Though her hands were hardly touching him, James' stomach had thousands of butterflies.

"Ready?" his voice was almost inaudible.

"Yes," Lily's voice came in a squeak. It made James chuckle and he leaned a little forward and the two of them took flight in the clear open sky.

The cold night air hit Lily's face, her tresses lifted away from her neck. Her feet dangled in the air. A strange tingling sensation started from stomach and spread throughout her body. Somehow, she was not slipping off of the broomstick. But only the thought made Lily's hand encircle James' waist. She moved herself closer to him, her body almost pressed against his.

"Are you scared?" James asked, turning his head to look at her.

"A little" Lily nodded.

"Look around Lily, look at the sky," he whispered. Lily finally looked around herself, her heart pounding.

They were not flying very high off the ground but to Lily it seemed as if she had never had a clearer view of the night sky. The exquisite piece of art that it was. Stars filled the sky as if sugar spilled on black marble. The moon in the sky spread the most magnificent light all around them. Underneath them was the lake, as still as it had been in the daylight. But at this moment, Lily could see everything in the sky reflected in the lake as if it was a huge mirror. Including herself and James. Lily could not seem to take her eyes of the bespectacled boy's reflection. For some reason, his face seemed the most perfect thing in the whole scenic view.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the boy asked, still looking ahead.

"Very," Lily agreed, without taking her eyes off of James' face in the reflection.

"Let go of one hand Evans," James challenged her.

"No," Lily replied, baffled, now looking at him.

"I promise, nothing would go wrong," he told her.

"Close your eyes, and let go with one hand," James said. Lily took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, she let go of James with her right hand and stretched it out to her side.

The wind gushing past from between her fingertips. The tingling sensation in her stomach, the wind on her face, her feet dangling. Every sense heightened. "James, I feel like I am flying! Well I am, but it seems like without a broomstick" Lily exclaimed, she let out a chuckle. "This is amazing!" she chuckled. She felt James going a little faster. The tingling sensation in her stomach spread through her chest.

Lily's hand found its way back to James' torso, she opened her eyes,

"Can you go faster?" the grin on Lily's face did not disappear.

"Are you sure?" James asked her.

"Yes," Lily nodded with a grin.

"Alright then, hold on tight" James replied, a mischievous smile on his face.

The broomstick jerked forward, cutting through the air at a much faster pace. Lily closed her eyes and tightened her grip around James' torso. Their bodies completely pressed together.

"Faster?" James asked, smirking.

"No!" Lily laughed, it felt as if someone was tickling her in the stomach.

"Are you sure Evans?" James jested, turning to look at her. His heart swelled up with love.

"Yes!" Lily could not stop laughing. She could feel him turning the broomstick around. Then going straight ahead, and then the cold wind in her face was gone.

Lily opened her eyes to see them back from where they had started. James lowered his broomstick, their feet barely a foot above the ground.

"I was having so much fun," Lily frowned.

"I know, but it's getting very late, and let's not push your luck the first time you snuck out," James told her.

Lily was now hyperaware of the close proximity of their bodies. She let go of James' shirt at once. She put her hands on his shoulder, unmounting too fast, making her fumble towards the rock.

James let go of the cloak, making it fall on the ground and caught Lily by her hand.

"Careful Evans," he said, "Are you alright?" he asked when Lily froze.

She turned towards him, looking at him from under her lashes. "Yes," she nodded.

"Good," he let go of Lily's hand and unmounted his broomstick with poise.

"Was that fun?" he asked smiling.

"Very much," Lily replied, with a nod.

"You should try flying yourself," James told her.

"No, I don't think I can trust anyone but you, not even myself," Lily shook her head. A very warm and fuzzy feeling spread through James' heart at those words. Did Lily trust him that much?

"I am honoured Evans," James could not keep his grin off his face. "Shall we head back now?" James asked after a long pause, and Lily nodded.

James picked up the cloak and opened it, then he handed the Marauder's map to Lily.

"Please do the honour," he smirked.

"Really?" Lily squealed, making James laugh.

"Yes Evans," he nodded.

"Alright" Lily cleared her throat and pulled out her wand. Tapping the empty parchment, Lily spoke "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." And like before, the empty parchment turned into the map, Lily smiled, proud of herself.

"Let's go" James said. And like before, Lily came to stand under James' towering hand holding the cloak above their heads.

They were about to reach the common room. Lily let out a sigh of relief thinking they had made it back without getting caught. It was not half as bad as she thought it would be, as a matter of fact, Lily did not remember the last time she had this much fun. Something caught her eye at the last second. Mrs. Norris was coming from around the corner. "Back up!" Lily whispered, turning towards James, making him crash into her.

She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back, making him collide in the wall with a soft thud. Lily could feel James' sweet breath on her face, and she gasped, her mind went blank. The acceleration of her heart rate had nothing to do with fear but everything to do with what her body wanted. Their eyes locked and it felt like Lily had forgotten how to breath. James' eyes bore into her eyes, but at the same time his eyes were softer than Lily had ever seen. If it was anyone else, Lily would have dropped her gaze, but with James she seemed to draw closer, needing more. Underneath her hand, she could feel James' body tense up, he dug his teeth in his lower lip and Lily's mouth went dry.

' _No! Back up Lils!_ ' Lily reminded herself and tumbled back, taking her hand off his chest.

James' hand clasped around her tiny waist in a second. The cloak falling on them, leaving even less of space than there was before. James pulled Lily close to himself, their bodies colliding. Leaving no space at all, not even air could pass from between them. Both their breaths shaking, it was very difficult to remain quiet.

It was hard enough for James as it is, but now Lily's scent was flooding all his senses! he was having a hard time fighting the thoughts that he was going through.

The complete silence broke when Mrs. Norris purred. Sitting right by their feet, she looked the other way. James pulled Lily along with him, not letting go of her waist. He knew full well that if Mrs. Norris had come here, Filch would be coming around too. James knew the best way to escape them was if Lily and he could get to the common room. Lily did not protest under James' touch and let him take the lead to get them to the common room.

When Lily and James reached the common room, they both let out a loud sigh of relief.

"That was crazy," Lily whispered, gulping in, staring into James' hazel eyes. He was still holding her close to himself, and had not spoken a word yet. Only looking into her eyes, bewitching her soul, Lily felt. James let go of his broomstick, that fell on the floor with a loud thud, making Lily jump. But his eyes still held her gaze, and she was having a hard time keeping her train of thoughts straight. With his now free hand, James twirled the bright red lock of hair falling on Lily's eyes around his long finger. The back of his finger brushed against Lily's cheek, sending a shiver down her spine. Without looking away, James tucked the lock behind her ear.

He rested his hand on her cheek, creasing her skin. Lily closed her eyes, waiting for something more. He drew small circles on cheeks, igniting her skin ablaze with his touch.

"Lily," he sighed, withdrawing his hand from her cheek, and letting go of her waist. Lily's eyes flung open and she watched James take a step back, removing the cloak that hid them.

' _No_!' she wanted to tell him, but it was as if she could not find her voice, instead, her ears started feeling hot.

"You should go back to your room," James told her.

' _What_?' Lily thought, and stood there dumbfounded. wanting more than ever to put her arms around his torso.

"I – I" Lily started, trying to scramble her mind to find for excuses – any excuse – to stay with James. " _Why_?" she asked pathetically. her heart dropping to her stomach when James took another step back.

' _Because I don't want to lose control with you!_ ' James wanted to tell Lily.

"Because it is very late," he replied instead. For a moment Lily looked at James as if she was a deer caught in headlight. Then she blinked her eyes fast and looked down at her hands. She tapped the map and hardly managed to speak the words, "Mischief Managed." She held out the map for James, who took it without looking at Lily.

"I – I had a lot of fun today," Lily whispered.

"I did too," James told her, ' _Not only on the broomstick,_ ' he wanted to add. "Good night Lily," James spoke in a low voice.

"Good night James," Lily darted up the staircase.

James wanted to go after her, catch her before she could reach her room and put his lips on hers. He wanted to hold her against himself again, and feel her touch on his skin. His mind felt like it was going to explode if he did not do something about his feelings.

"Merlin!" he groaned, frustrated to say the least. He would either have to be very careful around Lily and keep his hands strictly to himself. Maintain his distance from her or find a way for her to fall in love with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **A huge shout out to 'powerofthename' for such wonderful review, it made my day. Thank you so much! To all the silent readers, please leave a review and let me know your honest opinions, it would mean the world to me. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story. Keep reading!**

 **Thanks**

 ** _-JT_**


	16. Chapter 16

A few days before the sixth year was about to get over. Gryffindor had won it's final Quidditch match. The exams had ended and that only meant one thing – a party in the common room. A lot of food getting smuggled in. Along with butterbeer and rumour had it that maybe Firewhisky would be available too. But that seemed like an exaggeration to most students. Lily might have thought so too. But she had seen the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map. She wasn't sure if it indeed was an exaggeration or the Marauders could sneak in something like that.

"Evans, you are coming to the party, right?" Sirius asked Lily as they passed by in the corridor.

"Of course," Lily smiled.

"Thank Merlin, I thought I'd have to tell Prongs that you aren't, and he would have mopped around," Sirius rolled his eyes. He shook his head and let out a chuckle.

"As if," Lily snorted.

"Come on Evans," Sirius linked his hand with Lily's and dragged her with him. The people passing by watched them with curosity. "Since the day you went on your little date with Prongs, he has gone crazy! Crazier than he was before," he whispered.

"It was not a date!" Lily replied, defending herself.

"Alright, what was it then?" he sighed, raising his brows.

"Is that what he has been saying – it was a date?" Lily asked, she did not know how to feel about it, should she be angry, or should she be – happy?

"Oh please!" Sirius said, making each syllable pronounced. "Prongs says it cannot be a date. He would not take you on a date like that, given that you agree to go out with him in the first place," Sirius made Lily chuckle.

"Should I tell him that you didn't kill me for making saying that Prongs would like to take you out on a date?" Sirius smirked.

"I will kill you if you tell him," Lily warned her.

"You two are jumping around for I don't know what reason. Wait I take that back – I know why Prongs is jumping around, I don't know why you are," Sirius sighed.

"I don't like him like that Black," Lily lied.

"I am not sure if you are lying to me or to yourself," Sirius narrowed his eyes at Lily.

"Anyway, I heard that someone is smuggling in Firewhisky," Lily whispered. Changing the topic to stop her ear from turning a bright shade of red.

"You will know once you get to the party," Sirius winked with the biggest grin on his face.

"Where are you going right now?" Lily asked him.

"I was going to the Great Hall, where were you going?" Sirius questioned back.

"I was going back to the common room," Lily replied.

"Alright Evans, I guess I will see you in a few hours," Sirius winked before unlinking his hand from Lily's.

"Bye," Lily chuckled before turning around to walk to the common room.

The common room was getting ready for the party of the year. At once glance, no one would be able to tell much of a difference in the room but if one looked closer. The couches laid in the left corner to create a little more space in the middle of the room. An empty table was set up in the right corner, where one would assume the food would go. Along with butterbeer and possibly Firewhisky.

"There you are," Mary grinned, making Lily turn to her.

"Where is Dorcas? Where is Alice?" Lily asked.

"Alice is with Frank, I am assuming they are snogging somewhere. Dorcas is in the room selecting her outfit. she is taking this party thing very seriously," Mary rolled her eyes at the end.

"Don't tell me you are attending the party in school robes," Lily chuckled.

"Of course not, I have my clothes picked out," Mary grinned. "What are you wearing?" she asked Lily.

"I will find something," Lily shrugged.

"Come on, don't you want to impress James?" Mary squealed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hush!" Lily looked around, eyes widened, hoping no one heard them. "I am not going to impress anyone," she narrowed her eyes.

"Lils, come on, give in already," Mary whined,

"Honestly, I reckon he has bribed you girls as well," Lily rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't have to, we have eyes and brain of our own," Mary rolled her eyes too.

"Can we talk about someone else?" Lily looked around to find too much attention drawn towards them.

"Alright, let's see why Dorcas is taking so long," Mary shrugged,

"Alright," Lily nodded in agreement.

The girls turned around and started walking up the dormitories. They heard a loud crash and in an instant turned around.

"I am so sorry," a girl repeated again and again.

"It's fine," the voice sounded familiar to Lily.

Lily stepped down from the few stairs she had climbed and saw a huge mess of food near the entrance of the common room. In the middle of that mess sat Sirius trying to pick up the food. The girl Lily now recognized as Marlene McKinnon, looking flustered.

"I will help with – whatever you need my help for, I am so sorry" Marlene apologized.

"I am telling you it's alright," Sirius looked up at the brunette sitting in front of him on her knees on the floor. His eyes stayed fixed on her face for a brief moment before he got up. Marlene looked up, puzzled and then looked down trying to fix the mess somehow. Before she could get back to touching the food again, Sirius offered her his hand.

She looked up again and then at Sirius's hand. "It's alright," Sirius's voice was low and soft. It shocked Lily , Sirius did not sound like Sirius.

It kind of reminded her of how her father would try to comfort her mother when she would mess something up. Or when James visited her in the hospital wing. Marlene took Sirius's hand and got up. Her left leg bent at the knee as if it was hurting to straighten her leg up, she bounced from one foot to another.

"Are you hurt?" Sirius asked, Lily could not see Marlene's face, but she assumed it flustered her even more.

"No, it is nothing," she mumbled.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Sirius gazed at her knee, his brows knitted together.

"I will help you clean this up," Marlene had still not let go of Sirius's hand. And he did not look like he was going to let go of her hand anytime soon either.

"I told you it's okay, I have got this," he finally winked like his usual self and gave her a big smile.

"You should change your clothes. I ruined your clothes," Sirius pointed towards her robes. "I am sorry," he added.

"It's alright, I will go – and change," Marlene shook her free hand and then Lily assumed she smiled.

"Alright," Sirius nodded with a smile and hesitated to let go of her hand.

As Marlene limped past Lily, she gave her a smile. "Marlene, do you need any help?" Lily asked.

"I am fine," she smiled but as soon as she started climbing the staircase, Marlene winced in pain.

Lily frowned and held her hand, "Let me help you," she told her fellow Gryffindor who nodded and smiled.

The party started right after the supper in the Great Hall. The Gryffindors were the first to leave that night and get back to their common room. Lily and Remus had also got done with their duties for the night as early as they could manage. And went back to their rooms to change their clothes.

When Lily came back to the common room after changing into a jeans and a top, the party had already begun in full swing. She could spot a few tipsy teenagers. Some couples were snogging in various places like there was no tomorrow. She knew these people were having the time of their lives knowing that it could end any moment. She knew these people, most of whom were younger than her. They could receive a letter tomorrow bearing the bad news that their family was dead. She had to take a deep breath to keep the lump forming at the back of her throat at bay.

' _No negative thoughts tonight_ ,' Lily reminded herself and put on a smile on her face.

She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the hazel eyes that would follow her around. Come to think of it, she had not seen James at all today, which was weird because he was always near her. They moved like magnets, drawn to each other.

"Oi Evans," Lily turned around to spot Sirius walking towards her with a glass in his hand.

"Black," she smiled and gave him a single nod.

"Where you searching for me?" he asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, I was searching for you," Lily replied, rolling her eyes.

"Here, have a drink, tell me what you think it is?" Sirius held out the glass for Lily. She eyed it wit suspicion.

"I am not poising you Evans," he jested, with a shrug.

"Only trying to get me drunk?" Lily narrowed her eyes at Sirius but took the glass nonetheless.

"We need to see what you do when you are drunk," Sirius shrugged, and a huge grin spread on his lips.

"You couldn't have actually smuggled in Firewhisky," Lily sniffed the contents of the glass. She looked at Sirius in disbelief. "Courtesy of your soon-to-be-boyfriend" Sirius winked. Lily's cheeks turned pink. And the annoying smile that she tried to keep away that appeared at the mentioned James snuck back on her lips.

"I will murder you Black," Lily tried to appear serious but failed.

"It is in limited amount, not giving it to anyone below sixth year," Sirius told her.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Lily looked at the drink in her hand and screwed her eyes shut. In one gulp she emptied the contents of the glass.

The burning sensation in Lily's throat made her cough but at the same time she liked the after taste, which was weird.

"So?" Sirius asked, with a hopeful smile.

"That was nice," Lily nodded with a grin.

"Would you like some more?" Sirius asked, his smile turning to a smirk.

Lily thought about it for a moment, what harm would another drink do? "Sure," she held out her cup.

Sirius took it from her hand, "Another one coming up Ms. Evans," he told her before walking away. Lily's eyes tried to follow him, but he disappeared in the crowd faster than her brain could process. She stood there smiling like an idiot, waiting for Sirius to return with another drink.

Her brain seemed to have slowed down her processing ability. Because when Sirius returned, it took her a few seconds to realise he was standing right in front of her.

"Evans, are you drunk in one drink?" Sirius's brows creased together.

"No," Lily cleared her throat.

"Are you a lightweight?" Sirius smirked, she took the glass from his hand and before Sirius could do anything about it, she gulped it down.

"I would – not know – I – haven't drink before," Lily had a hard time keeping her train of thoughts on track. "One more?" she asked Sirius.

"I don't think so Evans," Sirius chuckled taking the glass from her hand.

"You are boring Black," Lily accused him, narrowing her eyes at Sirius. The filter between her mouth and brain seemed to be thinning already. Her brain had slowed down processing things already.

"I am only trying to save myself from getting murdered by Prongs," Sirius laughed.

"Pr—Prongs, speaking of him – where is he?" Lily asked. Judging by Sirius's expression, she must have asked something wrong, but she could not figure out what it was.

"Why? Do you miss him?" Sirius smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"Why – would I tell you?" Lily poked his ribs with her index finger. "You would tell him," she continued, rolling her eyes.

"Here, I will tell you where Prongs is. I will take you to him," a mischievous grin played on Sirius's lips.

"Let's go!" Lily agreed with a firm nod.

James was laughing with Peter and Remus at the two seventh year students making a fool of themselves. They'd had plenty of drinks. The gorgeous redheaded girl caught his attention. Lily was walking with Sirius, more like hanging on to Sirius, as he guided her towards them.

James immediately got up, was she okay? She did not look okay.

"Prongs!" Lily shouted, a grin on her face, her eyes seemed out of focus. ' _Oh Merlin_!' James thought, his eyes widened, Lily was drunk.

"Evans," he walked towards them, standing face to face with Lily. "Is she drunk?" James asked Sirius.

"No," "Yes," Lily and Sirius said at the same time.

"How many drinks did you have?" James tried to keep the smile away from his lips. But watching Lily drunk, trying to deny that she was drunk was adorable.

"She had two drinks, I reckon she is a lightweight," Sirius answered for Lily, who shot him a death glare. James could not help but chuckle. "And then she was looking for you," Sirius added with a grin. Before James could recover from the fact that Lily was looking for him, she shot back at Sirius. "See, this is why – why I was not telling you – that I missed Prongs – you tell him – ev—everything."

Missed James? Had he heard correct? Dumbfounded, James did not know how to react. But his heart as always didn't take more than a second to react to Lily's words.

"All yours mate," Sirius let go of Lily's arm and winked at James before he disappeared in the crowd.

"Do you want to sit somewhere?" James asked Lily, still trying to keep the smile off his face.

"With you?" Lily asked, looking gleeful.

"If you want," James shrugged, failing to keep a straight face.

"Yes, I would _love_ to" Lily told him.

' _Definitely drunk_!' James thought to himself.

James took Lily's tiny hand in his own huge hand. The texture of Lily's soft hand was different from that of James' rough hand. Something that had been the case since he started playing Quidditch for Gryffindor. Lily seemed happy about James taking her hand and leading her to the corner of the common room. He helped her sat down on the staircase that would lead up to the boys' dormitories.

It was quieter than the rest of the common room and no one else was around them. Sitting next to Lily, James kept a hold of her hand and placed his hand in his lap.

"Why – are you Prongs?" Lily asked him out of the blue.

"Why am I Prongs?" James chuckled.

"Why – is your name – Prongs?" Lily turned towards him, curious.

"I would tell you when you aren't drunk," James smiled. He hoped she would not ask him when she is sober. Because he would have to tell him that he is an illegal Animagus and that would open up too many secrets.

"I am not drunk," Lily pouted, brows creasing together.

"Evans, you are drunk," James told her in a matter-of-fact voice.

"And why do you think so?" Lily asked.

"You admitted you missed me today," James smiled cockily.

"You are always around, even when I hated it," Lily tried to keep her train of thoughts coherent. "and you weren't today," she frowned.

James watched Lily in an awe, with a smile as she tried to explain why she missed him. Something he never thought he would hear from her.

"Merlin Evans, can you repeat that when you are sober?" James chuckled.

"Why?" Lily asked him confused.

"I might kiss you," James told her, making her gasp and turn a bright shade of red.

"You didn't kiss me" Lily frowned again, dropping her gaze.

"I didn't kiss you?" James asked, confused.

"Ever, even when you had the chance" Lily accused him, her brows knitted together.

"I had a chance?" James smirked. He knew full well Lily was talking about the night he took her out flying on his broomstick.

"Now you have none Potter," Lily's word made James frown.

"Why is that?" he asked, hoping she was wrong, hoping he had not actually lost his chance with Lily.

"I was waiting, and – and you – why did" Lily could not even complete her sentence.

"Had I known you wanted to kiss me, I would have snogged you," James told her.

James had an eureka moment, and he asked Lily right away, "Evans, why don't you go out with me?"

"What?" Lily asked, her mind incoherent.

"You don't seem to hate me anymore," James felt beyond happy to know that Lily did not hate him anymore. And if this goes south, he hoped, Lily would not remember this conversation.

"That is a secret," Lily whispered, with a smile.

"Can you not tell me?" James whispered back in a playful tone.

"No" Lily whispered, and James groaned.

"Come on Evans," how was she keeping a secret when she was drunk?! James was impatient to find the answer to his question. If he did not know what was keeping Lily away from him, how would he rectify it in himself?

"I am still arrogant?" James asked, the sadness in his voice unmatched. He hoped that Lily did not find him arrogant even now.

"No," Lily shook her head.

"Then?" James prodded.

"It is me," Lily sighed.

That was the most confusing thing James had ever heard. What was wrong with Lily? She was perfect in every way possible. James scrambled his mind to find a reason why Lily would think something would be wrong with her.

"What is it?" he asked, his brows creased together.

"Let's be Hypothetical" Lily slurred. "If I am with you," the words alone made James's heart leap. "What would it feel like to love someone who can be touched by death?" Lily asked, and in an instant her eyes seemed more focused than before.

Before James could react to what Lily had said a student came rushing to the centre of the common room.

"McGonagall is coming!" the boy shouted and immediately there was a chaos in the common room.

Professor McGonagall knew that the Gryffindors were having a party so that was not the issue. But the fact that someone smuggled Firewhisky inside Hogwarts? Now that is something that could create some problem.

"Hide the drunk ones!" James heard Sirius shouting on top of his lungs.

People were being dragged up the staircases to the rooms. James and Lily had to get up from the staircase to make space for the boys to hurry upstairs.

"Lily," James bent down to look at Lily's face. "Where are your friends?" he asked.

"I haven't seen them" Lily looked into his hazel eyes.

"Alright," James looked around. As if waiting for some divine inspiration to strike and help them. But all he could think of was to rush Lily to any room in the girl's dormitories. "Come here," he pulled her down the staircase.

"No! No! Back up! Go back!" Peter hurried them back up the staircase, "McGonagall is here!" he told him and shut the huge wooden door, separating them from the common room.

"What is going on?" Lily asked James.

"Shush!" James said, putting his index finger on his lips, Lily mimicked him.

"We'll stay here for a little while, alright?" James whispered. The staircase were dark. Only the moonlight from the windows made it possible for James to see Lily's face, who nodded.

James tried to listen to what was going on outside.

"I know there is a party going on here, but I expected you to keep your voices down!" he heard Professor McGonagall's voice, "Where are the prefects?" as soon as McGonagall said that, Lily proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Lily, no!" James pulled her up the staircase, making her crash into him.

James tried very hard, to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, it was no time to think about how close Lily was to him. She was in his arms and he could wrap his arms around her, holding her in his embrace.

"But she is calling me" Lily complained, unaware of the proximity between herself and James.

"You cannot go out," James told her, trying to focus on the problem and not the fact that he was once again alone with Lily.

"Miss Evans?" they both heard McGonagall.

"Evans, stay with me" James begged, pulling her closer.

"But –" Lily started and James held her by her waist, which immediately silence Lily.

"She is not at the party Professor," Remus had answered.

"Mister Lupin, I did not expect this from you," James heard Professor McGonagall.

"And where is Mister Potter?" she asked, after a pause.

"Crap!" James whispered. "Lily, can you stay here?" he asked her, Lily only stared at James for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, stay here" he said before letting her wrists go. He stepped down the staircase, "Don't come out, alright?" he instructed before opening the door and disappearing from Lily's view.

"Right here Professor," Lily heard James. She immediately craved for his presence again. The conversation between McGonagall and the students continued for a little while. McGonagall giving them a fair warning. If the noise got out of control again, she would have to shut down the party. And not allow another one to happen again and then Lily assumed she was out of the common room.

Lily opened the door and walked out, keeping her eyes on her feet, trying not to trip. As soon as she looked up, her eyes met those of McGonagall. McGonagall looked shocked to say the least.

"Miss Evans," she breathed, her eyes wide open.

"Professor," Lily was as shocked as her.

"Isn't that the boys dormitory?" exclaimed in disbelief. Her eyes immediately turned to James, whose face was – for the first time – ashen.

"No Professor," James started but Sirius held his hand, silencing him.

"I don't even know what to say," McGonagall mumbled. Lily could not understand why McGonagall had that look on her face. Or why James had looked shocked.

"Students should be in bed before midnight, Prefects," said McGonagall. She exited the common room through the portrait hole.

"You idiot! She must be thinking –" James shouted at Sirius. While the rest of the students went back to whatever they were doing before McGonagall came.

"Isn't that better than _knowing_ Evans is drunk?" Sirius shot back, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I am not drunk," Lily added, still not able to understand anything that James and Sirius were going on about.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thank you so much 'powerofthename', 'Wilma27' and 'LadyGely92' for your wonderful reviews. I am sorry for the delay in the update, it was my birthday, so I could not write, also I am sorry if the chapter is not upto the mark, but I still hope you all enjoy the story! Please leave a review and let me know! Hit the Follow and Favourite button if you like the story!**

 **Thank you!**

 **- _JT_**


	17. Chapter 17

Lily woke up with a start and groaned. Her mouth and throat felt dry and she did not want to open her eyes. Peeking around the room, the sunlight was shining in even though the drawn curtains. Lily found all the other three beds empty.

"What?" she whispered and then looked around to find her roommates. But her eyes fell on the goblet of water sitting on her nightstand.

Without a second thought Lily picked it up. As soon as the cold goblet touched her lips, the burning sensation in her throat seemed to grow. Very slow, water traced its way inside her mouth. Lily did not remember savouring water before as much as she savoured it at the moment. At first every drop of water Lily swallowed seemed like pieces of glass swallowed. But then the sensation stopped. She kept the now empty glass of water on her nightstand and laid back down, for only a few moments.

She closed her eyes and immediately, as if a movie played in her mind, but it seemed to be from her perspective. She remember taking two glasses of drinks from Sirius, and then asking him about James. She opened her eyes in an instant, not wanting to remember anything that happened after that. But her mind seemed to be keen on reminding her what happened.

Then it all came to her at once, as if a dam had broken and her mind flooded with the memories of yesterday.

Her conversation with James, how she had told him about his fear. Professor McGonagall coming to the common room and how James kept her hidden. His hands on her waist, his sweet breath on her face and then! She tumbled outside in front of Professor McGonagall and the look on her face!

"No!" she groaned, covering her mouth with her hands. She did not realise what that look was yesterday. Being too incoherent to process anything, it was because of the drink.

Now that she was in her senses, it made perfect sense to her. James had left before her and then she came out, from the dormitories – boys' dormitories! What must Professor McGonagall be thinking?! Of course, she was thinking what Lily was thinking! Wouldn't it be better if she found out Lily was drinking underage?

How could she even go out today? This was terrible!

"Look at the brighter side! It is the last day, we will be leaving tomorrow morning!" Lily reminded herself, but her heart sank to the deepest pit of her stomach. Not only could she not face Professor McGonagall, she could not look James in the eye either. What if he asks about everything she had said? Lily hit her head on the pillow and groaned.

"Wait! What time is it?" she sprang back up in her bed.

Lily rushed down the staircases on the girls dormitories. If she ran right now, she could make it to the Great Hall before anyone would notice her absence. Breakfast was only served 10 minutes ago, and students get late sometimes. No one would notice her missing.

Of course, Lily was wrong, James had already noticed her absence. He had frowned, hoping to continue their conversation. He sat down playing with his breakfast.

"She was drunk, she wouldn't be up yet," Remus told James.

"Yes," James nodded and continued playing with his toast.

"Don't play with your food Prongs," Padfoot said, huffing, and James rolled his eyes. James sighed and took the first bite of his toast.

He was looking forward for the morning, not only was today the last day and he was hoping to sort things out with Lily. But the fact that he had so many burning questions that kept James up all night made it worse that Lily was not around.

"Look, there she is," Peter squeaked and James's head immediately turned to the entrance of the Great Hall. He watched as Lily walked in, panting, taking in deep breaths and trying to appear calm.

"I will be back," James started to get up but Remus caught his hand. "Let her eat, and finish your food. You have the whole day to bombard her with your questions," with a jerk, Remus made James sit back down.

"Fine," James mumbled from between his teeth and started eating as fast as he could.

He finished his food before Lily could finish even half of what was on her plate. Without any warning James shot out of his seat and walked towards Lily.

"Evans," he stood beside her and for a moment Lily froze, only to turn around unhurried.

"Potter," she mumbled, taking another bite of the toast.

"I want to talk to you," James sighed, unable to make any small conversations, his anxiety was killing him!

"Talk," Lily said in a tight voice.

"Alone," James said after a pause when he noticed all her friends were looking at him.

"I am having breakfast as you can see," Lily pointed towards her half filled plate.

"After breakfast then," James hoped she would say yes. Otherwise he would have to whisk her away because he _needed_ to talk to her.

"Alright, I will come find you," Lily nodded, but looked away from his eyes.

She couldn't run away, they had to talk. "No," James started and then sat down beside her, making Lily jump.

"I will wait for you," he smirked.

"And watch me eat?" Lily rolled her eyes, and James nodded.

"Aren't you being a little more creepy than usual?" Lily mumbled, and James let out a chuckle.

"You know I love watching you Evans," James jested, but the statement was true, not in a creepy way of course. He loved watching Lily move around and interact with her surroundings. Everything she did, no matter how small, it made James's heart fill with joy.

"Prat," Lily tried to supress her smile and continued eating her food. James sat beside her, with his leg shaking with anxiety.

"Let's go," he announced once Lily finished her food. "I hope you girls don't mind," he turned to her friends who all looked at James in disbelief but shook their heads in unison.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as James proceeded to take her hand in his hand.

"The lake," he got up and Lily copied his actions,

"Alright, but no holding hands," she hissed, trying to withdraw her hand.

"Fine," James rolled his eyes and let go of her hand, craving the warmth immediately. But there were more pressing issues to discuss. If Lily would run away because James held her hand, he would lose his mind. So if Lily was willing to come with him on the condition of not holding hands, he had to agree.

"What is it?" After walking in silence, Lily had to ask James this question as soon as they reached the lake.

James heart was pounding as he replied, "I want to talk about last night."

"What about it?" Lily looked at her feet, did she forget everything? She could not be _that_ drunk.

"You said what would it be like to love someone that death could touch." James had repeated those words over and over again in his head all night. "Are you scared of the war?" he whispered, waiting for an answer that did not come. "What are you thinking Lily?" James asked after a long pause.

Lily finally looked up and sighed. "I am thinking if I ran now, how far can I make it before you catch me," Lily mumbled, making James snort.

"I am not letting you run away Evans," he smirked.

"I am scared of the war James, but not in the way you might think," Lily finally answered.

"Why are you scared?" James asked, hoping Lily would open up.

"James Potter, from a long line of pureblood wizards, wants to go out with _me_?" Lily asked. James could not understand if she was mocking him or genuinely asking the question.

"Is there a problem with that?" James felt a lump forming at the back of his throat.

"Let me rephrase that – James Potter, from a long line of pureblood wizards, wants to go out with Lily Evans – a mudblood?" Lily looked right in his eyes when she spoke _that_ word.

"Evans!" anger boiled deep within James system, as hot as lava. He had his fist clenched, his lips set in a straight line. The lump in throat seemed more prominent, he felt his ears getting hot.

"James come to your senses! We are in the middle of a war. You _cannot_ afford to associate with people like me," Lily snapped. James could see tears welling up in her bright green eyes.

"Blood status? That is what is keeping you away from me?" James never felt more helpless. Had she hated him or his personality, he would have changed it, but how could he change his blood?!

"Yes," Lily huffed.

"Why? I did not choose to be born in the family I am born in," James mumbled, his brows creased together.

"It isn't you James, don't you see the problem in the equation is me? Mudbloods are being hunted down like animals. I could be next, and I don't want you involved in the fight," Lily's voice rose above the silence.

"Do you believe that if someone comes after you, I will spare them? Did you think if you don't reciprocate to my feelings I would not protect you? Are my feelings a joke to you Evans?" James's voice was sharp, but Lily didn't flinch.

"You at least have a chance to have a happy and long life, with me it's gone," Lily threw her hands in the air.

"I would rather have a life with you than a life at all," James told her.

"I am trying to protect you!" Lily shouted.

"Well, don't!" James snapped back and for the first time Lily remined silent.

"And for your knowledge, after you left the party yesterday, I had a word with Frank. He is joining the war, and I am joining in too," James spoke from between his teeth. Not even in her wildest dreams had Lily thought that James would say those words.

A shiver ran down her spine, "J—join the fight?" Lily's lips trembled.

"Yes," James's eyes were cold. Barely seventeen years old James Potter joining the fight? When? Why? Would Lily see him again after today? She froze in her place, but her mind was running much ahead of her.

"I am in love with you Lily Evans and nothing can change that, not the war, not you. I will continue to love you till my last breath. And maybe one day when this war ends, you will love me too," James had told her that he was in love with her a million times. And every time Lily had laughed it off but today Lily's heart leaped and sank at the same time. She watched James Potter walking away with tears running down her cheeks. But she did not move – she could not move.

'Tell him!' her mind instructed her, shouting but Lily could not move, she remained as still as a stone. Was her world collapsing against her? She could not process anything at all. Only one repeated in her mind, James was going to join the fight and she could not do anything about it. She did not know if this was the last time, she would see him. If she would ever get the chance to tell him that she had fallen in love with him.

Lily could not find James for the rest of the day. Nor did she see him the next morning or when she hopped to see him on Hogwarts Express. She was only left disappointed. She knew for a fact that he was on the train because she had asked Remus about him. But Remus had added in a polite manner that James wanted to be alone.

As long as Lily knew James was safe, she decided that she did not have to bother him. She had hurt him of course, and though she felt guilty about it, she did not know what to do.

No one could find James if he didn't want to be, Lily wouldn't be able to find him. But all she wanted was once glance of him, to keep her sane throughout the vacations. But that turned out to be a wishful thinking as well. On top of all that Alice had told Lily that she was joining the war as well. Dorcas added that she too was going to join the war.

Lily had felt that her brain was going to explode. She was aware that this day would come where a lot of students she knew were going to join the war. She was hoping that it would be at least after their seventh year but that was not the case – it was happening too soon.

While on vacations, Lily started reading the Daily Prophet daily. She would scan through the pages as fast as she could to see if any news mentioned James Potter, Alice or Dorcas. She would sigh of relief when it would not. And then she would continue reading the whole newspaper in detail. Hoping she did not miss anything and to keep track of what was going in the wizarding world.

It terrified her parents when they would read the newspaper. Terrified for their daughter's life. One morning her mother had seen the news of a particular massacre of muggleborns. She had urged her daughter to not go back to Hogwarts. There was a big argument at the Evans household that night and even Petunia told Lily not to go back.

"Mum, I am safe at Hogwarts," Lily had said for a millionth time.

"Lils please, I am begging you don't go back," her mother cried.

"Mum this is my war too," Lily told her mother.

"No it isn't, stay hidden" Petunia had for the first time addressed Lily in a civil manner in years! For a moment, a very brief moment, Lily thought of complying to what her sister had said. If that meant she would get her sister back.

"I cannot," Lily's voice was wobbly.

"Wars happen, why do you have to be a martyr?" Petunia held her crying mother by her shoulder and wrapped her thin arms around her waist.

"My – classmates have gone to war, they are also seventeen" Lily's voice broke.

"Let them fight," Petunia snapped.

"No, I will be joining them too," Lily replied after a brief pause.

" _Joining them_?" Mrs. Evans cried, "I forbid you Lily," her mother continued.

"I am an adult in the wizarding world, when the school starts, I am joining the war," Lily announced.

"No! You aren't, I forbid you to leave this house!" her mother repeated. And the words turned into a heated quarrel that continued for what seemed like ages. Neither understanding the other person's perspective.

"I will leave this home right now!" Lily shouted and ran up the stairs, tears welling up in her eyes.

It was only when her father came to her room that she settled down. Her father embraced her in a warm hug. And that was it for Lily as she broke down in his arms, unable to hold up the brave exterior anymore.

"There is this boy – his name is James," Lily started, crying in her father's arms.

"The same James with whom you spent Christmas?" Her father asked, patting her head to comfort her.

"Yes, he is an idiot dad. He went on the war, he told me that he loved me, and he went on the war," Lily sobbed. For a very long moment, her father did not respond but only tried to calm her down.

"Tell me everything Lils," he encouraged her. For the first time, Lily told her father why the boy who was once her best friend stopped coming to their house.

"He called me a filthy mudblood," Lily sensed her father stiffed but did not look up. She told him about the incident with Mulciber. How she had urged Headmaster Dumbledore not to write a letter about the incident to them. Worried that they would come to Hogwarts and would be under radar. She told him how James had gotten so angry that he hit Mulciber with his bare hands. She continued telling him all about the sixth year, and how James and she had grown to be friends.

"Dad, it's not only him. Alice and Dorcas have joined the war too, along with Alice's boyfriend Frank. And if James had joined the war, so would have Remus and his other two best friends. Dad these are the students I grew up with and they are fighting to protect everyone, how can I sit at home? What should I do while sitting at home? Wait for the dreadful news of their – deaths?" Lily's voice cracked at the end.

She was feeling helpless. As if things were slipping from between her fingers like sand and she could do nothing.

"I am saying this with a very heavy heart – join the war," her father whispered in a low voice.

Lily finally looked up at her father, who looked down at his daughter with pride in his eyes. "You told us Gryffindors are brave? That shows, not only in your friends but you. I understand what you must be feelings. You have no idea where your friends are and how can you sit idly at home while they fight? But promise me one thing Lils, you will always come back –" her father patted her cheek and with a small smile said. "—after all, children should outlive their parents."

Lily felt a shiver down her spine, she felt a lump at the back of her throat. With tears in her eyes and a grin on her lips, Lily nodded before she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Thank you, dad," she cried.

"I will talk to your mother," he patted her head and chuckled.

For the first time since vacations had started Lily finally did not feel useless. She felt that she could do something too. She could not wait for the vacations to get over and join her friends. She would leave the wizarding community a better place for the future generations. The war would end, and she would do everything in her power to make sure to save innocent lives. And that the war ends in their favour.

She had no idea what was it that she would have to do to prepare for the war. What she would have to sacrifice, but she was ready to do it. She would do everything – give up anything to keep her loved ones safe. To die if need be, if that meant the world would be a better place.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **A huge thanks to 'powerofthename' , 'R' and 'AleBu95' for your awesome reviews. I hope you all are ready for some fighting and a lot more romance as James and Lily enter their seventh year of Hogwarts. Leave a review and let me know your opinions! Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story.**

 **Thanks!**

 ** _-JT_**


	18. Chapter 18

Entering the seventh year of Hogwarts, all students as excited as scared. Things were going to change around them. And though they didn't know if it would change for better or for worse, they were preparing for both.

When Lily received her letter from Hogwarts, she was hoping for only one letter. Informing her about the books she needs to buy. But there was an extra letter as well. She scanned through her letter and for a moment she froze.

"What is it sweetheart?" her mother asked her, noticing her daughter still as a stone.

"Mum – I have been – appointed as the head girl," Lily could not believe her own words.

"Oh my god! That's wonderful!" Mrs. Evans rushed to Lily's side to read the letter Lily was holding in her trembling hands.

She took the letter and read it with a grin. "Honey, our Lily's appointed as the head girl!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed.

Mr. Evans who was in the living room came rushing to the kitchen, where Lily sat dumbstruck.

Head girl? How is that possible? There were so many other people Headmaster Dumbledore could have chosen from but her? Lily's heart was pounding as her parents gushed over the news. Kissing her cheek and congratulating her again and again.

"We are so proud of you sweetheart," her mother engulfed Lily in hug.

"You deserve it," her father ruffled her hair.

Who was the head boy? It could be Remus, he was the perfect student to be head boy and Lily would be glad if it was Remus. They had worked together, and Lily knew they made a good team. Lily tried to think of other names who could be head boys. But the only that made sense to her was Remus. She convinced herself that it was Remus.

A few days before she was set to leave for Hogwarts for her seventh and final year, Lily had to visit Diagon Alley. She had sent letters to her friends to know when they would be visiting Diagon Alley. And they had all agreed on Wednesday. Those who had already joined the war were also coming then. Lily was hoping to catch a glimpse of James while there. They had been out of contact for all this while and Lily only wanted a glimpse of him to cheer up – to know he was safe.

James had spent most of his summer learning to fight with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix members. It was hard! From getting up early in the morning to practice duelling till evening. Or learning defence against dark arts. New hexes, charms and sometimes even curses. Not that they would get to practice the dangerous ones. Only the theoretical knowledge of it. By nightfall, it exhausted everyone. They'd retire to their homes or sometimes crash at someone else's home.

James always had a photograph of Lily in his pocket. Every night and every morning, he would look at the photograph with Lily beaming.

He had gotten the photograph from Alice. It was when he sitting with Alice and Frank, looking grumpy when Alice asked him if he was alright. At first, he refused to say anything, but Sirius had opened his mouth and told Alice that James missed Lily.

A few days after, Alice had come to sit by James between their practice. She told him that she had something that might cheer him up.

"I don't think there is anything that can cheer me up," James had mumbled.

"Think again," Alice said. She extended a photograph of Lily in front of James. It moved as Lily looked down and then looked up (in the camera, James assumed) and beamed. A warmth started from James's heart and spread throughout his body.

Hesitant at first James took Lily's photograph from Alice's hand. He studied it, as if Lily was standing right in front of him.

"We took that photograph in sixth year," Alice said after a long silence.

"This is – _beautiful_ " said James. Like Lily; Of course, no photograph could capture the true beauty of Lily, but it was close enough. With a heavy heart, James extended his hand, giving Alice the photograph back.

She shook her head and smiled, "Keep it, that will keep you in a better mood" she said, smiling before walking away.

James laid in his bed and looked at Lily's photograph yet again and with trembling lips gave it a kiss, his eyes closed. When he looked at the photograph again, Lily was smiling. For a moment he thought if this was going to be her reaction when and if he gets a chance to kiss her.

His heart leaped, and he clutched the photograph close to his heart. He fell asleep while holding it in his hand. He knew they would meet tomorrow. Alice had asked when James would be going to Diagon Alley. She also told him that Lily was asking all her friends, hoping to meet them. Alice thought it would be best if James saw her too.

At first James had thought it was a bad idea to meet her then. But then it struck to him that he was in love with Lily and if he could get a glimpse of her face, he would be glad. So, he asked Alice to decide a date with Lily and let him know too. On that very same date, his three best friends and him, had agreed to go to Diagon Alley.

Lily wore her floral print, boat neck dress that fell to her knees. It had a belt that tightened it around the waist. For practical purposes, it had two pockets, in which she kept her wand. She had left her long curly hair open. Lily knew why she put in extra effort to look good.

Lily reached Diagon Alley with her parents at sharp 11:30 a.m. and looked around for her friends and of course James. She spotted Dorcas almost immediately. It shocked her see how much weight she had lost over the summer.

Dorcas grinned when she saw Lily and the two of them rushed to each other.

"Lils!" Dorcas exclaimed and wrapped her thin arms around Lily. Lily held on to her best friend. Grateful that her best friend was alive and well. She could finally breath a little better now that she had seen one of her best friends.

"I have been so worried about you all summer," Lily mumbled.

"We are _all_ fine," Dorcas told her and patted her head.

The two girls finally let go of each other and giggled, tears threatening to spill from their eyes.

"Where is Alice? And Mary?" Lily asked.

"Alice would be here any minute now. And Mary's mother fell sick, she would not be coming today," Dorcas replied with a shrug.

"What happened to her?" Lily breathed, hoping it wasn't something bad.

"It was some muggle illness, I don't remember what its name. But Mary said it is not something serious," Dorcas's brows knitted together.

Lily nodded. ' _If Mary said it isn't serious, it wouldn't be serious_ ' Lily thought to herself. She took a mental note to telephone Mary once she got home.

Mary was half-blood; her mother was a muggle and father a wizard. Having grown up in a sort of similar environment, they had much easier time contacting each other.

Lily turned to look at her left and spotted James. Everything around them seemed to disappear in that moment. The only thing that mattered were their eyes taking in each other. Though standing several feet away from each other, they had never felt closer.

Lily took in every inch of James's face. Hoping to find the love for her that burnt in his eyes, the sort that goes for an eternity.

While James tried to conceal it as much as he could. The moment he saw Lily, he felt as if something heavy lifted off his chest and he could no longer hide his love for her.

The bubble that the two seemed to be in busted. Lily heard a gut wrenching scream. Followed by several other screams, until it became a sullen, muttering roar.

She immediately turned to her right and all she saw was menace, chaos and confusion. People were running around; she could see lots of sparks shot. The screaming kept intensifying until almost everyone was running around. Lily assumed to get away from whatever started the chaos.

Lily immediately pulled out her wand, and her heart sank to her stomach when she saw her parents. They were holding onto each other, unsure of what to do, looking around.

It seemed to her that they had turned as fragile as glass and anyone could shatter them.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily shouted, breaking into a sprint toward her parents. They were standing right where the screaming started.

She pushed through people in desperation, trying to get to her parents. But people kept pushing past her, stepping on her feet, almost making her fall. Lily pushed past everyone as hard as she could, trying to keep her vision from getting blurred by the tears.

"Lily!" James shouted when she saw her sprinting right where she shouldn't have. Eyes widened, breath ragged and harsh, James leapt forward towards Lily. There was no time to think, it was time to act.

"Let's go," Lily told her parents, holding their hands.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Evans asked, but followed her daughter, nonetheless. In the midst of the chaos, Lily spotted two black cloaked figures. They had masks hiding their face, their wands sending out sparks. ' _Death Eaters_ ,' Lily thought. She watched as the two pointed their wands towards unarmed group of students. The students had their back towards them.

" _Flipendo_!" Lily shouted. Her wand pointing in their direction and it immediately knocked the two over.

" _Orbis_!" Lily cried, and the two death eaters were suck into the ground, trapping them.

"Lily!" her mother exclaimed, watching her daughter in horror.

"Mum, you both need to get out," she told them, pulling them to a side.

"Let's all leave," her mother instructed, her eyes wide in shock.

"No, I need to find my friends, I will be home as soon as I can," Lily shook her head and looked at her dad who nodded.

"Lily!" James exclaimed. She turned around and even in this absurd situation, her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes met the hazel eyes of the bespectacled boy.

"James," Lily breathed, trying to ignore the lump forming at the back of her throat. "I need to get my parents out of here," Lily said, looking away from his hazel eyes, to gain control of herself.

"I will get everyone out of here," James told her, and Lily shook her head.

"I need to find my friends," Lily said, hoping James would understand.

"They've trained Lily, you haven't," James's brows creased together.

"I am not leaving," Lily said from between her teeth, she would not leave while James stayed and fight. "We're wasting time. Help me get my parents out please," she told him and glanced at her parents.

"Please follow me Mr. and Mrs. Evans," James now talked to Lily's parents, who looked at Lily and she gave them a single nod. "I will come find you, alright?" James whispered, his brows raised and Lily nodded.

Lily watched as James took her parents away from the chaos to somewhere. She prayed that they would get out, safe.

Without any second to spare, Lily looked around for Dorcas and Alice. She helped anyone who needed help, especially the younger students and muggles. But much to Lily's horror, she saw dead bodies after dead bodies.

The stone path under her feet had blood spilled around. Some had grave injures, taking deep breaths, holding onto their lives. Most of the people lying on the ground had already stopped breathing.

In front of Lily appeared a cloaked figure. She could see grey eyes underneath the golden mask and jumped back.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Lily was faster, but she knew it was only luck. She watched the death eater's eyes widen and fall on the ground paralysed. She dashed away, looking for her friends.

"Dorcas," Lily spotted her best friend, helping a young wizard to find his way out of the place and joined her. "Where is Alice?" she asked, when they were alone.

"Fighting the death eaters with Frank, why didn't you get out?" Dorcas asked her, her eyes brows creased together.

"I had to find you and Alice," Lily said, frowning.

"Are you crazy? Lily you need to get out," Dorcas's eyes widened.

"I already took down three death eaters, I am helping you here," Lily's lips were set in a straight line.

Lily looked up in the sky and saw wizards, who looked older than the students flying in on broomsticks.

"Aurors," Dorcas breathed, and a grin appeared on Lily's lips. They were safe now, a wave of calm rushed over Lily as she watched the death eaters trying to flee the scene. Most were still trying to shoot curses or jinxes as they flee. But the Aurors were faster to use counter spells. It left the Death Eaters with no choice but to either get caught or flee the scene.

The wild crowd also started calming down. The stampede that had occurred only a few moments ago, calmed down. People were now looking for their loved ones from whom they had separated. Lily too looked around for James, hoping he had returned, and her parents were now safe.

Lily's eyes fell on James and she smiled, watching him walk towards her, unharmed. Right then, as if a huge gush of wind had knocked everything around her. Lily watched the building on James's left collapse into a thousand pieces. Debris were flying everywhere. The whole scene filled with dust. Once again a roar of scream frightened Lily until it was deafening silent. Lily knew Dorcas had shouted " _Reducto_!" when saw a huge boulder flying in Dorcas and her direction. It had turned into a pile of dust.

Lily then froze in her place for what seemed like an eternity. The dust irritated her eyes and stung her throat, but Lily froze in her place. Her breath seemed to have caught in her throat and her heart was beating like a machine gun. At first, her mind clouded too, she could not understand what she was thinking and then it all came to her at once.

Her vision cleared once the dust settled down. The intensified screaming rung in her ears and her brain told her ' _James_!'

"James," her voice was a whisper, and it stung her throat. "James!" she spoke louder but it was inaudible in the ear-splitting noise. What seemed like people were stuck under the debris.

"No!" Lily shouted and although her feet felt as if they were stuck to the ground, she tried to move.

"Lils, no!" Dorcas held her by her shoulder and Lily tried to pull away, but she was too weak.

"JAMES!" Lily shouted again, her vision now completely blurred by her tears. She wanted to tell her friend to let her go. Lily's breath came in searing gasps, it stung her throat. Dorcas tightened her grip around Lily's shoulders and pulled her back. "JAMES!" she bellowed.

She did not believe James was stuck under the debris, not James. She could not believe he was there, Lily had to find him. She fought Dorcas with every bit of strength she had in her body. He was alive and well, Lily knew he was.

The scene around them started settling down. People started emerging out of the rubble, hurt but alive. Lily wiped away her tears and looked at Dorcas. Dorcas gave her a hopeful glance, letting Lily's shoulders go.

James climbed up, his right hand was for sure dislocated from the shoulder. Though it hurt a whole lot worse than he expected, he was glad it was only his right hand and a few cuts.

' _Reducto_ ' had saved his body from anymore damage and now all he had to do was climb out of the pile of boulders and dirt. With his wand in his right hand, and he tired to climb up with his left hand. It was hard, but James knew it was the only way to survive and not get sunk back.

When he emerged out of the rubble, he noticed that the death eaters had fled. A lot more wizards were flying in and the sun was shining way too bright over their head. His ragged breath was settling down now, having able to breath in fresh air, his lungs did not hurt anymore. He sighed and tumbled forward, away from the chaos.

"James," the sweet voice took him by surprise. He looked at the most heart breaking look on the face of the redheaded girl. Whose photograph kept him sane all summer. She was bawling, tears had soaked her cheeks completely.

Lily broke into a dash, towards him. Was he dead? He knew he wasn't, because Lily could not be in his afterlife. But then why was Lily darting towards him?

She stood only a few inches away from James, looking at him from his head to his toe. The tears in her bright green eyes bothered James a lot, it hurt him, he wanted to wipe those tears away. She should only smile, why was she crying?

"What hurts?" Lily asked, brows creased together.

"Only–" James pointed towards his right shoulder not taking his eyes off of her gorgeous face.

"Anything else?" Lily looked into his eyes, and for a moment James felt as if his heart stopped. This time he was the deer caught in headlight. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Good," Lily whispered. James gasped, and his eyes widened when Lily's arms encircled his torso. She pressed her cheek against his chest.

For a second James did nothing. Then he wrapped his left around Lily's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Placing his cheek on the top of her head and she snuggled in closer, pressing her body flush against his. Closing her eyes, letting the last bit of tears trail down her cheeks.

Despite the heaviness in her heart, it fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against her. The warmth was appreciative, and a smile grew on Lily's lips. It was better than anything Lily had ever imagined. His touch seemed to brighten their surrounding somehow. For the first time since the last day of Hogwarts, the pain in Lily's heart that tightened her chest was gone. And the future did not seem bleak anymore.

"Alright there, Evans?" James's voice was playful, but Lily did not let him go. ' _Only a little longer_ ,' Lily thought to herself.

"I am now," she admitted, and James chuckled. Lily tightened her grip around his torso. She took in a deep breath, all her senses intoxicated by James's wonderful scent. At last, she looked up, still holding James in her grasp.

The bespectacled boy looked blissful as he gazed down at Lily. "We should get out of here," Lily whispered, and he shook his head.

"But then I will have to let you go," James frowned, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're hurt," Lily loosened her grip around James's torso and tried to step back but he only pulled her back.

"It doesn't hurt when I hold you like this Evans," he told her playful.

"It will, if I punch it Potter," Lily jested and looked at horror his expressions.

"You are horrible," he frowned and rolled his eyes.

"I know, can we go now?" Lily asked his with a smile.

"Do I get to hug you again?" James asked her as she got out of his grasp.

"In your dreams Potter," Lily smirked, but she knew that he would of course be able to hug her again; anytime he wanted. How could she stay away from him?

She pushed the hair out of his eyes and then smiled at him, "Let's go," she told him, and James watched her in an awe.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Huge shout outs to 'powerofthename', 'MJB007' and 'Scdreader' for your encouraging reviews, it meant everything to me. I would probably not be able to upload for a few days, hope to see you all when I come back with another update and I hope you understand. Till then I hope you all leave a review and let me know what do you think of the story so far. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story.**

 ** _-JT_**


	19. Chapter 19

When Lily watched James enter the compartment where she to meet the head boy, it confused her to say the least. James was the last person on Lily's mind who she assumed would enter the compartment.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked. Her brows creased together.

"I am following you," James winked closing the compartment door behind himself.

Lily rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the right, "You can't be here right now," she told him.

"Notice anything different Evans?" James grinned turning towards Lily.

"Potter not right now," Lily shook her head looking at her feet. The new prefects and head boy would be joining any minute. Come to think of it, how lousy was the new head boy, he was late.

"Evans come on, tell me what you see," James frowned, and Lily finally looked at him.

His face looked the same, so did his hair, "Your head is as big as it used to be," Lily replied with a shrug.

"Look further down," James smirked and then it immediately caught Lily's eyes. It was golden and ruby coloured, with two words engraved into it ' _Head Boy_ '. Lily squinted her eyes to see if it was authentic.

"Okay Potter, did you steal it from someone or is it a really good copy?" Lily jested.

James rolled his eyes, "Neither", he grinned.

"You are the head boy?" Lily felt a strange sense of joy and pride but tried to keep her face as neutral as possible.

"Hard to believe right?" James wiggled his eyebrows.

"What was Dumbledore thinking?" Lily agreed, chuckling.

"Hey! I am not as bad as you think," James narrowed his eyes.

"Oh please Potter! You are the last person who can be a disciplinarian," Lily rolled her eyes.

"I might surprise you," James winked.

"So what was it like?" Lily asked after a long pause.

"What?" James questioned back.

"When you received the letter that you were going to be head boy?" Lily asked with a smile.

"My mother freaked out, and so did Sirius. But not in the same way," James looked in a distance as if remembering the moment, it made Lily chuckle. "My father told everyone he could get to listen to him," James shook his head.

"What about you?" Lily asked with a grin.

"Me?" James looked at Lily, who nodded. "I hoped you were the head girl, I am delighted to say the least," James said, making Lily smile as she shook her head.

The compartment door opened behind James and in came the twenty-four students. Who were more shocked than Lily to see James in the compartment.

"Good morning Prefects," James smirked.

"Are you the head boy James?" An enthusiastic Ravenclaw prefect Simon asked and James nodded, proud of his achievement.

The meeting started and ended with a lot more chatter than before. It shocked everyone that James was the head boy, but most people were ecstatic. They had so many questions to ask him! After all, if James was the head boy, the school year was going to be more fun. And then there were other who were looking forward to how James and Lily would work together now. Everyone at Hogwarts knew James Potter was in love with Lily Evans. It was bound to be interesting.

Lily herself was beyond excited but nervous at the same time. It was an obvious that James had grown up. But he was the biggest rule breaker, could he have grown up enough to be a disciplinarian? Apart from that how well would they work together when in such proximity? Add to that the fight that James had joined, how was he going to manage everything? And now that James and she were going to be working together, could she really push him away?

Along with all this Lily had another goal on her mind. As soon as she could, she would visit Headmaster Dumbledore and ask him to let her join the fight.

The day after they had arrived at Hogwarts, it was a Saturday, which meant that they had no classes. Lily walked to the headmaster's office. She had not even thought of what she would say to the headmaster. All she knew was that she wanted to fight along with her classmates.

The huge circular room that Lily had visited so many times was the same as she remembered. The portraits on the wall greeted her before Professor Dumbledore. Who sat on his desk and looked at her with an interesting smile on his lips.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore," Lily greeted from the entrance.

"Miss Evans, please come in," Professor Dumbledore kept the quill down. He straightened up. Hesitant at first, Lily walked up to the headmaster's desk with a polite smile on her lips.

"How can I help you Miss Evans?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a smile. His wise eyes studied Lily's face.

"Sir, It has come to my knowledge that many of my classmates are fighting against you-know-who," Lily started. The headmaster nodded.

"Voldemort? I urge you to use the correct name Miss Evans" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Sorry sir," Lily apologized, "Voldemort."

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Sir, I want to join them," Lily kept it straightforward, after all there was no point in talking in circles.

The headmaster pushed his chair back and got up, walking around the desk to stand face to face with Lily. She assumed he was going to deny her. After all she was not as brave as those who were already fighting, and not even as good as them.

"Miss Evans, you do understand what you are asking to do? The seriousness of it," the smile on the headmaster's face had evaporated. But he still looked at Lily with curious gaze.

"Yes sir," Lily replied in a stern voice.

"There might be times – dangerous times – you would be stuck in situations with nothing but to act. And if things go wrong there is no resetting the situation, do you understand that?" Professor Dumbledore looked at Lily from over her moon shaped glasses.

Lily gave the headmaster a sharp nod.

"Are you willing to put your life at risk to fight Miss Evans?" without a pause Lily nodded again.

"Why is that Miss Evans? This is not a compulsory fight. A lot of wizards have gone into hiding, so could you," Professor Dumbledore asked. Lily wondered if he was trying to persuade her to give up by trying to scare her off or trying to know her motives.

"Sir, I am a muggleborn myself. Watching people like me tortured, killed, stripped off of their wands. Treated worse than slaves for our blood status is outrageous. Watching my friends fight for people like myself. While they could sit back and enjoy their lives because of _their_ blood status. Stay away and stay safe, but _choosing_ to fight while I sit back? I cannot do that sir. To me it is as bad as being disloyal. Maybe even more," Lily did not know if she was able to explain herself. Watching the smile return on Dumbledore's face. Lily assumed she had gotten something across.

"Miss Evans think about it for a few days. If the answer is still yes, join your friends when they meet next," Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes sir," Lily smiled back with a single nod.

"I hope Mr. Potter and you will do a wonderful job this year. To lead the students body this year as Head boy and Head girl," Professor Dumbledore added.

"We will try our best not to disappoint you sir," Lily promised.

"I know you wouldn't disappoint me. Now go on, enjoy your weekend before the classes resume. It is going to be a very busy year Miss Evans," Professor Dumbledore said. Lily smiled at Professor Dumbledore before mumbling, "Thank you sir." She rushed out of his office.

That year turned out to be one of the most brutal start to the year at Hogwarts. A lot of owls were delivering bad news to students from their family or friends. Kidnappings, murders, tortures, it became a daily occurrence. Every now and then, you could see at least one student weeping. The mood started growing sombre at Hogwarts. No one knew what the right thing was to say or do, the fear was getting out of hands. People were being betrayed by friends they had known for years. No one knew whom to trusted and whom not to. Panic, terror, confusion – those were the three words that defined that year.

"Lils, are you sure of this?" Dorcas asked Lily as they both stood on the top most floor of the least used corridor of Hogwarts. It was the third-floor corridor. sealed by charms so complex that no student who was not permitted to enter could enter it.

"Yes," Lily assured Dorcas. Dorcas sighed and finally opened the door to a classroom that was empty of furniture. It had a gathering of students inside, who all turned to look at them.

"Evans?" Sirius spoke first, Lily's eyes drifted to the person on Sirius's left. James's hazel eyes grew wide in horror and without a second thought, he darted towards Lily.

"Evans, what are you doing here?" he asked in an urgency.

"I am here to train," Lily looked at him from under her lashes. James scoffed and looked away, "Are you joining the order?" he asked.

"Yes," Lily replied in a stern voice.

"It's not safe," James spoke from between his teeth, his piercing eyes staring at her.

"Why have you joined the order?" Lily shrugged.

James scoffed again and Lily walked past him to join the rest of the order members. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew. Along with Alice, Frank Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon, Dedalus Diggle. And Frank's friend Benjy Fenwick a Ravenclaw student.

"These aren't the only members. These are the only ones at Hogwarts right now, there are others," Dorcas explained to Lily who nodded.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Diggle looked at everyone with a smile and they nodded.

At first Lily was unsure what they had to do. She knew they had to train, _she_ had to train but what exactly did that mean? Were they supposed to wait for a teacher? Were they supposed to duel? She had so many questions in her mind and looked around for someone to take charge.

"Nonverbal spells. Let's start with that," Remus took charge when everyone looked around as confused as Lily.

It was astonishing to watch how Sirius and Marlene duelled using nonverbal spells. Sparks shot out of their wands. Neither did any serious damage. Lily thought that if she even blinked, she would miss something important. They didn't only stand face to face and duelled. Rather they consumed the whole room, never taking their eyes off of each other. Making everyone else move at the back of the room. At the end, however, Sirius literally swept Marlene off her feet. She landed on the ground, thus marking the end of the duel.

While the crowd cheered for Sirius, but he rushed to Marlene's side and offered her his hand. "I am sorry," he mumbled.

"That was really good," Marlene took Sirius's hand without any hesitation and he helped her up. Much to Lily's surprise, Sirius was actually flushed.

"Frank, Alice" Remus looked around the room and Lily looked behind her to spot Frank and Alice. They gave each other a peck on the lips before moving to the opposite end of the room.

Their movements were more fluid, faster, as if they were dancing around the room. Neither gave the other a second to think. It was very clear that Alice was leading the dance, Frank was deflecting her nonverbal spell. But in no way did it mean she had an upper hand; Frank was as good. It surprised Lily to see her best friend, move so gracefully. She held her breath every time a spark shot out of Alice or Frank's wand, until Alice disarmed Frank. This time Lily joined the crowd to clap for Alice. Frank looked as proud of Alice as she returned him his wand with a smile.

Benjy and Dorcas, Peter and Remus, Diggle and James went after that. Lily was proud of her other best friend Dorcas to win the duel. Remus went soft on Peter, whose area of expertise was not nonverbal spells. Their duel lasted the shortest, with Remus disarming Peter in under a minute. James and Diggle duelled more openly than anyone. No one could actually think of Diggle as the duellist type. But he was, though James clearly had the upper hand and as Lily expected disarmed Diggle.

"You must teach me that Potter," Diggle complimented James with a grin, who nodded back with a smile.

"Who wants to go with Lily?" Remus's question made Lily's heart pound. It was her turn! Lily tried to scramble her brain for all the nonverbal spells she could remember. She told herself to relax.

"I will" "I will" Alice and James said at the same time and then looked at each other.

For a minute, no one knew what to say, even Lily stood there silent, waiting for someone else to make the decision.

"How about I go?" Sirius stepped in, putting his hand on James's shoulder.

James looked at Sirius, and sighed. "Yeah," he mumbled with a nod.

All eyes turned towards Alice who shrugged, "Sure," she added with a smile.

"Alright Evans, ready?" Sirius stepped forward with a smirk and Lily pulled her wand out.

"Whenever you are," she replied with a smirk playing on her lips as well.

James watched in an awe as Sirius and Lily started their duel. It looked like they were going easy on each other.

"Come on Evans," Sirius's voice bloomed and shot two spells one after the other towards Lily.

James gasped, his wand at the ready to make sure neither hit Lily but she blocked the spells with ease.

"Alright then Black," Lily replied with a series of nonverbal spell. It made Sirius retreat to the back of the room. He laughed, and Lily used the pillars to her advantage to take Sirius by surprise.

Lily and Sirius continued their duel for what seemed like the longest time. neither backing away or getting tired. They seemed to enjoy it, as if they were playing around, having fun – laughing.

It made James think if Lily would have duelled with him in the same way? His fear when he watched Lily enter the room minutes ago was disappearing, but only a little. He was still angry that she did not value her safety and was reckless enough to joined Order of the Phoenix. She was a good duellist for sure, but why would she put her life on line? If anything were to happen to her –.

James would have to talk to Lily, could she not back out? Was it necessary for her to join the order? The smile on his face disappeared as Sirius disarmed Lily. She stood there, frozen and defeated.

Had this been a real-life situation, she would be – dead. Gone from the world forever and like right now, James would not be able to do something.

No! Lily Evans was not supposed to die young. She had to live to be at least more than 100 and die surrounded by people who loved her. James would make sure of it that Lily doesn't join the order.

"That should be it for today," James's voice was tight. He didn't go ahead to compliment his best friend, or comfort the girl he loved for losing the duel.

He wanted to get out of the room. All eyes turned towards James and watching the serious look on his face. No one questioned what he had said, and they proceeded to move out of the room.

As Lily was passing James by with Dorcas by her side, James caught Lily's wrist, making her stop. "I need to talk to you," he told her.

While his eyes stayed on Lily's face, Lily looked at Dorcas, who walked away.

His friends also left without him and James and Lily stood in the room alone, James still holding Lily's wrist.

"I am not going to run, you can let go now," Lily told James, and he hesitated but let go of her hand.

"Why have you joined the Order Evans?" James's voice was harsh, it made Lily flinch.

She creased her brows together, "I could not let my friends fight and sit at home," she told him.

"That is exactly what you should've done," James answered.

"Why is that Potter?" Lily asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"To be safe," he replied, still harsh.

"I am not safe anywhere, might as well be useful," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Useful? How useful would you be if you died?" James asked, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"You can die too!" Lily spat back, stepping closer to James.

"I don't care about my life!" James exclaimed.

"I don't care about _mine_!" Lily's huffed.

"Well I do!" James threw his hands in the air.

"Maybe that is the problem," Lily mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"What?" James asked in disbelief.

"Your feelings for me are clouding your judgement," Lily felt a lump forming at the back of her throat.

James sneered and looked at his feet. "Sirius disarmed you," he shook his head.

"He is a bloody good duellist," Lily defended herself.

"You both were holding back, out there, they don't hold back!" James exclaimed.

"Well, then I would die fighting rather than sitting back waiting for the news of someone's death. Torture or disappearance," Lily mumbled.

"You aren't a part of the order," James told her, letting out a sigh.

"Who are you to tell me that? My friends don't seem to mind my presence" Lily knew she had hit a sore spot.

She and James had parted last year with the fight. She had told him that they could not be together because of their blood status. Today once again she had reminded him of that – that they weren't together.

"Do you think my feelings for you are going to diminish whatsoever because you keep reminding me of the million times you have rejected me?" James asked from between his teeth.

' _Rejected you for your own good_ ,' Lily wanted to say but kept mum.

"You want to be a part of the Order?" James asked Lily, his voice was wobbly. Lily gave him a sharp nod. "Alright, I will train with you, Sirius was holding back I wouldn't," James huffed.

"I will train with Alice," Lily mumbled, trying to look away from James's intense stare but he held her gaze.

"No, I will train with you Evans," James shook his head and turned around towards the door.

"James," Lily called out, making him stop but he did not turn around.

"Can I tell you why I want to join the Order?" Lily sighed, but James did not turn around, he only nodded.

"On the last day of sixth year, we had a fight, do you remember?" it was a stupid question, but Lily wanted James to turn around and look at her.

James didn't turn around and only nodded again. Lily walked towards James and stood right behind him.

"During the summer vacation, I was losing my mind thinking that you and two of my best friends were fighting. I would pick up the Daily Prophet every day and read it. Praying that there is no news of the people I know getting killed, tortured or disappeared. I would lose my mind if I don't do something," she walked around James and stood face to face with him.

He avoided her gaze, looking at his own feet. "It's dangerous Lily," James mumbled.

"Then I'll train hard," Lily replied with a shrug.

"Fine," James mumbled. "I am sorry if my feelings are a bother," James added before walking past Lily. He walked out of the door, shutting the door behind him with a loud thud, making Lily jump.

She stood in the room alone, watching the empty walls, and she sighed. Biting her lower lips, she swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump forming at the back of her throat. Too many things were running in her mind and her feelings confused her to say the least.

After a few minutes, she turned around and walked out of the room, her arms wrapped around herself. She shut the door behind herself and dashed through the empty corridor. Retreating to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **'LadyGley92' , 'powerofthename' and 'elizia25000bc' a huge shout out to your people for such wonderful reviews! Thank you for making my day!**

 **I am so sorry for uploading after so many days. I had my graduation convocation, I had been busy there. I will be uploading like before. Leave a review and let me know your opinions. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story.**

 **Thanks!**

 ** _-JT_**


	20. Chapter 20

Much to Lily's dismay James had gotten quieter. The heart-warming smile on his face seemed sadder than ever. The pranks by Marauders were getting less and less in frequency as days passed. James started greeting her in the corridors like any other student. Sometimes he would look down and walk away. During their night duties, James asked her to patrol with different people. The only actual conversation they had was during the training. Which in itself was very limited. They would duel together and that would be it. No unnecessary chatter or jokes.

The first trip to Hogsmeade was around the corner and Lily was especially excited for it. After all, it would be the much needed break, and it would ease everyone's mind. Any sort of distraction – good distraction – was welcome at this point at Hogwarts. Alice and Frank were keen for the trip for their date. It also excited the other three girls.

The evening before the trip, Order of the Phoenix members were practicing once again. Today they were practicing charms against each other, not one pair at a time but all at the same time in their own space.

When a pair would think they had practiced enough could leave. While every pair switched, two pairs remained the same – Alice and Frank, and James and Lily.

"Prongs when are you coming back?" Sirius asked. He was practicing with Remus. The two along with Peter who was practicing with Dorcas had ended the practise.

"You go ahead, I will catch up in the common room," James told them with a tight smile.

Dorcas looked at Lily, and she gestured Dorcas with her head to go ahead. Benjy and Diddle were taking turns duelling with Marlene. Soon they left too, leaving only the other two pairs.

"How about we do it in pairs? Change things a little?" Frank suggested, looking at his fellow Gryffindors.

"Seems like a good idea, we have to work on team work," Alice shrugged.

All eyes turned towards Lily, who shrugged and said, "I am up for anything." She had to practice enough to catch up with the rest of them. Because at this moment they were able to perform (at least most of them) more complex spells than her.

The three looked at James at the same time, "Sure," he mumbled. "How is this going to work?" James asked as the four of them gathered in the middle of the room.

"How about you and Lils against Frank and me?" Alice raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"We can switch things up afterwards. But remember, Disarming both is a must," Frank added before either Lily or James could counter them.

Lily looked at James from the corner of her eyes and he was looking straight ahead. "Fine," he mumbled, making Lily frown.

Old James would have been ecstatic about this. But right now James sounded as if nothing could bore him more than this set up. It bothered Lily a lot. But wasn't this what she wanted? James should be away from her.

Unknown to Lily was the fact that James's heart was beaming with joy at the opportunity. Had Alice and Frank suggested any other pair, James would have not been as happy about it. James couldn't ask for anything more than partnering up with Lily. But James had to play cool, especially if Lily thought his feelings were a bother. He didn't want to scare her away.

The first round itself went on for minutes – their styles of duelling were much the same. Both pairs were fast at both shooting spells and blocking it. The only difference was that Alice and Frank stuck together. James and Lily had no problem separating to take on them from different ends of the room. Nonetheless they would always come back to each other.

"Isn't this nice?" Frank chuckled, his wand pointing towards James.

"More fun than practicing one on one," James agreed with an enthusiastic voice.

' _Finally_!' Lily smiled, at least James sounded a little like his older self.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Alice shouted and a scarlet light shot out of her wand.

" _Protego_!" Lily said in defence. But Alice was able to penetrate it and Lily's wand flew out of her hand and landed with a soft thud near Alice's feet.

For a second, Frank looked at Alice and then at Lily's wand lying near Alice's feet. " _Expelliarmus_!" James shouted and like Alice had disarmed Lily, James defeated Frank.

"That's a 50-50 chance of us dying as a pair," Alice laughed.

"I would take those odds," James smirked, picking up Frank's wand.

"I need to stop getting distracted by you. Even Potter has a better concentration with Lily around," Frank turned to Alice and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Here," James handed Frank his wand. Trying to hide his ears that had turned bright red due to Frank's comment. As Alice was about to bend down to pick up Lily's wand, James bent down first, picking it up and giving Alice a small smile.

"Let's go back, I am tired," Frank brushed the back of his index finger on Alice's cheekbone. Alice dropped her gaze, smiling and nodding.

Lily turned towards James, who held out her wand for her. "Thanks," Lily said, taking her wand from James.

By this time, James's smile had already disappeared, and he gave her a sharp nod.

"Are you coming Lils?" Alice asked. She was waiting for Lily at the door, holding Frank's hand.

"Yeah, you two go ahead," Lily smiled, hoping to talk to James.

"Alright," said Alice. She looked at James, who had his back towards the door. Frank and Alice shuffled out of the door.

"That was informative," Lily mumbled, looking at James from under her lashes.

"Mmhm," James agreed with a nod.

"Am I doing any better?" Lily asked, biting her lower lip.

"Of course, and it helps that you are natural talented," James's eyes were on the floor. His brows creased together, and he put his wand in the pocket of his robe.

Lily sighed, looking at her feet. James was talking to her like he'd talk to any student, Lily concluded that he was not interested in talking to her.

' _Why push my luck_?' Lily thought. "Let's go then," Lily pressed her lips together and turned towards the door.

"Wait a minute," James did not look up when Lily turned towards him.

Before Lily could respond with anything, James got down on one knee and Lily took a step back. Her eyes grew wide, "What are you doing?" she asked.

He extended his hands towards her feet and then Lily looked down. "Your shoelaces are undone, you might fall," Lily watched as James took the shoelaces in his hands.

"I'll tie it myself," Lily protested, and James looked up, right into her bright green eyes.

"What is the problem with tying your shoelaces?" his brows still knotted together. Lily's heart skipped a beat and she looked away. She tried to stop the heat rising up to her cheeks, but she knew she was a bright shade of pink already.

From the corner of her eyes, she watched James tilt his head to his right and tie her laces in a bow knot. He got up from the floor and Lily turned her face towards him.

"Thanks," Lily's voice was almost inaudible. Given how close James was standing to Lily, it was explainable why she was as nervous as she was.

' _Screw it!_ ' James thought and held the bright red lock falling on Lily's face between his index and second finger. He twirled it around his finger and tucked it behind Lily's ear. Though her words were harsh, her flushed face told James otherwise about her feelings.

"Alright there, Evans?" James whispered. Lily's eyes,the colour of emeralds shined as they looked into James's eyes.

"Why aren't you smiling these days?" Lily's lips were set in a frown. It took every ounce of self-control in James to not touch her pink lips with his fingertips.

"I do smile," James replied, shrugging.

"Not the forced smile, the real smile," Lily shook her head and that made James _actually_ smile. It was wonderful to know that Lily had observed James enough to know the difference.

"That is your real smile," Lily noted, looking at his lips and then looking back into his eyes.

"You are very confusing," James groaned and looked away.

"What?" Lily asked as she blinked her eyes.

"You push me away and then you care about me," James closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes again, Lily was not looking at him anymore.

"I do care about you _a lot_ ," Lily mumbled. I know it is weird," said Lily with a chuckle.

"I am in love with you, can't you love me back?" James blurted out.

Much to his surprise, Lily looked at him from under her lashes and stayed silent for a long time. "I—I" Lily stammered, "I am not good enough for you," this always made James frown. If only Lily knew how perfect she was, as a matter of fact, it was James who was not good enough for Lily.

Without another word James took Lily's right hand and placed it on his chest where his heart should be. As always, his heart sped up. Lily gasped at the sudden touch but did not move her hand, letting James hold it in place. James saw surprise register on Lily's face before she could hide it.

"I cannot express in words what you mean to me. All I know is that this right here –" James gave Lily's right hand a gentle squeeze. "—It belongs to you, and I don't care if you push me away or reject me again, it will always belong to you. I have never loved anyone Lily and I will never love anyone again,"

"You can't know that," Lily's voice was wobbly.

"I do know that because every time I look at another girl, I compare her to you but you know what? No girl comes close to you," James said. "If you are running away from me because of our blood status, you aren't fighting _against_ you-know-who. You are giving into the terror."

"I am scared for _you_ ," Lily said, her hand relaxing against James's chest.

"Lily I would rather die than be away from you," James stepped closer to her. "I know you like me – I don't know to what extent – but you do. So please stop pushing me away, I am not asking you to go out with me. But don't let this idiotic extremist idea get to your head. You are worthy of people better than me, you deserve _everything_ in this world, _you are worth it_!" James said as he let go of Lily's hand, but it stayed where it was on his chest.

The only sound in the room was the sound of their own breathing. Lily bit her lower lip, and hesitated to moved her hand, pressing her palm to James's cheek.

James's breath was stuck in his throat, his skin tingled where Lily touched his face. His breathing altered and so did his heart rate. James's hands found their way to Lily's tiny waist and he knew he had the same effect on her as she had on him.

Their eyes taking in each other. He knew she did not love him – at least not yet, not the way he loved her. But James could not resist, he sighed and closed his eyes, moving his face close to Lily's. His forehead rested against hers', their breath shaking.

When James felt Lily's breath against his lips, and a strange excitement erupted in his stomach. The door flung open and both on them jumped back, letting go of each other.

"Li – Oh Merlin!" Dorcas's voice bloomed through the room.

James ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Lily, who was a bright shade of red. Without looking at James, Lily rushed towards Dorcas. Lily pulled her out of the room, leaving the door behind them open in a hurry.

James's heart was still hammering and he had to take a moment to calm it down. He touched his cheek where Lily had her hand a few seconds ago, and he beamed.

"Lils!" Dorcas squealed, James could hear it from the inside of the room.

"Hush!" James chuckled at Lily's response.

Then there was silence and James stood in the room alone, thinking of what had happened. What all could have happened if Dorcas had not come looking for Lily.

It was weird what James saw, everything was pitch black, except there was a soft white light coming from his left. He noticed that he was in his bedroom at home and on his left was someone.

A certain red-haired female was lying within his arm's reach and James turned to her.

"Lily," James voice was a whisper. Though the face was not as clear as James thought it would be, James had a feeling that this was Lily.

James put a hand around the girl's waist, and she moved closer to James. He could now make out the lips on her face and how they turned up in a shy smile.

The next second, James captured Lily's lips with his own and he knew that her fingers were in his hair. Pulling his face closer to herself. James had no idea what it felt like, kissing Lily, but why was that? Why could he not feel her lips on his lips? As a matter of fact, he could not feel the touch of her waist. But James could not stop, his lips moved as if savouring the moment, even though he felt _nothing_. And then, it was gone.

James opened his eyes and watched Lily slipping from between his fingers as if she was mist.

"No!" James tried to hold on to her, hoping that she doesn't evaporate. "Lily?" James looked around, sitting up on his bed. But Lily was gone, leaving no traces behind and James could not seem to move from his bed.

When he removed the blanket from his legs to get out of the bed, it bewildered him that his own body was turning to smoke.

"James!" James woke up with a start, he flung his eyes open. A very grave looking Peter was hovering over him.

"What is it?" James' voice was heavy.

"Some students had gone to Hogsmeade for the trip," Peter mumbled. James sat up in the bed. Rubbing his eyes and looking for his spectacles.

"Yes, Saturday," James nodded yawning and putting on his spectacles.

"There was an attack, by death eaters. News is as few as two muggleborns are missing. I don't know what else happened, they are coming back right now," Peter said, fidgeting with his fingers.

James jumped off his bed and proceeded to pick up his wand from the nightstand. "Was anyone from the order there? Where are Padfoot and Moony?" James took off his PJ shirt and picked up Sirius's black sweatshirt lying near the bed and wore it.

"Moony and Padfoot were going to the entrance, and asked me to fetch you. We didn't wake you up early in the morning because you came late last night after your Head boy duty," Peter said.

James removed his PJ bottoms and wore his denim jeans lying on the edge of his bed.

"Come on, let's go," James told Peter after wearing his shoes.

"Prongs, listen mate," Peter squeaked.

"What is it?" James had opened the door of their room and stood halfway inside and halfway outside.

"The thing is –" Peter started but then let out a huge sigh, and looked at his hands.

"What is it?" James asked, his brows creased together.

"Merlin! Padfoot should have been here," Peter mumbled. The way he was stalling had started to scare James, had something terrible happened? James could feel his heart dropping to his stomach.

"Tell me now Wormtail," James's voice was almost a whisper, his lower lip trembled.

"Lily had gone on the trip too. Everyone who knows a muggleborn should is preparing for worst case scenario. So should you," Peter mumbled, gulping in.

No, it couldn't be Lily, could it?

Tears threatening to spill out of James's eyes any second. Running as fast as his long legs could carry him. Bolting down the corridors like an Olympic champion at the start of a race. The pounding of James shoes on the stone floor matched that of his pounding heart inside his chest. Which was thick with fear as he ran. He wanted to get to Hogsmeade. If anyone had taken Lily, James would tear them limb from limb.

The courtyard was full of students, watching those who were returning. James pushed past the students, to make his way to the entrance. James felt the need to move without an end. At least then he could put his anxiety on the backburner until he had seen Lily.

A massive group of students entered Hogwarts gates, and all he wanted to do was spot Lily.

His long fingers pressed into the skin of his forearms, nails biting in the skin. His whole body shook, bones rattling in the constant fear that Lily was not going to return. Heart hammering against his ribcage. His pulse pressed outward, jerking the veins within.

"Come on Lily!" he whispered, biting the inside of his cheeks, bouncing on his heels.

As soon as the students entered the courtyard, those who stayed behind rushed over to them. Trying to find their siblings or friends who had gone to Hogsmeade. James was no different, he tried to move as fast as he could. Trying to scan all the scared, sweaty faces, some injured. All James could hear was a buzzing sound coming from the students, some were crying – wailing. It wasn't until James had spotted Mary that he actually knew where to start from.

"Mary are you okay?" James asked the girl who looked shook. She nodded but her pale face suggested otherwise. "Where is Lily?" James asked her.

"James," Lily's voice rang through his ears. James felt as if he could breathe again. He turned to his right and saw the red headed girl he was waiting to see. She had blood gushing from her cheekbone, dirt on her clothes. With two huge steps, James covered the distance between Lily and himself. He held her by her shoulders, examining her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his brows creased together.

"No," she mumbled shaking her head.

"Good, that's good," he said more to himself. He wrapped his right arm around her and pressed her cheek against his chest, putting his left hand on top of her head.

His embrace was warm, and his strong arms held Lily in a protective stance. The world around them melted away as Lily wrapped her arms around his torso. She pressed herself flush against James.

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in Lily's scent. He pressed his lips on top of her head again and again and then pressed her cheek on top of her head. "I was so scared, Merlin! You are okay," James breathed, pressing his lips on top of her head once again.

When Lily pulled back and looked at James, her eyes narrowed a little. "Potter are you crying?" she tried to sound light-hearted, but failed.

It was when she pointed out that James had realised his cheeks were soaking wet from crying. "I guess," James could not come up with any sassy comeback right now. He was grateful Lily was okay. Lily took her right hand and wiped the tears away from James's cheeks. When she was about to drop her hand to her side, James caught her hand and kissed it before putting it against his chest. His other hand still wrapped around her waist.

Unknown to them, some students around them watched in surprise. Gasping and pointing towards them. No one could believe their eyes, had Lily Evans finally started dating James Potter? How long had they kept their relationship a secret?

Nothing could be more optimistic than watching something beautiful and pure as love. Especially when evil surrounded them from all sides. It was as if there was finally hope for something beautiful and optimistic. It was surprising to say the least, but it was as heart-warming.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Phew! Now that is out of the way, I promise a kiss in the next chapter! Are you guys excited for it? Leave your reviews and let me know your opinions! Also another good thing would happen in the next chapter. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story!**

 **Shout outs to 'powerofthename' , 'cathryn' and 'Wilma27' for your much needed support and encouragement!**

 **Lots of love**

 ** _-JT_**


	21. Chapter 21

"Injured students report to the infirmary right away," Professor McGonagall's voice bloomed. As students started to disperse from the courtyard, James finally let go of Lily.

"Come let's go to the infirmary," he told her, pointing towards her cheekbone.

"I am fine, it's only a small cut, I will wash the blood off," Lily shook her head.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt anywhere else?" James raised his eyebrows.

"No, I am fine, we should help the other students," Lily suggested, and James nodded.

The Marauders helped students go up to the infirmary. Lily and her friends helped others return to their respective common room. They could not do much for those who had lost their friends or siblings. Except to give them hollow hope that _maybe_ their loved ones would escape and survive. _Maybe_ they would return; but everyone knew better, it would be a miracle if they could even find their bodies.

James took the quickest bath of his life as he had to report to the headmaster along with Lily after lunch. Hogwarts was going to tighten the security measures. Since the incident took place so close to the school. Hogwarts itself was not unsafe. The headmaster wanted to prepare the head boy girl for the new security measures.

"Any suspicious activity from _anyone_ , you report straight to the teachers," Headmaster said. Lily and James gave him a single nod. "And relay this message to your fellow students as well," Dumbledore added. "This is all precautionary of course, Hogwarts is safe. But it's for the best to cancel all trips to Hogsmeade for the time being." Lily and James nodded again.

"You both can go now," Dumbledore said, giving Lily and James a tight smile.

"Yes Professor," Lily mumbled. The two of them walked out of the Headmaster's office, James right behind Lily. Once out of earshot, James spoke to Lily, catching up to her, to be right beside her.

"Should we tell the prefects about this tonight?" James asked.

Given that it was almost evening as it is, James thought it was unnecessary to call a special meeting. They were going to meet up with the prefects in a few hours anyway.

"I guess," Lily shrugged, her distant self made James frown.

"Let's go for a walk," James suggested, putting his hands in the pocket of his trouser.

"I don't know," Lily shrugged.

"We'll talk, or do you want to go back to the common room?" James asked.

"Not the common room," Lily shook her head and then sighed before saying, "Let's go for a walk."

Every place in Hogwarts was quiet today, almost empty. There were no first years running around. Or third years laughing, or fifth years pulling pranks. There were no second years hanging out in their free time. Or fourth years doing their homework, or sixth years chatting. Almost everyone seemed to be in their common rooms or in the infirmary with the ones who got attacked.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" James mumbled as they walked towards the lake and Lily finally looked at James. "About _anything_ ," James added.

"And how did that come to be?" Lily chuckled, making James chuckle too.

"I know, you used to hate me," James shoved his hands in the pocket of his trousers.

"You were arrogant," Lily shrugged. She looked at James for a brief second before looking back straight ahead.

"That makes me glad, you don't think I am arrogant anymore," James grinned.

"How did you change so much Potter?" Lily asked, curious.

"I will tell you my secret, let's find a place to sit," James told her, and Lily nodded.

When they reached the lake, the tree under which James hung out with his friends was empty. There was a bright blue sky above their head. With clouds a puff of radiant joy, ready to disperse into the wind and the sun warming their skin. It was the perfect summer day. Everything seemed like nature had taken its own sweet time to colour. In the brightest and most perfect shades. It still felt dull.

"Come on Evans," James rushed under the tree and settled down on the bright green grass, cross legged. Lily joined James. Dropping on her knees and then sitting side legged on the soft grass. Her skirt laying on her legs, covering it till her knees.

"Have I ever told you I made a list?" James started, a smile playing on his lips.

"A list?" Lily asked, puzzled. She cocked her head to one side

"Yes, the night you sent me the first ever letter in response to my letter. I sat down and made a list of all the things you _might_ hate about me," James nodded.

At first Lily thought that James was only joking and chuckled, "Are you serious?" Lily asked.

"No, I am James," James replied without a pause, as if it was an automatic reaction.

Lily blinked in disbelief and then slapped her forehead in incredulity. "Oh Merlin! That is the stupidest joke I've ever heard Potter," she chuckled.

"Then why are you laughing?" James wiggled his eyebrows.

"Because of how stupid that sounded," Lily continued chuckling.

"It isn't. That's something Padfoot and I do all the time," James grinned.

"Doesn't make it any less stupid," Lily jested.

"If you think about it, it isn't," James shrugged and Lily shook her head, trying to wipe off the grin on her own face.

"But tell me, did you really make a list?" Lily asked, her curious eyes studying James's face.

"Yes, I even recited it to my friends. Moony approved, so I assumed I was going on the right track. And watching as you are sitting right here, I am assuming I was right," James shrugged with a smirk.

"What was in your list?" Lily asked.

"Small things like to stop being a prat," Lily rolled her eyes as James continued smirking. "Honestly, I only wanted to grow up and –" James stopped, looking at the grass under his legs.

"And?" Lily encouraged, shifting herself towards James.

"And at least be your friend," James added with a shrug.

"Well, I can say we are friends," Lily said, smiling.

"The problem is Evans, that I assumed I would be okay with being your friend – _only_ a friend. But every time I look at you, I realise how much I love you," James said. He observed Lily's cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Before she looked down at her hands in her lap and James smiled to himself.

"It's your turn to talk," James encouraged her. He wanted to hear what was going on in her mind, because that was the only way he could put her mind at ease.

"I was at Honeydukes when it happened," Lily started after a very long pause. It was so long that James thought Lily was going to stay mum.

James turned his whole body towards Lily, placing his elbows on his knees, and his chin on his hands. It made Lily chuckle before she continued. She tilted her head to her left and looked at James, those brilliant hazel eyes. It reminded Lily of her favourite season – autumn. Her whole body seemed to relax as soon as she looked into those hazel eyes.

"When word got to us that death eaters had attacked, we ran out immediately, but it was too late. It was on almost the other side of Hogsmeade. We tried to cover the distance as fast as we could, but we weren't fast enough. By the time we reached there, two students were already taken. And the death eaters were only creating chaos to escape, three of them did get trapped but what use is that? The students were gone, both third years," Lily shuddered remembering the whole incident.

All Lily could do was help the students escape, and that is what she did. Her first priority at that moment became the safety of the students. She did not know why, but her instincts told her to protect them – to be defensive rather than offensive.

"There is nothing you could have done about it," James told her.

"I know that, but James their families – they" Lily could not even bring herself to say how horrible it must be for them.

"It is the worst thing for them," James closed his eyes for a moment, clenching his jaw and then relaxing. "We'll end this war Lily, no matter what, we'll end it," James stating.

"When?" Lily asked in desperation.

"In less than a decade. I don't know how, but this has gone too long," James's promise was hollow, but he felt like the end was coming. The war was going to end very soon, he didn't know how but he could feel it.

"Every time I sit with you, I feel better," Lily mumbled, and it made James's heart leap.

"Is that so?" James asked heat raising up to his ears.

"Yes, and I don't know why, but I enjoy spending my time with you," Lily nodded.

" _That_ I am very happy to hear," James grinned from ear to ear.

"You are so easy to please," Lily chuckled, shaking her head.

" _You_ make me happy," James told Lily.

James took Lily's right hand in his right hand and shifted closer to her, placing their hands on his knee. Drawing small circles on the back of her hand. James spoke, "I am so glad you are alright."

"You cried," Lily bit her lower lip, her eyes studying James's face with her curious green eyes.

"It scared me," James said, letting out a sigh. He watched as Lily extended her left hand towards James face and he sat in his place frozen. She pushed the hair falling on his eyes out of the way and gave him a warm smile.

James looked at Lily and how sunlight danced on her face, playing tricks on her eye colour. Before Lily even looked at James again, he was in a trance. Her red hair lying long and loose against her pale skin. James could not stop himself from touching the back of his index finger against Lily's cheek. He took a deep breath and looked at Lily, who was looking at their hand on James's knee with a shy smile.

His hand cupped her cheek, and he drew small circles on her bright red cheek with his thumb. His heart was thumping as he bent forward, closer towards Lily. She looked up from under her lashes, examining James's face. James swallowed hard and his glance turned towards Lily's lips that parted. He then looked in her bright green eyes, and closed his own eyes.

Their breaths were shaking, James's lips brushed against Lily's, until he placed his lips firm against hers. He could taste her strawberry flavoured lip balm, and her sweet breath.

For a few seconds, Lily froze under James's touch, all her muscles tightened up.

' _Oh no!_ ' James thought, waiting for Lily to push him away or slap him but she did nothing. Sensing her body tense up, James decided it would be for the best to pull back. But being so close to her, James could not bring himself to pull back from Lily.

When Lily sensed James pulling back, she parted her lips in an urgency. Their lips fit like two puzzle pieces and Lily wrapped her free arm around James's neck. Their lips moved in perfect sync.

Lily felt everything she had read in her stupid romantic novels, that did not seem so stupid anymore. Pounding heart, fireworks in her brain, tingling in her stomach, desire, everything! Everything and all at once.

James let go of Lily's hand and proceeded to cup both her cheeks. Pulling her face closer, deepening the kiss even further. Warmth radiated from Lily's lips and spread throughout her body.

Lily didn't know that a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and thrilling. A smile grew on James's face when Lily's fingers tangled in James' untidy hair. Lily felt the smile against her lips.

They parted their lips, breathless, but their faces only moved away to look at each other. James spent a moment studying Lily's face, and she felt her blush deepen under his scrutiny. James's eyes were loving and softening with tenderness.

James drew his hands away and Lily craved for his touch, but she knew she had to pull her hands back as well.

It was definitely worth the wait for James. He wanted to lean in for another kiss, but he knew better than to push his luck any further. Though James craved for Lily's lips against his own. His heart was still pounding, and he did not want it to settle down.

' _Get a grip!_ ' James told himself, looking away from Lily's perfect face that was deep red.

"Let's go!" James sprang up and cleared his throat. He tried distracting himself from all the thoughts about kissing Lily once again. Looking down at Lily, James offered her his hand that Lily took in an instant and got up from the ground.

Holding onto her hand, James spoke in a low voice, "Do you want to go to the common room?" Lily nodded, looking at their hand.

"I would like to rest," Lily mumbled.

"Alright," James nodded with a smile.

He waited for Lily to look up at him, but she didn't. she only blushed a furious shade of red and tightened her grip around James's hand. It was enough encouragement for James to pull her closer. Her body crashed against his and he wrapped his huge arms around her tiny shoulders. Pressing his cheek against her ear, James smiled. Lily responded in an instant by wrapping her arms around his torso. James knew she could feel his pounding heart against her own.

After dropping Lily near the staircase that led to the girl's dormitories, James rushed up to his room. Almost tripping on the staircase, James was glad that he was able to keep his cool in front of Lily. But once she was gone, James could not keep himself together anymore.

He needed to tell his friends! For Merlin's sake! He had kissed Lily Evans! Not on the cheek, on her lips! And Lily Evans did not push him away, slap him, curse him, hex him or anything like that, she had kissed him back!

"You are back," Peter was the first to notice James. They were all sitting on their beds, talking, James assumed.

"Have you been running like a lunatic?" Remus asked, raising his brows.

"You won't believe what happened!" James exclaimed.

"Did you hold Evans's hand again?" Sirius jested.

"They are past that stage, he hugged her in front of the whole school, teachers included," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Did you play a prank? Without me?!" Sirius looked at James in disbelief, offended.

"No! I did not play any pranks," James breathed. "I kissed Lily," James grinned from ear to ear. There was complete silence from the other three Marauders.

"You mean – you _almost_ kissed her like yesterday?" Sirius asked, crawling on all fours to the end of the bed and standing in front of James.

"No, I kissed her," James shook his head.

"On the cheek?" Peter asked.

"No," James shook his head.

"On her hand?" Sirius asked.

"No, it was more intimate than that," James rolled his eyes.

"On the corner of her lips?" Remus asked, his expressions frozen in surprise.

"No," James scoffed.

"On her – lips?" Peter squeaked and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Yes!" James squealed and everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"James are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Remus jested.

"Thanks mates, your confidence in me is so encouraging," James replied, rolling his eyes.

"How did you kiss her?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"I am sure you know how kiss works," James said, shrugged.

"No, I have a better question," Sirius continued, "Did she kiss you back?" James only nodded.

"Lils are you okay?" Alice questioned; her brows knitted together in concern. Lily had come to her room and sat down on her bed, her hand on her chest where her heart was pounding.

"Tell us, you are scaring us," Dorcas sat beside Lily.

"I am fine," Lily cleared her throat.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"James and I kissed," Lily's voice was almost inaudible.

"I am sorry, did I hear that correctly?" Mary was not the only one frozen in surprise.

" _Everything_! Tell us everything," Dorcas instructed, bouncing like a child.

"Everything?" Lily's voice was shaking. Her hands were also trembling.

"Yes, like Alice told us," Mary nodded.

"She is shaking!" Alice squealed, laughing.

"What has Potter done to you?" Mary smirked and Lily rolled her eyes.

"It was my first real kiss," Lily mumbled.

"We know!" Dorcas exclaimed. Lily didn't even want to get into what her first kiss was like. It was childish and weird, and embarrassing to say the least.

"I am so sorry by the way," Dorcas started, with a frown.

"What for?" Lily asked, blinking her eyes in confusion.

"I delayed your kiss. Otherwise you would have gotten your first real kiss yesterday," Dorcas said, smirking. Her words made Lily blush a deep shade of red again.

"I want to know everything about your kiss," Mary told Lily, clapping her hands together.

"Well, we went to the headmaster's office. And we were coming back when he asked if I would like to go on a walk before going to the common room. Asked me to tell him what was going on in my mind," Lily started. "We went to the lake, and we were sitting under a tree," she continued.

"Oh! So James and Lily sitting under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Dorcas smirked.

"Shut up!" Lily tried to hide her cheeks going even a deeper shade of red. "He initiated the kiss, and I – kissed him back," Lily said. Remembering the most extraordinary moment of her life.

"Is he a good kisser?" Mary smirked. Dorcas and Alice giggled, looking at Lily.

"Yes," Lily replied, absentminded, remembering how his lips savoured her lips. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Seems like Lils enjoyed it!" Mary added making Dorcas and Alice laugh, bringing Lily back to the reality.

"Stop!" Lily pushed herself on her bed, lying on her stomach, covering her flustered face.

"Alright, Alright! We won't bother you more," Mary promised.

"Yeah right," Lily replied in a muffled voice.

"Do you know everyone thinks you both are dating?" Dorcas told Lily, and that made Lily sit up.

"Who said that?" Lily asked.

"When James hugged you this morning, in front of the whole school. Everyone believes you are dating him," Dorcas replied with a shrug.

"Everyone saw that?" Lily asked, surprised.

"The whole school was there," Mary nodded.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily sighed.

"What? What is wrong with that?" Alice asked.

"I am not dating him," Lily replied.

"You might as well start dating him," Alice grinned.

"Well, he has not asked me out," Lily shrugged.

"So, you mean if he asks you now, you would say yes?" Dorcas was jumping up and down now, making everyone laugh.

"I guess," Lily tried to play it cool, but in her head, she knew she would say ' _Yes_ ' in an instant.

"So, if James came through this door right now, and asked you " _Evans will you go out with me?_ " you will say " _Yes_ "?" Lily didn't know what was funnier, Dorcas' impersonation of James or how excited she was.

"Yes," Lily admitted between her laughter.

"Finally!" Dorcas exclaimed.

"Hush!" Lily put her index finger on her lips, shaking her head.

"You know what this means right?" Mary looked at Alice, who nodded in excitement.

"What?" Lily inquired.

"Alice here have had a dream for a very long time," Mary started.

"What dream?" Lily asked, curious.

"Ever since you showed us the photographs, and we started training with James, and we got to know him. I wanted you and James to go on a double date with Frank and me," Alice replied with a grin, making Lily chuckle.

"You have this planned out better than me," Lily shook her head, "He hasn't even asked me out yet," Lily added.

"Again you mean?" Mary raising her eyebrows with a chuckle.

"Any day now, he would ask you any day," Dorcas replied with a grin.

When Lily and James were patrolling that night, they both were extraordinarily quiet. Every time their hands would brush against each other's they would turn a furious shade of red.

' _Merlin! Could I kiss her before going to bed tonight?_ ' James thought, looking at Lily as they walked in silence.

He had five minutes before they would reach their common room. James utilised those five minutes well to think of all the pros and cons of kissing Lily once again. He did not want to come off as needy or clingy, but he did not know if he would be able to sleep if he didn't kiss her.

' _Alright, only a peck_ ,' James decided by the time they reached the common room.

Everyone had already gone to sleep; the fire was dying already. And the empty common room felt as if it was intensifying everything James was feeling.

' _What is it about empty rooms?_ ' James thought. Remembering how they had almost kissed in the empty room while training.

Lily was patient to wait there, facing James. She had decided that if James did not kiss her good night, she would. If not on the lips, she would at least give him a kiss on the cheek.

After all, his kiss had left her wanting for more. Lily didn't understand these feelings in herself, she had never wanted to kiss a bloke. But right now, she needed James to kiss her and damn it! He was taking way too long. Lily was growing impatient.

"I'll go to bed now," Lily finally said, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Oh," James's eyes grew wide.

' _Screw it!_ ' Lily thought and padded closer to James. Standing on her toes, Lily pressed her hand against his left cheek. And pressed her lips to his right cheek.

"Good night," Lily whispered in his ear, and watched as James gasped, and turned his face towards her. Their lips were once again only centimetres away, Lily could feel his breath on her lips.

For a moment Lily thought that James was not going to do anything, and it disappointed her to say the least. But then, James held Lily by her waist, pulling her closer.

His right hand lingered on her waist, her skin tingling every where his fingers touched. His left hand, cupped her cheek and his long fingers entangled themselves in her tresses.

Pulling her face closer, James captured her lips in a hungry kiss. The innocent kiss of the afternoon got replaced by something very passionate. Lily could feel James's heart pounding against her own chest as Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss.

"Lily," James whispered against Lily's lips, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. Lily let out a moan in response.

"Go out with me, _please_ " James's husky voice made butterflies emerge in Lily's stomach. " _Please_ , say yes," James continued. He placed butterfly kisses across Lily's jaw, tilting her head back to get a better access.

Lily smirked, savouring the moment. She pulled her head back a little to kiss James once again on the lips. But James smirked, his lips brushed against her lips. It wasn't innocent rather teasing – passionate, hot and demanding. Lily tried to capture James lips with her own, but all he did was brush his lips against hers, smirking.

"James," Lily's voice was low, whispering against his lips. "I want to go out with you," James pulled his face back and traced Lily's lips with his thumb.

"How about –" Lily placed her hand on James's hand and guided in down to her waist, James was too shocked to react. "—you ask me tomorrow?" Lily smirked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Will you tell me now if I let you kiss me?" James tightened his grip around her waist. Lily gave James a peck on his lips, leaving him completely surprised.

So much so that his grip loosened, and Lily escaped from between his fingers. "No," she smirked, stepping back. "Good night James," Lily smiled and walked towards the girls' dormitories.

She heard James's footsteps following her. But she knew as soon as she was on the staircase, she was unreachable for James. She stood on the third staircase and watched James standing in the doorway, a frown playing on his lips.

"Come on, tell me now," James whined, his voice loud.

"Shh!" Lily looked behind her, with wide eyes, she placed her index finger on her lips.

If James was going to be so loud, he would wake everyone up. James smirked, "Lily Evans please go out –"

Lily ran down the staircase and put her hand around James's mouth. "You will wake everyone up!" Lily hissed.

James's arm encircled Lily's tiny waist, he put his hand over Lily's hand and moved it away. "Will you go out with me?" James asked in a whisper, still smirking.

"I told you, I will tell you tomorrow," Lily's smile was coy.

"Do you promise?" James asked, and Lily nodded.

"Alright then, Good night," James whispered.

"Good night," Lily replied, bashful.

"Go now," James smirked, not letting go of Lily.

"Let go," Lily felt heat raising to her ears.

"I don't want to," James shook his head.

"James," Lily chuckled. She didn't want to leave either.

"Alright, Good night Lily," James retracted his hand from around her waist. He creased her cheek, giving her a meaningful smile.

"Good night James," Lily looked at her feet, trying to hide her flushed face.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Phew! Did you like that? Tell me your opinions in the review section, I will be waiting to hear from you all! Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story!**

 **ALSO, a HUGE shout out to 'LadyGely92' , 'powerofthename' , 'elizia25000bc' , 'MJB007' and 'goldie24** **' your reviews made my day! Please continue supporting the story! :D**

 **Thanks!**

 _ **-JT**_


	22. Chapter 22

"Good morning Evans," Lily almost got a mini heart attack when she heard that voice. She was walking down the stairs of the girls dormitories for breakfast. Minding her own business, looking at her feet when at the end of the staircase this voice made her jump.

She looked up, her hand on her heart, "You prat!" Lily hit James on his shoulder, trying to calm her thumping heart.

"That hurt," James complained, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well don't try to scare me next time," Lily told him in a matter-of-fact voice.

"One, I wasn't trying to scare you, I came for my answer. Two, it wasn't my mistake you weren't looking up while walking. And three, speaking of answer, it's morning," James smirked. It made Lily roll her eyes as she walked away, James hot on her heels.

"You promised you would answer today," James reminded Lily.

"Yeah and we still have the whole day left, don't we?" Lily asked turning towards James. It made him stop dead in his tracks, before she turned towards the corridor and started walking away.

"Are you playing hard to get?" James inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you think this attitude suits you?" Lily asked with a straight face.

"What?" James was walking backwards, right in front of Lily.

"You are head boy, shouldn't you be – I don't know – less of a prat?" Lily smirked.

"Very funny Evans, but that doesn't answer my question," James rolled his eyes.

"Watch out, you are going to walk into someone," Lily hissed. Lily Caught a hold of James's hand the last second before he was about to walk into a second year Ravenclaw girl.

James turned around, stepping next to Lily; she let go of his hand. "Sorry," James mumbled to the second year girl. Who smiled and shook her head, before continuing on her way with her friends.

Lily noticed that people were giving them funny looks. She reckoned because James and Lily walked into the Great Hall together.

She caught the whispers along the way, "I bet they are dating" or "How can Lily date _that_? The only thing bigger than his head is his ego." (Lily wanted to hex that person, but she clenched her fist to stop herself). "Potter finally got the girl of his dreams" and "James has officially gone off the market" added to the list.

James walked in as if he did not hear one whisper, which Lily knew was not true, if she could hear them, so could he. Then why didn't it matter to him?

"Don't you hear the whispers?" Lily had to whisper.

"I do," James replied coolly.

"Does that not bother you?" Lily's brows knitted together.

"That I am dating you? Why would it bother me Evans? If you haven't noticed, I have been trying to get you to date me since 5th year," James grinned from ear to ear. "Besides, you are going to date me," James added, making heat raise to Lily's ears, but she only rolled her eyes.

Lily took her usual seat. When she watched James sit down beside her and the gasps and stares, she hissed, "What are you doing?"

James jumped a little, his brows knitted together. "Sitting with you," James shrugged.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Lily asked.

"Lils!" Alice frowned.

"Aren't you being mean Evans?" James frowned, and Lily immediately felt an urge to smack herself.

"I am sorry, but what will they think?" Lily looked around the room.

"Who cares?" James looked as if he hadn't heard anything more idiotic.

"And your friends?" Lily asked, looking over to where the Marauders sat, Sirius grinned and waved at Lily. Lily chuckled and waved back, before turning to James.

"They'll survive breakfast without me," James shrugged.

James put his elbow on the table and places his cheek on his palm, turning to watch Lily.

"What are you doing?" Lily's cheeks turned pink.

"Getting you to answer," James replied.

"What aren't you answering Lils?" Dorcas asked, excited.

"I asked her for the millionth time if she would go out with me," James turned to Dorcas and explained her.

"When did you ask her?" Dorcas questioned back.

"Last night, in the common room. You know after we were coming back from patrolling, your best friend here –" James said. Narrating it to Dorcas, Mary, Alice and Frank, who all listened with enthusiasm.

"Stop Potter!" Lily warned him.

"No, ignore her, you continue you," Mary told James, who grinned.

"I will say no if you say another word," Lily threatened.

"Lils!" Mary whined, James sighed and turned to his audience.

"I am sorry, but I have to get her to say yes," he added.

"Didn't you say last evening that you would say yes to him if he asked?" Alice smirked.

"Did she say that really?" James had the biggest grin plastered on his face.

"Alice!" Lily groaned, dropping her head in her hands.

"Yes, we all heard," Dorcas nodded to James.

"I am going to the library," Lily said, getting up from her seat. Without looking back, she darted out of the Great Hall and towards the Library. Why were they ganging up on her to say yes to James? Not that she didn't want to say yes, she only want to have a moment alone to tell James that she would go out with him.

"Why isn't she saying yes then?" James frowned.

"Maybe she is waiting for a big gesture," Dorcas thought out loud.

"Big gesture?" James asked, puzzled.

"Yes, girls like that," Dorcas nodded.

"I can do big gesture," James replied confident in his abilities.

"But not embarrassing big," Alice added, shaking her head.

"Well that narrows it down," James smirks.

"But James, even if she says yes, Headmaster has cancelled all trips to Hogsmeade. where will you take her for a date?" Mary asked.

James hadn't noticed anyone coming his way, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. "We can help him there," Sirius smirked, making James smirk too. Of course, James and his friends could come up with some plan for a perfect date with Evans, only if she said yes.

"I have something in mind," James spoke after a long silence and the whole group was all ears.

Lily did not see any of her friends the whole morning. She sat in the library alone and studied, catching up on homework. She felt more at ease now that she was free for the rest of the day. She hoped that her friends and James had stopped being idiots to get her to say yes. After finishing up in the library, Lily decided to go for a walk in the courtyard. Clammed up in the four walls, Lily craved for the sun.

Lily sat on one of the benches in the courtyard alone, soaking up the sun. All of a sudden, a paper rose landed in her lap. She picked it up and looked around. She was looking for any signs of James or her friends, but she didn't find any.

She opened the paper rose. She noted it also smelt like a rose. It was James's handwriting she recognized.

' _Evans, can you meet me at the lake, right now?_ ' Lily sighed. What was James planning to do? She wasn't sure if she should go to the lake. She knew James was going to ask her out, and she knew she wanted to say yes, but would she like the way he asks her out?

Lily realised that there was only James, hanging out near the lake.

"What are you doing?" Lily chuckled as she walked towards James. His hands were behind his back and he stepped forward. "I realised I didn't ask you in a proper way last night," James started.

Lily tilted her head to her right and looked at him smiling. "So, I thought, I should do it in a proper way today. And I hope you will give me an answer," James said. He had thought that if Lily didn't answer now or rejected him, he would stop pestering her.

"So Evans," he stopped a few inches from her. "I know that you already know I am in love with you. And I would be _really_ glad if you would say yes to go out with me, please," James said. He moved his hands hidden behind his back and Lily gasped as she saw a big bunch of flowers.

It was a massive bouquet of red roses, white carnations and white lilies, tied with a white ribbon. Lily felt a lump forming at the back of her throat, she was never given flowers before.

Lily extended her hands towards the flowers. Their hands brushed as she took the flowers from James. The sweet fragrance from the flowers made Lily happy, she felt as if she was holding nature in her hands.

"It is _so_ beautiful James," Lily breathed, unable to take her eyes off the flowers.

"Nothing compared to you," James whispered.

Lily blushed, still looking at the flowers and she shook her head. "Yes," she whispered.

"What?" the smile dropped from James's face, and he froze in his place.

"Yes James, I will go out with you," Lily looked up from under her lashes.

Lily jumped with six students appeared from behind the trees, cheering and clapping. They were Lily and James's friends. Lily turned a deep shade of scarlet, when Sirius patted James's back, laughing. Lily's friends squealed. It made Lily laugh too.

"Wait," James said, and the voices died down. All eyes turned towards James. "I had another thing planned. I didn't think you would say yes that soon."

Lily's brows creased together. "What is that?" she asked. James took two big steps towards Lily and cupped her face, placing his lips firm against hers.

Lily felt as if she would melt under his touch. She could still hear their friends getting excited in the background. But that is what it felt – background. Right now, James intoxicated Lily's senses. His scent, his touch, his taste – Lily felt overwhelmed, but in the most positive way possible. James and Lily parted their lips. James looked into Lily's gorgeous green eyes with a smile before dropping his hands to his side.

"You know, James spent all morning picking those flowers," Dorcas whispered in Lily's ear. Lily turned her face towards Dorcas in surprise. She looked at James and watched as he grinned in excitement with everyone. Lily realised in that moment, who made her the happiest – James Potter. He wasn't only the most loving and caring bloke, he was thoughtful. And though she didn't know if she could give James even 1% of love and happiness that he deserved. But Lily was ready to give her all to James and to them.

"Next Sunday?" Lily asked ,puzzled. James had asked her if she was free next Sunday for their first date. But Headmaster had cancelled all trips to Hogsmeade. Was he thinking of sneaking out?

"Are we going to sneak out?" Lily whispered.

"No Evans, we should be a good example to other students," James rolled his eyes.

"Then where would you take me on our first date?" Lily asked,

"Leave that to me. Does Sunday suit you?" he asked her again.

"Yes," Lily nodded with a smile.

"Great," Lily watched the breath-taking smile appear on James' face.

Lily had kept the flowers in a vase on her nightstand by her bed. She would touch them almost every time she thought of James, who as a matter of fact never left her mind.

She had expected the flowers to die out. Every time she thought that James had spent all his morning finding the flowers. And making the bouquet, it made her sad. Her friends told her they had seen him do it by himself and without magic.

It elated Lily that the flowers were as fresh as when she had gotten them. Of course, James had casted a charm to keep the flowers blooming. She was beyond amazed that James had even given it a thought that Lily might hate the thought of dead flowers.

Even though it was well past midnight on Saturday, she couldn't sleep because of her date the next evening

"Do you know what he is going to do?" Lily had asked her friends as she got ready for her first date.

"Of course," Alice replied.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Lily turned to her friends, who shook their heads in synchronization.

Lily had straightened her hair as much as she could. She tied it in a side ponytail with a tiny crimson bow, a few locks falling on her face. She wore a white top, beige pants, and a crimson cardigan. It matched her tiny bow along with black boots, trying to keep it as casual as possible.

"Is this too much?" Lily asked turning to her friends.

"No, you look perfect," Mary told her.

"But I don't even know where we are going, what if I am overdressed?" Lily huffed, checking her reflection once again.

"You aren't overdressed, as a matter of fact, you have worn this outfit before," Alice replied.

"Then what if I am underdressed?" Lily looked at her clothes, self-conscious now.

"You aren't!" her friend exclaimed in unison.

"Now, here," Lily watched as Dorcas pulled a parchment out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Lily asked taking it in her hand.

" _That_ is your clue to where you would find James," Dorcas replied with a grin. Lily looked at her friends with suspicion and then opened the parchment.

' _Evans, I know I have called you here often. Can you come to this place where we have made so many memories once more?_ ' the note read.

"The lake?" Lily whispered, and looked at her friends, who shrugged with a grin.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily could feel her heart pounding as she walked towards the door.

"Lils! Wait!" Mary ran up to Lily and Lily turned around, Mary sprayed perfume on Lily's neck.

"Now go, quick," Mary pushed Lily out of the room.

"We want all the details," Dorcas voice bloomed as Lily walked to the staircase.

Lily clutched the note in her hand as she walked towards the lake. This had to be it, this is one place where James and Lily had made so many memories. And another one would add to the list.

Lily wondered if James was as nervous as she was. Lily's breath was rapid and shallow. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest, her legs shaking, Lily was afraid that she was going to trip. It all disappeared when Lily laid her eyes on James. Replaced by a thousand butterflies in her stomach.

James waited for Lily to walk up to him, and when she got close enough, he finally walked to her. Running his fingers though his hair in nervousness. James couldn't believe Lily was actually here. She looked stunning to say the least. He pinch himself – he had to know if he was dreaming, how could Lily Evans be here?!

He gave her a small smile and offered her his hand. Much to James's pleasure she took immediately.

"You look gorgeous," James could barely get himself to speak loud enough for Lily to hear.

Watching her flush, it made James smirk, "Thanks," Lily mumbled.

When he guided Lily to where he had set up their date, he looked at Lily to catch a glimpse of her reaction. James had to credit all his friends for helping him out. This was as close to as they could get for their actual date. Peter and Sirius had been able to sneak some food out of the kitchen. Given that they were both on good terms with the house elves, they could do it with ease. Remus had said it would be best if they bought food, it would save them so much time, and it did!

Remus had helped James set up a small blanket near the tree, facing the lake. Remus said, and James could quote "You have a beautiful view in front of you and hidden from prying eyes." Along with this, his friends had volunteered to keep a watch out for them. Dating wasn't forbidden. But Lily might get uncomfortable if too many prying eyes came too close.

James had sent his mother an owl, and told her that he had a date with Lily. He asked her if she could send some sweets since he couldn't sneak out to Hogsmeade.

James's mother, who was beyond excited, not only sent sweets. But a long letter stating how excited she was for James to bring Lily home as his girlfriend this time.

James watched Lily's eyes sparkle as she looked at everything in front of her. "You did all this?" James could sense the surprise in her tone.

"I had lots of help," James shrugged.

"Oh James, this is perfect," Lily clasped her free hand over her mouth and James beamed.

James helped Lily sit on the yellow and white plaid blanket, and sat down beside Lily himself. Watching everything around herself in awe, James couldn't help but chuckle. How was it this easy to make Lily happy?

"What are you laughing about Potter?" Lily asked, still smiling.

"You are so easy to please," James replied, repeating her words from the other day.

"Well, you have been so thoughtful. Starting from picking up those flowers and making a bouquet. Without magic," Lily shrugged.

"Who told you that?" James creased his brows together, he didn't want Lily to think he had asked his or her friends to put in a good word for him.

"Dorcas, though she later told me that I shouldn't say it in front of you," Lily shook her head, looking down at the ground.

"Well, I am glad you liked the flowers," James grinned.

"They didn't wither!" Lily exclaimed.

"I thought it would upset if the flowers withered away," James shrugged.

"It would've," Lily nodded.

After having their small meal together, James took Lily closer to the lake. They sat down, dangling their legs over the water. Watching the beautiful mountains in front of them.

"How do you think it would feel when we leave Hogwarts by the sailing boats?" Lily turned towards James.

"I don't know, I reckon a mix of joy and sorrow. After all Hogwarts has been like our home for seven years," James sighed.

"I agree, but come to think of it, has it actually been that long?" Lily chuckled.

"It's so hard to believe," James nodded.

James and Lily stayed by the lake for most of the evening, talking about everything in life. It wasn't until the sun had almost set that James finally realised, they had been sitting by the lake for hours.

"Should we head back now?" James asked Lily.

"I didn't realise the sun had almost set, it felt as if time flew by," Lily admitted with a smile.

"I had such a wonderful time with you Lily," James said.

"Thank you for everything," Lily entangled her fingers with James's fingers.

He gave her hand a light squeeze and spoke, "Thank you for agreeing to go out with me," James told her.

"I hope we can do this again sometime," Lily said, her cheeks turned pink as she looked at their hands.

James's heart skipped a beat and he was at loss of words. "I promise once we can go to Hogsmeade trips again I would make it up to you with a real date," he promised after a long silence.

Lily looked at him from under her lashes and shook her head. "This is a real date, _our_ first date. And there is nothing you have to make up for, this is better than anything I could think of," Lily replied.

James and Lily walked back to the castle hand in hand. Neither of them cared how everyone around them looked at them and whispered. They were in their own little bubble, and nothing could have been more perfect than this for the two of them. Their foot steps matching as they walked through the corridors. Hearts pounding, glancing in each other's direction. James and Lily didn't care about anything else.

"Lily," James stopped Lily in front of the entry of the Gryffindor tower. "I have something for you," James looked for something inside the pocket of his jacket.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Lily's brows creased together, James had already done so much for her.

"It isn't anything big, and besides, this is our date," James held out a square box of sweets, wrapped in a neat silver ribbon.

"Thank you," Lily hesitated to take the box. James bent down and gave a quick peck on Lily's lips. He had already kissed her on three different occasions. Every time left him with the same giddiness and excitement. Could he get used to kissing Lily?

Lily stood frozen in her place; she was still not used to kissing James. Every time their lips met; James would take Lily's breath away. He always left her wanting for more, and her heart pounded.

"I will see you later," James said with a smile.

"Alright," Lily breathed and turned towards the portrait that was open. She entered the common room and turned to look at James. He had his hands in his pocket and giving Lily a warm smile, as the portrait hole closed.

Lily turned towards the common room. She saw all the Gryffindor students in the common room looking at her in surprise. Lily bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, looking at her feet.

"Lily," she heard a female voice, it was a blonde sixth year student Colette, who was also in the room next to Lily's. "Are you – dating – James?" she asked in a low voice, the room was dead silent.

All eyes on Lily, and her heart was pounding as she replied, "Yes."

The whole common room erupted in a cheer and excited chatter, making Lily laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Massive shout outs to 'LadyGely92' , 'alwaysforjily' , 'elizia25000bc' and 'AzureMoon' for your wonderful reviews, you people have made my day.**

 **It has been so wonderful to write this story because of the support and encouragement I have received. I hope you all continue showering the same love, support and encouragement till the end of the story. Leave a review and let me know. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story!**

 **Thanks!**

 _ **-JT**_


	23. Chapter 23

Lily was bringing her trunk down to the Great Hall where she had asked James to wait for her. He had insisted on helping her, but Lily told him that there was no need. She was going to spend her Christmas at Hogwarts, but her mother insisted to come home. Petunia was getting married on the 30th. Lily knew that Petunia saw her as an embarrassment and did not want her on her wedding. Lily wanted to be a part of her only sister's special day even if she was only an attendee.

It hurt Lily that Petunia had still not asked her to be her bridesmaid. To top it all, Petunia had actually asked Marge Dursley, Vernon's sister to be a bridesmaid. Lily had asked James if he would like to attend Petunia's wedding as Lily's date. And although it shocked him at first that Lily had invited him, he was happy accept.

"Lily," A voice startled Lily, it belonged to Lily's ex- best friend, Severus Snape. He had grown fonder of Dark Arts and rumour had it that he had already gotten the death eater mark.

Lily took a step back, "Snape," she spat out.

"Is it true then? You and Potter are dating?" Snape didn't even try to make small talks.

"Is it not obvious?" Lily asked.

"Why Potter?" Snape questioned back.

"What do you mean _Why Potter_?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"You hated Potter. He used to bully you," Snape's brows creased together.

"He never bullied me, he used to stand up against you and your friends."

" _Stand up against us_? Is that the lies he fed you?" Snape spat back.

"I told you what Mulciber used to do, and all your other friends too. You used to hex James as much as he hexed you. And you would follow them around, I don't know what else you used to do –" Lily started.

"I am better than _him_ ," Snape's voice grew sharper.

"I don't even know why I bothered replying to you," Lily rolled her eyes and walked past Snape.

"Lily," Snape caught her hand and Lily pulled out her wand, she turned around pointing it towards Snape.

"Don't touch me," she warned him, and he took his hand off of her. "Now, I have a train to catch, Merry Christmas," she put her wand back in her robe and walked off.

"What took you so long?" James planted a peck on Lily's lips, and a smile curled her lips upwards.

"Nothing," Lily lied, she did not want to spoil James's mood. She knew something was stressing out James and his friends. She did not ask him about it, but that didn't mean she was going to add to that stress.

"Why aren't you leaving today?" Lily's hands found their way on the collar of James's robe, and slide down to his chest. Looking at him from under her lashes, she hoped that James would come with her. She thought it was selfish of her, but she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

"I told you, I have something to take care of. But I promise I will be there before 30th," James said. He put his hand over Lily's right hand and pressed his lips on her temple.

Lily closed her eyes, savouring the moment and as soon as James straightened up, she pressed her lips on his lips. After what felt like only a few seconds, Lily and James parted their lips.

"Oh right!" Lily pulled out a piece of parchment from the pocket of her robe, and handed it to James. "That is my telephone number," she told a puzzled James. "I taught you how to use a telephone, do you still remember?"

Lily had showed him a picture of telephone in one of the muggle studies books and taught him how to use it.

"Yes, of course," James nodded.

"If you get lost or anything like that, _call_ me. Do not use magic please. All my muggle relatives would be there, and I don't know how I would be able to explain magic," Lily told him.

"I will behave like a muggle," James promised, Lily raised her eyebrows. "I will _try_ my best to behave like a muggle," James corrected himself and Lily chuckled.

"Now, let me see you off," James took Lily's trunk from her and wrapped his free hand around her waist. He guided her from the Great Hall to the school gates. They parted after a passionate yet tender kiss.

Full moons were hard not only for Remus but for the rest of the Marauders too. Sure, they didn't have to suffer like Remus, but watching him suffer was as bad. They would watch their friend turn in front of their eyes, they would watch him claw his own skin and bite himself. And once the moon passed, they would turn back and cover their friend in warm clothes. Bring him to the hospital wing to get treated for his wounds that he had inflicted on himself. Their heart would ache to think that Remus would go through this for the rest of his life. And they didn't know if they would be there – alive – to help him every time. They would watch Remus get nursed back to health, and the Marauders would sit by his bed side. Waiting for their friend to wake up and to cheer him up. He would be too exhausted to join in on the banter. But as soon as he would break into a smile, the Marauders would feel they had at least helped their friend a bit. Sure, they could _never_ take away his pain, but they could be a part of it. In whatever way possible and for as long as possible.

James asked Headmaster Dumbledore if they could return home the day after Christmas. It would not have been possible in any other circumstances; their case was an exception. So, Peter, Sirius and James helped Remus reach home before they returned to their own homes for the break.

It was one of those nights when Sirius and James were roaming around in London on Sirius's motorcycle. Enjoying the cold breeze on their faces. James enjoyed riding at the back, while Sirius drove his motorcycle. James never got used to the sway of the motorcycle behind the cars. Watching cars as they passed by gave James a sense of thrill. Sirius was driving fast, it felt to James as if they were on a broomstick. It made him think if they were over speeding according to muggle standard. But James would not know, because he had no idea about the speed limit, if there was any. But the looks they were earning from the muggles; Sirius and he must be doing something wrong.

Out of the blue, James heard sirens, and that too ear-deafening sirens. "What the bloody hell is that?" James looked behind himself and saw a muggle car right behind them.

He squinted his eyes ' _Police_ ' the hood of the car read.

"Police? Do you know what that is?" James asked Sirius.

"Someone we shouldn't have ran into," Sirius replied. Sirius accelerated his motorcycle and zoomed through the traffic. He zig-zagged across the road, sliding through the narrowest gaps between cars.

"Should I use magic?" James asked, watching the car catching up to them. Muggles were moving out of the car's way. James took a mental note to ask Lily who were _police_ and why were people moving out of their way.

"No, they are muggles," Sirius answered, and James kept looking behind himself. What did they want?

"Should we stop?" James asked, still confused.

"I don't have a license Prongs," Sirius replied.

"I don't speak muggle Padfoot," James rolled his eyes.

"If we get caught, we will have to use magic and we can't. But we'll have to because right now I am probably breaking a lot of muggle laws. And I have no way out of it," Sirius told James, whose eyes widened. Muggle laws? Would this make them criminals?

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Step on it Padfoot!" James patted on Sirius's shoulder and the two shared a huge grin before Sirius drove faster.

Out of the blue, a spark shot towards their motorcycle, which almost made them lose balance. A loud screeching sound from the motorcycle's tyres made James shift.

"Prongs, your left!" Sirius shouted over the wind blowing in James's ear. James looked at his left and saw two men – death eaters – on a broomstick. He turned towards his right and saw another right beside them. James could recognize death eaters anywhere – the same mask and disgusting black cloaks. They were so stupid to follow James and Sirius on the muggle's eye level and not only follow, but attack.

Of course, the muggles were turning around in astonishment. James could see muggles pointing fingers towards the men on broom sticks. Out of the corner of his eyes, James watched as two cars collided into each other with a loud thud and came to a still. A loud honk followed, and then it was as if almost everyone in that lane was honking.

His heart thumping, James pulled out his wand. Without a second to delay, James shot a tripping jinx towards the closest one on the left. It hit him square in the stomach, making him skid off his broomstick and into the on coming traffic. James watched in horror as a car stopped millimetres away from the death eater.

If the car would have not stopped, the death eater would be as mangled as his broomstick. That lay in pieces under the car.

"Good one Prongs!" Sirius's words made James grin and his tension eased up.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, James focused his attention on both the death eaters. Throwing spells back and forth, James and Sirius tried to lose not only the two death eaters. But the police car still in pursuit of them. Had they not scared the police enough to leave them alone?

"DO IT NOW!" Sirius shouted as he inched as close to the death eater on the right as possible.

Another tripping jinx by James sent the death eater straight towards the end of the bridge. He disappeared in the river Thames. His broom stick crashed into a truck a few feet away and was definitely beyond repair.

The third death eater saw James turn towards him. He hovered on his broomstick for a few seconds right beside them. He sent one last hex their way, that Sirius dodged by speeding up, and then he disappeared out of sight. James's gaze tried to follow him, but he melted into the dark sky above them. He hoped that the death eater doesn't return.

"Let's lose the police now," Sirius added with a grin and sped into an alley too thin for a car to follow them.

"That was wild!" James exclaimed running his hands through his hair. He was standing in front of Sirius's motorcycle.

"Where did those idiots come from? We would have lost the police long ago," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"But we wouldn't have had this much fun," James grinned.

"Wait until we tell Moony and Wormtail about this," Sirius laughed.

"But I performed magic in front of muggles," James's grin disappeared.

"I am sure it will be fine, you were only defending us, they attacked first," Sirius shrugged.

"I reckon you are right," James nodded after a pause and gave his best friend a smirk.

"Oi Padfoot, I have to talk to Lily on one of those things – telephone," James said after a long pause.

"There," Sirius looked around and spotted a red telephone booth.

James's gaze followed Sirius's finger. He pulled out the piece of parchment on which Lily had written her number from the pocket of his jacket.

"Do you know what to do?" Sirius asked James.

"I guess, Lily taught me," James shrugged.

"Alright then, I will wait for you here, don't take too long," Sirius told him.

"How about you go home? I will also go back home once I am done talking to Lily," James replied.

"What if those death eaters come back?" Sirius creased his brows together.

"I am sure they would have been here if they wanted to come back," James shook his head.

"Are you sure? I can wait if you want," Sirius said.

"Don't worry, go home," James replied, shaking his head.

"And how will you get home?" Sirius asked.

"Port key," James replied in a matter-of-fact voice. "You still have 2 hours drive ahead of you," James raised his eyebrows.

"2 hours by muggle standards, once this thing is in air –" Sirius patted his motorcycle. "I will be home much faster," he winked.

"Get home safely," James gave his best friend, his brother a warm hug and Sirius returned the gesture. The engine revved and James watched Sirius drive down the alley way. Until his motorcycle hovered a few feet above the ground level. Then it was off the ground and into the sky in no time, and Sirius too disappeared in the dark of the night.

James sighed and turned towards the telephone booth. The clamed up space was weird for James. But nonetheless the warmth was inviting, he closed the door behind himself. The wind blowing outside had given him goosebumps.

He tried to remember what Lily had taught him. He dug his hand in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out muggle money. He knew which coins to use and how many of them. He stacked the coin on the small station beside the black telephone. He also put the parchment on the station and proceeded to pick up the receiver. Putting in the coins in the slot, the coins disappeared, and James's eyes grew wide. He looked under the station but saw nothing from where the coins could exit.

"Wow!" James mumbled, and then shook his head as if to bring himself out of a trance.

He punched in the numbers written on the parchment and waited. Careful not to lose the parchment, he put it back in the pocket of his jacket. He jumped when a weird noise started coming out of the receiver and he looked at it in shock.

"Hello, Evans' residence," James recognized that voice in a second.

"Lily!" he exclaimed.

"James?" Lily replied after a pause.

"Yes, it's me," James grinned, proud of himself that he had contacted Lily without any mistakes. "Lily this telephone thing made a strange noise when I pressed the buttons," James told Lily with a frown.

"Strange noise?" Lily asked.

"Yes," James proceeded to imitate the noise he had heard but was even more confused when Lily laughed.

"That is the ringing sound James," she told him.

"Ringing sound?" James's brows creased together.

"I will explain you when we meet, tell me where you are right now?" Lily asked.

"London," James replied, "The telephone thing also ate the muggle money".

Lily laughed, "I still have so much to explain to you about muggle things. What are you doing in London?" Lily asked.

"Well –" James sat down on the stool in the small booth, it was going to be a long conversation. "Padfoot and I went out on a little drive –" James started.

"Drive?" Lily sounded puzzled.

"Yes, Padfoot has a motorcycle," James nodded.

"He has a license?" Lily asked.

James remembered Sirius telling him that he does not.

"No," James replied.

"Then how did you – you know what forget it," Lily chuckled.

"And we ran into police," James told her, "By the way, what is that? Police I mean?" James asked and there was no answer. "Lily? Is this thing not working?" James got up to check the telephone, though he did not know the workings of it.

"It's working, I am only trying to grasp what you said," Lily's voice returned, and James sat back down on the tiny stool.

"That isn't all," James sighed.

"What? What else happened?" Lily questioned immediately.

"Three death eaters attacked us in plain sight of the muggles," James said. Making every syllable pronounced, as if measuring his words.

"What?!" Lily's voice boomed through the phone.

"Who is it Lils?" James heard someone else's voice too and decided to remain quiet.

"It's James mum," he heard Lily.

"Is he coming over?" Mrs. Evans spoke again.

"I don't know, he is in London, that's what we are talking about," Lily replied.

"Lily, I am not coming over tonight," James told her.

"Wait a minute James," Lily spoke in a low voice, and he closed his mouth. There was silence on the other end too. "Where is Sirius?" Lily asked him.

"I sent him home," James replied.

"So, you are alone?" Lily proceeded with her questions.

"Yes," James answered.

"Come over to my house, it's much closer than your house," Lily told him.

"Lily, I can go back home and come to you first thing in the morning," James sighed.

"Are you okay?" Lily's voice was much quieter, and she spoke after a long pause.

"I am fine," James assured her.

"Will you come to me first thing in the morning?" Lily asked him,

"I promise," James replied with a smile.

"Alright then," Lily sighed, "Get home safely," Lily instructed James and a smile grew on his face.

"But this doesn't mean you are off the hook James Potter," Lily warned him, and James couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, you can have your way once I come see you tomorrow," James shook his head all the while smiling like an idiot.

"Please get home safely," Lily pleaded.

"I will love," James promised, and he heard Lily gasp.

James could hear Lily's breath on the receiver and if he closed his eyes, he felt as if Lily was right there beside him. It somehow sent waves of calm across James's body.

"I am hanging up now," Lily spoke after what seemed like an eternity and James's eyes flung open.

"Good night Lily," James whispered.

"Good night James," Lily replied.

After a few seconds, the line went dead. James put the receiver back where he had picked it from and sat on the tiny stool for a moment. Tomorrow, James was going to meet Lily after two days. It'd been the longest they have been apart since they started dating. She has been on his mind for past two days. Not that she was there any less before that, but these two days have been torturing for James. He could think about her but not talk to her or see her.

One would argue that James had gone longer lengths of time without any contact with Lily. But the difference was that they had not been dating back then. They were dating now. If James believed Lily was irresistible before they had started dating. He was even more smitten by her as each day passed and he got to know her more intimately.

To top it all, Lily was going to introduce James to her parents as her boyfriend for the first time. James was nervous to say the least. These two were the most precious people in Lily's life and there was no doubt she loved them to bits. James wanted them to like him and like Lily's choice. He did not want to let Lily down by doing something that wasn't muggle like, or anything awkward. As a matter of fact, he had asked his mother to buy him good muggle clothes. And asked for his father's advice on how he impressed James's maternal grandparents. James had gathered that flowers work wonders on the females. And something meaningful for the males.

James had taken Remus's advice on what he could bring Lily's father. After a long conversation they agreed it to be something that does not look as if James was showing off his money. James had asked Lily what his father's favourite brand of wine was. She had insisted that he didn't have to get them anything. But James shushed her with a kiss after which Lily was a little more willing to answer James's questions.

So, in a way, James had prepared to visit Mrs. And Mr. Evans, but he was still nervous, as any bloke would be. Apart from this, he was also going to meet Lily's sister Petunia. He had already grown to dislike since last Christmas because she had made Lily cry. At first, James thought he was being irrational to take such a strong disliking towards a woman he hadn't even met. But when Lily told James (hiding her tears) that Petunia had not asked her to be the bridesmaid. Rather asked her fiancé's sister James knew there was some reason to dislike the woman. That was one meeting he wasn't looking forward to, but that didn't mean he was going to be rude to Petunia. She was after all Lily's sister and meant a lot to Lily, and on top of that, it was her wedding that Lily had invited James to.

Getting up from the tiny stool, James opened the telephone booth. He stepped out in the chilling December wind that made him shudder. Shoving his hands in his pocket, James started walking down the alleyway. Excited about the next morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Massive shout outs to 'elizia25000bc' , 'melany96' , 'Guest', 'AzureMoon' and 'powerofthename' for your reviews, it made my day as always!**

 **I am so sorry for not updating sooner, it was my boyfriend's birthday, the inspiration behind a lot of James' antics and Jily scenes :P I will try to upload sooner from now on. Please leave a review and let me know your opinions. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story.**

 **Thanks!**

 _ **-JT**_


	24. Chapter 24

Lily dashed to the front door when the bell rang. The huge grin on her face only widened when she opened the door to see her boyfriend. Yeah, she was still getting used to the fact that James Potter was her boyfriend now.

Lily looked at the bespectacled boy. He was wearing a black overcoat, along with the muffler Lily had gifted him last year on Christmas. Much to Lily's surprise, James had tried to tidy up his hair but there wasn't much success Lily assumed. It still looked better than what he would usual spot.

He was holding a huge bouquet of white, pink flowers, and a wine bottle. "Hello love," James greeted Lily with a small smile and Lily put her hand on his cheek and gave him a small peck.

"I've missed you," Lily said, dropping her hands to her side.

"So did I," James smile became warmer now.

Lily watched as James removed his gloves when he saw her parents coming to welcome him on the doorway.

"Hello Mrs. Evans," James greeted Lily's mother. Who came forward to greet James, with a handshake and a charming smile.

"Hello James," Mrs. Evans looked impressed.

"Thank you for having me over," James extended the flowers towards Mrs. Evans, who looked at it in an awe.

"Oh! these are beautiful, thank you James," Mrs. Evans grinned. "Come in," she put her empty hand on his shoulder and gestured him to walk in.

Lily held her breath as she watched James greet her father.

"Hello Mr. Evans," he gave him the sincerest smile.

"James," Mr. Evans said. Lily rolled her eyes as she watched her tender father put on a hard exterior in front of James.

It all melted away though when James gifted Lily's father his favourite brand of wine. James was welcome with open arms and Lily finally eased up a little. If James was nervous, it did not show. He seemed to be exuding confidence in the way he walked, or the way he talked.

"You have a beautiful house Mrs. Evans," James complimented Lily's mother. They settled in the drawing room.

"Thank you, James," Mrs. Evans's eyes seemed to sparkle. She had put in a lot of effort to keep her house tidy. After she had heard about the huge Potter house that Lily spent her last Christmas. And how Mrs. Potter had her house in the most perfect condition.

"Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes please, thank you," James smiled.

"Lily help me honey," Mrs. Evans glanced towards Lily as she got up from the couch and Lily immediately got up.

Throwing a last glance towards James, Lily followed her mother to the kitchen. She rushed Lily inside and looked out to see James and her husband sitting in each other's company.

"Lily he is so charming!" Mrs. Evans cooed.

"Mum!" Lily chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh, his mother has raised him so well, did you see his manners?" Mrs. Evans clapped her hands together in delight. "He was perfect when we met him at Diagon Alley. But I didn't know he was this charming," Mrs. Evans continued.

"Let's serve them tea before it gets awkward between James and dad," Lily smiled at her mother. Her heart swelling up with joy. She was glad his mother had taken an instant liking for James.

"Don't be silly, your father loves James," Mrs. Evans rolled her eyes. She turned towards the stove, where she had put the teapot.

"He loves James?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Of course he does," Mrs. Evans nodded.

Lily hoped her mother was right. After all, it was very important for Lily's father to like James, not that anyone could _not_ like James.

When Lily returned to the drawing room with her mother, the mood in the room had already lightened up. Her father and James were laughing together. Lily watched in amusement as she served tea in the little tea cups.

"Do you play any sports James?" Lily's father asked, Lily handed him the tea and his attention turned towards Lily. "Thank you Lils," he smiled before turning towards James.

"Yes sir, I play Quidditch," James nodded.

"Quidditch? I am sorry but Lily tried explaining it to me once. Though I must say she wasn't very good at explaining the sport," Lily's father chuckled.

"Dad!" Lily exclaimed.

"I am sure it has more to do with interest," James smiled at Lily.

"Lils why aren't you interested in Quidditch?" Lily's father asked her.

"Once James explains you the workings of it you would know," Lily mumbled.

She handed James the tea. "Thank you Lily," James smiled taking the cup and saucer from Lily's hand. He looked at her with his gorgeous hazel eyes, it made Lily's heart skip a beat.

She dropped her gaze and turned to her mother.

"Quidditch's played on broomsticks. Both teams have 7 players. Three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and one seeker. The goal is to put this ball in one of the three goal posts high up in the air. While avoiding this other bewitched ball. Every goal is worth 10 points," James paused. "Unless the seekers catch the third ball. Which is tiny and very fast, almost impossible to see. If that's caught, the game ends, it is worth 150 points," James completed.

"What are you on the team?" Mr. Evans asked.

"I am the chaser," James replied.

"He is also the captain of the Gryffindor team," Lily added.

"Impressive," Mr. Evans looked actually impressed with James. He proceeded to ask him questions about Quidditch, that James had fun answering.

"He was in a terrible accident in the sixth year," Lily told her parents.

"What happened?" Mr. Evans asked.

"A foul from the other team. A Bludger hit him in the knee first. Fracturing it and knocking him off his broomstick. That he would have gotten back on if it didn't hit him in the head only seconds after the first hit. And he was several feet above the ground. He could have died," Lily frowned remembering the incident.

"Dear god!" Mrs. Evans clasped her hands over her mouth.

"My best friend saved me from falling," James injected.

"Your friends also play?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Only one, the other two cheer for us," James chuckled.

During lunch, James impressed Lily's parents with his effortless dining etiquette. It seemed as if he was well versed with all these etiquettes. Which didn't come as a surprise to Lily who had seen this last Christmas at the Potter house.

Lily wondered if this James learnt this early on in his life, and if his mother taught him everything.

He complimented Mrs. Evans on the delicious food. And thanked her for the meal with another one of his charming smiles.

After lunch, James offered to clean up.

"No dear, it's alright," Mrs. Evans shook her head.

"Please Mrs. Evans let me help," James insisted. It was only then that Mrs. Evans let James help Lily to bring the dishes to the kitchen. When James watched Mrs. Evans do everything with her bare hands, his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"This must take so much effort," James noted. "My mother uses magic for most of the things," he added. "Speaking of my mother, Lily taught her your recipe of cookies last Christmas. She is so delighted by how wonderful the recipe is and how good the cookies turn out," James told Mrs. Evans.

"Did she really like the cookies of my recipe?" Mrs. Evans grinned.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, my dad keeps asking her to make more, it reminds him of his mother's cookies," James nodded.

"Well, would you like to take some back for your parents? I had made a lot of cookies yesterday," Mrs. Evans asked James.

"That would be wonderful, thank you so much Mrs. Evans," James grinned. His parents would love the cookies to say the least.

"Lily," Mrs. Evans spoke when they were sitting in the drawing room after cleaning up. "Why don't James and you go meet Petunia and Vernon?" Mrs. Evans looked at Lily, and Lily sighed.

"Wouldn't she be busy?" Lily asked.

"Don't be silly, I will call her up and ask her right away," Mrs. Evans was out of her seat at once.

"Petunia had moved out last year, she stays in London. She has been back for the wedding, though she is staying with her in-laws," Mr. Evans explained James with a huge sigh.

"You don't have to go," Lily told James.

"No, I would like to meet your sister," James shook his head.

"Why couldn't she come over?" Lily mumbled.

"You know she is preparing for her wedding," Mr. Evans answered.

"Right," Lily sighed.

James could see the pained look on Lily's face and he immediately frowned. As soon as he could speak to Lily in private, James would try to make her feel better.

Mrs. Evans returned shortly. "Lily, Petunia and Vernon are going out for shopping. She asked if you would like to meet her for tea in the evening, I told her that would be perfect," Mrs. Evans announced. Lily's eyes lit up and James felt as if he could finally breath again. If it meant that much to Lily, James would definitely meet Lily's sister and her sister's fiancé. And be on his best behaviour.

"Is that okay with you?" Lily asked James.

"Of course," he nodded with a smile.

James and Lily were walking hand in hand down the coffee shop where they were to meet Petunia and Vernon. James drew small circles on the back of Lily's hand with his thumb, "Are you nervous?" he questioned.

"Petunia and I haven't met like this before," Lily sighed.

"It's going to be alright, don't worry," James promised her.

"Promise me, you won't leave my side," Lily mumbled. James lifted Lily's hand and pressed his lips on the back of her hand.

"As long as you want me by your side, I will be there," James smiled looking into Lily's eyes.

"Forever then?" Lily mumbled, James's heart leaped at the words and he nodded immediately.

"Forever."

"Here we are," Lily said. Lily and James stood outside the coffee shop.

"Are you ready?" James asked, and Lily sighed.

"As ready as I will ever be," she shrugged.

"Let's go then," James opened the door of the coffee shop. They heard the buzzing noise of the crowd, as soon as they stepped in, James could smell coffee, tea and sugar in the air.

"There they are," Lily gestured with her head and James followed Lily's gaze.

He saw a couple sitting at one of the tables and they both were as opposite of each other as they could be. The woman was thin and talk, with a long neck, and blonde hair. The man was a big, beefy man, with thick dark hair and James couldn't seem to find his neck at all! The man was speaking in the most boring way possible. But the woman seemed to be lovestruck, hanging onto each word he was saying. His lips that hidden under his moustache did not seem to seal at all or give the woman a chance to speak.

"Close your mouth Potter, you might swallow a fly," Lily chuckled as she elbowed James's ribs.

"Your sister is marrying _him_?" James couldn't help but ask out loud, Lily snorted.

"If you ask me, he looks like a turnip," Lily whispered. James had a hard time controlling his laughter at Lily's words.

"Evans!" James exclaimed, trying hard to control his laughter.

"Let's go before they spot us laughing at them," Lily dragged James behind herself. While she had recomposed her face, James still had a smile on his face.

"Hello Petunia," Lily's voice was low and shaking. James's smile immediately disappeared, and he turned towards Lily. The blonde woman and the turnip man got up from their seats to greet Lily and James. "Hello Vernon," Lily extended his hand towards Vernon. Who looked at it for a second before giving Lily a strong handshake.

"You must be Lily," he had mean blue eyes that kept drifting towards Petunia.

"Hello, I am James Potter," James shook hands with Vernon first as he was standing closer to him.

"Vernon Dursley," Vernon gripped James hand tight and shook it with a force that wasn't needed.

"Hello," Petunia mumbled, shaking James's hand, "Hello," James smiled.

James pulled out a chair for Lily and helped her sit it. He saw Petunia's face turn red when she had to pull out her own seat as Vernon had already sat.

"Allow me," James said, immediately rushing to Petunia's side and pulling out her chair as well. No matter what, a gentleman would never sit before the ladies have taken their seats. That is what James' mother had taught him.

"Thank you," Petunia smiled but Vernon couldn't care less. James saw Lily beam up to him as he took his seat next to her.

"Petunia, I haven't even seen your engagement ring," Lily broke the awkward silence. For the first time, Petunia actually grinned, and James couldn't help but compare her front teeth to that of a horse.

"Here," Petunia extended her left hand towards Lily. "Vernon chose the ring," she continued.

' _As should the groom_ ,' James thought.

"It's beautiful, Vernon you have a great choice," Lily said. She took her sister's hand in her own hand and smiled at Vernon, who nodded his head in a boastful manner.

"He proposed to me in his mother's sitting room. It was so romantic," James had a hard time controlling his expressions, how was that romantic?

"Really?" James thought out loud, but he covered it with a curious expression.

"Yes, Vernon and I were sitting on the couch when he popped the question and told me how much he loved me!" Petunia exclaimed gazing at Vernon.

' _He didn't even go down on one knee_?' James thought.

"That is so wonderful," Lily smiled. Looking at her expressions, James knew she found it as odd as he did.

"Aren't you both in the same school together?" Vernon inquired, looking at James and then Lily.

"Yes, we are," James answered with a nod.

"And what are your plans after graduating? I am myself a junior executive. But I am looking forward to a promotion very soon," Vernon said, straightening up. Whatever Vernon told James about himself went over James's head.

"Isn't that wonderful? I am so proud of Vernon," Petunia added.

"Marriage _and_ promotion, that is such a great news," Lily agreed.

"I reckon hard work and determination makes everything possible," Vernon spoke. "Look at me for example, I bought a car, most junior executives couldn't even dream of," Vernon continued. "Of course woman don't understand cars," Vernon said. He shot a glance towards Lily and James's brows creased together.

Lily put her hand on his fist when she saw it clench on his lap.

"It's a Vauxhall Chevette," he continued looking at James. He talked to him all about its specification that James neither understood nor cared about.

"You must be 17? Do you drive?" Vernon asked James.

"Yes, I drive," James replied nonchalantly.

"What car do you drive?" Vernon inquired.

"I don't drive a car," James continued.

"Do you drive a two-wheeler?" Vernon looked bewildered.

"No, I have a racing broom. the best one released as of this date," James said. He went on to describe his broomstick to Vernon, who looked more and more confused and red as James went on.

"Do magicians live on an unemployment benefit?" Vernon wondered out loud.

"Vernon," Petunia cooed when she watched both Lily and James tense up.

"Magicians?" James spoke, "I am a wizard and she is a witch, we aren't magicians," James's brows creased together. "and we don't live on unemployment benefit," James added, making Vernon huff.

"What does your father do boy?" the word _boy_ alone made James's jaw clench. Vernon couldn't be that older to James.

"He is the most renowned potioneer in the wizarding world. And has amassed a large fortune, before retiring," James told him. For a moment James thought that Vernon would stop at that.

"I hardly believe a few pounds could be a large fortune. You see my family lives in the most beautiful neighbourhood in London," Vernon boasted.

"Pounds?" James asked.

"James," Lily whispered. James turned his attention towards Lily, and she shook her head. James stopped speaking in an instant.

"Does _our_ government pay _your_ retired people after they're done experimenting?" Vernon questioned after a long pause.

"No, the muggle government does not pay us," James said from between his teeth.

"His father is a very respected man, and a very famous wizard," Lily spoke from between his teeth.

"How do you not know what pounds are?" Vernon continued.

"You mean this piece of parchment?" James dug out a £50 note and put it on the table. "My family has money in solid gold," James smirked as he watched Vernon's face turn even redder.

"Is he making fun of me?" Vernon turned towards Petunia. She was as red as Vernon, and James immediately dreaded his words.

"Solid gold," Vernon snorted and started gathering his coat. "I am leaving, if you want to stay back you can. But I won't have people like him make fun of me," Vernon shot a glare at Petunia before getting up from his seat. He darted out of the coffee shop as fast as his thick legs could carry him.

"You always ruin _everything_! This is why you aren't the bridesmaid. You are so pathetic, not leaving one chance to show off how perfect you are. But you are just _abnormal_ ," Petunia spat at Lily before rushing out of the coffee shop.

As soon as Petunia was out of sight, Lily busted into tears, covering her face with her hands and sobbing.

"Lily," James exclaimed. He pushed himself out of his chair and walked to the other side. His heart broke into a million pieces as he watched Lily cry, helpless and feeling angry at himself. James did not know what to do.

"I am so sorry Lily," James sat down on his knees to be at Lily's eye level and put his hands over Lily's small hands. "Please don't cry," James felt a lump forming at the back of his throat. If only he had kept his mouth shut, none of it would have happened. He had hurt Lily, and it was his mistake that she was crying.

"I promise I will apologize to Vernon, and – and Petunia, I will make it up to them," James promised Lily. She finally looked at James. He frowned, her beautiful eyes clouded by tears that were rolling down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away, "I am sorry," he repeated in a pained voice.

James hadn't expected what Lily did next. He was expecting anger and disappointment. But rather Lily threw her arms around James's neck and pulled him closer. James in return ran his hand up and down Lily's spine to calm her down.

"He insulted you and your father, you shouldn't be apologizing," Lily sobbed.

"He is going to be your family, I don't want you and your sister to fight because of this stupid reason," James said. If James apologizing made things alright, he would do it.

Lily held James by his shoulders and pushed him back to get a clear look of his face. "She hates me, and it has nothing to do with today," Lily told him from between her sobs.

"She doesn't hate you. She feels excluded and distant, like how Padfoot and I feel from the muggle world, because we were never a part of it. It's not her fault but it isn't your fault either," James creased Lily's cheek.

Lily's mind compared what James had said to what Snape had explained to her years ago. How he had told her that Petunia was jealous of Lily because she was ordinary. And Lily was special and how that made Petunia a bad person. James had given a more sensible explanation, and a healthier one at that.

Lily gave James a weak smile and put her hand over James's hand. "I love you James Potter," Lily breathed and watched James freeze, which made her chuckle.

"Is it a bad time to kiss you right now?" James's voice was a whisper.

"No," Lily replied with a shy smile. James cupped her cheeks with both his hands and pressed his lips against her lips. Lily's hand rested on his wrist as she savoured the moment.

"I love you too Lily," James whispered against Lily's lips before kissing her fervently.

They both walked out of the coffee shop. James had his hand wrapped around Lily's shoulder and Lily enjoyed the close contact with James. She felt warmer by his side this way and she looked at him from under her lashes to see a warm smile spread on James's lips.

When Lily and James reached Lily's home, it was clear that Petunia had already called their mother. She apologized to James over and over again.

"I am sorry, Vernon insulted your father like that," Mrs. Evans looked ashamed.

"Please Mrs. Evans don't apologize," James frowned.

"They don't understand the wizarding world," Mrs. Evans shook her head.

"Which is why he should have kept his mouth shut," Mr. Evans shouted in frustration.

"What did Tuney say?" Lily asked her mother.

"She was defending Vernon on how he only asked if. Our government paid retired wizards after –" Mrs. Evans mumbled. She did not even complete the sentence.

"Disrespectful!" Mr. Evans huffed.

"I did not like that lad when he visited us, always boasting about what he has. Had Tuney not thrown a temper tantrum and if it were up to me, I would never let him marry my daughter," Mr. Evans continued.

"Calm down Peter," Mrs. Evans told her husband. Mrs. Evans continued apologizing to James. He had thanked her for the lunch and the cookies that she had packed for his parents. And told her to not apologize before he was on his way back to his home.

"Lils, tell us everything that happened," Mr. Evans asked Lily once James was gone. Lily narrated the whole incident to her parents on the verge of tears.

"Is it wrong to defend one's father?" she asked her parents.

"I am so embarrassed; how could Vernon have said that?" Mrs. Evans looked distressed. "Everyone treated our Lily so well when she stayed at James's house and this was a disaster!" Mrs. Evans continued, her face turning red. "Tuney isn't talking to us when I tried to talk some sense into her," Mrs. Evans told Lily.

"Leave her be," Lily shook her head.

"James is such a nice bloke," Mr. Evans added. Though the situation was a disaster, Lily felt happy that her parents liked James. Not only to make her happy, but she could sense the sincerity in their words when they spoke highly of James.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thank you so much 'LadyGely92' and 'powerofthename' for your awesome reviews! I have thought of a rough outline for how to end the story and I was going to end it in another two _maybe_ three chapter, but as I was writing today's chapter, I realised there is _so much_ potential for this story, so I want to know if you guys would stick around for another five or six chapter and have me show their whole lives (as canon compliant as possible) or do you want me to end their story in another two or three chapter? I would be waiting for your responses, and reviews on the chapter.**

 **As always, if you like the story, hit the follow and favourite button.**

 **Thanks!**

 _ **-JT**_


	25. Chapter 25

James had never dressed up in a muggle wedding attendee clothes. The wizard dress robes were close but going to Lily's sister's wedding. He wanted to be as close to looking like a muggle as he could. Sirius was no help in the scenario as he had himself grown up with magic folks all his life. Peter was sailing in the same boat as them. Though Remus had a muggle mother and he had asked James if he wanted his help getting clothes for the wedding. James had of course said yes. When he reached where Remus had asked to meet him, he saw Remus had bought his mother along. For which James was very thankful.

"Mrs. Lupin," James rushed to Hope Lupin, Remus's mother, with a grin.

"James dear," Hope gave James a hug before holding him at an arm's length. "You've gotten taller since the last time I saw you," she said in a matter-of-fact voice, "Why don't you all visit us more often?" she asked, as James took her hand and draped it over his own forearm leading the way.

"With everything going on, it gets a little difficult," James answered.

"I hope you start visiting us more often," Hope frowned. "Remus told me about Lily and you," Hope cooed, and James looked at Remus who only shrugged.

Mrs. Lupin helped James find wonderful clothes and invited him over for tea. He spent a delightful afternoon with Remus and his parents. Before leaving, he thanked Mrs. Lupin for her help and promised to visit them more often.

Lily was waiting outside the venue for James to show up, who would be there any second now. She was hoping that he had opted for a muggle mode of transportation and shows up in muggle clothes. But when James did arrive, Lily could not believe her own eyes. He was wearing a plain grey trench coat that fell to his knees. Underneath it, Lily could see a darker shade of grey lined suit and matching tie.

His hazel eyes landed on Lily and widened before he composed his face. He ran his fingers through his hair. His hair seemed like it had when he came to visit Lily's parents. Could James have not looked this handsome? Lily knew she was going to have a hard time keeping her eyes to herself.

James swallowed hard when he saw Lily in a quarter sleeved, green skater dress. It bought out her gorgeous eyes. It fell above her knees. She had her hair tied up in a French twist updo. With little locks of her soft red hair falling at the side of her delicate, fair face.

"It should be a crime to look that gorgeous," James smirked as he greeted Lily at the entrance.

"You are one to talk," Lily gave James a peck on his lips and looked at him for a brief moment. "Let's go inside, the ceremony would be starting shortly," She said. James nodded and proceeded to take her hand in his own and they both walked inside the small chapel.

"We are right here," Lily told James, pointing towards the third last row, corner seats. He looked at Lily and immediately frowned when he saw Lily trying to fake a smile and failing. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand and Lily gave him a small smile.

"James!" Mrs. Evans put her hand on James's shoulder as he was about to take his seat, he turned to greet Mrs. Evans.

"Mrs. Evans," he shook her hand, and Mrs. Evans proceeded to touch her cheek with his, blowing a kiss. "Might I say, you look beautiful Mrs. Evans," James complimented Lily's mother. She gave him a huge grin. "Also, my parents thanked you for the cookies, they loved them," James added.

"Oh! I am so glad they did. And I am so glad that you made it," Mrs. Evans said. She was beaming with joy.

She was soon rushed by some relative James assumed. "I am sorry, Petunia needs my help, excuse me," Mrs. Evans excused herself. She gave an apologetical smile to Lily, that James didn't miss.

Petunia and Vernon's wedding had been a big affair. James had watched Lily hold back her tears as she watched her sister walk down the aisle with her father. And exchange vows with the man she loved. Every now and then, Lily would look at James from under her lashes and James would flash her a smile. When Petunia and Vernon walked out of the chapel as a married couple, everyone rose and applauded. They looked very much in love and very happy.

The reception hall had excited chatter and children running around. Petunia and Vernon entered the room. Everyone stood up and applause spread across the room. The newly married couple made their way to the head table, smiling and holding hands. Lily was, again, made to sit with James at a corner table. But to James it looked like she couldn't care less about where she sat as long as she saw her sister happy on her big day.

Petunia and Vernon shared their first dance, both happy in each other's embrace. That was the first time James had seen Vernon smile. His hand was resting on Petunia's back. Her hand draped on his shoulder as they turned and twirled on the dance floor. Hundreds of eyes watching them in awe.

People started going up to Petunia and Vernon to congratulate them. James decided that it was time for him go up to them and to congratulate them as well. And if possible, apologize to Vernon.

"Lily let's go meet your sister and your new brother-in-law," James told Lily with a grin.

Lily paused for a moment and then nodded, "Yes," getting up from her chair, James copied her actions.

They both walked up to Petunia and Vernon, who were talking to Vernon's relatives with happy grins on their face. As soon as Vernon saw James and Lily walking towards them, he put his hand on his new bride's back. He whispered something in her ear, that made her glance towards James and Lily. Before she walked away with Vernon. Leaving the two wizards standing in the middle of the room dumbfounded.

"They must be busy, with so many guests to attend to," James took Lily's hand as he watched the smile disappear from her lips.

"Ye – yeah," Lily nodded.

"How about – I steal you for a dance and then we go find Petunia and Vernon again?" James turned towards Lily.

A smile finally appeared on her face and she nodded, "I would love that."

Lily's eyes shone as she placed her delicate hand in James's hand. He placed his hand on her tiny waist and whisked her onto the dance floor. They turned and twirled as if they were professionals. People dancing around them stopped. They saw what believed was a truly magical moment unfolding in front of their eyes. James wasn't any average dancer, he knew exactly what he was doing and how he was to lead Lily through the dance. They danced in their own little bubble. Leaving enough space for everyone already on the dance floor to dance. People seemed to enjoy watching them move on the music, as fluid as water.

"This reminds me of last Christmas," James whispered in Lily's ear.

"Yes," Lily agreed, her cheeks turning pink.

"I never thought I would have a chance to dance with you again," James said.

"Why not?" Lily's brows creased together.

"Well, you didn't like me back then," James shrugged.

"Should I tell you a secret?" Lily whispered in James's ear before he twirled her around, making her chuckle.

"Go on," he encouraged her with a smile.

Lily looked into his bewitching hazel eyes and spoke in a low voice, "I figured out that I liked you that same night." James was tongue-tied, and Lily chuckled looking down at their hands.

"Had I known, I would've kissed you," James admitted.

"Good thing you didn't, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to stay away from you," Lily said. She rolled her eyes, trying to conceal her shy smile.

"That was the plan all along," James smirked, capturing Lily's lips with his own.

When the song ended, James saw Petunia talking to her mother. Vernon talking to some guests, both a little away from each other. He came up with an idea.

"Lily, how about you go talk to Petunia? She is not occupied now," He pulled Lily away from the crowd and towards Petunia.

"What about you?" Lily asked.

"I'll go congratulate Vernon," James grinned.

"Alone?" Lily looked at James in horror.

"Are you scared for him or me?" James jested, but Lily only narrowed her eyes.

"James," Lily sighed as he rushed her towards Petunia.

"Go now, she'll get engaged with someone else," James told Lily.

"I'll be back before you know it," James promised her and watched as Lily hesitated to walk to her sister and her mother.

Taking a deep breath, James walked to Vernon. He hoped that apologizing to him would fix things for Lily and Petunia. He saw Vernon catch a glimpse of him from the corner of his mean blue eyes. He half expected him to walk away again but Vernon only pretended to not have seen James.

"By the way, who is the bloke your bride's sister is with?" one of the guests, tall and skinny asked Vernon.

"Oh!" Vernon started. James paused a few inches away from Vernon. "He is some kind of amateur _magician_ ," Vernon paused to look over his shoulder where James stood frozen. James's hand clenched in a fist. "Let me introduce you to my bride," Vernon rushed his guests away to meet Petunia. Leaving behind a stunned James.

James felt a hand on his wrist, and he turned around to find Lily, her eyes welled up.

"What happened?" James felt his heart drop to his stomach, he took her hands in his own huge hands.

"We are leaving," Lily tried to pull James, but she could hardly move him against his will.

"Oi Evans," James tucked his index finger under her chin and lifted her face to look into her incredible eyes.

"No James, you know that was an insult," Lily's voice was wobbly.

"He is a muggle, he doesn't know," James lied. Anyone with half the wit of Vernon would also know that calling a wizard a mere magician would be offensive.

"He does!" Lily exclaimed.

"Look, we'll sit at our seats and enjoy the evening," James creased Lily's cheek, who snorted and rolled her eyes. "We'll be one of the earliest to leave. Not the first, but the earliest," James promised Lily, she huffed and agreed to join James back to their table.

Anger swirled through Lily. She used every ounce of self-control to keep from any accidents happening. With every glance towards James, Lily felt a pang of guilt. He had come to the wedding on her invitation. He had been repeatedly insulted, not only on the wedding but the other day as well. Lily had a fair idea of how much Petunia hated everything related to magic. But Vernon went a little too far, and to think James was going to apologize to Vernon! Had Lily not heard what Vernon said about James, James would have never told her!

As soon as guests started leaving, Lily reminded James of his promise and he agreed to leave with her.

"I will let my parents know, don't go anywhere," Lily instructed, making James chuckle.

"Alright." He watched as Lily made her way to her parents and they nodded. James picked up his trench coat and got up from his chair as Lily walked back to him.

"Let's go," Lily held her hand out for James to take. But before taking her hand, James slid his trench coat onto her thin arms and pulled it closer to her.

"It would be getting cold outside," James told her with a smile and then proceeded to take her hand.

"Won't you get cold?" Lily looked up at him as they both made their way out of the reception hall.

"I am wearing more clothes than you Evans," James winked.

It was biting cold outside, and Lily was so thankful for James's trench coat, otherwise she would have frozen. James was going to stay at Lily's place for the night. Lily was as excited to have him over as he would have been when Lily came to his place.

"I hate travelling like a muggle," James complained as they walked back to Lily's home. The reception hall was a few blocks away from her home. Lily thought it would be better to walk rather than wait for a taxi.

"We are pretending to be muggles right now," Lily chuckled. "Speaking of which, how did I do? Could I have passed off as a muggle?" James grinned.

"Not really," Lily pouted, "I haven't seen a muggle as handsome as you," Lily smirked.

"I see I am rubbing off on you," James winked.

"Yeah, I spend too much time with you, I should be spending more time with other people," Lily jested.

"Should you now?" James narrowed his eyes at Lily, a mischievous grin forming on his lips.

"Maybe," Lily let go of James hand and started walking faster as she chuckled.

"Maybe?" James chuckled, covering the distance with two long strides. Lily broke into a sprint, James jogging right behind her. The neighbours heard the echoes of their laughter and cheerful banter.

Lily and James walked into an empty and dark house. Lily turned the lights on, and locked the main door behind themselves. They were both hypervigilant of each other's presence in the hallway, only the two of them and no one else. Lily shrugged out of James's trench coat. "I will – hang it here," she spoke as she hung the trench coat on the coat hanger standing near the door.

"Yeah," James nodded and cleared his throat.

"Would you like tea or something?" Lily asked as she walked to the drawing room, James following her hot on her heels.

"No," James shook his head.

The two settled down on the couch next to each other. They kept glancing in each other's direction, without saying a word. The atmosphere in the room seemed to thicken with every second passing. Until Lily couldn't take it anymore and shifted closer to James.

"I am sorry for today," Lily started, she looked at James.

"Don't apologize," James turned towards her. Lily put her hand over James's hand and looked at him from under her lashes.

"Also – thank you – I wouldn't have been able to make it through today without you," she said.

"Always a pleasure to be with you Evans," James grinned. Lily frowned and put her free hand on James's cheek, creasing it as she tilted her head to the right.

Lily melted into James's arms as he deepened the kiss and pulled Lily onto his lap. Lily's hands moved to James' hair, her fingers entangled. She could feel butterflies emerge in her stomach and her heart pounding like a machine gun. t left as tingling sensations all over her body.

Lily melted into James's arms as he deepened the kiss and pulled Lily onto his lap. Lily's hands moved to James's hair, her fingers entangled. She could feel butterflies emerge in her stomach and her heart pounding like a machine gun.

James's hands found their way to Lily's thighs. Creasing her skin and then moved back to her waist, where his fingers lingered. They both parted their lips, breathing heavily. They rested their foreheads against each other's but kept their eyes closed.

"Merlin!" James whispered. "I think we should stop," James added. Lily could hear him chuckle.

His words made her frown and she pulled her face back to get a clear look of his face. James's eyes were still closed, biting down on his lower lip. He looked as irresistible to Lily now as he had when she first saw him today.

"I don't want to stop," Lily whispered, before leaning in, she gazed her lips on James's lips.

"You are a bloody tease," James remarked, a smirk forming on his face.

"Should we stop?" Lily asked, whispering against his lips.

James held her up in his arms. He flipped her around, pinning her under him.

"No," he whispered back, capturing her lips fervently with his own, his hands on her waist, holding her in her place. Lily's hands found their way to James's biceps that were already flexed under her touch.

"No! We should stop!" James pulled back, but his hands still remained on her waist.

"Why?" Lily frowned, opening her eyes to see James's eyes still closed, his brows creased together.

"Because if we don't stop, then we _won't_ stop," James took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His marvellous hazel eyes stared right into Lily's eyes, as if trying to find her soul. Lily pushed the hair falling on James' eyes away with her index finger.

"I love you," James creased Lily's cheek, without looking away from her eyes.

"I love you too," Lily replied. Her heart leaping at James's and her own words – not only the words but the sincerity behind those words.

James pressed his lips to Lily's forehead before releasing her from his grip. He helped her settle on the couch. It wasn't long before Lily's parents returned home. The two of them finally felt as if the atmosphere in the room wasn't the same as before.

James showed Lily how he had bought everything he needed for the night in the inside pocket of the coat. His father had put undetectable extension charm on it.

"I like to travel light," James had jested, Mr. Evans was not only curious but delighted to see the use of magic.

"How many things can it fit?" Mr. Evans had asked James.

"As many as I would like," James answered with a smile.

"Wow! How convenient, this is wonderful," he commented with excitement.

That night Lily had a hard time falling asleep. Knowing that James was in the room opposite to her own room. The little adventure they had on the couch kept popping up in her mind. James had never kissed her like that before. James was sound asleep, having travelled by muggle means for the first time in his life. It exhausted him to say the least. He was glad that he could leave by wizarding methods rather than wasting a whole lot of his day by travelling. But for now, James was happy to be in a warm bed, sleeping peacefully.

Hogwarts Express was returning after Christmas break. Mrs. And Mr. Evans had told Lily that they were going to drop her off to Platform 9 ¾ . Lily knew her parents missed both their daughters and even more so since Lily had joined the Order. And now that Petunia was married and had moved in with Vernon to London. So, Lily did not complain when they had accompanied her. As a matter of fact, Lily was able to introduce them to the Marauders. Who were very much a part of Lily's life now since she had gotten together with James.

"Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans," James greeted Lily's parents with a smile. They seemed delighted to see James on the platform. "My parents have come to drop me off to, they would be here any minute," James told them.

"These are James's friends," Lily continued. She spotted the Marauders standing behind James. "I've already told you about Remus," Lily said with a smile. Lily's parents had heard about Remus since when he and Lily became prefects. Lily had also pointed in his direction when they had come to drop her off in the beginning of 6th year.

Remus shook hands with Lily's parents and smiled at them.

"This is Sirius Black," Lily grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Evans," Sirius said. He shook hands with whom he believed to be his best friend's future father-in-law. Then proceeded to shake hands with his best friend's future mother-in-law. "Mrs. Evans," he gave her his charming smile.

"And this is Peter Pettigrew," who mumbled a shy hello and shook hands with Lily's parents.

"James dear," Lily recognized the voice immediately, it belonged to Mrs. Potter. She watched as Mrs. And Mr. Potter made their way towards the group.

"Oh Lily! How wonderful to see you again," Mrs. Potter exclaimed. She gave Lily a quick hug.

Mr. Potter smiled at Lily as she mumbled "Hello Mr. Potter," with a smile and he patted her shoulder.

"Are they your parents?" Mrs. Potter asked Lily, who nodded in response. "Hello, I am Euphemia. This is my husband Fleamont, we are James's parents," Mrs. Potter introduced herself to Mrs. And Mr. Evans.

Mr. Evans and Mr. Potter shook hands, as the Marauders and Lily exchanged glances. "You have such a wonderful daughter, so talented, you must be so proud!" Mrs. Potter cooed looking at Lily.

Mrs. Evans, who beamed with happiness and Mr. Evans whose chest swell up with pride. "You must be proud of your son too, I've never met a boy so mature for his age," Mrs. Evans smiled at James.

"Yes, James is finally growing up," Mrs. Potter chuckled, and James tried to hide the heat rising to his ears.

The parents continued to chatter till the train whistled. Signalling for it's departure in a few minutes.

"Alright mum! I will see you and dad soon," James gave his parents a hug.

"Take care both of you," Lily instructed her parents who kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. They both then bid each other's parents goodbye as well. The Marauders too said their goodbyes to both sets of parents. Sirius hugging James's parents and they rushed to Hogwarts express, which was due to leave any minute.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **No reviews? Let me know what you think of the story and if you would be interested in sticking for the story with about five more chapters. I would be waiting to hear from all of you! Also, hit the Follow and Favourite button if you like the story!**

 **Thanks!**

 _ **-JT**_


	26. Chapter 26

Things returned to how they usually were at Hogwarts after Christmas break. James had planned a big surprise for Lily on her birthday that year. It starting with a knock on her dorm window at exactly 12 O' clock, which startled all the girls.

"James, what are you doing here?" Lily exclaimed, opening the window to find James flying on his broomstick.

"Couldn't come to wish you through the door, Happy Birthday love," he smirked. Lily leaned forward, half her body out of the window to give James a peck on the lips.

"Thank you," she replied with a huge grin herself.

"A little something for you," James handed her a neatly wrapped box.

"You didn't have to, but thank you," Lily looked at the box in her hand and then at James.

"Now, I will see you tomorrow morning. I need to go before I get caught," James said. Before leaning over to Lily and giving her a kiss, cupping her cheek, his thumb drawing small circles on her skin. Leaving a tingling sensation where he touched.

"Good night James," Lily mumbled as they broke away from each other.

"Good night Lily," James smile and before Lily could react, he was off.

Lily sighed closing the window and turned to her friends, who all looked at them in an awe. When Lily opened the present, she found a jewellery box and her eyes widened. She opened it to find a beautiful, silver bracelet. The next morning her friends gifted various presents her friends. Another one came from James. It was a candle that smelt like her home (something she was missing terribly. She bought it up in conversations with James once). It was an enchanted candle that never melt away, like the flowers on the side of her bed.

Lily had herself planned for James's birthday. But rather than going up to his room on a broom stick, she called the party in the common room. With all his and her friends (who have by extension become James's friends) present to wish him at exactly 12 O' Clock. Followed by the cake that Lily and Sirius had snuck in, that mostly ended up on James' face. James and Lily spent most of that night cuddled on the couch near the fireplace. James opening up Lily's present along with his friends' presents and thanking them.

For them, things were going as wonderful as they could, until a day before their Easter break.

Sirius was coming down from the boy's dormitories staircase. He had woken up last like always, so he was late for breakfast. He heard a loud thud – as if someone had fallen and rushed downstairs to see if they were okay. A lot of Gryffindor students were already gathered around in the common room.

"What's going on?" he asked no one in particular. He pushed past the students who were all wearing the same expressions on their face. Shock and sadness. As soon as Sirius saw the person who had fall, he gasped. It was Lily! He had seen full of life last night, jesting with him. But today, she was sitting on the floor, shaking, her body looked limp from behind.

"Evans!" Sirius rushed towards Lily and sat down in front of her. His heart broke for this girl who had tears streaming down her face. But her eyes were blank, life sucked out of her eyes. "Evans!" Sirius exclaimed again, a lump forming at the back of his throat. He noticed her holding a letter in her hand.

"What is it?" why did Sirius have a bad feeling about this? He extended his hand towards the letter, but Lily did not move, her eyes seemed to stare in distance. He took the letter from her hand and proceeded to read it.

Agony did not even cover what Lily felt as soon as she read the letter sent by Petunia. She had to know that Petunia would never send her a letter if it wasn't to deliver some bad news. Bad news? That did not even cover what was in the letter! Lily's whole world had shattered in a second. She felt everything snatched away from her, with nothing left to hold onto. Lily could not believe what she had read in the letter – how could it be possible? Was it a dream? A terrible nightmare? If so, Lily wanted to wake up now! It hurt somewhere deep inside Lily – her soul – it felt as if someone had ripped it to shreds. Lily's parents had both passed away in a car accident last night.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Lily's shoulders, putting his left hand on her head, he held her against his chest. "Lily," he whispered, and felt Lily broke into a sob, until she finally broke down completely. "Come on," Sirius helped her up. And Lily held onto his hand as if she was finding something – someone to hold onto, to save her from drowning. He made her sit on the couch and sat down beside her, still holding her close.

Why did it have to be Lily's parents? Where was everyone – all their friends?

"Has anyone seen James?!" Sirius shouted, looking at the Gryffindor students, who all seemed concerned.

"He was heading to headmaster's office," a fifth year student told Sirius.

"Can you bring Remus? Or Peter?" Sirius asked the student, patting Lily's head. The student nodded and rushed out of the common room as fast as he could.

It didn't take long for Remus and Peter to appear in the common room. They both looked as shocked as the rest of the Gryffindor students.

"Get Prongs here Moony, he is at Dumbledore's office," Sirius looked at Remus. Remus's brows creased together as he looked at Lily with concern. But he nodded and ran out of the common room, Peter following him hot on his heels.

"Oi Evans, Look at me," Sirius pulled Lily back to look at her face. "I know it hurts," he tried to look into her eyes, but she kept looking away, restless. "I know it hurts _a lot_ ," Sirius's voice was wobbly.

"I want to go home! I want to go home!" Lily kept repeating, shaking her head.

"Yes, we are going to take you home," Sirius promised her, "But you need to hold on until then, alright?" Sirius asked.

"I c—can't" Lily sobbed.

"Yes, you can," Sirius tried to keep his voice firm, but his own voice betrayed him. For now all he could do was hold Lily, until his best friend returns. But Lily bawled unconsolably in his arms.

James felt miserable when he had seen Lily crying. It was like every atom of her being was screaming in unison, traumatized by whatever was haunting her. Every instinct in James told him to take away her pain. But the sane side of him questioned if it was a pain he could take away.

"Lily," James whispered, Sirius made way for James to sit down where he had been sitting.

James's own eyes welled up when he saw the red rims under Lily's swollen eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his torso. From Lily's mouth came a cry so raw that every eye in the common room was wet with tears.

He looked at Sirius who handed James the letter that had broken Lily. ' _Mum and Dad passed away in a car accident tonight_ ' read the letter. It was the only line James needed to read from the letter to know why Lily was so broken.

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tight, realising that this wasn't a pain he could take away from Lily. His worst fears had come true. This wasn't something James could protect Lily from. But even if he could not take the pain away from her, he would share it with her.

"Lily," James patted her head. "I am so sorry love," he started.

"I want to go home," Lily's voice sounded so broken, it shattered James's heart in a million pieces.

"Of course, Let's go home," James pressed his lips to her temple and felt Lily's grip tighten around his torso.

" _How_?" Lily asked, still crying.

"I will ask headmaster Dumbledore to make arrangements," James answered.

James watched Lily's friends rushing to the common room, he believed the news must have gotten to them. He handed Alice the letter, and watched each one of their eyes well up as well.

"Why don't you go back to your room love? I will go talk to headmaster Dumbledore," James's voice was soft.

"Okay," Lily mumbled as she pulled away from James, tears still streaming down from her face.

Everyone watched as Lily dragged herself back to the girl's dormitory. Ever step she took seemed as if her legs weighed more than she could carry, only able to drag them with the rest of her body. Lily's friends were hot on her heels, following her to their room.

James got up from the couch and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the lump forming at the back of his throat. "I will go to the headmaster right now," he told his friends, who nodded in unison.

Explaining to Professor Dumbledore along with Professor McGonagall wasn't hard. James told them that Lily's parents had past away in a car accident last night. She had received a letter from her sister this morning and wanted to go home.

"Of course, we'll make the necessary arrangements," Professor Dumbledore told James.

"Professor, there is another request I would like to make," James said.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Can we, I mean, her friends, go with her?" James didn't know how else to put it other than in this straightforward manner.

"I can arrange for one of her friends to accompany her. The Easter breaks are starting tomorrow. Anyone else who wishes to leave can leave tomorrow," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Sir," James thanked the Headmaster before heading out of the door.

James went back to the common room. All their friends decided that James was going to go back with her today itself. The rest of her friends would be joining them tomorrow. And so it happened, Lily and James returned to her home as soon as possible.

Once in Cokeworth, James took Lily to the hospital where her parents had died and where their bodies were. He had assumed Petunia and Vernon would be there already. He had hoped that in times like these, the two sisters could lean onto each other for support.

As expected, Petunia and Vernon were already there. Petunia looked as inconsolable as Lily and as soon as she saw Lily coming, Petunia rushed to her sister.

"Lily," she held Lily by her forearms, "You can do magic, tell me you can fix this?" Petunia asked but Lily stood in the corridor frozen. "Why aren't you saying something?" Petunia shook her sister.

"Why isn't she saying _something_?" Petunia turned to James, who himself didn't know what to say. "Tell me you can fix this!" Petunia shouted, her voice high pitched. "If you fix this, we can go back to being how we were before any of this. I won't hate you anymore," She promised her younger sister, who looked at Petunia before breaking into a sob.

"Petunia," James spoke, holding her hand that squeezed Lily's forearm, leaving red marks. "She can't – fix it," James spoke in a low voice.

"Can – you – can you do it?" Petunia asked James, and he shook his head.

"Good for nothing! All you have to do is bring them back to life!" Vernon spat at James, looking at him with disgust in his mean blue eyes.

"Magic cannot do everything!" James's brows creased together, "What good is it then?" Vernon asked.

"If magic could do that, wouldn't we be immortals?" James asked Vernon, but nothing seemed to get across his thick skull.

For the rest of the time the sisters sat benches apart, with their only support systems by their sides. The police had allowed them to take the bodies in the evening. But The hospital informed them that the bodies were too mangled to even look at, which broke Lily further. They planned to hold the funeral tomorrow afternoon. Petunia had made it very clear to Lily that she wasn't going to stay in the same house as her. But was gracious enough to let Lily stay in their parents' house. Though to Lily it felt more like a punishment to return to that house now.

That night, James made Lily comfortable in her bed. He went to the guest bedroom where he had stayed during Petunia's wedding. He laid away and kept wondering how Lily was doing. The door of his room opened at 2:49 a.m. and he watched Lily walk in without saying a word and lay on the bed beside him, facing him.

"I couldn't sleep there alone," those were the first words Lily had spoken since they had left Hogwarts.

"You can sleep here," James threw his blanket over Lily and she scooted closer to him.

Putting his arm flat on the pillow, Lily slid her neck over his arm and put her hand on his chest. James wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"James," Lily spoke, "Do you think it is better that they died? The police said they were in a lot of pain," she did not look at James.

"I reckon it is good that they aren't in pain anymore," James whispered.

"I like to think that as well," Lily scooted even closer to James and closed her eyes. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

The two of them didn't know when they fell asleep, but James woke up with a start at the sound of the doorbell. The two of them were still lying in the same way they had slept last night. James was careful to move his hand from under Lily. But when the doorbell rang again, Lily woke up with a start.

"I will go see," James told her, patting her head. Lily who was still half asleep nodded. She pulled the blanket around her more securely.

James walked down the stairs and opened the door to find his friends and Lily's friends standing there.

"What are you all doing here so early?" James' brows knitted together.

"We left last night," Sirius told him.

"Sirius went to talk to Dumbledore after the two of you left," Alice added.

"Where is she?" Dorcas asked as James made way for them to come inside.

"Sleeping, I hope," James mumbled. But they all turned when they heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"You are all here," Lily breathed. Her eyes were moist, but a sad smile curved her lips as she walked to all her friends and hugged each one of them.

"Is Petunia here?" Mary whispered to James and he shook his head in response, Mary's face didn't hide the disgust.

Lily's friends helped her get ready for her parents' funeral and promised to help her get through it. The look on Petunia and Vernon's faces were priceless. Eight witches and wizards walked in together.

"Why don't you sit at the back?" Vernon asked Lily in a hushed voice.

"Why should she? Aren't these her parents too?" Sirius spoke from between his teeth, and everyone saw Vernon's face turn bright red. Mary rushed Lily to the front. She had her three friends sitting on her left. James sitting on her right and his three friends sitting on his right.

The funeral was all black clothes and white waxy faces, every one of them with puffed red eyes. Everyone who had their lives touched by either Mrs. And Mr. Evans or their legacy in form of their daughters. Lily struggled through it all, as she assumed Petunia did too. Struggling to hold back the grief. Tears flowing silently down immobile face feel bruised inside, numbness, emptiness. Words from the minister, speeches at the service bring a fresh onslaught of tears. A tribute to their life and loves, everyone in black, roses on the casket. Watching the casket lowering into the grave, Lily said her last good byes.

Laying on her bed was what seemed like an empty shell and not Lily. Her eyes were staring in a distance. Though James wished for her to stop crying, he didn't know if this was any better and he thought this was worse! Lily had refused to eat, and refused to get out of bed; she had refused to talk to anyone, and no one knew what to do.

"Let's just cook something and we'll try to feed her," James told everyone. Though none of them knew how to cook or how to feed Lily. But they tried, they cooked with the help of magic and served it into eight plates. They carried to her bedroom and opened her bedroom door.

For a moment, Lily looked at them and then turned away, but they all sat down on her bed making Lily look at her.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked no one in particular.

"What does it look like? We are going to feed you," Mary answered.

"I am not hungry," as soon as the words escaped Lily's mouth, her stomach growled.

"Well, your body says otherwise," James narrowed his eyes at her.

"Come on now, get up," Alice helped Lily sit up on her bed.

"Honestly I am fine," Lily mumbled.

"Now you can either eat or we will feed you," Alice said. Lily took the plate from James's hand. After watching her take her first bite, James sighed and felt like he could finally breathe again.

"What am I going to do? I don't have any family left, Petunia—" Lily chuckled as if hinting towards some dark humour. They all sat in her room and waited for Lily to speak whatever was on her mind.

"Hey! What are we then?" Dorcas asked.

"Family doesn't have to be blood," Sirius creased his brows together.

"But every day – I will miss them every day," Lily's voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"As you should," Remus told her.

"I won't have anyone around for _anything_ , I don't have anything left," Lily sighed, looking at her hands in her lap.

"You'll have us around," James said.

"We aren't leaving your side," Alice promised.

That night, the eight of them formed a bond only some of us get to experience in our lives. They formed a bond so strong, it was impossible to break them apart. It was the kind of friendship that blooms in the centre of one's heart. They knew that they were going to be there for each other, never giving up on one another.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **A huge shout out to 'LadyGely92' , 'sjangelkyu' and 'powerofthename' for your reviews, I am so thankful for your support and encouraging words. I wrote this chapter almost half asleep, p** **lease leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Also, Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story!**

 **Thanks**

 _ **-JT**_


	27. Chapter 27

After the death of Lily's parents, she decided to take each day at a time to get her life back. Though she had often admitted to herself that she knew it was never going to be the same for her. At the beginning she reached out to Petunia as she was the only family Lily had left. But it became quite clear that to Petunia, Lily didn't exist. So, Lily stopped sending letters. She decided to find her peace in herself and the people that had surrounded her. After all, if Hogwarts was her home, then these people who cared about her were her family.

She would always remind herself of what Sirius had told her "Family doesn't end in blood".

Everyone asked Lily to take a break from the Order for a few months after her parents death. but she had decided to go back to training after a month and a half, for two major reasons. One, to keep herself sane through it all. Two, and what seemed to Lily like a bigger reason, there was a war going on. People were turning against those they had known all their lives. The killings were less conspicuous. They were already outnumbered at least 20:1. Lily had to be there, make whatever little difference she could make and so she went to the training.

"Patronus, we should learn to conjure that," Remus spoke to the group. People had accepted him to lead the training. After all, he was very good at helping and teaching and he was thorough with what he taught. Lily wondered if he had ever given it a thought to become a Professor at Hogwarts?

"Expecto Patronum?" Sirius mumbled, a playful smile on his lips as he held his wand at the ready to cast the spell.

"Think of the happiest memory with that incantation," Remus shrugged. He looked at everyone. Some of whom smiled, the others looking confused, but Lily was blank. What happy memory could she think of? Every inch of her mind covered by the thoughts of her parents, every second of every day.

"Let's give it a try," Alice smile. Soon enough the room filled with the incantation. Shapeless cloud of mists, silver and dazzling filled the room. Lily sighed and thought of a memory, a good, happy memory.

She thought of the first time she found out she was a witch; how proud her parents were. "Expecto Patronum!" Lily spoke, but there was hardly anything coming out of the tip of her wand.

"Another happy memory, a happier one if that one doesn't work," Remus spoke to the group.

Lily went through a lot of memories, but they all surrounded her parents in some way or another. So, Lily changed her train of thoughts. Glancing in James's direction, who was standing idly, not even trying to conjure up a Patronus. He was looking at Lily, curiosity filling his eyes. She thought of the first letter James had sent her before sixth year. Then she spoke, more confident, "Expecto Patronum!" there was hardly any mist still but at least it seemed to be more consistent as it a more binding wisp of silver.

' _A happier one_!' Lily reminded her and sighed, closing her eyes. She thought hard, her brows knitting together in frustration. It was like a light bulb that lit up and Lily thought if it wasn't going to be this memory. She didn't know what other memory could conjure up a Patronus for her. If it wasn't this memory, she won't be able conjure a Patronus _ever_. So, she cleared her and cleared her mind, taking a deep breath and letting it all out and she opened her eyes.

She let the most beautiful memory she had fill her up from the inside and help her feel calm. The first time she danced with James during Christmas. Every second of the memory was fresh in Lily's mind and for the first time in forever. Lily actually smiled before she spoke, "Expecto Patronum!"

James watched in an awe, his eyes widened, from the end of Lily's wand burst a dazzling silver animal. The first one in the room, and the most beautiful. James didn't have to narrow his eyes to recognize the animal as it galloped across the room. It surprised everyone. It was a doe!

James didn't have to think twice of his happiest memory, it had been something else before. The day he realised he was in love with Lily until he was able to take Lily for a ride on his broomstick. He held out his wand in excitement and spoke in loud and clear voice, "Expecto Patronum!" and from the end of his wand burst the second silver and stunning animal in the room, a stag.

The whispers in the room got louder as the Stag chased after Lily's doe. "Even your Patronus is chasing Evans's Patronus!" Padfoot laughed.

"Soul mates!" James heard Mary whisper to Dorcas. Soon enough the whole room got more motivated to conjure up a Patronus.

"So, what was your happy memory?" James walked to Lily, his hands behind his back.

"Let me give you a hint," Lily smiled, "It involves you."

"Me?" James smiled.

"Of course, you are my happy place," Lily turned towards James. "What is your happy memory?" Lily asked him.

"As if you have to ask," James chuckled. He creased her cheek, "It has always been you" his voice was a meaningful whisper. The two young wizards looked into each other's eyes. Lily fell in love with James all over again when she saw _that_ look in his eyes. It was the only thing they needed to feel connected. Looking into each other's eyes, reading every unspoken word there.

It was finally going to be the day! It had all finally come to and end, their seven years at Hogwarts had finished that day. The moment of truth, the stepping stone to the real world, whatever they may want to call it. While most of them put on a brave face, every heart was pounding. Tomorrow was going to be the last day they were going to walk in these corridors as students. The last day they would be eating together with their fellow house students. So, that night, the whole seventh year stayed up past their usual bed time in the common rooms. Talking and having the most carefree time of their life. Because who knows what will become of tomorrow.

The time finally came! They sat in the boats that had bought them as the young, unsure, enthusiastic first year students. Most eyes were wet, not only students who were leaving. But the teachers who had devoted themselves, nurtured and cared for these students. And those young students whose lives they have touched.

Lily and James had come to this place in different boats. They were leaving in different boats, with their friends. But their boats moved side by side and their eyes stayed locked with each other's. The cheering and applause in the background faded away until they couldn't hear anything. Their hearts were pounding, and eyes welled up. They both turned to look at their home for seven years at the same time. Deep down knew they might not ever return there.

When the train reached Platform 9 for the last time Lily's heart sank. She realised that every parent had come to pick up their child from this platform for the last time as students. But, for her, no one had come, not a single person. Her parents were resting six feet under the ground. So unless by some miracle they had come back to life. She had to gulp in that lump forming at the back of her throat and go to her home alone. The home her parents had left for her in their will.

Remus and Peter made plans with James and Sirius to meet them the following week.They, then, exited the train to find their parents.

Lily's friends insisted that she come with them. But Lily lied about being tired and wanting to go home. Not wanting to ruin their special day with her sour mood. She urged them to rush out and not keep their parents waiting. They only left when Lily promised to visit them as soon as she was up for it. And come without hesitating if she needed company.

She followed James out of the train and he immediately found his parents, giving them a big hug.

"Lily, I am so sorry dear," Mrs. Potter hugged Lily. It was one of those motherly hugs that Lily had missed ever since her parents had died. It made her heart drop to her stomach and felt the lump returning back to her throat.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," she mumbled in a wobbly voice.

"How are you doing dear?" Mr. Potter put his hand on Lily's shoulder, his wise eyes studying her face.

"Much better," Lily gave him a small smile. It was true she was much better because she had James around, but she wasn't sure what was going to happen now.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily watched as Sirius gave Mrs. And Mr. Potter a hug and Mrs. Potter fussed over how thin he had gotten!

"Come on now, let's get home," Mrs. Potter announced, "I've prepared a special meal," she added with a small smile.

"Uh – I guess I will see you later James," Lily whispered to James.

"You are coming with us," Mrs. Potter turned to Lily.

"I – am?" Lily blinked her eyes.

"Of course! You didn't think we were only here to pick up our two sons, did you?" Mrs. Potter wrapped her arm around Lily's shoulder.

Lily could no longer hold her tears back as they rolled down her cheeks. "I am so sorry, this is so embarrassing!" Lily chuckled as she wiped her tears away, but even more threatened to spill out of her eyes. "Thank you, Mrs. Potter," she smiled at the older woman looking at her.

Mrs. Potter pulled her closer to herself, "No need to say thank you and please call me Euphemia," she told Lily with a smile.

From that day onwards, Lily spent most of her time at the Potter's house. James's mother had told Lily that she was welcome to stay for as long as she wanted. And not to feel as if she was a bother or a guest. Every time Lily felt as if she had overstayed, she would remind Lily that it was alright to stay for a more few days. She'd stop her from going back.

"What is it that bothers you Lily?" she had asked Lily, one evening when they were discussing about Lily leaving over tea, the two of them.

"I reckon I am overstaying, being a – burden," Lily replied looking at the tea cup and saucer in her hand.

"Burden? Overstaying? You are as much a part of this family as James or Sirius," Mrs. Potter turned to Lily. "Most of the time the three of you are out on a mission for the Order, I hardly ever see your faces, when do you three stay at home? And since you don't stay at home how are you overstaying?" Mrs. Potter continued.

"I don't want to be a trouble," Lily sighed.

"You aren't! Fleamont and I are old, and it has been the two of us for a very long time. Having the three of you around makes us happy. Please do it for us," Mrs. Potter gave Lily's hand a light squeeze before giving Lily a small smile, that Lily returned.

Almost every day since graduation had been a day away from home on missions. Several of which were a close brush with the death eater. But none had been as close as the one on which James, Lily, Frank and Alice were this time. They were trying to find someone that Professor Dumbledore had asked to find. The information was vague, but they knew exactly where to look. It seemed like an easy task. Trailing through the woods to find an old wizard, they had assumed. Until Death eaters attacked them.

"RUN!" James shouted. A spell fired towards them.

Lily's breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. Her feet kicked off the ground and she sprinted as fast as she could as the autumn leaves crackled under her feet. But the death eaters were like dogs in pursuit, not any dogs, hunting dogs.

Lily knew one thing and one thing only and her heart was beating, agreeing with her thoughts of all or nothing. Fail and she knew her whole body will pay the price, run and the damage would limit to her knees. Spells after spells shot from all directions, Lily could see trees falling. Spells shot in the ground where it left a black burning mark. She herself shot spells at the death eaters around her. But did not stop to see how many were successful. Right now her aim was to stay alive along with James and her friends. Her mouth had run dry until she saw from the corner of her eyes that Death eaters surrounded them from all sides.

The four of them re-grouped together. They were in the middle of the circle that those death eaters were forming around them. Their backs to each other, the four had decided to take each direction.

"Look what we have gotten here," one of the death eaters spoke from Lily's left where Alice was standing.

"The mischievous four," the words followed by a roar of laughter.

"We could kill you all, the four of you have been causing quiet a mess recently," the one in front of Frank spoke now. "But we have an offer from the Dark Lord himself," he continued.

"The three of you are purebloods, talented, why are you wasting time on siding with the losing end? Join the Dark Lord, the right cause," Lily's blood boiled listening to those blood.

"Even the mu – muggleborn can join the Dark Lord. It is an exception he is ready to make for an exceptional witch," the voice was deep and calm.

"Out of the goodness of his heart?" Lily spat back.

"Yes, otherwise you'd be dead by now," spoke a more impatient and angry voice.

"The thing is, and I speak on behalf of the four of us," James straightened up from his fighting stance and found Lily's hand.

He gave Frank a knowing look. Frank took Alice's hand and Lily knew in that second what he was going to do, what they both were going to do, and she waited. "We don't want to join to join that arse that you call _Dark Lord_ ," James completed.

Next thing Lily knew, everything went black. she knew this feeling very well. Feeling of being compressed and pushed down a tight tube, unable to breath at all. Until it was all gone, and she could see everything again. She was back in James's living room, and she had to take a deep breath to finally breathe again.

"Are you alright?" James asked, holding Lily by her shoulders.

"Yes, I am alright," Lily assured him.

"Thank Merlin!" James wrapped his arms around Lily's shoulders. Pulling her closer against his chest. Lily wrapped her own arms around James's torso and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I should send Dumbledore a message, we failed," James and Lily broke away from the hug as James spoke and Lily nodded.

"I will try to find out if Alice and Frank are alright," Lily told James and the two of them got to their works immediately.

Dumbledore had taught them how to use their Animagus to communicate. It was secure and fast and that is what James and Lily used to send messages and get messages in return.

Another order member, Benjy, completed the mission, as Dumbledore told in his message. Frank and Alice had also apparated out of the forest and were safe in their house. Lily and James felt as if they could finally breath again and relax. Given that the four of them did not die and the mission did not actually fail, it was alright.

What the four did not know was they had now set in stone something much bigger. By saying _No_ to Voldemort, they had defied him three times. First, when they had helped capture death eaters. During the beginning of their seventh year at the Diagon Alley. Second, when they had joined the Order of the Phoenix. An organization hell bent on defeating Voldemort and his extremist ideas. Third, when they had refused to join Voldemort and the death eaters. Had they not been in one of those places and their destinies would have changed but not anymore.

The same night James and Lily were lying in the backyard watching the stars. Lily knew James was on pins and needles about something. He had been like this for a few days now and it felt like he wanted to say something, but he would stop every time.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," she knew James had lied to her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Out with it, I know you are itching to say something Potter," Lily's lips curved into a small smile.

"I have been," James spoke in a low voice, and his face grew more serious which made Lily anxious.

"Can we go out on a walk?" James asked Lily.

"First, tell me what it is?" she copied James's action as he got up from the blanket they had laid in the backyard.

"I'll tell you once we go out," James promised her. He offered her his hand, that Lily took immediately and got up from the ground.

Walking in the small town, Lily felt peaceful. She could breathe again in this place; it felt as if she was not away from home, but rather, she was home. She saw the wizards and witches around her. She knew they were as much a part of the war as her, but she still knew she was at peace here.

James stopped in the town square and sighed looking at his feet. "Do you remember this place?" he asked Lily.

Of course, how could she forget it? It is her happiest memory, this is where James and she danced for the first time.

"Yes, this where we danced during Christmas," she nodded her head.

"Lily," James said, and it made butterflies emerge in Lily's stomach as she got more and more anxious.

He took her hands in his own. His beautiful hazel eyes that shone with happiness looked into Lily's eyes. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I am sorry I have been an arse for a long time, there is no excuse for that," James started. Lily didn't understand what he was trying to say but she kept mum and listened. "But I've been in love with you. And it is one thing that I am sure of in this world that is fleeting, changing, right in front of our eyes. Everything else I can be unsure of, but not that" James said.

Lily wondered if James was thinking about the war, but why would James bring her out here to talk about that?

"I don't know how or _if_ I could spend my life without you and I don't want to, it all seems so pointless without you in the picture. I want to love you and cherish you, grow old with you and wake up next to you every morning and think _Holy Merlin! I am his and she is mine_ ," James let go of Lily's one hand and then let go of her other hand too.

Taking a step back, he fetched something out of his pocket. Lily's eyes grew wide as her heart started pounding faster and faster. Everything that happened after that was in slow motion as if she was watching a movie.

James got down on one knee and opened a box, and Lily could see a beautiful ring, it was nothing like she had seen before. The ring must have been an antique. Covered in small diamonds around the band. A huge square diamond in the middle and other small diamonds on the boundaries.

"I want to make you happy for the rest of your life. So _please_ Lily Evans, marry me because I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember," Lily gasped. She covered her mouth with both her hands, as tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **WOW! Thank you so much 'LadyGely92' , 'powerofthename' , 'Maria' , 'Gomez Addams of Addams Family' and 'In love with Prongs' for the overwhelmingly marvellous response, it makes my whole day when I read such encouraging reviews.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter and I have decided to write just a few more chapters as canon complaint as possible, hope you all will like it and continue to support the story.**

 **Hit the follow and favourite button if you enjoy the story!**

 **Thank!**

 ** _-JT_**


	28. Chapter 28

Lily cupped James's cheeks and gave him a peck on his lips, "Yes!" she exclaimed, nodding her head.

James felt a lump forming at the back of his throat. He took Lily's left hand in his own hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand before getting up.

Lily heard the crowd that had stopped to see the whole thing unfold erupt in an applause. Something else caught her attention. It started faintly and then it got more clearer, the music playing in the background. It did not take Lily a second to remember the music, it was the same one that she and James had danced on during Christmas.

"May I?" James asked with a smirk.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily chuckled. Her vision blurred by her tears as she placed her hand on James's hand and he pulled her closer. He encircled his arm around her waist, they danced the same way that night as they had on Christmas.

Christmas was a month away when the Marauders were sitting in James's bedroom. "So, does that mean _now_ I can give you a sweater with a Stag shagging a Doe?" Sirius asked James with a smirk. Remus groaned.

"If you want to get hexed, sure," James replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Come on, it will be the best gift ever!" Padfoot said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"No Padfoot, I don't want a sweater with a Stag shagging a Doe," James scrunched his nose.

"What _are_ we doing for Christmas?" Peter asked no one in particular.

"We are going to Lily's place of course," Remus said with a smile.

"It will be a fun time," James added.

It was going to be a fun time had James and Lily not have a little rift. It was a full moon night; the Marauders had returned from their mission the day before. Being as exhausted as they were, James forgot to check in with Lily. The next day they were busy preparing for full moon. Lily tried to contact James several times but in vain. She decided to wait a few hours before contacting someone else. But her mind started making up all sorts of scenarios – the worst ones. Until she couldn't take it anymore and she tried contacting other Marauders. But she got the same results – silence.

Lily didn't even know when she had slept that night. The doorbell woke her up and she sprang up from the couch. Taking her wand with her to the front door, she yanked it open to find an exhausted James.

"Where were you?" Lily shouted.

"I am sorry love," James started.

"No, tell me, where were you? I have been losing my mind here, did something happen on the mission?" Lily asked.

"No, I returned from the mission day before yesterday," James answered.

"So, why didn't you contact me yesterday?" Lily could feel anger rising to her bones.

"I am sorry –" James spoke again.

"No! you either give me a good reason, or I am – not talking to you," Lily stormed her foot, making James chuckle. "You arse!" Lily closed the door in anger and huffed.

"Lily, I am sorry, open the door please," she heard James from the other end of the door and walked away, fuming with anger. Did James not understand how terrified she was that something had gone wrong? How devastating it was for her to think if James was going to return or not?

"What should I do?" James asked his friends. They were crashing at Sirius's place after the full moon.

"Tell her the truth," Peter shrugged.

"No!" James exclaimed.

"You honestly think you can keep this a secret from her after you marry her?" Sirius asked with funny expressions on his face. "I mean believe it or not Prongs, she is going to notice your disappearance every month," he added.

"This isn't my secret, it's Moony's!" James replied.

"She knows I am a werewolf," Remus shrugged, leaving James dumbstruck.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Oh Merlin! How _thick_ are you?" Remus rolled his eyes and turned to James. "She is smart enough to figure it out. She has seen my scars, my monthly disappearances when we used to be prefects. And every other sign!" Remus sighed. "She doesn't know about you all joining me, and that is _not_ my secret," he completed with a shrug.

"So, can I – tell her?" James turned towards Peter who nodded and then towards Sirius.

"Yes, you git!" Sirius looked at James as if he was an idiot.

The Marauders made their way to Lily's house and rang her door bell. When Lily saw all four of them standing outside her house, she knew something was up.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Sirius replied with a grin. Giving Lily a hug, Sirius was the first one to walk inside. Followed by Peter who also greeted Lily with a hug too and finally Remus.

When James extended his arms towards Lily, she turned around. She mumbled, "Close the door behind you Potter," before walking inside.

The three young men stood in her living room in a line, with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"We know Prongs here screwed up," Sirius started.

"So, we are here to show you something," Peter added.

"Show me something?" Lily asked confused.

"Yes, these _amateurs_ suggested we only tell you, but _I_ suggested we should show it to you," Sirius replied with a grin. "Though, we will need to make some space in your living room," he continued, pulling out his wand. "For Prongs," he added in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Alright," Lily said as she watched Sirius move the furniture in a corner.

"Now, how about – Prongs come here!" Sirius exclaimed, gesturing towards James to join them, who did so. "Alright, now Evans, you stand there with Moony," Sirius instructed. He was beaming like a child.

"What is this? Some choreographed dance?" Lily rolled her eyes as she walked to the corner.

" _That_ I am planning for your wedding Evans, not today," Sirius replied.

"You know our nicknames, right?" Remus asked Lily, who nodded, confused. She heard Sirius squeal and couldn't help but snort. "Have you ever thought why we have these nicknames?" he continued.

"Honestly, sometimes, but –" Lily started.

"Shh… watch the show Evans," Sirius interrupted her, unable to conceal his excitement.

"Alright, here we go," Remus said, sighing. "This is Wormtail," he gestured towards Peter. And as Lily was about to say that she knows, her words got stuck in her throat. She watched as Peter shrunk along with his clothes, his nose elongate until he looked a grey fat rat with a long tail.

"Padfoot," Remus continued and Lily's eyes drifted to Sirius. She watched in awe as he took the shape of a big shaggy black dog.

"And Prongs," Remus completed. Lily looked into James's eyes and waited, her heart thumping. She couldn't believe her eyes! James's Animagus form took the shape of a large red stag, his head bowed before he straightened up.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily breathed, unable to take her eyes off of James. "And – are you Moony –" she tore her gaze from James and looked at Remus, who had his head hanging low as if ashamed. "Because you're a – werewolf?" she asked.

"Yes," Remus whispered.

"I knew about you, but they are _Animagi_?" Lily asked Remus, who nodded.

"They help me during full moon, and that is where James was, when he was unable to contact you. He couldn't tell you because he thought he'd be exposing me. He believed he should ask me before telling my secret," Remus replied.

"I have known about you since sixth year," Lily smiled. At last, Remus smiled back. When she looked at the three Animagi in her living room, they were back in their human forms.

"Do you forgive me now?" James asked, padding towards Lily. She covered the distance quicker and wrapped her arms around James' neck, standing on her toes.

"Yes," she pressed her lips on his cheeks. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Okay kids, why don't you get a room?" Sirius jested, earning a glare from James.

Things got better after that. Though Lily had invited all her friends for Christmas, only The Marauders could show up. Alice and Frank were on their honeymoon, having gotten married only a week ago. Dorcas and Marlene were on a mission and Mary was with her sick mother.

"Evans open my present, it's _very_ special" Sirius shoved his present in Lily's hands.

"Alright," Lily smiled and opened the ribbon wrapped on the present.

They were sitting by the fireplace, exchanging presents. The only presents that were still unopened were of Sirius's for Lily and James. When Lily opened the gift wrap, she could see a red sweater with white border.

"It's beautiful Padfoot!" Lily ran her fingers on the soft fabric.

"Open it and see what it has on it!" Padfoot giggled.

"I swear to Merlin, if it is what I think it is—" James started.

Lily held the sweater up and instantly felt heat raising to her ears. "You git!" she tried to hide her laughter as she watched four lines of a Stag shagging a Doe.

"I told you not to get that!" James took the sweater from Lily's hand.

"You told me not to get it for you, so, I got it for Evans," Sirius shrugged.

"Wait, I can fix it," Peter pulled out his wand. He casted a non-verbal spell on the sweater. The Stag and Doe turned to face each other, their noses of their silhouettes touching. As if they were kissing, making a heart under their neck.

"That's so adorable Wormtail!" Lily took the sweater from James' hand.

"Adorable? You ruined the masterpiece!" Sirius cried. "Wait, I have a solution, one line of _that_ ," Sirius pointed towards the Stags and Does in disgust. "And one line of my original masterpiece, like so," and he casted a non-verbal spell on the sweater. "If you change it, I will be offended," he added, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I won't," Lily promised.

"Now, Prongs your turn," Sirius turned to James with a smile.

"I already feel it is a sweater, I hope it isn't like that one," James warned Sirius.

"You told me, no Stag shagging a doe," Sirius lifted his hands in defence.

"What is that?!" James exclaimed. Lily, Peter and Remus tried to get a glimpse of the sweater and they all roared with laughter.

"You said no stag shagging a doe, so, _obviously_ – I made one with a doe shagging a stag!" Sirius replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

James narrowed his eyes at his best friend and turned to everyone else. "I have come up with a new nickname for Padfoot here. After receiving such a _wonderful_ gift," James started, speaking from between his teeth.

"Go on Prongs," Sirius grinned.

"Siri-ass" the whole room erupted in a laughter. It only got louder when they watched Sirius look at James as if he had never been more offended in his life.

When spring rolled around, James and Lily decided to get married. It wasn't supposed to be a huge ceremony. They had decided to only invite their closest friends and family members. Lily had none of her family left, Petunia had refused to come to her wedding. They were getting married in the Potter's huge backyard.

It distressed Lily to not having her father around to walk her down the aisle and had confided in Remus about it.

"They'll be here with you on that day, like they are always with you," Remus gave her hand a light squeeze.

"But I am afraid to walk down the aisle – alone," Lily bit her lower lip.

"We'll figure out some solution," Remus promised her.

"I had a thought in my mind," Lily looked at her hand in her lap. "What is it?" Remus questioned.

"Would – you – if it's not too weird for you," Lily did not look up.

"Walk you down the aisle?" Remus asked, and Lily did not look up but nodded. "Why not? It will be a pleasure, Lily!" Remus sounded happy and when Lily looked up at Remus, he was beaming with joy.

For Lily and James marriage wasn't a ring worn or a paper signed. It was not something to endure but to savour. It was the union of two hearts beating as one, and that was what that wonderful day stood for. Never had there been a more beautiful day, even the nature agreed with their union. The flowers that had been tight buds only a few days ago, had blossomed into flowers. Various shades of pink, red, yellow, white and purple. The green grass danced at the songs the soft, cool breeze was playing. The cloudless bright blue sky was ready to lift everyone's spirts.

There was a knock on Lily's door, she was already sitting there with all her friends; so she had assumed it was Remus. Mary opened the door and Lily's assumption was correct.

"You look beautiful Lily!" Remus complimented, his hands behind his back. Lily had decided to wear her mother's wedding gown. It was an ivory coloured, lace long sleeves gown. The veil though, she had gone and bought with her soon to be mother-in-law. It matched the gown perfectly! Her hair tied in a messy low bun, put into place by a sapphire and silver hairpin.

"There is one thing that James had sent for you," Remus grinned and he moved his hands from behind his back. "This will complete your look," he added, and Lily gasped.

It was an oversized arrangement of cascade bouquet. It had the most beautiful pastel shades of Peonies, garden roses, sweet pea, orchids, lily of the valley and ferns.

"Did James—" Lily extended her hands towards it and Remus handed it to her.

"Made it himself for you," Remus nodded. Lily could already feel the lump forming at the back of her throat and she tried not to cry.

"Oh Lils! This is _so beautiful_!" Alice wrapped her arms around Lily's shoulders and hugged her.

Lily was at loss of words, why did James have to do such romantic gestures for her? What had she done to deserve his love?

"I hope you are ready to go now, everyone is waiting!" Remus rubbed his hands together in excitement and Lily nodded, wiping away the tear at the brim of her eye.

"We'll go first!" Alice took Mary's hand and headed out after giving Lily a hug. Dorcas was going to be Lily's maid of honour and dressed in a pastel pink gown herself.

The doors of the backyard opened. Lily could hear the piano and violin playing soft melodies in the backyard. She held onto Remus's hand and looked up at him, he smiled, nodding. Lily stepped out on the white aisle that had beautiful pastel pink, orange and white flowers lined up. She looked up from under her lashes and immediately met the eyes of the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He was going to be her husband in only a few moments.

James's breath was stuck in his throat as soon as he saw Lily. He was always sceptical about the whole angel deal. But as soon as Lily looked at him from under her lashes, he knew if there ever existed an angel, she had to look like Lily. But in all honesty, Lily's beauty would beat that of the angel too. He could feel the lump forming at the back of his throat. Before he could do anything about it, tears streamed down his face, that he wiped away. He felt his best friend, his best man's hand on his shoulder but James did not look away from Lily for even a second.

Remus left her by James's side on the altar with a grin and then Lily turned towards James.

"You look gorgeous!" James whispered, and he could see Lily's cheeks turn red. James tore his gaze away from Lily and towards the officiant.

"Lily Evans, I don't know how I got so lucky to meet a person as beautiful as you, both inside and out. But I do know that I will always cherish you, for eternity. I will always love you, as long as there is sun in the sky. I promise to walk beside you in the sunshine and in rain. To care for you, to comfort in sorrow and celebrate in joy; because I have, I am, and I will always be in love with you."

"James Potter, I choose to live with you, as your lover, companion and friend. Loving you when life is peaceful, and when it is painful. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I am thankful to have found my soul mate in you. For life had been dull without you in it and I never want to part from you from this day onwards."

"It is time, I now pronounce you as husband and wife," the officiant looked at James with a smile. "You may now kiss the bride," he added.

James and Lily turned to each other and Lily swallowed in the lump forming at the back of her throat. Mesmerized by the deep swirls of brown that colored James's pupils. She could feel her heart hammering as James lifted her veil. He whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she breathed. She closed her eyes, feeling James's hands cup her cheeks. He pressed his lips against hers before she parted her lips and reciprocated the kiss. The applause from the audience faded in a distance.

James and Lily did not leave for their honeymoon that night after the wedding reception. Rather James drove Lily to a special place in a muggle car that he had learnt to drive for this purpose only.

They stopped in front of a cottage. It had a small gate and hedges surrounding the front yard. Decorated with beautiful flowers as if a gift of nature for them. Lily could see large cobblestones decorate the walls of the outside.

"James!" Lily turned to her now husband in an awe, he smiled. "What is this?" she chuckled.

" _Our home_ ," he took her hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze. "Wait here," he told her and got out of the car, walking to her door, he opened it and helped Lily out of the car.

He opened the small wooden door for Lily and watched her gasp in an awe as soon as she saw the front yard. He took her hand and grinned taking her to the front door. He opened the door and watched Lily's expressions turn from awe to surprise as she took everything in. Without letting her register anything more, James let go of her hand. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and tucked the other under her knee. He swept her off her feet. Lily's arms wrapped instinctively around his neck as she giggled.

As soon as their eyes met, James swallowed hard and walked inside, his heart leaping every now and then.

"You know, I was going to put you down. but I am going to change the plan now," James mumbled as the door behind them closed on its own.

"What is the plan?" Lily asked. James could feel Lily's breath rising.

"I am going to take you to our bedroom," James whispered in her ear. Her cheeks turn pink as he climbed the staircase that led them to their bedroom.

That night Lily was James's drug, one touch was enough to intoxicate him, unable to have enough of her. Whatever she wanted to do is what they did and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop her - not that he wanted to. Kissing every square inch of Lily's body, James relished – no revered Lily. Loved her more than any soul could love another. The moonlight danced in their bedroom and that night they became one. Utterly drunk in love for each other.

James opened his eyes and his heart skipped a beat. His eyes landed on the gorgeous red-haired beauty sleeping next to him. Her soft tresses spread across the pillow. James could see her chest moving up and down as she breathed. Her face looked peaceful. The freckles that James once dreamt of touching, tempted him to kiss her cheeks and so he did. Lily opened her mesmerising green eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter," James pulled her close to him.

"Good morning husband," Lily pressed her lips against James's neck. She could feel his pulse throbbing against his skin and wrapped her arms around his bare torso.

After staying in the bed till almost noon, Lily got up from the bed. James's eyes followed her move around the room, and she opened the first drawer and tilted her head.

"I am going to wear your hoodie for now, is that okay?" she turned towards James, self-conscious.

"I don't mind you the way you are right now," James winked at Lily.

"Prat!" Lily rolled her eyes, a shy smile creeping up on her lips.

"Come back to the bed love," James begged.

"Aren't you hungry?" Lily asked, pulling out his hoodie.

"Not if you come back to the bed," James promised her.

"I am going to make us breakfast," Lily pulled the hoodie over her head and it fell till her thighs, making James groan.

She tip-toed to the kitchen. She could see the most beautiful and comfortable house that James had bought her to. What she would call home. It looked as beautiful in the day light, as it did last night.

Lily was about to start preparing breakfast for James and herself, more like brunch. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, making her heart skip a beat. James pressed his lips against her neck after moving her hair out of the way.

"James," Lily tried to stay focused on the task at her hand.

"Mm" James mumbled. continuing placing kisses up her neck and proceeding to kissing her jawline.

"What are you doing?" she asked. James turned her around, standing in his pyjamas, shirtless. Lily already knew she had lost the battle.

As if he was lifting a feather, James picked Lily up and placed her on the counter, walking to stand between her legs. "I can't get enough of you and you left me there alone," James frowned. His hands on her waist as Lily pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"What about breakfast?" Lily asked him, a coy smile on her lips.

"Magic!" James smirked, pulling out his wand and the dishes started dancing around.

Lifting Lily off the counter top, James captured Lily's lips with his own. Lily wrapped her legs around James's waist as he moved back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily whispered, her eyes widening in shock. It had been but a few months since Lily had married James, _only a few months_ – eight to be exact, how did this happen? Well, Lily knew exactly how it had happened, but she was still in shock. Lily pressed her hand to her forehead, she was only 19 and with the war going on, how was James and her going to do this?

Lily thought she had been paranoid; she could not actually be pregnant. So, when James had was away on a mission, she bought a muggle pregnancy test. That way even if James found it, he would not understand what it was. She thought when it would come negative, it won't be embarrassing. But holding it up in her hand, she could see two clear line, as clear as they could be.

Her hands shaking, Lily put her hand on her stomach and looked at herself in the mirror. Shaking her head, Lily pulled her hand away and looked away from the mirror.

If Lily didn't tell someone, she was going to lose her mind. So, the only people she could think of right now were her mother-in-law and father-in-law. She walked to their home, that was only a few blocks away from James and her home.

"Lily dear!" her mother-in-law hugged Lily.

Lily embraced Euphemia, before she finally broke into tears, unable to hold it in anymore. Lily felt her mind was going to explode any second now.

"Are you okay dear? Is there something wrong?" Euphemia asked in an urgency, pulling Lily away to see her face.

Lily had no idea how else she could tell the news to her mother-in-law other than blurting it out. And that she did, "I am pregnant!"

For a moment, there was silence until Euphemia broke into a smile. "Really? Oh Merlin!" Euphemia pulled Lily in for another hug before hurrying her to the drawing room. "Oh! I am so happy for you and James! This is such a great news!"

Lily chuckled through her tears as she watched her mother-in-law grin in excitement.

"Fleamont, come here!" she shouted, before sitting next to Lily. "Why are you crying?" she asked Lily.

"I am scared," Lily answered.

"About what?" Euphemia's brows creased together.

"How – am I going to be a – how can – I be a –mother?" Lily could not even say the word out loud without feeling scared. Euphemia sighed and took Lily's hand in her own hands.

"Lily, you might feel that you are too young to be a mother. Or what kind of a mother you will be, maybe it is too surreal for you right now. But wait till this becomes more real to you, and it is going to in a few months –" both Euphemia and Lily chuckled. "—and then you are going to love your baby. You are going to love him more than anything in this world. You would do anything for your baby. And once he comes into this world, you will know that you have always been ready for this. Both of you will figure this out together," Euphemia said, a soft smile on her lips.

"What happened?" Lily's father-in-law entered the drawing room, worried expressions on his face.

"Fleamont, Lily is pregnant!" Euphemia announced with a grin. She gave Lily's hand a light squeeze and, in that moment, Lily didn't feel as scared anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Phew! So, how was the chapter? Leave a review and let me know your opinion.**

 **A huge shout of to 'Gomez Addams of Addams Family' , 'In Love With Prongs' , 'LadyGely92' , 'elizia25000bc' and 'cathryn' for your awesome reviews!**

 **As always hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story!**

 **Thanks!**

 _ **-JT**_


	29. Chapter 29

Lily's legs were shaking, her hands clasped together in her lap. James had returned from the mission and was cleaning up while Lily waited for him to join her in the drawing room.

"Love, I can tell something is going on, tell me what it is?" James's voice made Lily jump and James frown.

"Come here, sit with me," Lily said. She could feel her heart pounding now.

"You are scaring me," James sat down beside Lily and took her tiny hand in his own hand.

"James," Lily sighed. She pulled out the muggle pregnancy test from the pocket of her jeans and placed it in James's hand.

"What is this?" James asked. He held it up and squinted his eyes, making Lily chuckle.

"It is one of those things that muggles use to see if they are having a baby," Lily said, glancing towards James.

"And?" James turned towards Lily and kept the thing that he did not understand a bit on the table in front of them.

"And – we're having a baby," Lily's voice was wobbly.

"Tell me you are not joking right now?" James's expressions were unreadable.

"No, I am not," Lily shook her head and James broke into a grin.

"Oh Merlin! Really? We are going to be parents?" James exclaimed. Wrapping his arms around Lily's shoulders James pulled her closer. Resting his cheeks on the top of her head.

"Yes," Lily chuckled, she felt a huge weight lifted off of her chest.

"I cannot believe this!" James exclaimed. He held Lily at an arm's distance and Lily could see tears at the brim of his eyes. "I love you so much," James breathed.

"I love you too," Lily smiled, and James captured her lips with his own.

When James's parents caught dragon pox, everyone knew it was going to be terrible. James tried to be brave. But the healers at St. Mungos told him that he should prepare to say goodbye to his parents. Lily knew it broke his heart.

Fleamont Potter was the first one to lose his battle against dragon pox. Then like a silent yet faithful companion, he waited. And waited, till at last his wife could take his hand and leave the living with him.

Lily was not allowed to visit her mother-in-law and father-in-law. But James along with Sirius sat by his parents side and watched the light leave their eyes. One after the other, only a few minutes apart.

Both of them lost their parents that night, one from blood and one not. But both of them loved the departed as dearly. And though it broke their hearts, both of them tried to stay strong for the other.

The black clothes, damp eyes and two coffins lying beside each other. It marked the end of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter's lives. James found comfort in the fact that his parents had a fulfilled life. They had everything they could ask for and more; and when death came for them, they didn't leave each other behind. As a matter of fact, death was a gift that ended their suffering. Though James would miss his parents every day, he knew he would survive. He had Lily and his best friends – and a child on the way.

"I know this isn't a very good time. But I had to talk to you as soon as possible," Professor Dumbledore said. He sat in the Potter's drawing room after the funeral. James, Lily and Sirius were sitting to hear what he had to say that couldn't wait a few days. "There has been a prophecy. About the possible defeat of Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore started. But the trio remained confused. "It is about a boy to be born as the seventh month dies. To parents who have defied Voldemort thrice," Professor Dumbledore sighed.

Lily felt her heart drop to her stomach and she reached for James's hand. "If my assumption is correct, it could be either Alice and Frank's child. Or – your child," Professor Dumbledore completed.

"So, you mean to tell us that these two unborn children are in danger?" Sirius asked hotly.

" _Could_ be in danger," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"The four of you have defied Voldemort and the birth of your children approaches. If they aren't born in July we can assume you and your children are safe," Professor Dumbledore continued.

"A lot here is hanging by ifs," Sirius snapped. "These are unborn babies, who decided to write their fates before they are even born?" Sirius looked enraged.

"I reckon we'll have to wait but I know that this information has reached Voldemort. And I reckon it is the best you go under hiding, to be safe," Professor Dumbledore got up from the couch. "Again, I am very sorry for your loss. And for bringing you such news," he looked at Lily and James.

"No, Professor thank you for telling us ahead in time," James got up from the couch as well.

Ever since Lily and James had found out they were going to have a baby, they couldn't wait to meet the baby. They couldn't wait to see who the baby looked like more, they couldn't wait to hold the baby in their arms. But right now, they only wanted the baby to be born after July.

Lily received the news that her best friend had given birth to a baby boy. They named him Neville. He was born on 30th July, she felt her heart sink for her best friend. Her son was now the primary target, and she couldn't even imagine what they must be going through.

' _Only 1 more day_!' Lily thought. She cradled her own bump and prayed that she doesn't give birth on the last day of July. It was selfish but that was the only way she knew to keep her baby safe for sure.

Of course, it didn't happen that way. At 6 p.m. on 31st July 1980, Lily rushed to St. Mungos with James. He had informed his best friends that they were going to have the baby. Lily could hear the screams coming from rooms down the corridor, but she remained silent. Although for Lily seconds stretched to infinity. Lily felt pain that dominated her entire being. Nothing mattered in the moment, all she cared about was that it was only a matter of time she was going to meet her baby. Someone she would be meeting for the first time but who had her entire heart already.

At 11:57 p.m. the world welcomed a baby boy with untidy brown hair that matched his father's.

"Harry," Lily breathed through her tears as she cradled the tiny bundle of joy against her chest.

She watched the new born fuzz as he tried to stretch out his legs, making Lily chuckle. The baby boy wrapped his tiny fingers around Lily's pinky finger. Lily looked at her husband, watching tears stream down his face as he hovered over his wife and new baby.

"He is so handsome!" Lily chuckled, looking back at her baby.

"Yes, he is," James agreed.

"Do you want to hold him?" Lily asked, turning towards James, to give him an easy access to hold the baby.

"Me?" James questioned back, a little taken aback.

"Yes," Lily nodded.

"What if I break him? He is so little?" James's eyes widened, making Lily chuckle.

"You won't break him, here," Lily positioned baby Harry into James's arms.

The newborn baby Harry peered through his brand new eyes at James and James's heart melted.

"He is looking at me Lily!" James whispered with excitement.

"I know," Lily chuckled, resting her head on the pillow as she watched her husband rock their son.

All through the night, James stayed up with Harry in his arms while Lily slept. When she woke up in the morning, she couldn't believe that James was still wide awake. He was watching Harry and Lily sleep.

"I was so excited, I couldn't sleep," James explained Lily.

"Well, why don't you take a nap now?" Lily shook her head.

"I am not sleepy, besides, Padfoot will be here any minute now," James shrugged.

It was one thing for Lily to see James with baby Harry but to watch Sirius with baby Harry was another thing. It was as if a toddler left with a newborn baby.

"Oh Merlin! He is so tiny!" Sirius watched Harry sleeping in his cradle, "Can I touch him?" he asked Lily and James, who nodded in unison.

Lily had expected Sirius to pick Harry up in his arms. But Sirius poked Harry's chubby cheek with his index finger in a gentle manner.

"He is so soft!" Sirius exclaimed, making Lily and James laugh. "When does he wake up?" Sirius asked. He was still stroking Harry's cheek.

"He has been sleeping all through the night, he can wake up any second now," James replied.

"Good, because I want to give him something," Lily could see love in Sirius's eyes as he watched baby Harry.

When baby Harry did wake up, he immediately startled Sirius by crying.

"Oh Merlin! Prongslet is crying, do something!" Sirius frowned.

"Prongslet?" James laughed.

"Yes, you are Prongs, so I assume your baby will be Prongslet," Sirius said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"He must be hungry," Lily walked up to Harry's cradle and picked him up.

It was very easy to make Harry happy, all he needed was food and snuggle in his blanket.

"Can I give him his gift now?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Of course," Lily replied. She was sitting with Harry in her arms on the armchair, as James stood behind them, watching Lily and Harry.

Sirius handed Lily a blue bag with white polka dots on it. Lily found a card inside the bag first. It had a beautiful baby boy drawn on it with a lock of brown hair, and 'Welcome to the world tiny one!' written on top of it.

Inside the card, Lily could recognise Sirius's messy handwriting. ' _Dear Prongslet, I am so happy that you are finally here. I hope you love what you find in there. Love, Your favourite Uncle Padfoot._ '

"Sirius this is so adorable!" Lily could feel a lump forming at the back of her throat.

"Look inside!" Sirius encouraged Lily. She pulled out what felt like the softest swaddle blanket Lily had ever laid hands on! It was white in colour and had black dog faces printed all over it.

"Oh Merlin! Harry is going to love this, thank you Sirius!" Lily grinned.

When Remus came to visit Harry in the afternoon, James had lost his battle to sleep. He was snoring softly on the couch near the window. Sirius was sitting beside Lily on the bed, holding Harry in his arms. Harry looked contended in his new swaddle blanket.

"Remus!" Lily smiled at her friend.

"Congratulations!" Remus gave Lily a hug.

"Prongslet look that is your other uncle," Sirius cooed to a sleeping Harry.

"Prongslet?" Remus threw a puzzled glance at Lily.

"His nickname by Sirius," Lily snorted.

"Here," Remus handed Lily a gift bag with a smile.

"Oh, thank you Remus!" Lily gave Remus a quick hug.

"Prongslet you have another gift!" Sirius cooed at Harry.

"Oh Merlin! That voice is creepy even for you," Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius.

"Do shut up Moony," Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Lily, can I hold him?" Remus asked.

"Of course!" Lily grinned.

When Remus extended his arms towards Sirius, Sirius frowned. He pulled baby Harry closer to his chest. "Prongslet likes me," he told Remus.

"And he will still like you after I hold him," Remus shrugged.

"What if he starts crying?" Sirius whispered.

"He won't," Remus huffed.

"You can hold him again after Remus," Lily patted Sirius's shoulder. Sirius hesitated to pass over Harry to Remus.

"Be careful!" Sirius hissed at Remus, getting up to stand beside him. When Harry opened his eyes to peer at the new person holding him, Remus gasped.

"He is so precious," Remus whispered. He almost thought Harry would cry looking at his scars. But baby Harry couldn't seem to care less, rather he made himself comfortable in Remus's arms.

"Give him back!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Are you jealous Padfoot?" Remus's voice was soft, his eyes studying the tiny human being in his arms.

"No!" Sirius snorted. Remus had bought Harry a stag soft toy that Harry seemed to like. Though it was quite early to tell since he wasn't even a day old.

Peter came to visit Harry too. He had bought him a charcoal coloured bear onesie. With bear ears on top, a paw print on the behind and it covered his tiny hands and feet! Lily watched in an awe as the Marauders watched Harry in his cradle, sleeping peacefully. She knew that her son will be always loved.

Once they got back home, James had put up a lot of spells to protect their home. They were aware that along with Neville, their Harry was also a prime target now. But they would do anything to protect Harry, and with the love that surrounded the baby, they knew he was safe. Lily had thought about it for days before she sent her sister the announcement of Harry's birth. She hadn't expected any response and she didn't get any, which to be honest did not disappoint Lily.

"Padfoot," James was holding baby Harry in his arms as he spoke. "We would like to ask you something," James looked at Lily, who nodded, smiling.

"What is it?" Sirius questioned.

"Would you be Harry's godfather?" James asked with a smile.

"Me?" Sirius's voice was wobbly.

"Yes," Lily grinned as she watched Sirius hold back the tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.

"It will be an honour!" Sirius exclaimed, giving his goofy smile.

Lily held Baby Harry's christening at St. Jerome's church at Godric's Hollow. It was a quiet and hurried affair with only Sirius in attendance apart from James, Lily and Harry. They wanted Remus and Peter to join too but due to an Order's mission, they couldn't make it back in time. That day, it felt as if Sirius had been the happiest in his life, he was now Harry's godfather.

To Sirius, he had always thought of James as his family. To know that James and Lily trusted him enough as well. Enough to name him their first born's godfather. It meant more to him than he could ever explain or ever expect anyone to understand.

Baby Harry had to most beautiful room. He had heaps of toys and clothes courtesy of his three uncles and father. He was a happy baby as Lily often noted, always smiling and rarely cried even at night. And as he got older, everyone could see that Harry looked like his father. Without the spectacles of course, but he had Lily's eyes.

Lily and James often went to the Order meetings with Harry being babysat by Sirius and Remus. But most of the times Bathilda Bagshot . They knew full well that their baby was safe. They would often come back to see Baby Harry sitting on Padfoot's back. Grabbing a handful of his fur as Remus held baby Harry upright. Sirius walked around their living room in his Animagus form. Or they would find Remus entertaining Harry with a toy bubble gun. Harry would crawl around after the bubbles.

James and Lily had noticed Peter had grown incredible quiet. And a little aloof around Harry's first birthday. Dumbledore had asked James and Lily to take more measures for safety. They had to stop going to the Order meeting. As a result Remus and Sirius filled their places there. Though Peter seemed aloof from the rest of the Order as well. It worried them that it was because the war was on its peak and it had taken a troll on Peter. But even with the constant reassurance that Peter and his family would be alright. He still seemed to be under stress.

When the calendar turned to 1981, the Order faced its biggest loss. Several of its members killed. Lily was heart broken when the news arrived that Voldemort murdered her best friend Dorcas Meadowes. At the beginning of July, Marlene McKinnon's whole family murdered by death eaters. Lily mourned her fellow Order member by sitting in Harry's bedroom. She cried all night as she held Harry in his arms, who was oblivious to the horrors of the war.

Lily and James's heart broke because these people died trying to protect Harry and Neville. They had hinged their hopes on one of these two babies. Who were barely a year old and they were ready to accept death if that meant that their saviour would be alive.

Harry celebrated his first birthday with their neighbour, Bathilda Bagshot. She came to the quiet tea party Lily had arranged for Harry. Lily had made Harry's favourite cupcakes, that he enjoyed. Bathilda tried to lighten up James and Lily's mood with stories about Dumbledore. It made them laugh and for a moment forget their worries.

In the afternoon, Harry received his first toy broomstick by his godfather. He was immediately attached to it. Lily laughed as she watched Harry hovering in the air on his broomstick, zooming around the house. He scared the ginger cat James and Lily had adopted on a few weeks ago. He also broke the horrible vase Petunia had sent for Christmas. James was running behind Harry, ready to catch him in case of accidents as he had put it, Lily had rolled her eyes.

She took numerous pictures of James losing his mind as he ran behind Harry. Harry seemed more than pleased with himself on the broomstick.

"He takes after his father," Lily jested. She wrapped her arms around James's torso from behind. As they watched Harry sleep, holding onto his broomstick.

"He is going to be a Quidditch star!" James agreed turning towards Lily and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I always wonder how did I get so lucky?" James looked into Lily's mesmerizing green eyes as he creased her cheeks.

"I am the lucky one here," Lily tiptoed to plant a kiss on James's lips. She put her arms around James's neck as his hands lingered on Lily's waist. Both their hearts pounding like the first time they had kissed. James and Lily rested their foreheads against each other's and smiled, contentedly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **'In love with Prongs' , 'powerofthename' , 'LadyGely92' , 'elizia25000bc' , 'goldie24' Thank you for you wonderful reviews.**

 **Chapter 30th is going to be the last chapter, I hope you all are ready for it! Leave a review on this chapter and let me know your thoughts. Hit the Follow and Favourite button if you like the story.**

 **Thanks!**

 _ **-JT**_


	30. Chapter 30

That was it! Dumbledore informed Lily and James that Voldemort was planning to make his move against Harry any day now. So, they needed to fall off the radar completely. To keep their infant son safe from the most powerful and dangerous Dark wizard of all times. Dumbledore had offered Lily and James his advice on performing the Fidelius Charm. And went as far as offering to be their secret keeper. But, though they had taken his advice for the Fidelius Charm. They refused his offer to be their secret keeper. Putting their trust in their friend – Sirius Black.

"Not me," Sirius shook his head when James and Lily told him about their plan of him being their Secret Keeper. "Look, I am the first person anyone would look for when searching for your Secret Keeper. why are you making it so obvious? Use someone – less obvious," he explained with a sigh.

"Moony?" James asked, and Sirius dropped his gaze.

"Maybe not," he mumbled.

"You don't think – he is the spy?" James's brows creased together.

"Prongs," Sirius groaned.

"No, Padfoot, he isn't the spy, it's Moony!" James threw his hands in the air.

"I know! And I want to believe that too but Prongs, there is someone spying on the Order and – I can't even say it!" Sirius huffed.

"Anyway, use Wormtail, he is the least suspicious, no one would go after him, he'll be safe," Sirius shrugged.

"Well, he needs to be here. Dumbledore would be performing the Charm anytime now," Lily said in a low voice.

"He should be here any minute, I have already told him to come," Sirius sighed. A few moments later, they heard a knock on the door. The three wizards pulled out their wands, looking at each other. They opened the door to find their scared friend, Peter Pettigrew. He was looking around as if waiting to get attacked.

"Get inside," Sirius pulled him inside and locked the door behind Peter.

"I – will be your – secret keeper?" Peter stammered when they told him the plan.

"If you volunteer to be," Lily nodded.

"Of course," Peter gave a small smile.

"As long as this stays between the four of us, Harry is safe," Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

"Why aren't you telling Moony?" Peter asked, his brows knitted together.

"We want someone who is least suspicious, and we all know you can lie well. Having gotten us out of so many troubles during our years at Hogwarts," Sirius smirked.

"You can tell Moony once it's done," Lily told Peter.

"But don't tell him right away!" Sirius added.

The Fidelius Charm was an extremely difficult, multifaceted, and potent charm. It concealed the location of the Potter's house inside the soul of Peter Pettigrew. As soon as the spell was in place, the home of Lily, James and Harry Potter became invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof. Voldemort and his death eaters could stand right in front of their home and would not find them. The extremely old and one of the most ancient spells was bound to work. It was bound to work for as long as it took the Order to defeat Voldemort, but it didn't.

Having fused all day because Harry was not able to go out, Harry was being entertained by his father. Ever since Remus had introduced Harry to the toy bubble gun, Harry enjoyed looking at bubbles and chasing after them. James was sitting on the floor in the drawing room and was using his wand to produce colourful bubbles. Harry chased after them, giggling. His tiny feet would thump against the wooden floor and his giggles would fill the whole house. Watching the happiness and amusement on his son's face, James could feel his irritation fade away. Having stuck in the house, James was getting irritated. It had been only five days since the Fidelius Charm was casted. And Dumbledore still had James's invisibility cloak. So, James had to give up any ideas of going out.

"James," Lily said. She walked to the living room with a smile as she watched Harry run around the living room. Her heart beamed with love for her son and her husband.

"Yes love?" James turned towards Lily.

"Can you please put Harry to bed? It's past his bedtime," Lily looked at James.

"Alright," James nodded. Getting up from the floor, he threw his wand on the couch. He turned to pick up Harry's blanket that Sirius had given him the day he was born. It was Harry's favourite blanket and Harry did not sleep without it. Harry looked up at his father, and James couldn't help but chuckle. Harry's mouth hung open and he seemed like his chubby neck could not stretch any further to look at his tall father standing in front of him.

"Come on Harry, mummy says it's bed time," James picked Harry up in his arms. Harry immediately wrapped his chubby hands around James' neck.

"Good night sweetheart," Lily patted Harry's head and placed a kiss on his forehead. She watched Harry rest his head on James's shoulder. She turned to her husband and gave him a peck on the lips, before creasing his cheek. "Thank you," Lily smiled.

"Anything for you love," James leaned in for another kiss before he walked away with Harry.

Putting Harry to bed wasn't a difficult task. If he ate and was in dry clothes, all you needed to do was give him his favourite blanket and lay him down. He would watch you for a few minutes before closing his eyes and then you could walk out of the door.

James was descending the staircase. He saw a dark figure standing outside the small wooden door through the window on the first floor. It was a cloaked figure and James immediately felt his heart leap in fear. The figure was looking right at their house. And then he realised, that whoever it was, they were looking at an invisible space. Wondering why this space was invisible. For, the house was under the protection of Fidelius charm. And the only known people who knew the location of the house were Peter and Sirius.

James was about to walk away from the window but something in his mind told him to stop and wait for the figure to go away. But when the figure kept staring at their house, James grew uneasy. He walked closer to the window to get a closer look at the figure. But it was too dark outside, all he could make out was that whoever it was, was pale.

James watched in horror as the figure extended an arm towards the small wooden door and pushed it open. His breath was stuck in his throat. James's heart was thumping like a machine gun, but his body froze in horror, his stomach lurched. James reminded himself to move and to do something. He recognized the face hidden under the hood of the cloak as soon as it emerged in the light – Voldemort.

"Lily!" James shouted, darting downstairs.

"What is it?" he could hear her from the kitchen.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James shouted running towards the front door. He touched the back pocket of his pants where he kept his wand and felt nothing there. It hit him immediately where the wand was, lying on the couch. He closed his eyes and his brows creased together, clenching his teeth hard. James thought how could he be so careless? How would he protect his family without a wand? Maybe he could buy them some time! And then another thought hit him,

' _Peter!_ ' He thought. How did Voldemort find about them? Had something happened to Peter?

The sane, logical side of James told him that Peter was safe and he was not tortured to get their locations. Because the secret keeper must tell the secret by his own will. But the illogical side of James told him that there was no way his best friend would betray him!

' _No, Not Peter!_ ' James kept repeating to himself. Betrayal felt like a knife plunged into James' chest. That his best friend twisted while smiling down at him.

The door unlocked, and James held his breath. He was hoping and praying that Lily had gotten to Harry and taken him to safety. James Potter had never lived in a world without Lily, and he never wished to. She had entered this world before him and he was going to leave this world before her. James could never imagine a world without Lily. And it seemed like he would never have to witness that cruel world.

Dark scarlet eyes and chalk white face that resembled a skull greeted James. James could feel his heart pounding. Anyone in James's position right now would be terrified to stand in front of Voldemort unarmed, blocking his way. All James could think of was how much he loved his family. He prayed to anyone who was listening that they make it out alive.

' _Lily_ ' James thought as he saw the pale white hands hold up his wand in front of James's heart.

He had not even given James a chance to think before shouting, " _Avada Kedavra!_ " filling the whole hall with blinding green light.

' _James!_ ' Lily froze in her place as soon as she heard the two words. She had put the armchair against Harry's door, to block the entry. Having left her wand in the adjacent bedroom, there was no way Lily could put up a fight. But she had to do something to protect her son! She remembered what her mother-in-law had told her the first time Lily had told her James and she were having a baby. " _You would do anything for your baby..._ " The words kept repeating in Lily's head as if a cassette was stuck on repeat.

Lily's eyes turned to Harry who was looking at Lily. Lily ran to Harry's crib, picking him out of the crib and hugging him close to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to swallow the lump forming at the back of her throat.

' _I will protect you Harry_ ,' she thought, placing a kiss on top of Harry's head. She felt Harry wrap his arms around her neck but she knew she had to put him down and think of something!

Lily knew her husband laid dead in the hallway. And Voldemort was going to come in and kill her son, but she couldn't let that happen. So, she thought and she thought hard until it hit her!

There was only one counter charm that came to Lily's mind when she thought of protecting Harry. It needed no incantations or wand, there would be no lights. Neither would Voldemort anticipate such a counter charm. The only thing that could make it happen was if Voldemort gave Lily a chance to stand aside. And she was ready to beg to Voldemort to spare Harry if that didn't work.

The door burst open, knocking it off its hinges and Lily knew it was time to be brave for her son. She knew her husband was dead and right now Lily felt numb. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she had to protect her son. And then she would be with the love of her life again. It wouldn't be much longer now that she'd have to stay in this cruel world in which James Potter did not exist anymore.

"Stand down girl," Voldemort's voice shocked Lily, did this mean her idea could work?

"No, please, take me instead" Lily begged. Turning her back towards her infant son, shielding him with her body.

"I am warning you, you stupid girl do not stand in my path," Voldemort lifted his pale arms. He extended his wand towards Lily's heart.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —" Lily continued, a lump forming at the back of her throat. She knew her end was near and she wanted to throw a last glance at her son. Who would from now onward fend for himself, be brave. But she knew she would break if she looked at her son and she did not turn, looking into the dark scarlet eyes.

"This is my last warning —" Voldemort roared.

But Lily continued, "Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..." she knew that Voldemort did not have in him to have mercy. Or to understand love but she had to try, if it meant saving her son, Lily would do anything.

Before Lily could react or say anything more, she heard the same words that separated James and her. And that would reunite them once again. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Though at first there was no sensation. Lily felt an excruciating pain as if punched in the stomach with an iron clad fist. She was hardly aware of the ear deafening scream that slipped from between her lips.

Sirius had heard that something had happened to James and Lily, and Harry. Every instinct in his body told him to reach to them as soon as possible. When he did, the small wooden door was open and Sirius hoped it was due to the violent winds blowing. But his heart sank when he saw the front door open as well.

Half of Sirius's mind tried to tell him everything was alright. But the other half told him that this wasn't normal. Not to miss the fact that half of the top floor of the house blown apart. ' _They made it out alive_ ,' Sirius tried to remind himself. James and Lily had faced Voldemort in worst odds after all, right?

When Sirius came near the cottage, he could hear the shrieking cries of his godson. And he rushed inside only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw a pair of legs before he saw the whole body. His brother, if not by blood, lying on the floor, his eyes wide open; Sirius's legs almost gave up at the sight of James. Raw cries from the inside, Sirius heard himself and all his walls break down. It took something out of him that even he didn't know he had left to give.

With trembling hands, Sirius put his hand against James's cheek. Only pulled out of his trance at the sound of fearful cries. It took everything in him to get up and walk to his godson that needed him.

Sirius saw Lily the second he climbed the staircase and she laid on the floor near Harry's crib, her eyes open as well. The pain came in waves, long sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths. Sirius felt his whole body tremble. It was all his fault, Peter had betrayed James and Lily. Had he not insisted on changing the Secret Keeper, his two best friends would be alive.

On the floor, something else caught Sirius' eyes, it was a torn photograph of Lily, James and Harry. While Harry and James were still in the photograph, Lily was missing. Sirius had to find the piece that had Lily and put it together. Sirius knew he had to put it together! So, Sirius searched for the photograph but in vain until he met the eyes of his godson.

Sirius had to carry baby Harry out of the house, shielding his eyes from the dead bodies of his parents. He clutched him against his chest and had noticed that as soon as Sirius had picked Harry up, he had stopped crying. How scared must he be, but not anymore, Sirius was going to keep Harry safe.

He sat on the front porch steps, cradling Harry against his chest. Sirius sat a few feet away from his dead brother and his brother's wife, holding their baby. He knew that Harry was the only thing keeping him sane. And stopping him from going after Peter, and doing something reckless.

"It's okay Harry, I am here," Sirius mumbled. But he knew that it was the opposite that was true, he was thankful that Harry was there for him.

When Hagrid appeared on Dumbledore's order to take Harry away, Sirius was ready to fight. But Hagrid told him that the safest place for Harry right now was beside Dumbledore. The one wizard even Voldemort feared. Sirius knew that Hagrid was right. So after giving him Harry and his motorcycle to take Harry to safety, he set out to look for Peter.

It wasn't until the next morning that Sirius found Peter. He confronted him with his wand at the ready to kill Peter as soon as he knew why he would betray Lily and James.

"They trusted you!" Sirius shouted, rage filling his very existence.

"You don't understand Sirius," Peter squealed, holding his own wand.

"Prongs treated you like his brother. But you were only a worthless piece of trash waiting to hand him over to Voldemort, weren't you?" Sirius closed in on Peter, who seemed aware that people were listening.

"You were their secret keeper and you betrayed them," Peter shouted. Sirius could not believe the words that came out of Peter's mouth. "You betrayed Lily and James. Everyone knows you were their secret keeper," Peter shouted out loud for everyone to hear. He distracted Sirius enough to blow up the street with a Blasting curse.

Chaos filled the muggle street where Peter had set off the Blasting curse. Peter got enough time to cut of his finger, ditch his wand and transfigure into a rat. Faking his death, he fled the scene before the aurors arrived with Cornelius Fudge.

Sirius knew Peter Pettigrew outwitted him. Peter, one of his best friend who had betrayed his other two best friends. Who were now dead, and their infant son orphaned. Sirius knew had lost everything! Sirius's eyes filled with tears but rather than sobs came out a maniacal laugh. The aurors surrounded him with their wands pointed at him.

"A lot has changed in the last twenty four hours," Albus Dumbledore spoke to the students of Hogwarts. Half of whom sat grieving for the loss that had befallen on the wizarding world. Even though they had emerged victorious, marking the end of the wizarding war, for now. "Yes, the war is over and we have emerged victorious," Dumbledore said. He didn't want to add his speculations that Voldemort would be back.

"But let us not forget the lives lost. Most of you would know Lily and James Potter, who sat in this very hall with you. They died last night whilst protecting their only son." the hall was silent, except of the few sobs. Dumbledore continued taking the names of those that walked in the halls of Hogwarts. Who sacrificed their lives for a war they did not start.

"We must honour the lives of those who died for us. And not only remember the horrors of the wars but learn from it. And know that the only true way to win is to show humanity, to show love, and to show goodness to the world."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **It was the most depressing chapter I've written and trust me I did not want to end this story or kill James and/or Lily! It broke my heart! I personally wanted to write so many more details but that would have made the story too long. I don't know if I did it justice though, let me know.** **I am very sorry if I didn't!**

 **Thanks 'Rida Malghani' , 'In love with Prongs' , 'powerofthename' and 'MJB007' for your support. Please leave your reviews on the last chapter and let me know what you think of the story. Thank you so much to each one of you for your continuous support. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story.**

 **Thanks!**

 _ **-JT**_


	31. Author's Note (New Story)

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **I have recently started writing a new story on our beloved Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. Please read the summary:** **Marlene McKinnon caught the eye of rebellious Sirius Black and he didn't want anything more than to protect her. He is caught up in his feelings for her, the love for his brother and keeping his feelings under cover when she is harmed, while trying to figure out what even are his feelings?**

 **If it is something that interests you, do visit my stories and find it under the name '** _ **Protector**_ **'. I will appreciate all the support. Thank you so much!**

 _ **-JT**_


End file.
